AL SABOR DE LA SEDUCCIÓN
by Black Pearl B
Summary: Años atrás Lady Kagome Taisho, se había sentido destrozada por la forma en que su esposo la abandonó después de una noche de bodas ardiente. Ahora, era distinto, un amigo cercano a ella necesitaba de su ayuda, y para sentirse viva, aceptó. 28
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

_**Londres 1804**_

Miraba a sus padres que charlaban con los Duques Mason, sin prestarle atención al juego de Polo que se llevaba a cabo a varios metros de ellos. La Duquesa Mason, era la mujer más dulce y bella que había conocido durante su debut en Londres, pues ella había garantizado su éxito y vaya que lo había sido.

Suspiró triste, pues aunque por más que tratara de convencer a sus padres de que la dejaran a ella elegir a su prometido, el Conde Higurashi no se lo permitió y en cambio solo tuvo como repuesta una bofetada.

Bofetada que aun le dolía en la mejilla.

Observó más allá del campo solo para observar el partido, un jinete se había inclinado a un costado de su caballo solo para golpear la pelota de madera con el taco que tenía en mano, la pelota salió disparada y se incrusto en la portería contraria.

Las doncellas al ver la hazaña del jinete levantaron suspiros, aplaudieron y gritaron emocionadas.

Por favor, era un partido de Polo, aburrido, no encontraba sentido ir por una pelota montado sobre un animal, los jinetes podrían caerse de los caballos y resultar gravemente heridos o lo que es peor los caballos también resultarían lastimados.

-Veo que aquí esta My Lady

Alzó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de ese hombre, se cubrió los ojos para tener mejor vista, ya que los pocos rayos del sol le impedían ver bien. Y al instante se encontró con un par de ojos azules.

-My Lord Wickham – saludó ella cortésmente

Bankotsu Wickham, decimo sexto conde de su dinastía, tenía fama de ser todo un libertino, evitaba siempre a las jóvenes vírgenes, ya que decían que no estaban en su menú del día. Pero la primera vez de su debut, mostró demasiado interés en ella, según lo máximo de piezas que se permiten son dos y con dos ya comenzaban a murmurar.

Lord Wickham le había pedido más de tres, pero tuvo que conformarse con solo dos, ya que había más de uno que también deseaban bailar con la joven debutante.

Después de eso, sus encuentros habían sido más que frecuentes, ella incluso llegaba a pensar que la espiaba con tal de poder verla.

-¿Qué hace por aquí, My Lady? – preguntó aquel hombre tomando asiento en el pasto a un lado de la dama – Según tengo entendido, el polo no es su deporte favorito

-No lo es – ella negó – Y nunca lo será. Solo vengo acompañando a mis padres. Es todo

-Ah ya veo – dijo él y miró hacia el campo, donde vio al mismo jinete que la joven había visto minutos antes haciendo una de sus otras hazañas – Lord Taisho nunca se cansa de llamar la atención – suspiró él – Parece que es su especialidad.

-¿Dijo Lord Taisho? – preguntó la joven con sumo interés, ya que en las pasadas noches no había escuchado otra cosa más que el nombre de "Lord Taisho"

Bankotsu asintió y señaló con la cabeza a su amiga.

-Es inconfundible. Cualquiera reconocería a un amigo

-Ya veo – la joven giró la cabeza, su padre le hacia una seña de que fuera con ellos. Se levantó del pasto – Si me disculpa Lord Wickham, debo retirarme

Bankotsu ya se encontraba de pie, pues se había levantado justamente al mismo tiempo que Lady Higurashi.

-No se preocupe Mi Lady – Hizo una reverencia en señal de despido – Espero tener la oportunidad de charlar más tiempo con usted

Ella forzó una sonrisa, mostrando felicidad, pero no llegó a los ojos. De hecho lo que menos deseaba era volver a tener un encuentro con Wickham eso solo podría prestarse a malas interpretaciones o a que el hecho de un posible compromiso se dispersara, debía mantenerse alejada de él.

Bastante había tenido con escuchar las platicas de algunas damas vidas sobre cómo era Lord Taisho era en la cama, aun con solo recordarlo, la sangre se subía hasta su cabeza provocando que se sonrojara.

Cuando llegó a sus padres y los Duques Mason, no pudo tuvo tiempo de saludar como ella hubiese deseado, ya que la Duquesa la había tomado del brazo y se la había llevado directo al campo.

No se había dado cuenta que el juego había terminado y todos se encaminaban directo hacia el campo.

En el Polo era una tradición después de que el partido hubiese terminado tapar los huecos que los caballos habían hecho con sus cascos.

Ella imitó a la Duquesa, bueno eso si era la parte divertida del juego, un hueco por aquí, otro por allá, poco a poco se iba alejando de su acompañante y no se iba dando cuenta de eso.

Vio un hueco y se apresuró en taparlo, pero una bota negra, perfectamente ilustrada se le había adelantado. Frunció el cejo y cuando alzó la cabeza para ver de quien pertenecía, se estremeció al ver un par de ojos dorados que la miraban fijamente.

El tiempo se suspendió entre ellos dos, hubo un instante en que ella sentía los laidos acelerados de su corazón. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que le hacía sentir eso? Nunca lo había visto y sin embargo tenía ese tipo de alteraciones.

Él hombre esbozó una media sonrisa, se quitó el casco y dejando mostrar su cabello color negro, tragó saliva y retrocedió un paso.

Cuando él estuvo a punto de saludarla, una pelirroja vestida de color negro se acercó a ella y lo tomó del brazo.

-Veo que aquí estas Inuyasha

Él hombre volvía a esbozar una sonrisa y le hizo una reverencia.

-Lady Ayame

-Excelente juego My Lord – dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa, después miró a la joven, arqueó una ceja al verla - ¿No le importa se lo alejo de usted por unas horas?

Kagome se sentía completamente fuera del lugar, por un lado se había sentido flechada por esa sensual sonrisa y por el otro estaba furiosa.

-Al contrario – dijo ella – No tengo ningún inconveniente

El hombre exhibió de nuevo otra de sus sonrisas sensuales que estaba vez iban directo hacia la joven.

La pareja se alejó de ella en dirección a un lugar más privado.

-¿Desde cuándo al Lord Inalcanzable lo atraen las jóvenes debutantes? – preguntó la pelirroja una vez que estuvieran solos

-¿Disculpa? – Inuyasha arqueó una ceja y detuvo su camino para estar frente a la joven - ¿Debutante?

Ayame soltó una pequeña risa y le dio un beso fugas en la mejilla.

Inuyasha y ella se habían conocido años atrás por el esposo de la joven, pero un terrible accidente acabó con la vida del Marques y él como buen amigo de la familia no dudo ni un segundo en consolar a la joven pelirrojo.

-Eso te pasa por no asistir a los bailes de las debutantes – respondió ella

-Ah

Fue lo único que pudo responder, su visión no lo había traicionado, esa joven reflejaba su virginidad en cada poro de su piel. Por la manera en que se había sonrojado ante él y la manera de quedarse callada, todos y cada uno de sus actos eran un indicio de una nueva debutante.

¿Pero por qué le había llamado la atención?

Cuando la había visto en el campo tapando los huecos que habían hecho los caballos durante el juego, no dudo ni un instante en seguir cada uno de sus movimientos, iba acompañada de la Duquesa Mason y cuando ella se había alejado, supo que era su oportunidad para entablar una conversación con aquella dama, pero Ayame se le había adelantado.

-Mejor no hablemos de ese tema – ella se acercó a él peligrosamente – Y mejor hablemos de tus hazañas en otro lugar más intimo

Él esbozó una sonrisa picara e hizo una leve reverencia – Primero las damas

Y así ambos se iban alejando poco a poco de la multitud para ir a un lugar más íntimo donde podrían estar los dos solos sin la interrupción de nadie….

Continuara..

Hola

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de una nueva historia, pero ¿De que creen? de época, mi genero favorito.

Nos vemos en otro capítulo.

Besos y Abrazos


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Meses después. **

Se miraba al espejo de cuerpo completo, para el día siguiente después de su boda ya no sería virgen. Casarse tan rápido no había sido su idea, recordaba que meses atrás después de haber tenido un encuentro con el legendario Lord Inalcanzable, fue en busca de sus padres pero ellos no se encontraban por ninguna parte, los buscó por cada uno de los rincones hasta que se encontró con él semi desnudo, aun no se ponía sus pantalones y justamente cuando él se percató de su presencia había sido demasiado tarde, un tercero más los había visto pensando mal de ellos.

**Flash Back**

-Lady Higurashi ¿Qué hace aquí?

Kagome giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con el rostro de la Duquesa Mason, en él mostraba decepción y negaba con la cabeza, en señal de desaprobación.

-No es lo que parece Lady Mason – se apresuró en decir ella

-¿No? – ella se cruzó de brazos- Señorita Higurashi, me ha decepcionado. Verla con este…

-¿Con este qué? – dijo Inuyasha terminándose de vestir

-Usted ni hable- lo regañó la duquesa- Por su culpa la reputación de esta señorita esta arruinada

En ese momento más personas se acercaban a la escena, Kagome quería morir, que se la tragara la tierra, sus padres, el conde Wickham estaban ahí, observando el espectáculo.

El padre de Kagome la tomó del brazo – Hablaremos en otra parte – dijo él mirando a su hija y a ese hombre – Los tres

Los Duques Mason le prestaron su despacho a Lord Higurashi.

Kagome no podía contener las lágrimas ¿Cómo era posible que su padre creyera lo que la Duquesa había dicho? Eso solo significaba que no le tenía confianza, simplemente había estado en el momento y en el lugar equivocado.

-Padre, no paso nada

-Silencio – gruñó su padre – Tú no hables. ¿Que no ves reputación esta arruinada? ¿Que ya no podrás formar una alianza con nadie? Y que la única solución es – miró al Lord Inalcanzable

-Asumo toda mi responsabilidad – dijo Inuyasha – Así como también una alianza entre la señorita y yo

No, ella negó ante ese comentario, él estaba aceptando comprometerse con ella, de atarse a un matrimonio no deseado, cuando lo menos que él deseaba era eso, siempre se había escabullido de las madres casaderas y ahora una inocente virgen lo había hecho caer en una trampa sin salida.

-Si usted desea que me case con su hija – prosiguió él – Así será

-Sabia decisión muchacho – dijo el padre de la joven – La boda se realizara en dos meses. Hasta entonces no se volverán a ver

Y así el señor Higurashi salió del despacho y dejó solos a los futuros esposos.

-Yo…- ella tenía deseos de disculparse

-No hables – la cortó de una manera tajante, sus ojos se posaron en los de ella, había enfado, ira, coraje – Estoy seguro que todo eso fue planeado por tu familia y por ti

-No – ella negó con la cabeza – Se equivoca, yo estaba buscando a mis padres cuando de casualidad lo encontré a usted….- vaciló un poco -…Vistiéndose

Inuyasha soltó una risa – Por favor señorita, es mejor que deje de fingir. Reconozco que las madres casaderas me han puesto en bandeja de plata a sus hijas y que siempre logro escabullirme gracias a mis sirvientes. Pero lo que usted ha hecho es sobrepasar los límites. Espiar a una pareja, después colarse para fingir que fue con usted con quien copule. Eso sí que no tiene nombre

-Bueno ya basta – alzó la vista de una manera altiva, no era espía ni mucho menos andaba maquinando planes perversos en contra de nadie – Piense lo que quiera de mi – se levantó de su silla – Pero yo soy inocente de todo lo que me acusa, simplemente estaba en lugar incorrecto

Él también se había levantado de su silla y ambos parecían estar en un duelo de miradas.

-Tenga por seguro que pienso seguir con las ordenes de su padre – comentó él – No la veré hasta el día de la boda

Y dicho esto salió del despacho dejándola sola, ella se quería derrumbar, quería morir, una boda así no era lo que ella había deseado. Deseaba un cortejo, donde su futuro prometido fuera todo un caballero, que le recitara poemas de amor, que le regalara flores, en cambio, solo tenía a uno que era muy frio y sobre todo con esa fama de libertino que caía sobre sus hombros.

Inuyasha había mantenido su palabra, no la había visto en los dos meses previo a la boda, solo en una ocasión cuando se hizo formal el compromiso y éste le regaló un anillo y como no lo iba a olvidar, si ese día había sido el más humillante de toda su vida, él se había citado en los jardines de su propia casa con su amante.

Se recargó en el tronco de un árbol mientras la contemplaba. Para Kagome Higurashi su destino ya estaba escrito y dentro de un par de meses se casaría con aquel hombre que solo le había demostrado su indiferencia y frialdad, solo se mostraba cariñoso cuando estaban en público, en más de una ocasión él le hacía entender cuando la aborrecía.

Pero ¿Quién era Inuyasha Taisho? Era sin duda el hombre más apuesto, esos ojos dorados y esa sonrisa tremendamente seductora la hacían temblar cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. Pero no todo era hermosura y perfección, pues sin duda poseía una fama de libertino que no podía esconderse de ella, usaba su encanto para atraer a las mujeres y una vez que se rendían a sus pies, terminaban en un solo lugar….en su cama.

Le llamaban "El inalcanzable" porque ninguna mujer casamentera ha logrado atraparlo, ya que por alguna razón lograba escabullirse en los momentos más oportunos, hasta que ella se cruzó en su camino.

Odiaba admitirlo pero su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que él la miraba, le sonreía, pero de una cosa estaba segura, no sería como sus amantes que habían pasado por sus labios y en su cama.

En la fiesta el permaneció un par de minutos a su lado, pero después se apartó de ella y estuvo platicando muy alegre con una joven vida de cabello rojizo y unas pestañas largas, era sin duda más alta que ella, su delgada figura era de envidia. Si ella se comparaba con esa atractiva mujer salía perdiendo, sus ojos chocolate y su cabello café oscuro no tenían nada que competir con la joven rubia además si a esto le agregaba su pequeña figura.

Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta cuando escuchó unos pasos que casualmente provenían de tras de ella.

-Ayame…Ayame

Esa voz ronca y seductora era difícil de olvidar, el corazón se contrajo y el pecho le oprimió fuerte, se llevó una mano a la boca para no dejar escapar ni una sola palabra.

-¿Qué quieres? – Inquirió la voz femenina – No me tienes muy contenta

-¿Por qué amor? – Su voz sonaba como un niño al que lo acababan de regañar por alguna travesura - ¿Es por mi compromiso?

-¿Y lo dices así como si nada? – La mujer sonaba cada vez más molesta – Si querías una prometida me hubieras buscado a mí y no a esa estúpida niña de Kagome Higurashi

Estaban hablando de ella ¿Qué haría? ¿Intervendría o simplemente se quedaba en ese lugar a escuchar cómo hablaban de ella?... optó por lo segundo, tal vez él la defendería de las ofensas de Ayame.

-Esa niña es mi prometida – respondió él – Además no quería comprometerme con ella. Tú bien sabes que odio los compromisos, pero esa joven logró…

-Oh si – interrumpió Ayame – Logró pescar al Lord Inalcanzable poniéndote esa trampa. ¡Al diablo con esa historia! – dijo con profundo coraje -¿Porqué estas comprometido con ella?

-Pero yo no la amo. Tú eres quien me vuelve loco – su voz comenzaba a ser dulce y seductora a la vez

-Por favor Inuyasha ¿Cuántas han escuchado eso de tus labios?

-Eres la primera y la única, lo juro – desde luego que había mentido para que la mujer cayera a su encanto

Kagome cerró sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras ¿Por qué sentía ese impulso de llorar? De salir de su rincón y mandar al diablo a ese par, pero no podía hacerlo ya que sentía cómo si sus pies se hubiesen pegado a la tierra.

-Con esas palabras dulces no pienso caer. Además ¿Qué diría tu prometida si no te ve en el salón principal?

-Me tiene sin importancia lo que piense esa niña

Y allí va otra puñalada más a su corazón. Recordó el día en que los padres de ambos los habían presentado por primera vez, en esa ocasión él se había comportado cómo todo un caballero, fue atento con ella e incluso habían mantenido una plática un poco larga, claro que para en ese tiempo él ya tenía la fama de mujeriego.

-Por favor – escucho suplicarle a la mujer – Olvida a Kagome Higurashi. Esta noche somos solo tú y yo

Cómo era posible que a unas cuantas horas de haberse comprometido él no guardara un poco de respeto por él. Era de hora de retirarse y ella lo sabía, tuvo que irse por otro camino y dejar a esos dos amantes con su encuentro clandestino.

Las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus hermosos ojos, pero justamente antes de entrar al gran salón fue interceptada por su mejor amigo de toda la vida o más bien de la infancia, quien al ver su rostro húmedo no dudo en un segundo en tomarla del brazo y llevarla a un balcón.

-¿Qué tienes Kagome? – él joven sacó un pañuelo y le secó las lagrimas - ¿Esas lagrimas son de felicidad o de tristeza?

-Koga – ella lo abrazó fuerte y hundió su pequeño rostro en el ancho pecho de su amigo

Koga era más alto que ella, tenía cabello negro y corto, ojos azules.

Él espero unos minutos a que su amiga se calmara en sus brazos, él sentía un gran cariño por ella, sabía que no era amor ya que solo la quería como una hermana.

-¿Más tranquila? – preguntó al escuchar cómo los sollozos de su amiga se apagaban cada vez al mismo tiempo que le entregaba un pañuelo

-Supongo – ella asintió mirándolo a los ojos y tomando el pañuelo

-Muy bien. Ahora dime ¿Por qué llorabas?

-Koga…- Kagome agachó la mirada, no sabía que decirle o mentía o decía la verdad y esta vez no tuvo que elegir ninguna de las dos ya que él se había adelantado

-Esos ojos tristes y esas lagrimas fueron provocadas por alguien –su amigo la interrumpió – Y ese alguien es Inuyasha Taisho ¿Cierto?

-No – se apresuró en negarlo – Te equivocas. Es solo que me da nostalgia el compromiso, eso es todo– Mintió lo mejor que pudo para que su amigo no viera la verdad en sus ojos

-Eres una gran mentirosa – Kagome esbozó una sonrisa, tocó la mejilla de su amiga – Nunca has sido buena para mentir y eso lo sabes – seguía acariciando las mejillas de Kagome

Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, pero antes de que Kagome pudiera decir algo, fue interrumpida por una tercera voz.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

Inuyasha Taisho estaba justamente recargado en el marco de la ventana, mantenía sus brazos cruzados y una mirada de seria al ver a su prometida en brazos de ese hombre.

Kagome se apartó de Koga, no era que no estaban haciendo algo malo pero sabía que Inuyasha podría malinterpretar las cosas.

-Inuyasha –susurró Kagome

-Tu padre desea verte – informó – Quiere presentarnos a unos amigos

Kagome volteó a ver a su amigo, le regaló una tierna sonrisa y lo abrazó sin importarle que su prometido estuviese en frente de ellos.

-Gracias Koga – le susurró al oído para que Inuyasha no la escuchara

-Cuando quieras pequeña – su amigo le regaló una sonrisa – No dejes que nadie te lastime

Kagome asintió y salió del balcón sin la compañía de su prometido, ya que Inuyasha le había dicho que tenía que cruzar unas cuantas palabras con ese hombre.

Kagome asintió y salió del balcón sin la compañía de su prometido, ya que Inuyasha le había dicho que tenía que cruzar unas cuantas palabras con ese hombre, pero la joven había permanecido en un rincón del balcón para escuchar la conversación.

Ambos hombres mantenían la vista fija uno al otro, estudiando sus gestos y movimientos. Ese ambiente se había transformado en un total silencio.

-No quiero verte cerca de mi prometida – Inuyasha rompió el silencio – O de lo contrario sabrás de lo que soy capaz

-Deja de fingir interés por ella – hizo caso omiso a la advertencia de ese hombre – Ambos sabemos que no la amas

-¿Y tú sí? – Inuyasha inquirió arqueando una ceja

-Entre Kagome y yo solo hay un lazo de amistad. Algo que tú nunca llegarás a entender

-Sea como sea, no te quiero cerca de ella

-Lamento no poder acceder a tu petición – dijo en tono sarcástico – Pero yo veré a mi amiga cuantas veces quiera. Mejor regresa a los brazos de tu conquista – Koga le guiñó el ojo y esbozó una media sonrisa al ver la expresión de confusión en Inuyasha – Así es. Te vi a ti y a Lady Ayame muy juntos en el jardín

- Lady Ayame es solo una amiga

-Me quedo claro tu concepto de amistad. Pero déjame sugerirte algo – Koga cortó la distancia que había entre ellos dos con un solo paso – Cuando hagas tus citas clandestinas, procura que Kagome no esté cerca

-Gracias por tu sugerencia, lo tendré muy presente

Y así se había dado la vuelta y cuando vio que Kagome había escuchado toda la conversación no quiso discutir con ella, en cambio la había tomado de una manera poco dulce de brazo y se ambos fueron directo hacia el padre de la joven.

**Fin flash Back **

Alguien llamó a la puerta, ella giró levemente la cabeza y se encontró con su padre.

-Es hora – informó


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

En cuanto estuvieron casados Inuyasha no quiso esperar ni un minutos más, así que tomó a Kagome del brazo y la subió a su carruaje, le había dicho al cochero que no parara hasta llegar a Hampshire.

Kagome lo miraba con tanto odio, en ese momento estaba a punto de arrancarle los ojos, como odiaba a ese hombre, por su culpa no tuvo oportunidad de despedirse de sus padres.

-¿Qué? – preguntó el furioso mientras se encogía de hombros

-Te odio – respondió ella

-Ambos compartimos ese sentimiento querida – dijo él con profundo sarcasmo – Te odias a ti misma por la trama en la que me has hecho caer

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no tuve nada que ver en eso?

-No las suficientes – comentó irritado – Digas lo que digas o hagas lo que hagas con tal de demostrar tu inocencia, nadie me quitará de la cabeza que todo esto fue planeado por tu madre y tú

Guardó silencio, pero tenía ganas de contestarle, de abofetearlo por ser tan estúpido e idiota, pero mejor suspiró, se relajó y se concentró en los adornos de su vestido.

"Mi vestido de novia" pensó con profunda tristeza, ese vestido era para una joven que se iba a casar por amor y su boda no había sido precisamente por amor, había sido solo para salvar ambas almas, la de ella por su reputación y la de él por su honor.

Su matrimonio iba ser uno más de entre todos esos que se realizaban por conveniencia o en este caso por compromiso, sus esperanzas de casarse por amor se habían ido directo a la nada.

¿Cómo iba a demostrar su inocencia si él nunca le dirigía la palabra? Era como si su presencia le produjera asco.

Para evitar la tentación de verlo, contempló el paisaje desde la ventana, el silencio era lo que en esos momentos deseaba, aunque lo que más deseaba era llegar a su destino cuanto antes y así poder liberarse de esa mirada dorada tan hostil.

-¿No estás interesada por saber nuestro destino?

Y ahí estaba esa voz que no deseaba escuchar, era un martirio y aunque le doliera admitir, esa frialdad con la que él se dirigía a ella le dolía tanto.

Se vio obligada apartar la mirada de la ventanilla para verlo, estaba recargado en el carruaje, con los brazos cruzados, al igual que las piernas.

Negó con la cabeza – No me interesa – respondió y volvió a mirar a la ventanilla

-Pues debería interesarte

Kagome roló los ojos, por segunda ocasión apartó la vista de la ventanilla para verlo - ¿Por qué me ha de interesar?

-En cuanto lleguemos te lo diré – respondió él con una sonrisa.

Se había hecho completamente de noche y parar en medio del camino era muy peligroso, lo más probable era que hubiese salteadores de caminos, aunque había rumores de que por los alrededores había una banda muy peligrosa, pero aun así Inuyasha mantuvo firme la decisión de seguir adelante.

Pero aquella noche era completamente helada y lo único que la cubría era su vestido de novia, no se le había ocurrido llevar con ella un chal por eso de las prisas, así que se cubrió con sus brazos el pecho.

Inuyasha pareció haberlo advertido, así que se quitó su sacó y se lo pasó por encima de los hombros de su esposa, ese gesto tan noble hizo que Kagome se le acelerara el corazón y que una posible esperanza de que la perdonara se hiciera presente.

Él pareció adivinar sus pensamientos pues se apuró en contestar.

-Solo trato de cubrirte del frio – dijo él – Tu muerte no es algo con lo que me gustaría cargar para toda la vida

Kagome frunció el cejo, se quitó el saco y se lo arrojó en la cara.

-No lo necesito – dijo furiosa –No necesito nada de ti. Así que puedes quedarte con tu saco, estoy mejor sin él.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y se volvió a poner el sacó – Bueno, solo trataba de ser caballeroso con mi esposa

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica, negó con la cabeza y se recargó en el carruaje, era tan orgullosa que había preferido rechazar el saco que le ofrecía su esposo, pero en esos momentos no deseaba nada de él.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño la invadiera para olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado en ese día.

Inuyasha percibió que ella dormía, su cuerpo temblaba cada vez más y más e ignorando las palabras de su esposa, se volvió a quitar el abrigó y la cubrió con él.

Pero su cuerpo estaba completamente frío y eso le preocupó mucho, podría pescar una enfermedad y eso a él no le iba a gustar, así que tomó asiento a lado de ella, la recargó contra su pecho para darle algo de calor y la pasaba una vez más el saco por arriba de su pecho.

Pareció que había escuchado una queja pero se apagó, sintió como entraba en calor y que además se acorrucaba contra su pecho, era como si estuviera durmiendo cómodamente.

Los rayos de la luna se filtraban por la ventanilla y daban justamente en el rostro de Kagome, Inuyasha había levantado la mano para tocarla, pero se arrepintió por unos segundos hasta que el deseo de tocarla se hacía presente.

Era tan hermosa, tan frágil, su piel era mucho más cálida de lo que se imaginaba, suave mucho más suave que el pétalo de una rosa, su aroma, exquisito, si no fuera por la forma en cómo lo hizo caminar hacia el altar, habría jurado que se habría enamorado de ella.

Era tan hermosa y más sin embargo tan peligrosa.

No debía dejar que esos pensamientos lo invadieran. Él ya tenía un plan e iba a seguirlo al pie de la letra, y su bella esposa acataría cada una de sus órdenes.

Pero no podía dejar de mirar ese bello rostro, aun la pintura más hermosa hecha por un artista perdería su esencia comparada con ella. Pero lo que hacía más hermosa aquella mujer eran esos ojos color chocolate que destilaban fuego cuando estaban furiosos, pero estaba seguro que se derretirían ante el amor.

Amor que desgraciadamente él nunca podría darle, porque su corazón no era y nunca sería de una sola mujer….bueno tal vez una, de su madre.

Así que dejó de tocarla y justamente en ese momento el carruaje se detuvo, se abrió la puerta y se encontró con el cochero.

-Hemos llegado señor – informó el hombre

-Gracias – Inuyasha asintió

Se levantó con sumo cuidado para no despertarla, salió del carruaje y les ordenó a varios hombres que subieran las cosas de la nueva señora de la casa a la habitación principal y que despertaran a todos los habitantes para presentarles a su nueva señora.

Acto seguido volvió al carruaje para despertarla, pero ella aun seguía en su sueño.

-Despierta – la movió dulcemente – Hemos llegado

Kagome se encontraba en un profundo sueño, en él, se podía ver así misma correr por el pasto, disfrutando el hermoso paisaje, respirando el sabor de la libertad, era tan real, se sentía real, pero cuando abrió los ojos comprobó que era más que un simple sueño.

-Hasta que despiertas – dijo él – Ya hemos llegado – repitió él

-¿A dónde? – preguntó incorporándose un poco más en el asiento

Vio que el saco de Inuyasha la estaba cubriendo, seguramente se lo había puesto mientras ella dormía, bien eso significaba que algo de caballerosidad había en él. Pero no quería nada de él así que lo regresó.

-A tu nuevo hogar – respondió sin decir más

La ayudó a bajar del carruaje y ante sus ojos se encontraba con una lúgubre mansión, a lo lejos se escuchaban los truenos y se podían ver algunos relámpagos detrás de las fachadas de la casa, era la promesa de una tormenta fuerte, era como si el cielo le revelaba lo que sería su vida a partir de esos momentos.

Oscura, fría y gris.

Ambos subieron por las amplias escaleras, la puerta de abrió ante ellos y ahí, en el vestíbulo se encontraba una hilera de veinte sirvientes, la mayoría la conformaban hombres y mientras que por el oro lado solo había siete mujeres.

Haberlos despertado no era algo de lo que se sentía orgullosa, pues era evidente que ninguno de ellos esperaba la visita de sus señores ya que todos llevaban puesto ropas de dormir.

Uno bostezaba, otros trataban de tener los ojos abiertos, pero en cuanto habían visto entrar a su patrón, acompañado de su esposa, se irguieron.

-Buenas noches – saludó Inuyasha – Les presento a mi esposa y por consiguiente a su nueva señora. Cualquier orden que ella de es como si yo la hubiera dado.

Y así les fue presentando a cuada uno de los sirvientes, a la cocinera, al ama de llaves, al mayordomo.

Después les dio permiso de que se retiraran.

La tomó del brazo y comenzaron a subir por las escaleras, había llegado el momento de su noche de bodas, tanto su madre y su nana habían dicho que era un acto en la cual una mujer tenía que someterse al hombre, que era un acto en el cual una salía lastimada.

¿Pero, estaba lista para "someterse"?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Entraron a la habitación, en ella ya se encontraban sus cosas acomodadas en un rincón, la chimenea estaba encendida y en una mesita había una botella de brandy.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella y sirvió dos copas, después fue hasta Kagome y le entregó una copa.

-Brindemos – dijo Inuyasha – Por nuestro matrimonio – dijo sarcásticamente

-No veo el por qué brindar – comentó Kagome observando el contenido de su copa

No era de las personas que tomaban vino, ella prefería té, un café o simplemente un vaso de limonada.

-Por tu éxito – levantó la copa hacia ella – Por haber logrado atrapar al Lord Inalcanzable – y acto seguido se llevo la copa a sus labios para beber de un solo trago su contenido

-Porque te vayas al infierno y porque te des cuenta de que nunca te puse esa trampa – ella también bebió de un solo golpe el liquido y al instante el alcohol comenzaba a quemar toda su garganta incluso dejándola un poco mareada

Inuyasha fingió no haber escuchado eso de sus labios, de hecho pensaba que cada palabra que ella pronunciaba eran dardos de engaños y mentiras, nunca le iba a perdonar el haberlo puesto en evidencia de esa manera, odiaba a su mujer.

Su mujer, esbozó una media sonrisa, solo para ser legal esa unión había una manera y tal vez ella no iba a estar dispuesta.

-Solo falta una cosa para hacer – comentó él desviando su mirada hacia la cama y ella siguió el camino de esa mirada

Kagome suspiró, sabía a donde quería llegar él con ese comentario…a la noche de bodas.

Miró la amplia cama que se encontraba en frente de los dos, Inuyasha había seguido su mirada y asintió.

-Es la única manera de hacerlo más legal

Le quitó la copa de sus manos solo para dejarla arriba de la chimenea, se acercó a ella y la rodeó por la cintura para atraerla hacia él.

Kagome tragó saliva al sentir su contacto tan cerca….muy cerca.

-¿No podríamos fingir que esto paso y hacerles creer a los demás que la unión se ha consumado en todos los sentidos? – preguntó ella con profundo nerviosismo, era una buena sugerencia – Yo jamás le diría a nadie sobre esto

-¿Para qué en el futuro lo utilices en mi contra?- preguntó esbozando una divertida sonrisa – Además los únicos que también se darían cuenta serian los sirvientes – comenzó a besar la cuerva de su cuello – Y quiero que cada uno de ellos te escuche gritar de placer mientras te hago mía – fue desatando los nudos de su vestido con esas expertas manos suyas – Para que a la mañana siguiente vean que las sabanas están manchadas de tu sangre virginal

Ese no era el último comentario que deseaba escuchar, simplemente la idea de pensar que algunas de las sirvientas vieran las sabanas de su lecho manchadas de su sangre virginal le provocaba pánico.

-Podría pincharme un dedo y….

Pero se vio obligada a callas mientras Inuyasha la besaba, la desnudaba ante él y la llevaba directo al lecho.

Ella se sentía frágil y débil, su cuerpo desnudo estaba expuesto ante la mirada hambrienta de Inuyasha.

La dejó sobre la cama y comenzó a desvestirse ante los propios ojos de ella. Kagome quería cubrirse pero estaba dominada bajo los efectos del brandy y de esos ojos dorados tremendamente encantadores.

-Nada de eso – dijo él quitándose el pañuelo del cuello – La unión se hará tal y como se debe. No me gustaría escuchar que mi bella esposa no pasó una noche de bodas apasionada. Eso sería una falta terrible para el Lord Inalcanzable

Dios, quiso cubrirse los ojos al verlo desnudo y excitado a la vez, nunca había estado preparada para ver a un hombre desnudo y nunca la habían preparado para tal cosa.

Él se acercó a ella, la tomó de la mandíbula para levantar su cabeza y que viera sus ojos.

-Que no te de vergüenza a partir de este momento – comentó él – No sé lo que te hayan dicho, pero eso puede ser tan placentero como nosotros mismos deseemos

Y así, la besó con ternura y esa misma ternura fue convirtiéndose en necesidad, en pasión, en deseo por deslizarse en su interior, en sentir de cerca su cálido cuerpo.

Estaba completamente bella y sensual, algo lo arrastraba hacia ella, pasó una mano sobre su nuca y fue recargándola por completo en la cama.

Comenzó con besos y carisias sensuales que despertaban el cuerpo inexperto de la joven, suspiraba con cada una de ellas, su pecho se movía de arriba a abajo y sus pezones chocaban contra su ancho y duro pecho.

Se humedeció sus labios con la lengua y con una hambre voraz capturó un de sus pechos con su boca, mientras que con su mano libre estimulaba el otro con unos movimientos salvajes.

Kagome se arqueó ante él, diciéndole con su cuerpo que siguiera y así fue.

Pues su lengua se movía círculos sobre su pezón recto, después siguió con el otro.

Kagome estaba perdida en una oleada de placer, donde ese fuego se concentraba en una sola parte, ella gritó de placer al sentir sus potentes caricias, ahora entendía a las damas viudas que hablan de él, de cómo era en la cama.

-Tranquila – le susurró él al oído –Aun no

Sus labios comenzaran a descender por su pecho, dejando a su camino un sendero de sensaciones fuertes, pasando por su pequeño ombligo y por ultimo detenerse frente a su intimidad.

Kagome no tenía idea de lo que iba hacer, pero cuando lo sintió allí, abrió los ojos de golpe y quiso quitarse, pero Inuyasha la tomó de las caderas y la aferró en el mismo lugar.

-¿Qu…que pretendes….hacer? – preguntó entre jadeos

-Lo descubrirás muy pronto

Besó los bellos rizados de su intimidad y poco a poco se fue separando sus piernas para abrir por completo las puertas de su intimidad.

Y con una estocada de su poderosa lengua acariciaba sus pliegues femeninos, saboreando el jugo de su pasión, saboreándole a ella.

Ella al sentir su lengua en su intimidad no pudo evitar escapar oro grito de placer, comenzaba a relajarse a llevarse por el deseo y las sensaciones que el libertino que tenía por esposo despertaba en ella. Sus caderas se movían de arriba abajo al compas de su lengua, el calor que sentía en su intimidad se había hecho más intenso.

Algo en ella clamaba por que fuera aliviado, quería alcanzar algo pero…¿Qué era?

Inuyasha dejó de besarla, tomó de las caderas a Kagome y la miró a los ojos.

Ella los tenía cerrados.

-Mírame – ordenó con voz sensual

Ella lo obedeció e Inuyasha supo que ella estaba lista para recibirlo.

-No puedo prometerte que no dolerá – le susurró al oído y la sintió temblar ante él – Pero prometo que pasara

Kagome asintió y así, Inuyasha la penetró con fuerza rompiendo su flor virginal, ella al sentir el ardor en su interior no pudo evitar gritar de dolor.

Inuyasha se maldijo así mismo, permaneció en su interior mientras que su cuerpo se acostumbraba a tenerlo dentro de ella, sus palabras suaves y tiernas eran lo que la fue relajando poco a poco.

Al verla más tranquila comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, despertando en ella de nuevo ese anhelo de liberación.

En aquella habitación eran dos almas que se entregaban y se rendían a la pasión, sus gritos de placer llenaban cada rincón de ese lugar, incluso llegaban a bajo de la mansión.

Inuyasha no había querido terminar pronto, pues su prioridad había sido complacer a su esposa y cuando la sintió agitarse y convulsionar ante él, supo que había llegado al clímax y poco segundos después él también lo hacía derramándose en su interior.

Se dejó caer a un lado de ella, la tomó de la cintura para atraerla hacia él, pudo notar que detrás de su oreja tenía un lunar en forma de corazón.

Satisfechos y profundamente relajados se sumergieron en un sueño eterno.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse por la ventana, ella parpadeó unos segundos hasta estar despierta por completo, los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a ella, cada uno de los detalles que él le había hecho sentir.

Esbozó una sonrisa, tal vez ese iba a ser el comenzó de un buen matrimonio.

Pero esos pensamientos se fueron apagando cuando sintió la cama vacía, él no estaba, se incorporó en la cama, miró a su alrededor, la habitación estaba completamente vacía, en una silla estaba recargado su camisón, en la mesa un pequeño desayuno y una bañera con agua recién preparada.

Escuchó la voz de su marido hablar con una mujer y después entró a la habitación.

No había ningún rastro de la noche anterior, ahora volvía hacer el mismo de antes.

-Veo que ya estas despierta – dijo él mientras se dirigía a un pequeño escritorio y sacaba algo de ahí – Que bueno que lo estas ya que no me hubiera gustado despedirme de ti por medio de una carta

-¿Despedirte? – ella arqueó una ceja y se cubría su cuerpo desnudo con las sabanas

-Así es – Inuyasha asintió – Regreso a Londres

-¿Y qué va a pasar con nuestro matrimonio?

-¿Se te olvida que nuestro matrimonio solo fue para salvar tu reputación y mi honor? ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué fuera el esposo tierno, amoroso? ¿Qué formáramos un hogar feliz? – esbozó una sonrisa y por último se echó a reír – Lamento decirte que eso no será posible – se acercó a ella y tomó asiento en la cama – Pero velo como algo positivo, tú estarás aquí, te harás cargo de mi propiedad y podrás andar donde tú quieras sin un esposo que te vigile a cada momento, serás libre.

-Eres un…

Ella levantó un brazo para darle una bofetada, pero antes de que lo hiciera Inuyasha se le había adelantado y pescó su brazo en el aire.

-Ten mucho cuidado con lo piensas hacer – dijo en tono amenazador, se levantó de la cama – Es una profunda lástima que no me quedé aquí para saber si nuestra unión dio algún fruto – miró el vientre de su esposa – Pero espero que me lo hagas saber por carta. Dejo a tu disposición el dinero suficiente para ti y lo que se haga falta –hizo una reverencia – Hasta pronto, Duquesa Taisho

Sus frías palabras la habían herido en lo más profundo de su alma, él se había ido dejándola con un dolor que no sabía si algún día se lo quitaría del pecho.

Odiaba a su esposo.

Deseaba ver muerto a su esposo.

Lo cierto era que amaba a su esposo.

Amaba a ese hombre que la estaba haciendo sufrir, lo amaba a pesar de que la juzgaba mal, solo esperaba que algún día lo viera humillado ante ella, pidiéndole perdón de rodillas y ese día lo iba a gozar.

Ese sería el platillo frio al que nombraría el sabor de la venganza.

Continuara...

**Hola =)**

**Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, como nota, el lunar en forma de corazón que Kagome tiene detras de la oreja, va ser un factor muy importante en esta historia, mas adelante en el capitulo 5 sabran por qué lo digo.**

**Ah, ese Lord Inalcanzable sabra quien es Kagome jajajaja :p**

**No puedo dar detalles, solo lean...bueno tal vez un pequeño detalle les dare...¿Se imaginarian a Kagome en dos papeles, uno como cortesana y otro como Lord? **

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_**Hampshire, 1812**_

Sus ojos chocolates contemplaban desde la ventana de su habitación otro amanecer, no tenía ni idea cuantas veces lo había hecho, pero no era solo para contemplar los primeros rayos del sol, si él había regresado, cada despertar hacía lo mismo, pero sus esperanzas se fueron apagando día con día al grado de convertirlo en algo cotidiano.

Aun no entendía por qué lo esperaba. Si al día siguiente después de su noche de bodas él la había dejado en esa mansión fría, él la había dejado ahí, como s fuera algo no deseado, odioso para él. Comprendía su odio, él aun seguía pensando que su boda había sido planeada por ella y su madre y esta vez ya no se preocuparía por darle una explicación, que pensara lo que él quisiera pensar, su conciencia estaba limpia y tranquila.

Pero aun los recuerdos de su noche de bodas estaban vivos en su mente, aun sentía sus ardientes caricias recorrer su cuerpo desnudo, esos labios apasionados que le habían robado más de un suspiro, pero sobre todo la manera en como la había despertado a la pasión, pasión que ya no volvería a sentir por él.

Debía olvidarse de ese momento, de él.

No tenía caso seguirse atormentando de esa manera. Él había tomado la decisión de dejarla ahí, además al parecer se había olvidado completamente de ella, ya que llegaban rumores que el amante favorito, el Lord Inalcanzable, había retomado su aventura amorosa con la marquesa Lady Ayame, viuda de Rushforth, viéndolos en los eventos sociales del año, en el teatro, operas.

Se rumoraba que una semana duraron en la habitación de la viuda, haciendo dios quien sabe que cosas.

Y eso había pasado al día siguiente de haberla dejado!

Ya no se iba a lamentar más, si alguna vez lloró por él ya no lo haría. Para la fortuna de él y de ella, después de la noche de bodas no hubo ningún fruto, por lo que ambos solo estaban atados por un contrato de matrimonio.

Dejó de contemplar el amanecer, así que se dirigió a la tina donde ya estaba preparado su baño, se arrodilló ante ella y con la yema de sus dedos tocó la tibia agua, se levantó, comenzó a desnudarse y al poco tiempo ya estaba en el interior de la tina, esbozó una sonrisa de placer.

En estos siete años se había ganado el respeto y la confianza de cada uno de los sirvientes de la mansión, incluso la cocinera le llegó a confesar que no había otro señor en la casa más que ella y que toda su lealtad era para ella, a lo que la joven se había sentido orgullosa de sus logros.

No solo la confianza había sido ganada, sino que esa propiedad se iba levantando poco a poco y todo por el trabajo y dedicación que ella había tomado. Había tomado el rol de señor y señora de la casa.

Para su fortuna no se sentía completamente sola, pues una mujer se había mudado a lado de su propiedad, sus sirvientes le habían dicho que no era bueno hacer amistad con ese tipo de personas.

Muchos juzgaban a las cortesanas, pero nunca se habían puesto del lado contrario, lo que ellas sentían, pensaban, por qué se dedicaban a esa profesión, era más fácil criticarlas que llegar a comprenderlas.

Kikyo no sólo había sido una buena compañía sino que había resultado ser una gran amiga, sabía todo sobre el arte de seducción, como hacer que un hombre te desee de una manera apasionada y de algún modo ella iba aprendiendo de ella.

Incluso una vez le llegó a preguntar si conocía a su esposo, pero ella afirmó conocer su reputación, pero que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Había recibido una carta muy extraña de su amigo, en el cual le informaba que en un par de días iría a visitarla, ya que tenía algunos pequeños favores que tenía que pedirle y eso solo se podían discutir personalmente.

Al cabo de terminar de arreglarse, salió de la habitación y fue al comedor a desayunar, pero en ese momento entró una de sus sirvientas.

-Señora tiene visita – informó la joven

Kagome arqueó una ceja, que ella pensaba no esperaba a nadie ese día.

-¿De quién se trata?

-Es esa señorita…su vecina – comentó la joven – Además acaba de llegar un amigo de usted de Londres. Me dio el nombre de Koga Wolfe

Kagome se levantó apresuradamente para encontrarse con sus visitas, pero en cuanto entró a la habitación se encontró a Kikyo y a Koga charlando animadamente, era la primera vez que ellos dos se veían y más sin embargo parecía que la química entre ellos dos fluya de una manera muy intensa.

Cuando la vieron entrar ambos guardaron silencio, Kikyo le regaló una sonrisa radiante.

-Kikyo, no te esperaba – dijo la joven dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Bueno, no tenía nada que hacer en esa casa grande. Supuse que tú te sentías igual así que vine a invitarte a dar un paseo a caballo

Ella conocía muy bien la historia de Kikyo, era una cortesana famosa en Cornwall, a lo que sabía y que ella comentaba, era que tenía un conde por amante, pero que se había enfrentado a duelo con otro todo por ella, su amante había resultado gravemente herido y la esposa le montó una escena de celos y por eso se vio obligada a abandonar esas tierras, su sueño era irse a vivir a un lugar tranquilo y comenzar una vida nueva con el dinero que tenía.

Se sentía tan sola en un principio, temiendo que nadie la iba aceptar y cuando conoció a Kagome y ella le reveló lo que había sido se llevó una sorpresa al no ser juzgada, al contrario de lo que ella esperaba, Kagome le ofreció su amistad, a lo que ella acepto.

Cuando la confianza había crecido entre las dos, Kagome fue la segunda en contarle su historia, algo que la cortesana se había enfadado mucho y le aconsejaba que regresara a Londres a recuperar lo que por derecho le correspondía.

-Dar un paseo a caballo es una buena idea – respondió Kagome esbozando una sonrisa

Koga se aclaró la garganta al sentirse excluido por esas dos damas. Haber conversado tan solo unos segundos con esa mujer, había sido de lo más agradable.

-A ti te esperaba la otra semana – comentó Kagome al verlo

-Kagome – la abrazó como un hermano lo haría con su hermana – Haz cambiado mucho- dijo mirando las facciones de su amiga

Ella esbozó una sonrisa, al instante le pidió que les llevaran té y galletas, los tres estaban sentados cuando había llegado el té y las galletas, cada uno se sirvió conforme a su gusto.

-Y bien Koga – dijo Kagome - ¿Cuál es el propósito de tu visita?

Koga dejó la taza de té sobre una mesita, agachó la cabeza y aclaró la garganta. No sabía cómo pedirle ese favor, conocía a su amiga, ella jamás aceptaría algo así, pero debía intentarlo, ella era su esperanza.

-Necesito tu ayuda – respondió él

-¿De qué se trata?

Pero antes de continuar, el ojiazul contempló a Kikyo quien se llevaba una galletita a la boca, no era que tuviera desconfianza, sino que el tema era algo serio y se necesitaba algo de discreción.

Su amiga pareció adivinar, pues acto seguido tomó la mano de su amiga entre las suyas.

-No te preocupes. Kikyo es una de mis mejores amigas y una persona de la cual se puede confiar – explicó ella

-De acuerdo – Koga asintió, aquí iba, pedirle a su amiga el favor más grande del mundo y por consiguiente más peligroso, sabía que su esposo no sospecharía nada, puesto que él se divertía de lo lindo con su amante, así que le había perdido la huella a su esposa hace mucho tiempo – ¿Seguramente han escuchado de los salteadores de caminos? – preguntó él

Pero antes de que Kagome respondiera a esa pregunta, su amiga Kikyo ya se había adelantado.

-Por supuesto – dijo ella llevándose una mano a la boca - A mí una vez me asaltaron. Fue horrible

Kagome la tomó de la mano para tranquilizarla y sin dejar de ver a su amigo preguntó.

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu pregunta con tu visita? – preguntó Kagome

-Mucho- respondió Koga con una postura más seria –Creemos que un poderoso Lord es el líder de una de esas bandas

Kagome ya sabía a dónde se dirigí, quería que convenciera a Inuyasha de que fuera su espía, pero era algo que simplemente él no iba aceptar, una porque no toleraba la presencia de su amigo y la segunda porque estaba más al pendiente de ver lo que necesitaba su amante viuda, que su propia esposa.

-Koga, si quieres que hable con Inuyasha para convencerlo de que sea tu espía, pierdes tu tiempo

Koga esbozó una sonrisa, su amiga no había entendido, él no quería que Inuyasha fuera el espía sino ella.

La que si pareció darse cuenta fue su amiga.

-No quiero que tu esposo sea nuestro espía – aclaró él – Si no tú

-¡¿yo? – exclamó sorprendida

-Si – asintió él – Veras, poco después de tu boda improvisada, un caballero de nombre Naraku Marshall llegó a Londres – explicó él ante las miradas atentas de las dos mujeres – Y junto con su llegado aumentaron los asaltos y creemos que él es el líder de una de esas bandas. Yo no puedo espiarlo, ya que el hombre me conoce bien, por eso pensé en ti, él no te conoce y no sabe quién eres. Así que es más fácil que tú logres acercarte a él

Kikyo al escuchar el nombre de ese hombre, tembló de miedo, por supuesto que lo conocía, en una ocasión habían tenido un desafortunado encuentro y después no se volvieron a ver, por lo que escuchaba de sus demás compañeras cortesanas, era un hombre despiadado que las obligaba a cumplir sus más bajas pasiones.

-¿Pasa algo, Kikyo? – preguntó Kagome al verla tan nerviosa

-Conozco a ese hombre – respondió ella – Es malo y peligroso Kagome. Piénsalo bien, no me gustaría que nada malo te pasara. Además me atrevo afirmar que tiene algo que ver con los salteadores de caminos

-No se preocupe por eso – intervino Koga en tono tranquilizador – Kagome estará vigilada todo el tiempo, si el hombre intenta propasarse con ella, no lo permitiremos

-¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer? – preguntó ella sin rastro de miedo

-Seguirle los pasos día a día, convertirse en su…

-¿Amante? – interrumpió Kikyo

-No precisamente – Koga negó con la cabeza – Que de noche sea toda una cortesana –miró a Kikyo – Pero de día todo un caballero. Sólo así podemos estar al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos

Kagome abrió la boca sorprendida y después la volvió a cerrar.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que me pides?

-Si- asintió – No te lo habría pedido si las cosas no fueran tan complicadas, pero en este caso sí lo es. Piénsalo, si aceptas mataríamos a dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Con tu ayuda tenemos las pruebas para refundir a Marshall y en tu papel de cortesana podrías seducir a tu esposo y así vengarte de él – dijo con astucia para hacer que su amiga aceptara

-¿Me das un segundo?

Koga asintió y al instante Kagome salió de la sala solo para meterse al estudio de su marido.

-¿Cree que acepte? – preguntó Kikyo una vez que estuvieras solos

-Por supuesto – Koga asintió con una amplia sonrisa, porque sabía que sus últimas palabras habían herido el orgullo de su amiga – Con tal de vengarse de su marido ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Lleva años esperando una oportunidad como esta y no la va dejar pasar.

Estando sola en el estudio, Kagome caminaba de un lado a otro.

¿De día Lord? ¿De noche Cortesana? Koga se había vuelto completamente loco, había un par de razones por las que no le creyeran su papel como un caballero, además que no tenía ni idea de cómo ser una cortesana.

Inuyasha si bien no la conocía, podría darse cuenta de ese engaño, pero por otra parte Naraku Marshall no tenía el gusto de conocerla, eso significaba una gran ventaja.

En su papel de cortesana, no tenía por qué preocuparse, con una peluca, un antifaz, su identidad quedaría bien cubierta.

Aun quedaba su papel de Lord, seguramente iba a necesitar algo más que una peluca.

Sabía que era una oportunidad de salir de ahí y regresar a Londres, no es que detestara la bonita mansión en la que vivía, sino que estando ahí se aburría mucho y un cambio de aire no le iba afectar nada, una vez se dejó influenciar por dos hombres, dos hombres que habían tomado una decisión por ella, su padre e Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, esbozó una sonrisa al pronunciar ese nombre en su mente, ahora era él quien iba a pagar cada uno los pedazos rotos de su corazón, ahora sería él a quien vería arrastrándose en el piso por ella, era él quien le pediría una explicación a lo pasado y ella con gusto no selo iba a dar.

No hasta que lo viera perdidamente seducido por ella.

Esbozó una sonrisa al imaginarse ese bello momento.

La decisión estaba tomada, al salir del estudio se dirigió hacia la sala de estar donde se encontraba Koga y Kikyo charlando sobre el tema.

Ambos al darse cuenta de su entrada, la vieron tomar asiento despreocupado en uno de los sofás.

-Y bien ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Sabía que aceptarías – Koga esbozó una sonrisa -Marshall al igual que Inuyasha y Lord Wickham, es apasionado del Polo...- vio a Kagome lanzar un suspiro, él sabía que odiaba ese deporte y asintió – Si Kagome, tendrás que aprender a jugarlo, incluso un poco de cartas, además de esgrima, aunque ese no es problema. De pequeños aprendimos, pero no está de mal practicarlo una vez más, esos son los pasatiempos preferidos de Derek Westmoreland, Duque de Claymore

-¿Quién es el Duque de Claymore? – preguntó Kagome

-Eres tú – Koga esbozó una sonrisa – En tu papel de Lord

-¿Y que hay sobre mi papel de cortesana?

Hay si Koga no sabía que responder, no tenía idea de cómo ser una cortesana, él solo las veía de vista y nunca tuvo oportunidad de conversar con alguna de ellas, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo fue la propia Kikyo quien intervino en el tema.

-No te preocupes – hizo una pausa - Antes que nada quiero formar parte de este plan. – se levantó de su asiento y le hizo una delicada reverencia – Y con gusto te mostraré todos los secretos de una cortesana

Koga miró a Kagome un poco dudosa.

-Si no quieres no te preocupes. Puedo encontrar a alguien más

-No – Kagome negó – Mi decisión está tomada. Te ayudaré a atrapar a Lord Marshall y a la vez vengarme de Inuyasha

-Perfecto – Koga asintió – Mañana inicia tu preparación. Lord Cortesana


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

A la mañana siguiente, Kikyo y Koga esperaban a Kagome afuera de una cabaña abandonada, su amiga se había ofrecido en ayudarla para vestirse pero Kagome se había negado, ella prefería hacerlo sola.

Pero ahora se lamentaba el no haber aceptado su ayuda, desatar un vestido era una tarea de dos personas no de una, pero con esfuerzo logró conseguirlo.

Kikyo suspiró al escuchar un juramento de su amiga, en todo el tiempo que la conocía nunca le había escuchado una mala palabra.

Minutos después ambos escucharon el crujir de la madera, Koga y Kikyo alzaron la vista y se encontraron con Kagome.

-¿En serio tengo que salir así? – preguntó señalando su vestimenta

-Es parte de tu entrenamiento – respondió Koga entre suspiros y sonrisas

Kagome se miró de pies a brazos, llevaba unos pantalones grises y una camisa blanca, pañuelo negro atado al cuello –que le costó mucho hacerle el nudo, era peor que desatar o abrochar un botón de su vestido – y saco en color gris, además había atado su cabello en una coleta con un listón.

-Me siento ridícula – comentó con profundo pesar, a estas alturas del partido comenzaba arrepentirse – Nadie creerá esta farsa

-Si estas buscando echarte para atrás. Lamento decirte que ya no se va a poder. Ayer mismo en la noche le mande a mi superior el éxito de mi vistita. Él y todos confiamos en ti Kagome

-Bien – ella asintió desesperada – En primer lugar no me voy arrepentir, te di mi palabra y en segundo lugar puedes confiar en que haré esto mejor que nadie

-Te ves muy bien – comentó Kikyo para calmar la tensión que rodeaba a Kagome- Todo un galán

-Anda, sube al caballo –ordenó Koga

Esa mañana habían salido de la mansión, con la escusa de ir a montar con sus amigos, ya que no quería que ningún criado viera su apariencia, y cuando llegaron a esa cabaña vieja, ella quiso entrar sola a vestirse.

De hecho la noche anterior buscó ropa de su esposo que él hubiese dejado ahí, tuvo suerte al encontrar varias prendas abandonadas por él, así como lo había hecho con ella.

Kagome montó al animal y Koga le dio un taco para golpear la pelota de madera.

-¿Qué vamos hacer? – preguntó Kagome tomando el taco

-Vamos a jugar polo – respondió Koga y al ver la frustración en el rostro de Kagome preguntó -¿Sabes cómo jugarlo verdad?

-Por supuesto – Kagome asintió – Se trata de golpear esa pelotita de madera – señaló la única pelota que había en el campo - con este palo e introducirlo en aquel agujero– explicó de una manera sarcástica y juguetona a la vez

Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Koga al ver como su amiga le explicaba cómo se jugaba el polo.

-Si – asintió – Más o menos así se juega

Koga había preparado el campo tan solo unos minutos antes de que Kagome entrara y lo había hecho bajo la mirada de Kikyo, quien no lo había dejado de ver ni un segundo.

Koga se subió al caballo, aunque no jugaba Polo sabía muy bien como se jugaba, conocía sus reglas y las técnicas tanto de Inuyasha como de Naraku, algo que podría ayudarle a Kagome.

Kikyo se acercó a él y le entregó su taco.

-Buena suerte – dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa

-Gracias My Lady – hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza

Kagome era un completo desastre, perdía por muchos tantos y ella no había conseguido hacer ninguna anotación, se sentía frustrada, enfadada, si pensaba que ese juego era de lo más sencillo ahora estaba completamente equivocada. No era fácil controlar a un caballo y mantener al mismo tiempo la vista en la pelota.

-Inclinante un poco más hacia el costado del caballo – sugirió Koga – Así tendrás mejor ángulo

Kagome asintió y se acordó de Inuyasha y la primera vez que lo vio jugar al polo, sus movimientos, como se inclinaba a un costado del caballo, como dominaba su taco y golpeaba la pelota, todos esos movimientos vinieron a ella como por arte de magia y decidió imitarlos.

Pero se inclinó de más, además de no tener suficiente fuerza en sus piernas, todos esos factores terminaron por hacer que ella cayera boca abajo a la no tan suave tierra.

Koga suspiró – Hay un largo camino que recorrer – dijo frustrado

Kagome permaneció ahí, con la cabeza apoyada en la tierra, afortunadamente había puesto los brazos y esto amortiguo el golpe. Kikyo quiso ir en su ayuda pero a la distancia, Koga le hizo una seña de que no se acercara.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el tiempo? – dijo en un tono más serio – Levántate – ordenó

-No puedo – dijo Kagome entre sollozos

-Si puedes – el tono de Koga era más severo, como si con él, quería hacerle entender a su amiga que esto no era un juego. Terminó por acercarse a ella aun montado sobre su caballo – Piensa si te viera Inuyasha en estos momentos, seguramente pensaría que eres patética. Yo creo que por eso te dejo – dijo con astucia. Sabía que esto le iba a provocar a Kagome rabia y vaya que si lo consiguió – Ahora entiendo porque se buscó una amante. Porque su esposa es una niña caprichosa

Esas palabras habían agujerado el corazón de Kagome, no era una niña mimada ni mucho menos caprichosa.

Los recuerdos de la noche de bodas, esas caricias, su promesa de verlo humillado ante ella aparición en su cabeza, si quería cumplir con ese objetivo, era mejor de dejar de pensar que no se podía.

Ya que si se podía.

Se levantó del paso, se sacudió su ropa, cara, pelo y después miró a su amigo.

-Ve a tomar tu lugar – ahora ella era la que sonaba severa – Verás lo que esta niña puede hacer

Koga esbozó una sonrisa complacido ante el cambio repentino de su amiga, después tomó las riendas de su caballo y acercó su gran cabeza a la de ella.

-Escúchame muy bien. Será mejor que cooperes, ya que si no lo haces te convertiré en mi cena y eso no te va a gustar

Ante esas amenazas volvió a subir al caballo y otra vez iniciaron una nueva partida de Polo.

Cansada y con profundo dolor de espalda se recargó en el respaldo de la tina, el agua tibia relajaba cada musculo tenso de su cuerpo, aun le faltaba mucho, pero estaba dispuesta aprender tanto de Koga como de Kikyo.

Por el día aprendía a jugar Polo, cartas, esgrima, como se comportaba un Lord, o lo que era preciso, como se comportaba un hombre. Los lugares que debía frecuentar mientras estaba con Marshall, averiguar cuáles eran sus más codiciados placeres.

Koga le había dado una lista a Kagome de los lugares que él más solía frecuentar, que los fines de semana le gustaba jugar Polo, por las tardes cartas y por las noches visitar la casa de algunas cortesanas.

De noche, aprendía las artes de seducción que una cortesana utilizaba para atrapar a un hombre y hacerlo su amante.

Kikyo era una mujer experta en ese tema, le había mostrado libros que les eran prohibidos leer a las jóvenes vírgenes, pero ella no era una virgen. Como se coquetear con un caballero, cuando era lo suficientemente atrevida con sus comentarios y cuando no. Mover su cuerpo de una manera sensual al igual que sus pestañas.

-No Kagome – Kikyo negó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa – No muevas mucho las pestañas

-¿Por qué? – preguntó encogiéndose de hombros – Así me lo dijiste

-Sí, pero lo que quiero decir es que las muevas con dulzura, con delicadeza – se levantó de su asiento – Observa muy bien

Koga estaba en la pequeña cantina que se encontraba en la sala de estar, Kikyo avanzó hacia él y movió con delicadeza sus pestañas al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una coqueta pero seductora sonrisa.

-Buenas noches My Lord

Koga alzó su copa de vino en dirección a ella – My Lady

-¿Por qué tan solo? – preguntó aun más sensual

-Porque así es mi vida

A Kikyo le dolió el corazón, no podía creer que un hombre como él fuera tan solitario, ella sabía muy bien lo que era sentirse solo.

Kagome observaba cada uno de los movimientos de su amiga, cada gesto, mirada, sonrisa, los iba gravando en su mente para utilizarlos posteriormente. No había duda, su amiga era una mujer bella que necesitaba encontrar el amor, esbozó una sonrisa al ver a sus dos amigos muy cerca, sin duda formaban una hermosa pareja.

-Ahora observa si mueves mucho las pestañas – Kikyo movía sus pestañas rápidamente y Koga no podía ver sus ojos – Buenas noches My Lord

-My Lady – respondió Koga quien se esforzaba para verle los ojos, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía verla. Sin duda no era lo mismo

-Lo vez – Kikyo dejo de parpadear y fue con su amiga – Si mueves mucho las pestañas parecería como si estarías "urgida" en conseguir un amante y terminaras por ahuyentar a tu objetivo, si las mueves poco y seductoramente, atraparas a cualquiera que tú desees

-Parpadear poco – ella asintió – Entendido

-Sutil y seductoramente –aclaró su amiga

Pasaron dos semanas exactamente, el arte del coqueteo ya lo dominaba a la perfección gracias a las enseñanzas de su amiga, las cartas y el esgrima habían sido más fáciles que las artes de seducción, lo que aun faltaba por dominar era el polo, pero estaba completamente decidida que ni un juego estúpido le iba a ganar, además Koga le explicaba cómo se comportaba un caballero.

-Un hombre nunca se va a sentar con las piernas cerradas- explicó su amigo

-Pero me sentiría incomoda – se quejó ella

-Pero se vería mal – dijo su amigo – Imagínate como me vería yo si me siento como una mujer – comentó al mismo tiempo que intentaba cerrar sus piernas

Kagome al verlo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, pues se veía extraño y gracioso.

-Te ves afeminado – dijo ella

-Así se vería el duque Claymore

Kagome tomó una postura más sería y aunque se sintiera extraña, imitó la forma de sentarse de su amigo, eso iba en contra de su educación, si la alta sociedad se enterara de su gran engaño le darían la espalda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Muy bien – asintió su amigo - Así

Un día de aquellos, Kagome y Koga jugaban un partido de Polo como era costumbre, estaba por debajo de él tan solo por un punto, ambos fueron en dirección hacia la pelota, Kagome se inclinó lo suficiente al costado de su caballo, ejerciendo presión en sus piernas para no terminar en el piso, hizo girar el taco en círculos y le ganó el tiro a Koga, se hizo con la pelota para anotar y así empatar el marcador.

-¿Qué opina, señor? – preguntó ella con voz masculina

-En que estás _listo_ para un partido de polo más agresivo – dijo con profunda alegría al ver que su amiga había pasado cada una de sus pruebas

Esa misma noche, Kagome y Kikyo estaban en la habitación de ella, estaban contemplando el guardaropa que usaría Kagome, afortunadamente Koga le había llevado ropa de hombre a su medida y unos cuantos vestidos escotados, además le había dado la dirección que usaría en su representación como Derek Westmoreland, duque de Claymore.

Pero entre los vestidos que Koga le había traído, Kikyo también le había regalado algunos, en particular uno muy hermoso de color verde olivo y no dudó en probárselo, era ajustado de la cintura y el escote que había en su pecho dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-Kikyo no te hubieras molestado – dijo mirándose al espejo

-No te preocupes – dijo ella acercándose a su amiga – Te vez muy hermosa, estoy segura que Marshall no solo caerá en las redes de Lady Safira sino que también lo hará el Lord Inalcanzable – acarició el rostro de su amiga

Kagome fingió una sonrisa y asintió – Solo esperemos que tanto a él como a Safira tengan suerte

-No dudes que la tendrán. La vamos a tener

Continuará…

_**Hola!**_

_**Aquí con un capítulo más, espero que esta historia este siendo de su total agrado.**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y aunque no les pueda responder como yo quisiera, lo hago por este medio.**_

_**Yo también quiero venganza, como dice el dicho "Quien ríe al último, ríe mejor" o como escuché hace tiempo "La venganza, es un platillo que se sirve dos veces" :p**_

_**Les mando un montón de besos y abrazos.**_

_**Por cierto, no pueden dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver la película de Amanecer, muy buena y recomendada, esta vez me mantuvo entretenida, mucho mejor que las anteriores.**_

_**Me despido, pero solo por hoy.**_

_**Perla**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, todos los jugadores de polo llegaban, algunos con sus familias otros con sus prometidas, un joven de pelo rubio y ojos color chocolate contemplaba la escena y estuvo a punto de vomitar en dos veces, era su primer juego oficial y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Para el Lord Derek Westmoreland, era estar ahí acompañado de su fiel amante y su amiga inseparable.

El día anterior de su partida, Kikyo le enseñó a Kagome como elaborar una peluca, hicieron dos, una en color rojizo para esconderse detrás del papel de Safira y otra en color rubio para su papel como el Lord Westmoreland.

Para ese día Kagome había utilizado unas botas negras, pantalones color caqui, camisa blanca, un saco en color azul marino y un pañuelo en color gris. Además Kikyo le había puesto un ligero bigote del mismo color que la peluca rubia.

Su cortesana amiga le confesó que había aprendido a disfrazarse gracias a una prima que era actriz y que caprichos malos del destino se convirtió en cortesana

Posó sus ojos al único hombre al que no dejaba de verlo o verla más bien dicho.

Ahí estaba ese maldito, un hombre que era a la vez dulce y cruel. ¿Cómo podía existir un hombre así? Pero sin embargo, no podía negar que era muy atractivo, con una sonrisa devastadora, que derretía a más de un solo corazón, y estaba decidida que detrás de su papal como cortesana, le iba a regresar no solo las que él le había hecho a ella, sino se vengaría por todos esos corazones que había roto en el pasado.

Ante todos presumía a su amante como si estuviera orgulloso de ella, era ilógico que durante tanto tiempo aun siguieran siendo amanes. Él le sonreía todo el tiempo, al igual que le susurraba palabras que hacían sonrojar a la viuda Rusforth, algo que la hizo experimentar por primera vez celos.

-No es bueno que Lord Westmoreland este triste – comentó Kikyo al ver sus ojos chocolates. Después ella esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a echarse aire con su abanico de mano

-No estoy triste – ella negó – Simplemente pienso que será un placer vengarme del encantador Lord Inalcanzable. La venganza será lo que más disfrute de todo eso – entornó los ojos hacia él –Seré feliz hasta lograr ver a ese maldito miserable de rodillas ante Safira, rogándole, pidiéndole que sea su amante

Kikyo se vio obligada a forzar una sonrisa al verla así, con esos ojos brillantes y sedientos de venganza por su marido, se preguntaba si había hecho bien enseñarle todo sobre una cortesana.

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos, Inuyasha sintió la mirada penetrante de alguien, alzó la cabeza y se encontró con un hombre rubio que al verlo le hizo un saludo con la cabeza, era muy joven y la mujer que lo acompañaba era muy hermosa, de hecho le recordaba tanto a Kagome.

-¿A quién ves cariño? – preguntó Ayame

-A nadie – él negó con la cabeza y se volvió la mirada a su amante

En ese momento se acercó a ellos Bankotsu.

-Esta vez vamos a tener suerte – comentó él – Marshall no va a jugar con nosotros

-Es un milagro – dijo Inuyasha alegre – Ya que el pobre hombre no juega nada bien al polo

-Lo sé – Bankotsu se encogió de hombros – Creo que dijo que se uniría a un tal Derek Westmoreland

-¿Quién es él? – preguntó interesada Ayame sin dejar de soltar el brazo de Inuyasha

-Bueno- señaló al hombre con la vista y tanto Inuyasha como Ayame siguieron la mirada - A lo que me dicen es, que, acaba de llegar a Londres, es duque de Claymore y está aquí con su amante

Ayame fulminó con la vista a la mujer que acompañaba a ese hombre, ¿Cómo podía un hombre como el fijarse en una vulgar mujerzuela? Ya que a simple vista se podía diferenciar a una mujer de sociedad a una cortesana.

Kagome sintió la mirada de los tres y mejor les dio la espalda, el juego ya iba a iniciar y ya tenía su equipo definido, iba a enfrentarse contra Inuyasha y su amigo Wicham, mientras que ella estaría de lado de Marshall, ese iba a ser el comienzo de una cercanía.

-Mucha suerte My Lord – Kikyo le hizo una reverencia al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa de complicidad

-My Lady – Kagome, en su papel de Lord, tomó la mano de la joven y la besó – Le dedicó el juego

-Gracias – respondió sonrojándose levemente –Es un honor para mi

Kagome subió a su caballo, sabía que todos las estaban viendo, seguramente algunos se preguntaban quien era y por qué estaba con esa mujer, pero esas mismas miradas le daban fuerza para demostrarse a ella misma que podía hacer este papel mejor que nadie.

Ser tres personas a la vez no iba a ser nada fácil para ella.

Podía escuchar a lo lejos algunas damas preguntaban quien era él y de que linaje provenía, o comentarios como "tan joven y guapo", ella esbozó una sonrisa, giró al animal y le dedicó una encañadora sonrisa.

-La veo después mi hermosa señora – le guiñó un ojo y salió directo al campo, seguramente eso les daría más de que hablar

El partido dio inicio y en pocos minutos iban perdiendo, la joven tuvo que suspirar, su equipo era pésimo, el único que era más o menos bueno era ese tal Lord Marshall, estudiaba cada uno de sus movimientos, era muy agresivo jugando, hacía correr de una manera violenta su caballo, no tenía compasión de él. Nunca lo había persona, se lo imaginaba distinto a comparación de lo que veía, y en sus ojos casi rojos pudo sentir que ese hombre era muy peligroso, que debía de ir con cuidado si quería que todo saliera bien.

Después su mismo objetivo metía una anotación a favor de su equipo y así empataba el marcador.

Miró a Inuyasha acercase a la pelota, así que ella espolvoreó el caballo y corrió hacia él solo para ganarle el tiro, y así fue, tal y como lo había hecho con Koga, se inclinó sobre su caballo y con el tacó golpeó la pelota, pasándosela a un hombre de su equipo quien hizo una anotación y así ganaban el partido.

Inuyasha se había quedado ahí, estático, observando como ese joven le había ganado el tiro, era como si hubiera leído cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Qué pasó, Taisho? – Lord Marshall lo sacó de sus pensamientos – Has perdido tu toque, ahora resulta que un pequeño mocoso te gana – y ante esto soltó una carcajada

-Fue suerte– inclinó su cabeza ante él –Aun no pierdo mi toque, y en cuanto a ese niño, también tuvo suerte – giró su caballo y se alejó de ahí

¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan joven como ese muchacho le hubiera ganado a él, al Lord Inalcanzable? Todos habían visto la forma en la que él apareció y le quitó la bola solo para anotarla a favor de su marcador.

Pero ante todo, era buen jugador y reconocía el juego de otra persona, así que lo mejor era ir a saludarlo y expresarle su buen juego.

Se acercó a Kikyo, bajó del caballo y se quitó el casco.

-Excelente partido mi señor – esbozó una sonrisa - Nunca imaginé que podrías ganarle el tiro a tu esposo – eso se lo susurró al oído

-Eso se lo debo a un buen amigo

Unas damas pasaron a lado de ellas, coqueteando descaradamente con ella, y a su acompañante la miraban de una manera despreciable, ya que sabían el tipo de mujer que era ella….una cortesana.

Kikyo se sintió menos y agachó la cabeza.

-No debí venir – ella negó – Ni siquiera debí mezclarme en todo esto

Kagome la abrazó – No digas eso, sin tu apoyo yo no haría esto. Se sienten celosas de que una mujer como tú, este a lado de mi

Kikyo soltó una carcajada al ver a su amiga actuar como hombre.

-Kagome Taisho, creo que has comenzado a creerte ese papel

-Tal vez

-Buen juego señor…

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos y dejó de abrazar a su amiga cuando escuchó esa voz tan familiar e inconfundible, era su marido que estaba detrás de ella.

Kikyo le dio valor para que ella girara sobre sus talones y encontrarse nuevamente con su marido, comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, era la primera vez que se veían desde hace años y ahora estar frente a él aun le provocaba las mismas emociones.

-Lord Westmoreland – extendió una mano hacía él – Duque de Claymore

Inuyasha apretó su mano con la de él, al principio había sentido frágil el apretón, pero después se hizo más fuerte, era extraño, pero algo en el resultaba tan familiar, tan ¿querido?, algo o…alguien que había dejado atrás.

Negó para sí mismo y ambos retiraron la mano al mismo tiempo.

-Juega excelente al polo – comentó Inuyasha - ¿Así como juega tan bien, me imagino que es bueno en cartas?

-Las cartas son mi especialidad señor – respondió Kagome en tono varonil

-De ninguna manera voy a permitir que se diviertan sin mi – intervino otra voz por detrás de la espalda de Inuyasha

Kagome sintió temblar a Kikyo cuando Lord Marshall se había acercado con ellos, así que le apretó la mano para darle apoyo, pero sobre todo para relajarla.

-Deberíamos mostrarle a estos niños de lo que somos capaz- Naraku frunció el cejo, ya que ni sabía cómo se llamaba el que había sido su compañero de juego - ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

-Derek Westmoreland, Duque de Claymore – Kagome extendió su mano para saludar a al que sería su objetivo durante algún tiempo

-Mucho gusto señor – Naraku estrechó la su mano con la de ese hombre - Esta noche habrá una partida de cartas en mi club. Me gustaría que usted fuera

-Gracias por su invitación– inclinó su cabeza – Pero le prometí a una bella dama de mi compañía – le esbozó una sonrisa a Kikyo – Y no puedo faltar a mi promesa

Para fortuna de Kikyo, Naraku no la había reconocido, pero no podía negar que la miraba con ojos de perversión y esto la hizo sentir más incómoda.

-Una bella dama – Naraku hizo una reverencia ante ella

-Así es – asintió Kagome – Ahora si me disculpan caballeros. Tenemos cosas que hacer – les guiñó un ojo y ambas se retiraron del lugar

Kagome suspiró al verse alejada ante las miradas de esos dos hombres y solo cuando estuvieron adentro del carruaje pudo dejarse caer.

-Para ser tu primer día fue magnífico – comentó Kikyo

-Lo único que quiero es llegar a casa para descansar y olvidarme de este día – respondió Kagome

Había estado tenada en armarle una escena de celos a Inuyasha, de pedirle explicaciones del porque se paseaba con su amante tan descaradamente, pero debía guardar compostura, estaba ahí como Derek Westmoreland, no como Lady Kagome Taisho.

-La segunda etapa es hacer que Safira aparezca – comentó Kikyo

-Si – Kagome asintió – Pero no tengo idea de cómo será su aparición

Kikyo esbozó una sonrisa – No te preocupes, eso déjamelo a mi

-Pero su aparición será una semana después – comentó Kagome – No quiero que comiencen a sospechar

-De acuerdo. Se hará como usted diga, Lord Westmoreland

El silencio se hizo entre las dos, ya que Kagome estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, si creía que iba a poder vengarse de su marido, estaba equivocada, porque aunque le costará negar, seguía enamorada de él, y en lugar de darle una bofetada, estuvo a punto de arrojarse a sus brazos, besarlo y decirle que era ella. Pero se iba a ver mal que un Lord bese a otro Lord.

Ella no quiso llegar a la casa que Koga había alquilado para ella, a cambio de esto, le pidió a su amiga que la llevara a otro lugar, a lo que Kikyo accedió sin decirle el lugar al que iban.

El carruaje se detuvo justo en frente de una casa de dos pisos, con un amplió jardín, era muy agradable, pero antes de salir, su amiga le dio una capa en color rojo para se la pusiera y así evitar ser reconocido, los únicos que sabían quién era realmente era ella, Kikyo y el cochero.

Ya que debían guardar a toda costa la reputación del duque, si lo vieran entrar en una casa donde vivían cinco cortesanas, probablemente les daría de que hablar a todo Londres.

Kikyo tocó la puerta y solo unos segundos después una mujer parecida a ella abrió la puerta.

La mujer al verla, esbozó una sonrisa y se abalanzó sobre ella.

-Kikyo – dijo la mujer abrazándola más fuerte

-Kagura – ella también la abrazó de la misma forma

Kagome se quedó un rato mirando como ambas mujeres se saludaban, ojalá cuando alguien la viera la saludara de la misma forma, el único que lo había hecho era Koga, y dudaba que tanto Inuyasha como sus padres lo hicieran.

-Cuanto tiempo prima – comentó la joven, quien después miró a Kagome - ¿Es tu amante?

Kikyo negó con la cabeza – Es una larga historia – comentó Kikyo - ¿Podemos pasar? Así te explicaríamos todo

Kagura asintió y las dejó pasar.

Una vez que estaban instaladas en la sala de estar, Kagome se dejó caer sobre un sofá, quitándose peluca y bigote falso ante la mirada atónita de Kagura...

Continuara..

**_Hola xD_**

**_Bueno una vez más aquí les dejo un capitulo, cumpliendo como siempre ya saben._**

**_No se pueden perder esta historia, ya que tengo muchas sorpresas reservadas para el desgraciado de Inuyasha...oh si, sufrirá y todo por Safira._**

**_Besos y Abrazos_**

**_P e r l a._**

**_Gracias a TODAS POR SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS!, a las que se obsesionan, las que leen a esta loca (o sea yo...¿quien más verdad? jajaja), quienes me siguen desde mis comienzos... no, son muchas a quienes debo de darles las gracias._**

**_Y la verdad, les soy honesta, a mi no me importa si me dejan o no comentarios, yo soy de la idea de divertirlas con cada capitulo, hacerles pasar un rato agradable, ya al final lo demás no tiene sentido, gracias las que se toman su valioso tiempo en dejar comentarios y las que me agregan tanto en alertas, favoritos, autor favorito... MIL GRACIAS._**

**_¿Cuantas veces he dicho "Gracias"? jajaja ah ya perdí la cuenta _**

**_Y saben ¿Qué? _**

**_(Todas: Qué?)..._**

**_Yo: Gracias_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

-¡Dios santo! ¡Pero si eres mujer! – exclamó sorprendida Kagura

-Escucha prima. Estamos aquí por un asunto importante – comentó Kikyo – Que requiere de total discreción. Asunto que tiene que ver con Lord Marshall

Kagura frunció el cejo al escuchar ese nombre tan desagradable, odiaba a ese hombre ya que por su culpa su carrera como actriz había caído en picada y por si fuera poco su prima fue capaz de enfrentarse a él al grado que casi terminar golpeada si no hubiera sido por la intervención de uno de sus amantes.

-Como olvidar a ese desgraciado – dijo arrastrando las palabras –Por su culpa me convertí en cortesana. He escuchado que se está haciendo mucha fama aquí, invita a sus más ilustres amistades a su club a apostar, todas las cortesanas sueñan con convertirse en su amante y las madres lo consideran el mejor partido para sus hijas. No saben que detrás de esa mascara se oculta un hombre cruel y despiadado

Ante esa explicación, Kagome se estremeció.

-Por eso estamos aquí – ahora le tocaba a Kagome hablar – El tema es serio y se requiere discreción – Kagome repitió las mismas palabras que su amiga

-Cuenta con ella – asintió Kagura

-Creemos que Lord Marshall es el líder de una banda de salteadores de caminos. Se hace pasar por Lord para espiar a sus víctimas – explicó Kagome

-Lady Taisho se está haciendo pasar por un duque llamado Derek Westmoreland. Solo con el afán de hacerse su amigo y espiarlo. Pero de noche, será Lady Safira, la cortesana más deseada de Cornwall. Todo para seducir a Marshall y así tenerlo vigilado todo el tiempo

-¿Lady Taisho? – Arqueó una ceja - ¿Es usted la esposa del Lord Inalcanzable?

-Desgraciadamente – ella asintió

-¿Entonces nos ayudaras? – preguntó Kikyo a Kagura

-¿En qué quieres que las ayude?

-En primer lugar necesitamos un lugar donde viva la cortesana Safira, ella no puede vivir con Lord Westmoreland ya que é tiene una amante y además sería muy sospechoso – explicó Kikyo y se señaló así misma – Y en segundo lugar, quiero que organices una fiesta para presentar a nuestra nueva amiga Safira, Invita a todos los caballeros incluyendo a Lord Marshall y al Lord Inalcanzable

Kagura las miró confundidas, aun no lograba entender nada, pero lo que había podido comprender es que por las noches le diera hospedaje a Lady Kagome en su papel de cortesana.

-¿Quieres que hospede a Lady Taisho en su papel de cortesana y además organice una fiesta en su honor? ¿Es lo que me quieres dar a entender?

Kikyo y Kagome esbozaron una sonrisa y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Es peligroso – dijo Kagura – Ambas están en peligro y más usted Lady Taisho

-Lo hago para ayudar a un amigo

-¿Entonces nos ayudaras? – preguntó Kikyo

-No tengo más remedio, lo único en lo que no estoy de acuerdo es que ese tal Marshall entre aquí

Kagome se levantó de su asiento y avanzó hacia la prima de Kikyo.

-Gracias – dijo con profunda sinceridad

-No me tiene que agradecer

Kagura había sido muy generosa el permitir que se quedaran esa noche, ella había dicho que la casa era muy grande y que podían quedarse todo el tiempo que ella deseara, pero Kagome prefería un lugar más íntimo donde poder llorar amargamente, aun no había visto la casa que Koga le consiguió, pero se sentía más cómoda ahí.

Ese día había sido mucho para ella, haberlo visto del brazo de la viuda fue un golpe duro de soportar, estaba tentada en bofetearlo, decirle que era un idiota, pero solo ganaría con eso ponerse en evidencia….

Eso ya lo había dicho antes, pero de verdad dolía, pensaba que esa relación era pasajera, pero sin embargo habían durado mucho tiempo como amantes, llegaba a pensar que tal vez él estaba enamorado de ella, por eso después de esa noche de bodas la dejó para regresar a los brazos de su joven amante.

Pero Kagome no tenía que comparecerse con ella,

Lady Ayame era mucho más hermosa que ella, sus ojos verdes adían de pasión por él, solo ellos dos se complementaban el uno al otro y ella estaba en medio, estorbándoles.

Miró alrededor de la habitación, era mucho más pequeña a comparación de la que tenía en Hampshire, ya no estaba resguardada entre los muros fríos y altos de esa mansión.

Una lágrima se había derramado cayendo por sus mejillas.

No debía llorar, era síntoma de debilidad y ella se hizo la promesa de vengarse de Inuyasha, no debía olvidar su platillo frío.

-El sabor frío de la venganza – susurró entre sollozos

Fingir ser algo que no era, ser tres personas a la vez….el duque Claymore, Lady Safira la cortesana y La duquesa Lady Taisho, esposa del Lord Inalcanzable.

Inuyasha contemplaba desde la cama como Ayame se cepillaba su melena rojiza, esa noche al igual que todas había sido la misma, había hecho el amor con ella solo pensando que era una sola persona.

Una mujer que estaba lejos y que según él la quería fuera de su vida.

Esbozó una sonrisa, que estúpido había sido, la noche en la que la tuvo entre sus brazos por primera vez, ella se había entregado a él de una manera dulce y tierna, era difícil explicarlo, un sentimiento difícil de explicar, pero en el momento en que la tocó supo que no sería igual y así fue.

Aun sentía sus labios carnosos y tiernos que quemaban en sus labios, esas piernas esbeltas rodeando sus caderas, sus suaves gemidos, su tierna inocencia.

Maldita fuera su esposa, la odiaba, la odiaba por el simple hecho de desearla, pero estaba decidido a no volverla ver nunca, ella lo engañó poniéndole esa trampa y por más que pensara que ella no había tenido nada que ver, su mente jugaba y lo hacía caer en una sola conclusión…

CULPABLE.

Si, ella era culpable de todo, de haberlo llevado al altar, de arruinar por completo su vida, de desearla de una manera salvaje, de volver a sentir sus labios, besar su cuerpo…

-Esta noche estás muy serio

La voz de Ayame lo interrumpió, no sé había dado cuenta que la desplazó de sus pensamientos y que se había perdido en ellos.

-No es nada – él negó

-¿No es por el juego de Polo de esta tarde? – ella lo miró a través del espejo – Ese extraño Lord está en boca de todos. ¿Cómo dicen que se llamaba?

-Derek Westmoreland– respondió él

-Es atractivo – comentó la joven levantándose del taburete y avanzar hacia la cama para acostarse a su lado – ¿Viste a la mujer que iba con él? Sin duda era su amante, para su edad es muy joven que tenga una

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa, no, no era extraño. Él mismo recordaba que a sus dieciséis años había tenido a su primer amante, así que para él no era nada extraño. Aunque la amante del nuevo Lord era muy parecida a ella, incluso ese conde también tenía parecido con Kagome.

Negó con la cabeza, todo el mundo se le hacía parecido a ella, si viera a una anciana pensaría que también se parecería a ella.

-Cariño – él giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Ayame – Puede que sea joven, pero eso no le quita derecho de tener una amante.

Ayame esbozó una sonrisa y se acostó arriba de Inuyasha.

-¿Y a qué edad mi Lord Inalcanzable tuvo su primer amante? – preguntó enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha para atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo

-Mejor pregúntame ¿Cuál será mi única y última amante?

-¿Quién será?

-Tú

La tomó de la cintura y comenzó a besarla, sus labios se deslizaron hasta los generosos pechos de la pelirroja.

-Inuyasha…- gimió ella – Hazme de nuevo el amor

Y sin decir más la hizo suya, aunque no importaba cuantas veces le hacía el amor, en su mente solo tenía el rostro de una mujer.

Al día siguiente, Kagome salió de la casa de Kagura aun con su papel del Duque de Claymore, y mientras caminaba por las amplias calles, se detuvo al ver a Inuyasha y Ayame, él le ayudaba a subir a su carruaje, ambos se veían alegres, felices y por primera vez sintió envidia.

-Señor Clayomre, que gusto verlo

Kagome giró la cabeza y se encontró con Naraku.

-Señor Marshall – estuvo a punto de inclinarse como lo hacía una mujer en forma de saludo, pero tenía que recordar que no era mujer en ese momento así que tomó el borde de su sombrero e inclinó la cabeza – Lo mismo digo

– Espero que hoy no me niegue una partida de cartas esta noche en mi club. Ayer salió muy apresurado del partido, supongo que su amante estaba desesperada en irse

-El tema de mis amantes no es algo que se hable en la calle – comentó "serio" – Pero si – asintió – Cuente conmigo esta noche

-Creo que el señor Taisho me debe dinero – dijo esbozando una sonrisa – Habíamos apostado en que usted no aceptaría mi invitación.

-Pues dígale a ese…-estuvo a punto de decir infiel, maldito, desgraciado, pero guardó compostura –Ilustre caballero que estaré presente

-Muy bien – Naraku asintió – Podría llevar a su bella dama – dijo haciéndose referencia a Kikyo

-Eso no puedo prometerlo – ella negó – Pero cuente conmigo

-Lo espero a las ocho

Naraku se despidió y Kagome suspiró al verlo partir.

-No sé si pueda seguir con esto – ella negó

El reloj marcaba las ocho en punto y se encontraba en frente de las puertas del club de Naraku Marshall, ese día no le había comentado nada a Kikyo puesto que no quería que ella se sintiera incomoda.

Suspiró, suspiró una vez más y volvió a suspirar por última vez.

Llamó a la puerta y un mozo le preguntó su nombre, a lo que él se presentó, y en cuanto le dijo su nombre, ese pequeño mozo cambió de actitud, permitiéndole el paso en seguida.

Le dio su abrigo a otro mozo quien se lo llevó para guardarlo en un armario.

-Sígame My Lord – dijo el primer mozo

Kagome sentía que estaba en la boca del lobo, cualquier error que cometiera esa noche se pondría en total evidencia.

Avanzaron por un pasillo estrecho, donde podía percibir el olor a tabaco, unas cortinas rojas estaban delante de ellos y se abrieron de par en par para dejarlos pasar, no perdía de vista en todo momento al pequeño mozo.

Esa sala estaba infestada de puros caballeros, algunos jugaba cartas otros simplemente estaban en una cantina acompañados de cortesanas que iban vestidas con solo un cosed y su complemento, se equivocaba si era lo único lo que llevaban puesto, ya que otras estaban simplemente desnudas.

¿En qué clase de perversión se había metido?

El mozo detuvo su andar y ella lo imitó.

Entonces Naraku giró su cabeza y al verla esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-Vaya, veo que ha llegado – comentó Lord Marshall al verlo y después miró a Inuyasha – Creo que gané nuestra apuesta Inuyasha

-Así es – Inuyasha asintió

No le agradaba nada ese hombre, desde su encuentro en el juego de Polo, no había logrado sacarlo de su mente, era tan menudo, tan joven y con unas facciones perfectamente delicadas, si no era porque lo había visto con su amante, pensaría que era un afeminado.

-Pero tome asiento señor – dijo Wickham – Solo lo esperábamos a usted

-¿Apetece beber algo? – preguntó Naraku

-No tenemos leche en este lugar- dijo Inuyasha y al instante los demás hombres se echaron a reír

Kagome alzó la vista y miró a su esposo – Gracias por su sugerencia pero prefiero brandy

Naraku comenzó a cortar las cartas, la copa de brandy había llegado más pronto de lo que ella se imaginaba.

-¿De dónde es usted, señor? – preguntó Bankotsu Wickham -¿Es inglés?

-Soy ingles – dijo Kagome al mismo tiempo que tomaba las cartas que Naraku le extendía – Pero me fui a temprana edad a Francia. Ya que mi padre era francés y mi madre inglesa

-¿Y que lo hizo regresar? – preguntó interesado Inuyasha

-Asuntos familiares señor – respondió sin dar más detalles

Kagome no solo había sido buena en Polo si no que también en cartas, solo había ganado tres de las cinco partidas ya que las otras dos las había ganado su esposo.

No se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho, era exactamente las dos de la mañana, así que antes de que iniciaran otra ronda tuvo que despedirse de todos los hombres alegando que tenía que estar lucido para ver a su bella dama al día siguiente.

Quien también se marchaba al mismo tiempo era Inuyasha y ambos estaban en el vestíbulo esperando sus respectivos abrigos.

-Es extraño, pero usted me resulta familiar- comentó, interrumpiendo el silencio que había entre ellos

Oh no, se había dado cuenta.

-¿A quién señor? – preguntó ella nerviosa

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de contestar esa pregunta pero después negó con la cabeza, no, se estaba volviendo loco.

-Disculpe, son alucinaciones mías

Kagome asintió y le dio la espalda, pero Inuyasha no pudo evitar mirar cada centímetro de él y abrió los ojos como platos al ver ese diminuto lunar de tras de su oreja, solo había bastado una noche para que él lo haya visto y se le hubiera quedado grabado en la memoria.

Ella giró la cabeza y se despidió de él.

Una vez que estuvo solo en el vacío vestíbulo, se quedó meditando.

No, negó para sí mismo, era mucha casualidad, seguramente muchos tenían un lunar detrás de la oreja.

-Pero no todos en forma de corazón – esto lo dijo en voz alta – Esto es muy extraño

Continuará…

_**Hola xD**_

_**Ah ese Inuyasha, Quien lo entiende? Por un lado la desprecia y por el otro la desea, esperemos que no haya descubierto a Kagome ya que estaría en apuros.**_

_**Por otro lado hay una cosa importante que quiero aclarar en esta historia, no se preocupen por Kikyo ni Kagura, ellas son completamente inofensivas en esta historia, no harán maldad ninguna.**_

_**Y claro, ya tengo pensado al rival de amores de Inuyasha, y ese será el sexy, bombón de bombones, Sesshomaru, pero en esta historia no serán nada, más que dos desconocidos.**_

_**Pero ya saben que me gusta darle un giro de 360 grados a la historia, así que yo no me confiaría mucho de lo que pueda pasar :p**_

_**Besitos y Abracitos**_

_**Att: P e r l a**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Había pasado exactamente una semana, Kagome no había logrado conseguir pruebas que pusieran al descubierto a Naraku, por los días se la pasaba jugando Polo, por las noches cartas en su club. Esa era su rutina del día, rutina que estaba comenzando por fastidiarla.

Para su desconcierto, Inuyasha estaba cada vez más cerca de "él", le hacía preguntas que muy difícil pudo contestar, en el fondo sentía que él estaba comenzando a sospechar algo.

Esa noche iría como de costumbre al club de Naraku y no se iría de ahí hasta conseguir algo, fingir ir al baño y buscar en su despacho aunque fuera una prueba esa sería una buena idea.

Todos estaban ahí, menos Inuyasha y la sola idea de pensar que pudiera estar con su amante le causaba nauseas.

-¿Dónde está Taisho? – preguntó ella sin una nota de interés

Bankotsu suspiró – Dijo que esta noche no vendría – respondió mientras analizaba sus cartas – Al parecer viajará mañana temprano a Hampshire a ver su esposa

Kagome casi se atragantaba con el vino, abrió los ojos de golpe, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, las palpitaciones de su corazón se hicieron más fuertes y comenzó a experimentar nervios, muchos nervios.

No, él no podía ir a verla ya que sin duda significaría el fin, él no debía averiguar nada no sin antes vengarse de él por medio de Safira.

-Creí que no la quería – respondió de lo más natural

-Inuyasha solo se quiere así mismo – comentó Naraku

-No es verdad – intervino Bankotsu – Según él, está preocupado por su esposa – hizo una pausa y se echó a reír

-¿Por qué la risa? – preguntó Kagome arqueando una ceja

-Porque ese cretino no se ha preocupado por ella durante siete años – respondió sin remordimiento – Aparte, hace años yo estaba interesado en ella, tanto que quise cortejarla para casarme. Kagome Higurashi es una mujer muy bella, no entiendo porque le puso esa tr…- de repente sintió que habló de más y guardó silencio

-¿Ponerle, qué? – volvió a preguntar Kagome

-Lo siento – dijo Bankotsu llevándose una copa de vino a la boca – Hablé de más, eso sólo le concierne a él

-Vamos, habla – lo animó Naraku - ¿De qué se trata?

-Si tanto estás interesado, pregúntale al propio Inuyasha - dijo Bankotsu – Yo no diré nada, no pienso traicionar a un amigo

Kagome guardó silencio, analizando las palabras de Bankotsu. ¿Qué es lo que realmente había querido decir? ¿Y por qué se quedó callado justo al terminar la frase?

Parpadeó, no debía pensar en el pasado, debía pensar en el presente, él iba a buscarla y debía pensar en algo ya.

¿Pero qué?

No se le ocurría nada, solo al menos hacer que la cortesana Safira apareciera de una vez por todas, así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, seduciría a Inuyasha para que no fuera a buscarla y por el otro lado averiguaría más cosas sobre Naraku.

-Si me disculpan caballeros – se levantó de la silla – Debo irme

-Pero si aún es temprano – dijo Naraku

-Lo sé, pero mañana voy a pasar todo el día con la señorita Kikyo – le guiñó un ojo – Y debo estar bien para ella

Bankotsu esbozó una media sonrisa – Disfrútala mientras puedas, no vaya ser que otro te la quite

-A diferencia de ustedes. No soy celoso, si ella encuentra a alguien más, no me interpondré en su camino y le dejaré libre el camino

Miraba los ojos verdes de la pelirroja, esos ojos que mostraban una furia. Ella estaba parada justamente en frente de él con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Así que pretendes ir a buscarla? – preguntó aun más furiosa

-Si – Inuyasha asintió

-Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿No crees que a ella le seas solo indiferente?

-Estoy consciente de eso, ella también me resulta indiferente, pero han pasado muchos años. Quiero saber si nuestra unión dio fruta

Ayame suspiró, el solo hecho de pensar que su querido amante fuera casado y que estuviera mostrando signos de interés hacía una esposa que abandonó hace mucho tiempo, le resultaba peligroso, debía retenerlo.

-Cariño – ella se acercó a él – Estoy segura de que si tu unión con ella dio como resultado un embarazo, tu mujer te lo habría dicho por medio de una carta, así como tú se lo sugeriste – enredó sus brazo en el cuello de Inuyasha – Así que mejor abandona esa idea absurda y mejor disfrutemos de esto que tenemos

-Lo siento – él negó y apartó los brazos de Ayame de su cuello –Pero no puedo

Pero su visita no tenía nada que ver con saber si esa noche ambos habían engendrado un hijo, aunque esa idea no le desagradaba, ser padre iba a ser una experiencia nueva a la cual tenía que acostumbrarse, pero lo que más deseaba ver eran esos ojos color chocolate que no podría olvidar.

Aun sentía su aroma, su cálida piel, sedosa y exquisita.

-En ese caso, si te vas de aquí no regresas – amenazó ella

-¿Estás segura? – Inuyasha arqueó una ceja

-Completamente – dijo más segura de su decisión – No pienso compartirte con ninguna mujer aunque sea tu esposa

-Bien – asintió él retrocediendo un paso para salir por la puerta – Espero que no te lamentes de tu decisión

Giró sobre sus talones y emprendió su camino, aunque escuchó la voz de Ayame tratándolo de detener y maldiciéndolo a la vez no se detuvo por nada del mundo, él tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer, además su madre le había preguntado varias veces por ella, y sobre todo los padres de Kagome, en todo Londres se rumoraba que él la dejó para retomar su relación con su amante, aunque esos rumores eran confirmados cada vez que los veían.

Sabía que no podía amar a su esposa, solo le podía ofrecer su cariño, amistad y nada más.

Subió a su carruaje y le pidió al cochero que lo llevara a casa, debía dormir ya que al día siguiente partiría muy temprano.

A la mañana siguiente…

Se encontraban en el campo, tanto Kagome, Koga y sus hombres montando una escena de robo, en cuanto Kagome le había contado a su amigo que él pretendía buscarla, casi le quiso dar un infarto, si Inuyasha llegaba a enterarse que ella no estaba en la mansión donde la había dejado hace años, ambos iban a estar en apuros y su plan para descubrir a Naraku se iría por la borda.

Pusieron un carruaje sin caballos en medio del camino, varios hombres se habían tirado al piso cubiertos de sangre de animal fingiendo estar muertos.

-Bien, el carruaje de Inuyasha Taisho aparecerá en veinte minutos – informó Koga – Les daré la señal y cuando lo hago – miró a su amiga – Tú gritaras despavorida pidiendo ayuda – dijo Koga – Inuyasha se acercara a ti a ayudarte y peleara con algunos de mis hombres y por ultimo al ver lo fuerte que es, saldrán huyendo. Tú te encargas de hacer que lleve a Safira a casa de su prima Kagura ¿Entendido?

-Si – Kagome asintió – Entendido

-Perfecto, todos a sus lugares – miró por última vez a Kagome – Recuerda, a mi señal grita.

Kagome estaba parada justamente en medio del carruaje y un hombre que le apuntaba con un arma, llevaba la cara cubierta por un trapo en color rojo, antes de que Koga les diera la señal, los hombres que estaban tirados al suelo fingiendo estar muertos, bromeaban o decían cosas como "cuando termine esto, iré a tomar un buen tarro de cerveza"

El hombre que estaba en frente de ella la miraba y parecía como si le estuviera sonriendo, el hombre era más alto que ella, sus ojos eran de un color dorado, tan dorados como los rayos del sol, su pelo, largo y plateado atado en con un listón, la miraba con intensidad que la hiso sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago.

-No se preocupe – dijo él – Todo saldrá bien, procurare no hacerle daño a usted ni al señor Taisho

-Gracias

A pesar de tener el rostro cubierto era tan guapo, atractivo, algo la hacía querer arrojarse a los brazos de ese desconocido.

Sacudió la cabeza ante esos pensamientos, ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Ella era casada y probablemente su bello desconocido también lo era.

De pronto aquel hombre giró la cabeza y vio a Koga haciéndole una señal, había llegado la hora.

-Bien – dijo el hombre – Ha llegado el momento, disculpe si soy brusco con usted, pero la situación lo va a requerir

-No se preocupe – Kagome asintió

Un carruaje se asomó por el camino y Kagome vio como el hombre levantaba aun más la pistola hacia ella.

-Sus joyas – dijo él – Entréguemelas o si no aquí muere

-No tengo nada de valor – ella negó con la cabeza – ¡Auxilio! – exclamó desesperado, como si la estuvieran asaltando de verdad – Por favor, que alguien me ayude

-Pedir ayuda no servirá de nada – el hombre levanto aun más la voz – Así que entrégueme sus joyas

Inuyasha se asomó por la ventana al escuchar un grito desgarrador de una mujer y cuando lo hizo vio precisamente a una dama siendo asaltada por una banda de maleantes, algunos estaban saqueando el carruaje, otro le estaba dando muerte al que probablemente era el cochero.

No pudo evitar esperar a que el carruaje se acercara, así que salió de ahí de un salto y fue directo hacia la dama en peligro mientras decía algo así como…

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño – dijo cuando por fin se acercó a ellos

El misterioso bandolero enarcó una ceja y le apuntó a Inuyasha con otra pistola.

-Usted no se meta si no quiere morir también

-Eres un maldito cobarde solo por asaltar a mujeres indefensas – lo acusó Inuyasha – Ven y pelea conmigo

Y así fue, sin pensarlo dos veces, los dos hombres se enfrentaron a golpes, pero el otro resto del grupo se acercaba a ellos para ayudarle a su líder, pero Inuyasha era más fuerte que ni cuatro hombres podían contra él, uno por uno fue huyendo, hasta que solo se quedo el líder, que lo miraba desde cerca antes de emprender su retirada.

-Nos vemos en otra ocasión – inclinó la cabeza hacia Kagome y se fue

El corazón de la joven latía con fuerza, aunque para ella había sido una falsa, para Inuyasha era real y ella estaba temiendo por más por él.

Inuyasha giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con la mujer más bella, pelo rojizo como las llamas del fuego, labios rojos como los pétalos de una rosa, cuerpo de sirena y de ensueño, era la mujer más bella que hubiera visto en toda su vida.

Y de pronto se le olvidó el objetivo de su viaje.

-¿Está bien, señorita?- preguntó acercándose a ella

-No – Kagome negó – Estoy a punto de desmayarme. Esos bandidos nos asaltaron a mi cochero y a mi – miró al hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo

-¿Viajaba sin escolta?

-Siempre lo hago – respondió ella – Pero gracias a dios que usted llegó – de repente su tono de voz cambió, de nerviosa a sensual - ¿A quién le debo las gracias?

Inuyasha se aclaró la garganta y se puso nervioso al ver esos ojos color chocolate.

-Inuyasha Taisho – extendió la mano hacia ella

-Gracias señor Taisho, o debo decir…mi héroe – esbozó una sonrisa sensual y terminó por estrechar la mano con él

-¿Y cuál es el nombre de tan bella dama? – preguntó

-Safira Anderson – respondió más sensual

Ambos estrecharon sus manos, Inuyasha no podía dejar de verla, era tan hermosa, que con tan solo verla le producía un dolor en la entrepierna.

¿Quién era?

¿Por qué no la había visto antes?

¿Era casada? ¿Tenía amante?

-¿A dónde se dirigía? – preguntó para calmar el ambiente entre los dos

-Vengo de Cornwall, y viajé a Londres para ver a una prima – respondió ella – Bueno señor Taisho, debo seguir sola mi camino – miró a su cochero que yacía muerto en el suelo – Si no quiero encontrarme de nuevo con esos bandidos

Inuyasha frunció el cejo, como buen caballero no debía permitir que una mujer tan bella continuara su viaje sola, eso sería muy peligroso, tal vez en el camino se toparía de nuevo con esos bandidos y esta vez sería muy distintas las cosas.

-Si me lo permite ¿Puedo acompañarla? – se ofreció él – El camino es muy peligroso y una mujer sola sería una carnada fácil para un bandido

Kagome esbozó una débil sonrisa – No soy tan indefensa señor, se cuidarme sola – y por ultimo le guiñó un ojo

-Insisto, déjeme acompañarla

Después de meditarlo varias veces Kagome asintió, así que de inmediato pasaron sus cosas al carruaje de Inuyasha, mientras ella esperaba adentro, él y su cochero preparaban cavaban una tumba para el acompañante de la dama.

No tardo ni una hora cuando él ya estaba de regreso, subió y miró a la joven.

-¿Cuál era su destino antes de que se topara con esos bandidos?

-A la casa de la señorita Kagura Anderson – respondió ella – Es mi prima

De pronto la sonrisa de Inuyasha se le borró de los labios, conocía a esa mujer, era una cortesana que vivía otras cuatro cortesanas en la misma casa.

-¿Eres…

-¿Cortesana? – lo interrumpió ella – Así es

Él no dijo nada y le ordenó a su cochero que regresaran para llevar a la señorita a la casa de su prima. Mientras viajaban en silencio, Inuyasha se hacía mil preguntas en la cabeza.

Tales como…

¿Tenía algún protector?

¿Algunos de sus amantes la había dejado embarazada?

Debía averiguar más sobre ella, si no tenía amante, él la haría suya, esto sin duda iba a significar un golpe duro para Ayame, pero después de todo ella misma fue la que le puso fin a su relación.

Por otro lado, su viaje a Hampshire debía esperar un poco más, ¿Qué tano sería un año más?

Al ver a su amiga subir al coche de Inuyasha y dar marcha atrás, esbozó una sonrisa, su plan había dado resultado, sin duda alguna Kagome se veía radiante y seductora.

El misterioso hombre que fingió asaltar a Kagome se acercó a él y se quitó el trapo de la cara y tomó aire.

-¿Cómo salió todo? – preguntó en voz ronca

-Todo salió perfecto – Koga esbozó una sonrisa – Estuviste genial Sesshomaru

-Lo hago solo para ayudar – respondió él – Ahora la señora Taisho se encargará de hacer el resto – esbozó una media sonrisa, él no tenía duda de que ella lo iba a lograr

-Quiero que estés al pendiente de ella, ahora que ha salido con su papel de cortesana, es cuando más va a estar en peligro

-No te preocupes por eso – él se llevó una mano al corazón – Será un pacer cuidar de ella a sus espaladas

**Hola…**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, bueno aquí aparecen dos personajes, la esperada Safira y el sexy Sesshomaru.**

**¿Qué pasara entre ellos dos?**

**No lo sé, yo misma ni lo sé, todo depende de cómo este mi humor.**

**Recuerden, la historia puede dar un giro de 360 grados….xD**

**Ah lo siento, no puedo decirles nada de lo que mi mente esta maquinando, pero créanme es algo que no se van a esperar.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

El lujoso carruaje del Lord Inalcanzable se paró justo en la entrada de la casa de Kagura, la cortesana. Kagome quería salir de inmediato, el viaje había sido un completo martirio, haber soportado las miradas lascivas de su esposo, escuchar su respiración agitada, sus bellos e intensos ojos dorados.

El duque Taisho fue el primero en salir del carruaje e inmediato le tendió una mano a la joven para ayudarla a bajar.

Kagome dudó un momento, pero después apoyó una mano sobre la de Inuyasha y bajó del carruaje. Ella esbozó una sonrisa sensual y como le había dicho Kikyo, no se olvidó de pestañar suave y delicadamente.

-Gracias milord – dijo con sinceridad – No sé como agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí en este día

Ella lo vio sonrojarse y llevarse una mano a su cabello, ese cabello plateado que anhelaba tocar aunque fuera solo una vez. Negó para si misma, ese tipo de pensamientos no debía permitírselos, estaba ahí por una razón, bueno por dos razones, la primera ayudar a su mejor amigo y la segunda vengarse de ese arrogante, sensual y encantador libertino que tenía como esposo.

-No me tiene que agradecer nada – dijo él, al mismo tiempo que la miraba embelesado y no perdía ninguno de sus movimientos…y esas pestañas color azabache que se movían delicadamente – Es lo que haría un caballero

-En ese caso debo darle gracias al destino por haberlo puesto en mi cambio – entre más hablaba, mayor era la naturalidad de su voz sensual – Pero ¿Debe de haber una manera en la que pueda pagarle por lo que ha hecho por mí?

Si, asintió para sus adentros, pedirle que fuera su amante, simplemente la idea de ver sus delicadas cuervas, esos pechos redondos que moldeaban su cuerpo, lo hacían perder la cabeza y se la imaginaba a ella entre sabanas de seda, desnuda y anhelante de él, pero sabía que era muy pronto para tal proposición, apenas se habían visto un día y ya quería tenerla en su cama.

Pero estaba seguro, que cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas haría lo mismo, ante esos ojos color chocolate que brillaban con luz propia, esa boca, perfectamente delineada y carnosa, hechos para besar y ser besados, estaba seguro, que cualquiera se hubiera arrodillado ante ella pidiéndole, no más bien, rogándole que aceptara ser su amante.

-No se preocupe Lady Safira – respondió, aunque se moría de deseo por rogarle que fuera su amante

-Yo creo que si – dijo "Safira" – Esta noche mi prima hará una fiesta en mi honor, con motivo de mi llegada. Me gustaría que usted asistiera

Inuyasha dudó un poco, ya que casi no conocía a Kagura, había escuchado de ella, que compartía casa con otras cortesanas más, lo sabía gracias a su amigo Bankotsu, quien sostuvo un amorío con una de ellas.

Frecuentar una casa de cortesanas, sin duda iba ser otro agregado a la lista de las perversiones del Lord Inalcanzable, pero si se trataba de una belleza como Safira, cruzaría el propio inferno si era posible.

-¿Y bien, asistiera? – preguntó Kagome, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Inuyasha

-De acuerdo – asintió, con tal de tenerla cerca y para él – Asistiré, solo por usted

Safira esbozó una sonrisa – Perfecto, lo espero a las ocho

Ella le tendió una mano en señal de despedida, Inuyasha la tomó y depositó un beso en ella.

-Estaré esperando con ansias a que sean las ocho

Llamó la puerta, alguien abrió y ella entró, dejando a Inuyasha ahí, afuera.

Kagome se quedó recargada en la puerta, aun podía recordar la loción de su perfume, esos ojos dorados mirándola con pasión y deseo, por un momento estuvo a punto de mandar todo al demonio y decirle que era su esposa y no Safira, pero no podía ser así, solo se había dado cuenta de una cosa, que él no era digno de confianza, que se iba con cualquier mujer que veía incluso si era una desconocida.

No haría tal cosa de nuevo, pues se vengaría de él, lo atraparía en su red de seducción, y cuando estuviera clamando por un solo beso, lo haría sufrir, atormentándolo de puro deseo. Aunque debía de admitir, que sintió celos de Safira, él nunca la había visto así en el pasado, solo la había visto como la mujer que lo condenó al matrimonio.

Aunque por otro lado, también estaba ese otro caballero que fingió ser su ladrón, era alto, ojos dorados iguales a los de su esposo, si llegara a saber la existencia de un hermano por parte de Inuyasha, estaría segura que sería él.

Pero en esos ojos solo se demostraba arrogancia, con maíz frio y algo de tristeza en ellos, sin duda eran las cicatrices de una vida dura, deseaba verlo aunque fuera una sola vez, sin ese trapo cubriéndole el rostro.

No podía olvidar esa voz, ronca, suave, poderosa y con un gran destello de arrogancia…. Igual a la de Inuyasha.

Alto y fuerte y con ojos seductores….iguales a los de Inuyasha.

Kikyo pasaba por casualidad por el vestíbulo y vio a Kagome recargada en la puerta, con la mirada ensoñadora y los ojos resplandecientes.

-Kagome – dijo ella acercándose a su amiga, pero simplemente Kagome no respondía – Kagome – aplaudió enfrente de su rostro y solo así la pudo despertar de sus ensoñaciones

-¿Dime? – parpadeó como si estuviera despertando de un sueño

-Llevó media hora hablándote

-Lo siento, no te había visto

-¿Y qué pasó? – Kikyo esbozó una media sonrisa - ¿El Lord Inalcanzable conoció por fin a Safira?

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa seductora y asintió, mientras que enderezaba y continuaba su camino hacia su habitación.

-Así es – asintió – Me conoció, y estoy segura que le atraigo. Su simple mirada lo dice todo – fingió una voz seductora, centrándose en su papel de cortesana – Naraku e Inuyasha conocerán esta noche a la mujer más pasional y seductora que hayan visto

Kikyo negó con la vista, desconoció por un minuto a Kagome, ella no hubiera hablado de esa forma, simplemente se habría referido a que todo salió bien y que Inuyasha había caído, pero la actitud de su amiga había cambiado por completo.

En una taberna, lejos de ahí…

Un hombre se encontraba bebiendo whisky, sus ojos dorados contemplaban el liquido ámbar mientras hacía agitar su copa de un lado a otro.

Alguien tomó asiento a lado de él y tosió.

-¿Aun sigues escupiendo tierra? – preguntó mientras observaba a su amigo

El hombre alzó la vista y le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-La próxima vez tú serás el cochero y yo el ladrón- dijo su amigo- Y cuando ese día llegue no quiero escuchar quejas ¿Estamos de acuerdo, Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru, hombre alto y de ojos dorados, hombros anchos y brazos fuertes y largos, su cabello era plateado, muchos lo confundían con Inuyasha Taisho, pero simplemente les respondía que venía del seno de una familia humilde.

-Relájate Jaken – sugirió el ojidorado – De todos modos, estábamos ahí para sacarte de ese pozo – y ante ese comentario comenzó a reírse

Jaken roló los ojos, suspiró y negó con resignación, era mejor dejar a su amigo que se riera de él.

-Es una mujer muy hermosa ¿No crees?

Al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo, Sesshomaru dejo de reír y tomó una postura más seria.

-¿De quién hablas? – preguntó con indiferencia al mismo tiempo que bebía de su copa

-Sabes de quien hablo – dijo su amigo – De cierta duquesa que ambos conocemos

Él sabía a quién se refería, a Lady Taisho, si, era hermosa pero eso nunca lo iba admitir ante nadie, solo para sí mismo, esa frágil mujer hacia que despertara un enorme deseo de protegerla, simplemente ninguna mujer arriesgaría tanto incluso su propia reputación solo para desenmascarar a un bandido como Naraku.

-Bella pero nunca llegara a ser hermosa- respondió con tanta arrogancia – Además, no es mi tipo de mujer

-Ah sí claro – dijo con sarcasmo Jaken – Se me estaba olvidando que a ti ya no te interesa ninguna mujer

Ante ese comentario, Sesshomaru golpeó la mesa, sus ojos cambiaron de ámbar a rojo, su mirada se hizo más dura, no le gustaba que le recordaran su pasado y más si se trataba de su amigo, alguien que conocía a la perfección su historia.

-Solo una mujer me ha hecho actuar como estúpido – comentó serio – Y ninguna más lo hará – se levantó de su asiento y salió de la taberna dejando a su amigo solo

No quería que lo vieran derramar una lagrima, habían pasado diez años y si creía que esa herida había sanado, estaba completamente equivocado.

¿Quién olvidaba más rápido? ¿Un hombre o una mujer?

Para él era difícil olvidarla, esa sonrisa sensual, esos labios rojos, su perfume que lograba dominar todos sus sentidos, aun no la había olvidado, aun no olvidaba su traición.

Se había jurado que cuando volviera a ver a esa mujer, la estrangularía con sus manos, pero bien sabía que no podría hacerlo, porque si la veía a los ojos, estaría seguro que terminaría por besarla y hacerle el amor.

Esa misma noche…

Kagura había convertido el salón en un atentico salón de baile, Kagome nunca había asistido a un baile de cortesanas y estaba emocionada, era su primera vez, sin duda si su madre se llegará a enterar de que estuvo en un evento así, le daría la espalda y por consiguiente se reputación sería arruinada incluyendo la de su esposo.

Tanto ella como Kikyo habían decidido que primero se hiciera presente el Lord Westmoreland y después de un escape espectacular, se logarían colar por la perta de la cocina para llegar hasta una de las habitaciones y así cambiarse por su atuendo de cortesana.

Pero no estaba ahí ni como Kagome ni como Safira, estaba como Derek Westmoreland, acompañado de su fiel amiga y cortesana Kikyo, aunque ella se encontraba en la pista bailando con un caballero que no dejaba de verla con mirada lasciva.

-Si yo fuera usted, retaría a duelo a ese caballero – sugirió Naraku – Le está robando a su mujer

El duque esbozó una amplia sonrisa – A comparación de lo que usted piense amigo, no soy tan posesivo. A mi dama siempre le he dado la oportunidad de elegir y si llega alguien que le ofrece más que yo, simplemente la dejare ir

-Que complaciente es usted – comentó Bankotsu que también estaba a un lado de ellos

-A propósito ¿Y el señor Taisho? – prefirió cambiar de tema

Ya que realmente la aparición de Inuyasha tenía mucho que ver en este asunto, si él no vendría no tendría caso que apareciera Safira.

-Según él, dijo que vendría después de las ocho – respondió Bankotsu

-Pero ya pasan de las ocho – comentó Kagome

-Su interés por Inuyasha es extraño – dijo Bankotsu

-Simplemente curiosidad – explicó Kagome

De pronto el susodicho salió justamente de tras de ella, Kagome no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo, cielos, lucía tan atractivo y varonil.

-Espero que no estén hablando mal de mí – comentó Inuyasha entre risas

-Oh desde luego que no – Naraku negó con la cabeza

Para la sorpresa de Kagome, Inuyasha pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella.

-Sé que ambos no iniciamos bien señor Claymore – explicó Inuyasha – Pero quiero que a partir de ese momento dejemos todo atrás y comencemos de nuevo ¿Le parece bien? – extendió una mano hacia él

Kagome dudó y después terminó por estrecharla con la de él.

-Por supuesto

Kikyo supo que había llegado el momento, pues Kagome le había pedido que en cuanto Inuyasha apareciera que fuera por ella y fingiera estar mal.

Y así lo hizo, se despidió de su pareja de baile y fue directo hacia donde estaba él.

-Caballeros ¿Les importa si me robo por un momento a mi hombre? – ella miró a todos y ellos negaron

No pudieron escuchar lo que ambos comentaban en secreto, pero entre ellas se decían que había llegado la hora de la retirada.

Él fingió asentir, se apartó de ella solo para despedirse de sus amigos.

-Lo siento, pero debo retirarme

-Pero si la noche es larga – dijo Inuyasha, quien no dejaba de ver alrededor del salón con la esperanza de encontrase con ella

-Así es. Por eso me retiro – les guiño un ojos

Y todos comprendieron el verdadero significado de las palabras de Claymore. Así que ella y Kikyo salieron por la puerta principal y se fueron a horcajadas sin que nadie las viera hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina, donde ya las esperaba Kagura con todo lo necesario para la trasformación.

-Llevo media hora esperándolas – se quejó

-Lo sentimos, El Lord Inalcanzable aun no llegaba – comentó Kagome

-Bien – Kikyo asintió – Es hora del primer baile de Safira en Londres, recuerda cuál es tu objetivo principal, Naraku y en segundo Inuyasha

Kagome asintió y así tanto Kikyo como Kagura la ayudaban a vestirse….

Continuara…

**Hola**

**Lamento mi demora, es que estos meses han sido muy pesados, con mucho trabajo pero aquí estamos echándole ganas.**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y lamento una vez más dejarla en suspenso.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Antes de comenzar, Kagura había cerrado la puerta de la cocina con llave, recorrió las cortinas de la ventana para que ningún ojo fuera testigo de la transformación de Kagome.

Kagome se dejó hacer por las dos, observaba a sus dos amigas con atención mientras ambas hacían su trabajo.

-Pásame el polvo – dijo Kagura a su prima, atenta a lo que hacía

-Kagome estira los brazos – dijo Kikyo

Ella lo hizo y al instante Kikyo le quitó el saco, desató el nudo de su pañuelo y por ultimo desabrochaba los botones de la camisa.

Una vestía mientras que la otra la maquillaba y le ponían la peluca rojiza.

Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par al ver el vestido que Kikyo había tomado, en un principio se negó a usarlo.

-Ah no – negó con la cabeza echándose para atrás – No me pondré eso. ¡Es demasiado atrevido!

Kikyo esbozó una sonrisa, pues sabía de sobra que su amiga no iba a usar ese tipo de vestido.

-Es demasiado tarde para arrepentirte – comentó ella y avanzó hacía Kagome- Allá afuera esta el Lord Inalcanzable, esperando a Lady Safira junto con Naraku. ¿No vas a dejarlos plantados o sí?

"Si" se dijo para ella misma, ya no sabía si estaba segura de seguir con la farsa, pero como Kikyo había dicho, era demasiado tarde, Inuyasha la había visto como Lady Safira y su desaparición iba ser muy extraña, lo mejor era enfrentar las cosas y fingir.

-Ya estamos aquí, así que será mejor que cooperes y dejes que te vita- concluyó su amiga

Así que resignada, dejó que Kikyo terminara de vestirla, sentía la fina tela del vestido recorrer su cuerpo, los tirones que le provocaba su amiga cada vez que ataba los listones del vestido.

Minutos después, Kikyo y Kagura se miraron una a la otra y esbozaron una sonrisa y después voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver a Kagome en una señal de complicidad.

-¿Qué? – preguntó la joven nerviosa al verlas - ¿No quedé bien?

-Porque no lo compruebas por ti misma- comentó Kikyo y al instante le entregó un espejo

Kagome lo tomó con manos temblorosas, no quería verse y llevarse una decepción, a pesar de verse bella como Lady Safira, sabía bien que aunque se disfrazara de ese personaje jamás le iba a llegar a los talones a Lady Ayame, la amante de su esposo.

Ella sí que era hermosa, fina, delicada y suave, en cambio ella, era un capullo ante una rosa roja en pleno invierno.

Pero se armó de valor y se miró en él, y al hacerlo, abrió los ojos de par en par, esa no podía ser ella, porque, esa pelirroja era una mujer muy hermosa, con una mirada seductora y con ojos ardientes de deseo.

-Ella no puedo ser yo-negó aun sin poder creerlo

-Eres tú querida – confirmó Kagura – Una mujer hermosa, que está a punto de seducir a dos hombre al mismo tipo. Solo falta una cosa

Kagura abrió una pequeña cajita y sacó de ella un pequeño lunar postizo colocándolo en el nacimiento de uno de sus pechos.

-Es solo para verte más seductora – dijo Kagura guiñándole un ojo

Pero Kagome no le puso atención, ya que aun seguía mirándose al espejo, nunca en su vida se había visto tan hermosa.

-Bien, esto es lo que haremos – interrumpió Kikyo – Saldrás acompañada de Kagura, ella te presentara a sus amistades. Seducirás con tu hermosa mirada y sensual no solo a Inuyasha ni a Naraku, sino a más de un hombre y de eso estoy segura

-¿Qué harás tú mientras tanto?-preguntó alarmada

-No te preocupes – Kikyo le regaló una sonrisa – Koga acaba de llegar, estaremos viéndote de cerca. Esta casa tiene un pasadizo secreto con una vista al salón de baile. Si llegas a tener problemas, Kagura estará al pendiente de ti.

-Vamos Kagome- Kagura la tomó del brazo

Pero antes de que ella se la llevara, Kagome se soltó del brazo de Kagura y fue con Kikyo solo para darle un abrazo.

-Gracias – dijo ella con sinceridad – Durante ese tiempo has sido una gran amiga

Kikyo esbozó una sonrisa – También lo eres tú. Gracias por ofrecerme tu amistad. Pero no es momento para sentimentalismos, tenemos mucho que hacer esta noche.

Ambas salieron de la cocina y caminaron por l largo pasillo que conducía hacia el salón de baile, se detuvieron solo a unos centímetros de la puerta principal solo para que Kagura afinara unos detalles en el peinado de Kagome y al ver que no había nada más que hacer, asintió.

El momento había llegado.

Y con aire de elegancia, ambas entraron al salón entre risas, si alguna de las dos hubiera dicho una broma, y al escucharlas, los invitados interrumpieron sus platicas e incluso algunos su baile.

-Les presento a mi prima- dijo Kagura, levantando uno de los brazos de Kagome – Lady Safira

Inuyasha al escuchar ese nombre, giró la cabeza en dirección hacia ella, y lo que vio hizo que le provocara una ola de deseo, ella era la mismísima Afrodita, la diosa de la belleza, el vestido rojo de seda se moldeaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, con ese provocativo escote hacia resaltar el nacimiento de sus pechos y ese lunar, era demasiado excitante, todo ella lo excitaba aun más y lo volvía loco.

-¿Quién es esa hermosa?

Escuchó preguntar a Naraku y por primera vez en su vida sintió celos, nunca lo había sentido por parte de sus exámenes, solo con ella y eso era lo que más le desconcertaba, hacía que el instinto de posesión de hiciera presente, ella iba ser suya y de nadie más.

No la iba a compartir con nadie.

-Olvídalo Naraku – dijo él, esbozando una media sonrisa – Yo la vi primero

-No mi buen amigo – él negó – Ambos la vimos al mismo tiempo

Una gran multitud se había arremolinado alrededor de Kagome., incluyendo el propio Naraku, la joven se sentía como una pequeño conejo indefenso ante su depredador, sentía las miradas pervertidas de todos, pero en ningún momento dejó de sonreír, así que de disculpó con los caballeros y buscó con la mirada a su principal objetivo.

Inuyasha.

Y lo vio en un rincón, bebiendo una copa de whisky y se acercó más a él.

-Pensé que no vendría, milord – comentó ella

-Como podría no hacerlo. Una mujer hermosa como usted se merece toda la atención.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Es así como el Lord Inalcanzable conquista a una mujer? ¿Siendo tan…encantador?

Inuyasha esbozó una amarga sonrisa, así que no perdió su tiempo en averiguar sobre él, eso sin duda decía mucho, que le interesaba y se alegró por eso.

-Veo que no perdió el tiempo en averiguar de sobre mí, señorita

-Debía hacerlo, quería saber sobre mi héroe.

Kikyo entró al pequeño pasadizo donde ya la estaba esperando Koga. Y antes de que ella legara, él se encontraba espiando detrás de una pintura el desenvolvimiento de su amiga.

-¿Cómo está saliendo todo?- preguntó Kikyo, acercándose solo para mirar tras la pintura.

-Perfecta, el papel de Safira le siena bien. Ha cautivado a su esposo y el imbécil no se da cuenta quien es en realidad.

-Pues es un completo idiota al no darse cuenta del parecido entre, Lady Safira, Derek Claymore y Kagome.

Ella se rió y Koga se perdió en su maravillosa sonrisa.

-Gracias – dijo él – Todo lo que has hecho por ella

-Kagome es una gran amiga, ella me ofreció su amistad y simplemente la acepté

Hubo un silencio mientras observaban a Kagome bailar con su esposo.

-¿Cómo fue que ustedes dos llegaron a ser amigos?

La pregunta que ella había hecho hizo que Koga se desconcentrara de lo que estaba viendo.

-Nuestros padres siempre han sido amigos, así que cada vez que frecuentaba a la familia Higurashi, Kagome y yo hicimos una amistad – esbozó y por último se echó a reír - Ella y yo acostumbrábamos a jugar a guerras de lodo, claro que siempre la dejaba ganar, a nuestras madres casi les provocábamos un desmayo cada vez que nos veían sucios. Ellos esperaban que esa amistad terminara en matrimonio una vez que ella fuera presentada en sociedad.

-Pero se casó con Inuyasha Taisho – dijo ella - ¿Cómo fue que se casó con ese patán?

Koga se quedó callado por unos momentos ante esa pregunta, sabía muy bien la razón, una dama que había comprometido su reputación con el canalla más famoso de todo Londres.

-Inuyasha había comprometido la reputación de Kagome, así que para salvarla de la humillación y por consiguiente su propio honor, se casó con ella y por ultimo…

-La abandonó en Hampshire – concluyó ella y Koga asintió - ¿Por qué no le propusiste matrimonio? Estoy segura que sus vidas hubieran sido distintas

-Porque Inuyasha se me adelantó – respondió él – Y fue lo mejor, ella hubiera aceptado casarse conmigo solo para ocultar las apariencias, pero entre nosotros no podría haber amor, porque nos queremos como hermanos.

-¿Y por qué no te has casado? – volvió a preguntar ella – Eres joven, apuesto, un buen hombre y excelente partido par una dama

-Aun no ha llegado la mujer indicada, la que se adueñe de mi corazón y de mí

Koga la miró y se echó a reír nuevamente.

Kikyo arqueó una ceja - ¿Por qué la risa, milord?

-De que usted me ha hecho muchas preguntas y yo no he tenido la oportunidad de hacerle una

Kikyo se sonrojó y agradeció la poca luz que había en el pequeño pasadizo.

-Discúlpeme.- dijo apenada – Pregunte lo que quiera

Y Koga no dudó en hacerlo.

-¿Por qué eres tan bella?

No supo que decir, solo que sintió el tibio aliento de Koga justo en su rostro, pero la música sonó, interrumpiendo ese momento, Kikyo parpadeó y aprovechó para apartarse y seguir viendo desde la pintura a su amiga.

-Kagome va a bailar con Inuyasha – dijo emocionada

Koga tomó la mano de la joven - ¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita?

-¿Aquí? Pero es un lugar muy estrecho

-Cualquier lugar es ideal, lo único que importa es la compañía

Koga acercó el cuerpo de Kikyo hacia él, y ambos comenzaron a bailar, dejándose llevar por ritmo de la danza, suave y delicada que se filtraba por ese estrecho pasadizo, sus miradas se habían encontrado nuevamente, sus respiraciones cada vez estaban más cerca del uno del otro.

Él ya no pudo reprimir un minutos más ese deseo de besarla y lo hizo, besó esos labios que se habían convertido en las últimas semanas su tormento, ella le respondió de la misma forma.

Pero no duró mucho, ya que ella despertó de su ensoñación y se apartó de Koga, llevándose la mano a los labios, nunca había sentido ese tipo de sentimiento hacia una persona, y él lograba que se despertara cada vez más.

-Lo siento – se disculpó Koga – No pude contenerlo

-No se preocupe, será mejor que nos concentremos en Kagome

Koga asintió y ambos retomaron su espionaje, aunque sabían muy bien que nada sería igual después del beso.

Inuyasha no dejaba de admirar a "Safira", había algo extrañamente familiar, esos ojos se le hacían muy conocidos, al igual que sus labios carnosos y perfectamente delineados.

-Y dígame ¿Cómo supo de mi reputación? – preguntó

"Porque soy tu esposa, grandísimo idiota", bueno aunque lo pensó, estaba segura que se lo diría siendo ella misma. Simplemente Kagome se limitó a sonreír.

¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho? No lo sabía, pero las mejillas ya le estaban doliendo de tanto sonreír.

-Le pregunté a mi prima por usted y me dijo quien era. ¿Es cierto que una vez saltó del balón de una dama, solo para que el marido no lo descubriera?

Inuyasha no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-Mentiras – respondió negando con la cabeza – Chismes sin sentido

-¿En cerio? – ella arqueó una ceja - ¿Y qué me dice una donde hizo el amor en un carruaje justo en frente de un teatro?

-Otro rumor

Pero antes de que siguieran bailando y Kagome prosiguiera con su interrogatorio, Naraku se acercó a ellos.

-Inuyasha ¿Me permites bailar con la dama?

Inuyasha frunció el cejo y apretó a Safira contra su cuerpo, como en señal de posesión.

-Solo si la dama acepta.

Ambos voltearon a verla y ella al ver las miradas de los dos, se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que responder.

**Hola**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, debo darle gracias a la tecnología, a mi celular y a un sinfín de aplicaciones, gracias a ellos pude escribir este cap y pasarlo en limpio xD jejeje.**

**Ay esa Safira, ya esta cautivando, eso, has sufrir a Inuyasha, se lo merece, se lo merece.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola, si soy yo de nuevo, modificando el capítulo, dado que me exalte en el relato y terminé por confundirlas a todas, la única parte que suprimí fue lo de la trampa que había hecho Inuyasha y ya, fue todo.**

**No quiero que la trama se pierda, por eso hice la modificación, más vale tarde, que nunca.**

**Es que a veces soy tan…. Tan…¿cómo les digo que soy? ¿Atrabancada? Bueno en fin, ah y en cuanto a Sesshomaru, paciencia, no quieran que de la noche a la mañana allá un enamoramiento xD.**

**Capítulo 12**

Tanto Inuyasha como Naraku esperaban la respuesta de la joven, que simplemente se dedico a mirar uno al otro.

Naraku la miraba con ojos llenos de perversión.

Inuyasha, igual, solo con un poco de lujuria y deseo.

El plan había dado resultado, ambos estaban clamando un baile con ella, lo que no sucedió el día de su presentación en la sociedad en tan solo su primera temporada. Simplemente se la había pasado sentada, oyendo las aburridas conversaciones que mantenía su madre con una soltera, y como no iba a recordar esa conversación, si la mayor parte de ella, estaba involucrada.

Ella le había dicho a su madre que esa era una señal clara que se avecinaba un cambio, y vaya que cambio, pues un par de días después terminó envuelta en un escándalo que la involucraba con el libertino más famoso de Londres.

Si pudiera regresar atrás, estaba segura que no cometería el grandísimo error de ir a buscar a sus padres, en cambio solo tuvo como resultado que su reputación se hubiera visto expuesto delante de los ojos de la duquesa Mason.

-¿Entonces mi lady? – Interrumpió Naraku sus pensamientos - ¿Me haría el honor de bailar este vals conmigo? – dijo, extendiendo una mano en dirección hacia ella

El pequeño corazón de Kagome pegó un saltito, y más cuando sintió que Inuyasha la apretaba más hacia él.

Esbozó una sensual y encantadora sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados.

-Encantada milord – hizo una reverencia como pudo y acto seguido volteó a ver a Inuyasha – En cuanto este caballero me libere

Inuyasha se sonrojó al ver esos ojos chocolate, que se penetraron en su mirada y en todo su interior, no había sentido nada parecido, es decir, que nunca había deseado tanto que una mujer fuera su amante como esa pequeña y sensual mujer.

De muy mala gana la liberó y vio como Naraku la arrastraba con poca delicadeza hacia él, para comenzar el vals, se quedo estático en medio de la pista, no podía mover los pies, solo contemplaba la hermosura de esa mujer, la manera en como sonreía, la manera en como movía las pestañas y como bailaba con tanta delicadeza, era como la hoja de un árbol que se dejaba llevar por el viento.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para retirarse de la pista, un mesero pasó con una bandeja llena de copas de coñac y tomó una, y al instante se la bebió toda de un solo trago, no dejaba de verla ¿Y quién no lo haría?, esas cuervas y esos pechos estaban hechos para que unas manos expertas y llenas de pasión los acariciara.

Si, acariciar cada rincón de ese cuerpo que estaba convirtiéndose en un potente tormento, ella era mucho más hermosa que Ayame, mucho más hermosa que cualquier mujer hubiese estado en su cama.

-Veo que Naraku se llevó a tu pareja – comentó Bankotsu con una pequeña risa

-Solo por este vals – dijo él sin dejar de ver a la dama en cuestión – Terminando esa piza, le pediré que su carnet

-¿Y crees que lo acepte? – Preguntó divertido – Amigo, esa clase de mujeres son muy peligrosas, es una alegría que nuestro joven amigo Derek no la haya visto, sino estoy seguro que también hubiese caído rendido ante ella.

-Si – asintió Inuyasha – Pero él ya tiene una amante

- En efecto – asintió Bankotsu – Pero, nada mas mira esos ojos chocolate, tentadores…. – de pronto la miró más detalladamente y le recordó a alguien del pasado –…Me atrevo decir que tiene un gran parecido con tu esposa – comentó

Inuyasha al escuchar eso, miró de golpe a Safria, y si, tenían gran parecido, solo había una pequeña diferencia entre las dos, ella era pelirroja y Kagome tenía el cabello color azabache, el pelo más sedoso, que pudo haber sentido en toda su vida.

Y luego cayó en la cuenta, iba a buscarla con la intención de verla y disculparse por su actitud, cuando esa exuberante dama había hecho su aparición o más bien se cruzó en su camino, haciendo que se olvidara por completo de ella.

Bueno que mas daba un año más de espera, después de todo llevaba mucho tiempo alejado de ella, una amante más a su lista no iba a ocasionar problemas, cuando se aburriera de Safira iría en su búsqueda, mientras tanto, dedicaría por completo conseguir a esa mujer solo para él.

-No – negó con la cabeza – No tienen nada de parecido. Kagome es una mujer común, seguramente en estos momentos esta lamentándose haberse casado conmigo

-¿Lamentándose? –Bankotsu arqueó una ceja - ¿Quieres que te recuerde el motivo por el ella se casó contigo?

Inuyasha se puso rígido ante el último comentario de su amigo, dejó de mirar a Safira solo para verlo, sus ojos eran sombríos.

-Creo que este no es el momento para hablar de ese tema – comentó, con cierta furia

-Ah ya veo – él asintió – Sólo te digo, que Kagome, la condesa Taisho, fue una víctima más del Lord Inalcanzable

-¿Ha que viene esto, perdón? – preguntó, arqueando una ceja

Bankotsu negó con la cabeza – Nada, solo te diré que si yo me hubiera casado con Kagome Higurashi, habría sido el hombre más feliz por tener a una mujer bella – volteó a ver a Safira y con aire de frialdad dijo – En lugar de tener una mujer fría en mi cama, habría tenido el calor y el amor que una esposa solo puede dar.

Y ante esas palabras, giró sobre sus talones y dejó solo a su amigo.

Esas palabras habían sido motivo para retarlo a duelo, ya que estaba hablando de su esposa.

Suspiró.

Volvió a suspirar.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo él también tenía algo de culpa, se había dejado llevar por el deseo y se alejó de ahí con Ayame y después de un apasionado encuentro ella lo descubrió vistiéndose y de repente ambos fueron descubiertos por la duquesa Mason.

Pero por otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez pudo haber sido una trampa, las madres casamenteras suelen colocarle a sus hijas en bandeja de plata a un caballero y comprometer el honor de éste para así conseguir su objetivo… que se casara con sus hijas.

No tenía ni la menor duda que tal vez ese encuentro había sido provocado por la señora Higurashi o por cualquier otra persona.

Pero en sus ojos se reflejaba inocencia, como si no entendiera nada de lo que estaba pasando y después accedió él a reparar los daños y casarse, solo para salvar la reputación de ella y su propio honor.

La noche que había pasado a su lado había sido….había sido…

-Inolvidable….- concluyó él en voz baja para si mismo

La música terminó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, pero ya no estaba muy animado, gracias a su amigo, se había esfumado su deseo de bailar otra pieza con Lady Safira, así que se iría a casa sin despedirse de ella, mañana le diría que tuvo un asunto familiar el cual debía ser atendido.

Un lacayo de dio su abrigo y su sombrero, pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir, una voz suave y sensual lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Se va tan pronto milord?

Giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con esos ojos color chocolate que la miraban con intensidad.

-Lady Safira – el esbozó una sonrisa e hizo una reverencia -Surgieron problemas que debo atender – mintió con tal de salir de ese lugar

Ella se acercó a él y le acarició sutilmente el brazo izquierdo.

-Quédese – sugirió ella – Estoy segura que mi compañía le vendrá bien

Él esbozó una sonrisa, lo cierto era sí, que probablemente ella sería la compañía que necesitaba, pero en tan solo unos minutos su humor se había apagado al recordarse que era un desgraciado sin sentido, un maldito que se aprovechó de una inocente joven.

-Lo siento My Lady – él negó – Pero son asuntos muy importantes

-Ya veo – ella asintió

-Pero, le prometo que mañana vendré a visitarla

Safira esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Lo promete?

Él le tomó una mano y la besó – Se lo prometo

Acto seguido lo vio alejarse de ella, subir a su carruaje y marcharse de ahí.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan condenadamente encantador, Inuyasha? ¿Por qué?

A la mañana siguiente…

El baile había sido un excito, no solo consiguió llamar la atención de Inuyasha y de Naraku, sino de unos cuanto lores más, lores con titulo.

Esa noche ella había decidido quedarse en casa de Kagura, no tenía intención de irse a la casa de Koga había conseguido para ella, no quería dormir en una cosa sola y vacía, así que Kagura estuvo feliz en recibirla.

Bajó las escaleras como la persona quien realmente era, Kagome Taisho, pero antes de pisar el primer escalón se llevó una sorpresa, la casa estaba repleta de arreglos florares, y la puerta no paraba de sonar, mientras un lacayo abría otro acomodaba los arreglos.

Kikyo y Kagura supervisaban en que los acomodaran a la perfección.

Se apresuró en bajar las escaleras y fue hasta el vestíbulo, donde había un arreglo de orquídeas blancas justo en la mesa de la entrada.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó mientras tomaba la nota que sobresalía de ese arreglo

Las orquídeas eran sus flores favoritas y a pesar de que el caballero no la conocía, sabía sus gustos.

-Es el impacto que dejó Safira anoche – comentó Kagura con una amplia sonrisa, miró a un lacayo – Ese ponlo aquí

La puerta volvió a sonar, el mismo lacayo la abrió se encontró con una mujer que llevaba una pequeña caja en color azul marino.

-Para la señorita Safira – dijo la joven entregándole la caja al lacayo

Este asintió y cerró la puerta, se acercó a las tres mujeres y se la entregó a Kagura.

-Gracias – ella asintió – Puedes retirarte

El hombre asintió y las dejó solas a las tres.

Kagura esbozó una sonrisa.

-Este es de Naraku – dijo ella emocionada – Y aquí está su nota

Kagura le entregó la caja junto con la nota, abrió primero la caja y cuando lo hizo las tres mujeres abrieron los ojos como platos.

-Es hermoso – comentó Kikyo – Debió costarle una fortuna

-Es precioso – a Kagura se le iluminaron los ojos

-Es ostentoso – Kagome hizo una mueca de desagrado – No me pondré algo tan llamativo

-Kagome ¡Son Zafiros Azules! – Exclamó ella – ¡Son demasiado caros!

-Si – ella asintió - En ese caso son tuyos, porque a mí no me interesan

-Lee la nota – dijo Kikyo

Kagome asintió dejando la pequeña caja en la misma mesa donde estaba ese hermoso arreglo de orquídeas.

Abrió la nota y comenzó a leer en voz queda solo para que sus amigas y ella la escucharan.

-"Para que convine con su belleza, usted es la mujer más apasionada que he visto en toda mi vida" – hizo una pequeña pausa –Que tipo tan desagradable – dejó la nota arriba de la caja y le prestó más atención a las orquídeas, acarició una y después preguntó - ¿Quién envió este arreglo?

-No sé – Kagura negó con la cabeza – Aun no hemos leído la nota

Kagome tomó la nota entre sus manos y comenzó a leerla igual que la primera.

-Tendría que cerrar los ojos, tendría que quedarme ciego y no recordar más que la imagen de tu ternura, debería guardar toda tu belleza en un pensamiento y no volver a ver más que tu luz. Att: Inuyasha Taisho…PD: Perdón por lo de anoche, prometo que lo compensaré"

-Veo que los has cautivado a los dos – comentó Kagura – La pregunta es ¿A quién eliges?

La puerta sonó y un lacayo fue abrirla.

-Seguramente es otro regalo de otro admirador– comentó Kikyo divertida

-Señora – interrumpió el lacayo

-¿Qué? – preguntó Kagura sin prestar atención

-Afuera esta el Lord Taisho junto con el Lord Marshall. Solicitan ver a la señorita Safira

Las tres se quedaron viendo una a la otra, pero Kikyo y Kagura miraban más a Kagome, no podían dejar que la vieran así, ya que si lo hacían todo este juego se vendría abajo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Ambos hombres se encontraron justo en la entrada de la casa de la cortesana Kagura, sus miradas parecían lanzar dardos venenosos a su oponente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Naraku

-Vengo a ver a Lady Safira – respondió con naturalidad - ¿Y tú?

-Qué casualidad. También vengo a verla

-¿Para qué?

-No te puedo decirlo, eso es algo que le concierne a ella y a mi – le guiño un ojo y comenzó a subir los peldaños que lo conducían a la puerta principal

Inuyasha lo siguió y lo agarró del antebrazo.

-¿Vas a proponerle que sea tu amante? – preguntó con irá

-Ya te dije…-apartó la mano de Inuyasha y se sacudió el brazo como si hubiera dejado una estela de polvo – Que eso solo le concierne a ella. No a ti. Aparte, si le propongo que sea mi amante ¿A ti qué demonios te importa? Digo, tú ya tienes una amante fogosa en la cama, déjanos aunque sea a Safira

-Estas muy equivocado si piensas que te va aceptar

-¿Y a ti si?

-¿Cuánto apuestas que es a mí a quien va a elegir?

Los ojos de Naraku se agrandaron de diversión y esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Interesante. Solo pon el precio

-¿Dos mil libras? – dijo sin pensarlo dos veces

Y si sus ojos se agrandaron, al escuchar la cifra se le agrandaron mucho más.

-Me parece justo – se llevó la mano al mentón analizando la oferta de Inuyasha – Ya me imagino, Safira y yo en la cama disfrutando de tus dos mil libras

Inuyasha curvó sus labios en una media sonrisa.

-No estés tan seguro, ella aun no elige.

Ambos terminaron de subir los peldaños y tocaron a la puerta al unisonó, un lacayo les abrió y preguntaron por Safira, pero lo que no les gustó fue que los hubiera dejado afuera en lugar de dejarlos pasar.

-¿Cómo se atreve a tratarnos así? – dijo furioso Naraku – A nosotros, que somos caballeros

Inuyasha roló los ojos y no quiso discutir ese punto con Naraku, de hecho, llegaba a pensar que ese hombre fingía ser lo que no era, pero eso no se lo iba a discutir, en sus ojos se reflejaba lo peligroso que podría llegar a ser.

Kagura miró al lacayo y después a Kikyo y a Kagome.

-Kikyo, llévate arriba a Kagome y ayúdala a vestirse – dijo, después regresó la vista a su lacayo – Hazlos pasar y condúcelos a la sala de estar

Kikyo y Kagome subieron las escaleras y se fueron directo a su habitación para ayudarle.

Kagura aprovechó para irse a la sala de estar y esperar a los dos hombres, tomó asiento en uno de los sofás a esperar a los dos caballeros.

En cuanto entraron le hicieron una pequeña reverencia a la dama y ella se levantó de su sofá e hizo lo mismo.

-Que gusto volver a verlo lord Taisho – sus palabras fueron suaves y delicadas – lord Naraku – y este nombre fue pronunciado como si para ella era una escoria…de hecho, lo era

-Señorita Kagura – Inuyasha la saludó amablemente - ¿Se encuentra su prima, Lady Safira?

-Si claro – ella asintió – Esta arriba, aun no termina de vestirse

-Veo que alguien más está interesado en ella – comentó Naraku al ver los arreglos florares - ¿Recibió mi presente?

-Por supuesto a ella…

-Me fascino…

Kagura había sido interrumpida por la voz dulce de Safira, los dos hombres giraron sobre sus talones y se encontraron con la causa de que ellos estuvieran ahí a primer hora del día.

Tanto Inuyasha como a Naraku se les cortó la respiración al verla con ese vestido color melón, su piel se veía cremosa con ese color y aun en plena luz del día era mucho más hermosa de lo que era.

-Bueno – interrumpió Kagura – Yo los dejo

Y se alejó de ahí dejándola sola, con esos dos hombres.

Su respiración era agitada, estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que la dejaban sola con dos hombres, uno que era su esposo y el otro, un completo desconocido.

Pero ya no tenía por qué tener miedo, había superado esa faceta gracias a su papel de Derek Claymore, aunque en este caso estaba como una dama, no como un caballero.

Naraku se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano para besarla, pero Inuyasha lo hizo al mismo tiempo, que solo hizo hacerla sentir más nerviosa, sus manos estaban suspendidas en el aire, siendo detenidas por dos manos, unas suaves como el terciopelo, que eran las de Inuyasha, y otras ásperas.

-Debo decir que es mucho más hermosa a la luz del día señorita – comentó Naraku

-Gracias – ella fingió estar alagada - ¿Pero debo saber cuál es el motivo de su visita, caballeros?

Tanto Naraku como Inuyasha no le soltaron la mano, estaban atentos del movimiento que hacia el otro.

-Voy a ir directo al grano lady Safira – habló Naraku – Desde la primera vez que la vi, me gustó y quiero que sea mi amante

Kagome quiso darle una bofetada ante la declaración poco caballerosa de ese hombre, su sola mirada la hacían querer vomitar.

Vaya, si que había sido muy directo.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó al ver que ella no respondía

-Yo…- Kagome vaciló un poco

-Acépteme a mi – ahora le tocaba el turno de Inuyasha – Le prometo que mientras dure nuestra relación nada le faltara, seré cuidadoso con usted y digno de ser su amante.

-Yo la cubriré de los mejores vestidos y joyas que nunca en su vida le han regalado sus antiguos amantes – contraatacó Naraku

-Pídame lo que quiera y será suyo – dijo Inuyasha – Conmigo no le faltara nada, quedará completamente satisfecha dentro y fuera de la cama

Kagome estaba perpleja, ambos hombres se le estaban declarando al mismo tiempo, pidiéndole que se convierta en su amante, sentía ese impulso de recuperar sus manos y darles un par de cachetadas a cada uno.

Kagura estaba escuchando desde un rincón junto con Kikyo.

-Debes intervenir – susurró Kikyo – Ella no sabe que responder

-Cállate – dijo Kagura – Te van a oír

-Pues hazlo ya – dijo aun más frustrada su amiga – Recuerda que ella no es cortesana, es una dama

-Bien – Kagura asintió – Lo haré

Kikyo asintió y entró a la sala, los hombres al verla la soltaron al mismo tiempo y Kagome suspiró aliviada, miró a su amiga con la esperanza de que le ayudara, y supo que así sería cuando ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-Pasaba por aquí y no pude resistir el impulso de escuchar – dijo divertida

-Tanto lord Taisho como lord Naraku quieren que sea su amante

Kagura se llevó una mano al mentón.

-Que interesante – comentó ella - ¿Y tú a quien elegirías?

Kagome miró a los dos hombres que se habían parado justo en frente de ella.

-Ya se lo he dicho, conmigo nada le faltara – Inuyasha lanzó su ultimo dardo

-Solo la hará sufrir, algo que conmigo no será así – finalizó Naraku

Kagura alzó las manos para que los dos hombres le prestaran atención, era evidente que si nadie ponía orden a este asunto nadie más lo haría, solo una cortesana con experiencia era capaz de arreglar este pequeño enredo.

Y ella tenía mucha experiencia en eso, pues en una ocasión se le habían juntado dos propuestas al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien caballeros, si siguen así es probable que no la convenzan – dijo Kagura-Mejor dejémoslo a la suerte

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo? – Naraku se cursó de brazos esperando que Kagura dijera algo

-Me encantaría escuchar su solución – comentó Inuyasha

-Bueno – Kagura hizo una pausa – Ambos quieren que Safira sea su amante – dijo y los dos asintieron – Pero ella no sabe a quién elegir ¿Cierto? – volteó a ver a su amiga y Kagome asintió – No me queda más remedio que sugerir una cosa. Que uno salga con ella durante una semana y vaya acumulando puntos, y después el otro la siguiente semana, es como si fuera un cortejo, pero, a la tercera semana se sumaran los puntos que ambos acumularon en su semana y el que haya tenido más, ese será el ganador y por consiguiente su premio será Safira.

Inuyasha y Naraku se miraron al mismo tiempo y asintieron.

-Justo – Inuyasha asintió

-De acuerdo – lo acompañó Naraku - ¿Quién inicia la primera semana?

-¿Alguien tiene una moneda? – preguntó Kagura

Inuyasha se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó una moneda entregándosela a Kagura.

-Muy bien – la joven asintió - ¿Qué elige señor Taisho?

-¿Por qué el primero? – se quejó Naraku

-¿Tienes miedo que te gane la partida? – preguntó divertido Inuyasha

-No – respondió tajante – Pero eso te da la posibilidad de ganar

-Señor Marshall le recuerdo que los dos tienen las mismas posibilidades

Kagome solo contemplaba ese vil acto, ¿Cómo era posible que se juren la decisión de una mujer de esa manera? Simplemente esto le daba razones para odiar mas a Inuyasha y así querer vengarse de él.

-¿Qué eliges Taisho? – le preguntó Naraku cediendo el lugar que según él también se lo merecía

-Cara

-¿Y usted señor Marshall? – preguntó mirando al otro hombre

-Cruz

-Perfecto – Kagura asintió – Una de una, la moneda elegirá al ganador y él será el primero en comenzar el "cortejo"

Kagura hizo girar la moneda por el aire, los cuatro no la perdieron de vista hasta que cayó en la mano de la cortesana y la cubrió con su otra mano para que nadie más la viera.

Ella fue la primera en verlo, y al ver el resultado esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

Miró al ganador.

-Felicidades, usted inicia con el cortejo, Lord Inuyasha

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo, Kagome un suspiro de alivio ya que no le hubiese gustado que Naraku fuera el ganador, algo había en ese hombre que le provocaba escalofrió, y el perdedor, en este caso Naraku simplemente hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Muy bien, reconozco mi derrota –dijo Naraku mirando a Inuyasha – Pero recuerda Taisho, los últimos siempre seremos los mejores – después observó a Safira, tomó su mano y la besó – Esperaré con ardor la próxima semana

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró de allí, Kagura lo iba acompañar a la puerta pero él había dicho que no era necesario.

-¿Puedo reclamar mi premio? – preguntó, esbozando una media sonrisa de satisfacción al sentirse el vencedor

En ese momento sólo pensaba en una cosa, besar esos labios que se habían convertido en su pequeño tormento.

-No tan rápido milord – dijo Kagome – Aun no ha ganado la partida

-Pero estoy seguro que voy a ganar- respondió Inuyasha, muy seguro de sí mismo

-No obstante – intervino Kagura –Mañana inicia su cortejo, así que le aconsejo que no gaste todas sus habilidades

Inuyasha suspiró y sólo tuvo que conformarse con darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Mañana pasaré temprano por usted – dijo

-¿A dónde planea llevarme? – preguntó una Kagome muy curiosa

-Sorpresa cariño – le volvió a dar un beso en la mejilla y se marcho seguido por Kagura

Una vez estando allí sola, se llevó la mano a la mejilla, aun sentía su tibio contacto, esas palabras tan suaves y seductoras.

Aturdida, tomó asiento en un sofá y su mente estaba en otro lugar que no fuera ese.

-¿En qué piensas?

Alzó la vista y se encontró con su amiga Kikyo y poco después se les unió Kagura.

-En que no sé si pueda resistirme a él durante esta semana. Tengo miedo a que…

Se interrumpió ella misma.

-A que te seduzca, te lleve a su cama para que luego descubra que Safira no es Safira, si no su esposa- finalizó Kikyo por ella y Kagome asintió – Sólo resiste Kagome, eres más fuerte que él.

Si, era fuerte, pero Inuyasha era un hombre muy experimentado, que sin seducirla, con la simple mirada hacia que le fallaran las rodillas.

Más tarde, Inuyasha, Bankotsu y Naraku se encontraban en su club de apuestas, jugando a las cartas, la pura expresión de Naraku decía todo….enojado y furioso.

-¿Sigues molesto porque te gané la partida? – preguntó divertido Inuyasha

-Desde luego que no – negó, pero por dentro él sabía que era todo lo contrario, pero ante él y nadie lo iba admitir – Como te dije en la mañana, los últimos seremos siempre los mejores- acto seguido le guiñó un ojo – No te olvides de nuestra apuesta, en que obtenga más puntos se lleva las dos mil libras

-Si lo deseas puedes darme un anticipo – y estalló en una risa

-Idiota – dijo Naraku más frustrado de lo que ya estaba

Bankotsu no quiso intervenir, nunca había visto a Inuyasha tan entusiasmado con una mujer, pero él y Naraku eran como dos niños peleando por alguna tontería.

Kagome iba caminando por las calles de Londres en su papel de Derek Claymore y al menos en ese papel no tenía que soportar las miradas lascivas de los hombres y mucho menos se iba a sentir perseguida por uno de ellos, excepto por las madres casaderas claro estaba.

Pero estaba equivocada, ya que había sentido unos pasos de tras de ella, volteó pero sólo se encontró con un hombre alto, que al verla fingió mirar el atardecer.

Frunció el cejo, pero siguió su camino, pero aceleró el ritmo de sus pasos, miró de reojo y volvió a ver al mismo hombre, sólo que en esta ocasión contemplaba la hora.

Avanzó aun más rápido y él la siguió, pasó por un callejón y se metió sin pensarlo, pero se detuvo al ver que era un callejón sin salida, así que se oculto entre las sombras y lo vio pasar delante de ella.

Él se detuvo y Kagome salió de las sombras deteniéndose justo detrás de él, tuvo mejor perspectiva ya que el hombre era alto y de hombros anchos.

-¿Le puedo preguntar por qué me seguía, caballero? – preguntó en su tono varonil

Lo vio agachar la cabeza, después suspiró y giró sobre sus talones lentamente.

El corazón de Kagome se detuvo, el tiempo dejó de avanzar en ese momento y ella se perdió en esos color avellana, era él, lo sabía, algo en su interior le decía quien era.

-"Es él" – se dijo así misma

_**Hola**_

_**Si, vuelo a ser yo con un capítulo más, para las que ya leyeron en capitulo 12, les pido que lo vuelvan hacer ya que modifique una cosas muy importantes, borrando lo de la trampa y todo eso, es verdad se me cruzaron los cables y por poco echo a perder esta historia.**_

_**Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, vamos a ver quien se lleva las dos mil libras y sobre todo….quien es "él"**_

_**Yo ya tengo una idea ¿Y ustedes?**_

_**Por cierto, gracias por seguir esta historia, en serio, no tengo palabras que describan lo que siento, pero ya saben lo que siempre digo "Lo que hago, va con cariño para ustedes"**_

_**Y lamento por tantas veces que las he dejado en suspenso (me imagino que este capítulo no es la excepción) pero les juro que lo hago sin querer queriendo jajaja.**_

_**Bueno, les mando un montón de besos, las quiero mucho.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos.**_

_**P e r l a**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Sesshomaru volvió a suspirar para sí mismo, había querido ser discreto vigilando a esa mujer, pero según parecía era muy lista, se dejó descubrir de una manera tan fácil que quedó en evidencia.

Lo único que le quedaba era negarlo todo.

-No sé a qué se refiere, caballero – encogió los hombros y negó con la cabeza de una manera natural

¡Santo Dios! Esa era la voz, tan inconfundible y con cierto destellos de arrogancia en ella, que solo lograban hacerlo más atractivo ante sus ojos.

-¿Me va a negar que estaba siguiéndome? – preguntó nerviosa ante ese monumento de hombre

El curvó sus labios en una media sonrisa, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y ahí las dejó.

-No tengo que afirmar y negar nada – otro dardo de arrogancia –Ya le he dicho, no sé a qué se refiere

Kagome arqueó una ceja y como si sus piernas tomaran vida propia, avanzó hacia él, como si algo la atrajera a él.

-Vamos si sabe – lo alentó ella – Lo he visto seguirme desde central park y ahora aquí – hizo una pausa - ¿Qué es lo que desea?

Y Sesshomaru se rindió, esa mujer era muy persistente y si no admitía su derrota ante ella probablemente esa pequeña discusión duraría un poco más de tiempo.

Pero antes, lo intentaría de nuevo.

-Las calles son libres, uno puede andar donde sea – comentó, pero ahora con cierto tono de diversión

-Pero no por el mismo camino que otros, sin pisarle los talones a nadie.

Él estalló en una profunda risa, logrando que Kagome se confundiera un poco más.

-¿He dicho alguna broma? – preguntó furiosa ante la reacción de él, solo quería una respuesta clara, no mitades

Sesshomaru guardó la compostura.

-Para fingir ser lo que no es, lo hace muy bien

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos ante su comentario. ¿Acaso ese hombre sabía algo que ella no? Esas palabras la habían desconcertado…"fingir ser lo que no es". Realmente ya se estaba cansando de ser tres papeles a la vez, no sabía quién era realmente, un día era una cortesana, otro, un hombre, y llegó a la cuenta de que en el transcurso de ese pequeño tiempo no había sido ella misma.

Pero las cosas eran muy distintas, no podía salir como Lady Taisho, porque rápido se correría el rumor de que la esposa abandonada del Lord Inalcanzable estaba de regreso en Londres, aunque le hubiera gustado eso, así le diría un par de verdades a su vanidoso esposo, que dejaba el futuro de una mujer en manos de una simple moneda.

No le extrañaba que hasta quizás hubiera apostado por Lady Safira.

¿Y si lo hizo? ¿Sería capaz?

-"De él puedo esperar todo" – se dijo así misma

Pero el punto no era su esposo, si no el hombre que tenía en frente de ella, tenía parecido con Inuyasha, pero el desconocido era mucho más atractivo, aun podía ver la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos dorados, eras cejas que se arqueaban ante ella como si estuviera esperando una respuesta.

-¿Fingir ser lo que no soy? – Kagome repitió las palabras de ese hombre en una pregunta, ante un desconocido no iba admitir quien era realmente.

Entonces, él hizo una reverencia.

-Veo que ha logrado conseguir su objetivo – comentó- Dígame ¿Lady Safria ya tiene rendidos a sus pies a Taisho y a Marshall?

-No sé a qué se refiere – Kagome utilizó el mismo tono de evasión que él había usado

Sesshomaru esbozó una media sonrisa al escuchar sus mismas palabras en los labios de esa dama, volvió hacer una reverencia.

-Sesshomaru Gray – se presentó con elegancia – Amigo de Koga, tal vez no se acuerde de mí, pero fingí ser su agresor el día que en Safira conoció al Lord Inalcanzable

-Lady Kagome Taisho – le hizo una pequeña reverencia –Ahora que terminamos con las presentaciones ¿Me dirá el motivo por el cual me seguía?

Ambos salieron del callejón y comenzaron a caminar por las calles, mientras él le explicaba sus motivos, que Koga le había pedido que la vigilara de cerca por si llegara a necesitar ayuda.

Así que se detuvo y lo miró.

-Gracias – asintió – Pero no necesito la ayuda de nadie

-A mi me lo parece

-Escuche bien señor Gray – ella se puso delante de él – Se lo agradezco, pero le aseguro que no la necesito. Yo sola puedo controlar al mujeriego de mi marido y soportar las miradas depravadas del lord Marshall

Sesshomaru se llevó una mano al pelo, lleno de frustración, ella era más desesperante que cualquier mujer que haya conocido.

-"¿Cuántas has conocido?" – su mente jugó con él.

Era verdad, no conocía a ninguna otra, solo una que había jugado con sus sentimientos, le entregó su corazón y ella simplemente lo pisoteó, dejándolo abandonado.

-No me lo haga complicado señora – comentó él

-Pues escuche bien. Se lo haré mucho más complicado si así lo deseo – lo miró, con el cejo fruncido – Así que gire sobre sus talones y vaya en busca de Koga y exprésele mis deseos

-Pero…

-Nada – lo interrumpió – No soy tan débil como creen que soy

Dicho esto, lo dejó en medio de la calle y comenzó su camino hacia el club de apuestas de Naraku, mañana le diría un par de cosas a su amigo.

-"Imbécil, ¿Quién se cree? Yo no necesito a nadie que me proteja"

Pero estaba equivocada, si necesitaba a alguien que la protegiera de las miradas sensuales de su esposo.

Kagome, o más bien Derek, llegó al club de apuestas de Naraku, no tenía humor como para soportar las estúpidas conversaciones sin sentido de esos hombres que jugaban a ser caballeros.

¿Acaso siempre hacían lo mismo? Apostar, beber, hablar de sus amantes y fumar, si así era la rutina de todos los días, que bueno era haber nacido siendo mujer, por lo menos no tendría que hacer lo mismo cada día.

-Hoy no lo encuentro de humor Claymore – preguntó Naraku, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y siguió contemplando sus cartas.

-No es nada – respondió en un suspiro

-¿No será que su amante lo dejó? – preguntó divertido Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que soltaba una risa

Y esa fue la chispa que hizo arder su fuego interno y decidió pegarle en lo más bajo… en su ego.

-Mejor no diga nada, usted podría estar en las mismas condiciones

-¿A qué se refiere? – toda la diversión desapareció de su rostro y clavó sus ojos en los de ese joven

-Tengo entendido que usted es casado y que dejó a su esposa a la suerte – ella roló los ojos buscando las palabras adecuadas –Mientras usted se da la vida de lujos, puede tener todas las amantes que deseé, pero se ha puesto a pensar, que, ¿Tal vez su esposa se consiguió un amante? ¿Qué se consiguió alguien mejor que usted, incluso, mucho mejor en la cama?

Y ganó, porque vio su irá reflejada en sus ojos dorados.

Inuyasha golpeó la mesa haciendo que ella se sobresaltara, se levantó y por consiguiente la tomó del cuello de su camisa, levantándola de una manera tan fácil, la acercó a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Ella al verlo tragó saliva, en ese momento juraría que le iba a golpear y en ese momento se arrepintió de haber rechazado la ayuda de aquel hombre de ojos bellos.

-Ten cuidado niño, si no quieres dar veinte pasos al amanecer

-Lo…lo siento – se disculpó

-Disculpa aceptada – Inuyasha asintió – Pero te voy a dar un consejo. Eres joven y debes medir tus palabras, porque otro en mi lugar te habría retado a duelo solo por el simple hecho de hablar mal de su esposa

Naraku y Bankotsu se levantaron y apartaron a Inuyasha del niño.

-Tranquilo Inuyasha – dijo Bankotsu tomando las manos de su amigo y apartándolo del joven – Todos hemos tenido un mal día.

Inuyasha asintió y volvió a tomar asiento, y en pocos minutos el ambiente había cambiado, era como si ella no hubiera dicho nada.

Una dama se acercó a la mesa, llevaba un vestido muy ligero y escotado que dejaba a relucir sus encantos, cuando se acercó a Inuyasha para ofrecerle algo de tomar e incluso insinuarle algo más, una profunda irá se apoderó de ella.

-¿Seguro que solo quiere coñac, milord? – ella preguntó anhelante, esperando un no, por parte de Inuyasha

Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué me puedes ofrecer? – preguntó seductoramente

Kagome frunció el cejo, si él aceptaba algo más que coñac, se encargaría de que Safira no le diera ningún punto.

-Lo que usted deseé- ella pestañó los ojos – Sus amigos incluso se nos podrían unir

Ella se levantó de la mesa, no quería oír más, estaba decidida a irse a casa, vigilar a Naraku en su faceta de hombre era mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba, tener que soportar esa clase de perversiones.

¿Con que tipo de hombre se había casado?

"Te casaste con un desgraciado, mujeriego, vanidoso, infeliz, estúpido…..

-Imbécil

Todos los pares de ojos voltearon a verla y ella se mordió el labio inferior. Siempre le solía pasar, pensaba una cosa y en ocasiones las decía.

-¿Perdón? – Inuyasha arqueó una ceja confundido

-Que soy un imbécil – repuso ella de inmediato – Tenía que ver a alguien – inclinó la cabeza – Buenas noches caballeros

Salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, lo más rápido que le daban sus pies, casi tropezaba y caía al suelo, pero unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por la cintura, llevándola hacia un pecho ancho y duro.

-Tenga cuidado

Cerró los ojos al escucharlo.

"Otra vez él"

-Porque la próxima tal vez no esté para ayudarle

Ella se apartó de él, no era correcto que los vieran juntos, así, de una manera muy comprometedora, eso sin duda mancharía la reputación de Derek Claymore.

-Otra vez usted – dijo ella al verlo a los ojos - ¿No le quedó claro lo que le dije? ¿Qué no necesito de nadie?

-Quedó claro, pero no le entendí – bromeó Sesshomaru, esbozando una sonrisa y mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectos

-Escuche, no estoy de humor para soportar otro comentario estúpido – comentó ella – Ya tengo mucho con….- se quedó callada al recordar a la dama que se le había insinuado a su marido

¿Estaría ella entre sus brazos? ¿Le estaría haciendo el amor? ¿Acaso Bankotsu y Naraku se les había unido?

-Le pido una disculpa – Sesshomaru interrumpió sus pensamientos

Él la había seguido después de su encuentro, le había prometido a Koga de cuidarla, por eso, cuando entró a ese club y tomó asiento en un lugar lejano, pero donde podría verla a la perfección, fue consciente de dos cosas, cuando su Inuyasha la alzó por el cuello y como esa mujer se le había insinuado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pide una disculpa? – preguntó ella confundida

-Por el mal momento que le hizo pasar su esposo – respondió él – Y por lo que está soportando con tal de atrapar a ese hombre

-Es parte de ayudar a Koga

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por las calles.

-No – él negó con la cabeza – Todo tiene su límite, aunque debo ser sincero, me hubiera gustado como "Derek Claymore" abofetea a su esposo y después arremete contra la mujer que lo seducía

Al escuchar ese comentario, Kagome soltó una risa, era la primera vez que no fingía hacerlo, había algo extraño en él, él la hacía sentir ella misma, que a pesar de no conocerlo podría confiar en él.

-Gracias – dijo después de un largo silencio – Es la primera vez que alguien me hace reír

Sesshomaru hizo una pequeña reverencia – Me alaga saber eso

-Pero eso no cambia mi opinión – dijo ella – No necesito de su protección

-Eso es lo que usted cree – él le guiño un ojo

La acompañó hasta la casa de Kagura, ya que al día siguiente Inuyasha pasaría por Lady Safira, pero no sin antes de cerciorarse que nadie los seguía.

Subieron los peldaños y se detuvieron en la entrada principal.

-Gracias – dijo una vez más – Por acompañarme

-Es parte de mi trabajo – él extendió una mano en señal de despedida, tomó la de Kagome y la besó – Nos vemos en otro momento Lord Claymore

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa al escucharlo.

-Lord Grey

Y así, lo vio girar sobre sus talones y marcharse con pasos elegantes.

Recargó la espalda en un muro de mármol, miró el cielo nocturno y suspiró, preguntándose hasta cuando iba a terminar todo esto, hasta cuando iba ser ella misma, extrañaba Hampshire, montar a caballo por las mañanas, pintar por las tardes y leer un libro por las noches.

Esos eran sus días ahí, alejado de todo esto, alejada de su esposo, aunque le costara admitir, le dolía su comportamiento, ella y él eran muy distintos en todos los sentidos, era evidente que solo representaba una carga para él.

Así que cuando todo esto pasara, ella no solo desaparecería de su vida, sino que nunca regresaría Hampshire, se irá lejos, total, él jamás la buscaría, solo era nada, a comparación de las mujeres bellas que tenía por amante.

Nunca notaría su presencia.

-Nunca la notaste y jamás lo harás…

Suspiró y entró a la casa.

Mañana sería un día complicado, soportar la primera semana que tenía Safira con su esposo, pero como dicen, la venganza era un plato que se come frio, y ella lo iba a gozar, por fin lo tendría en sus manos, por fin se podía vengar…

**Hola**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado mucho, a mí si me gustó.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, si los maridos se enojan y las quieren meter a un manicomio por el alto contenido de locura, me echan una llamada y voy en su rescate xD.**

**Bueno, vi un comentario, sobre escribir libros, lo admito, he pensado escribir uno, no sé, tal vez el día de mañana vean un libro mío en una librería, uno nunca sabe.**

**Tal vez muchas se preguntaran " ¿Y porque carajos puso a Kikyo y a Kagura como buenas y además amigas de Kagome!" Chicas, nunca limitó mi imaginación, así lo hice en mi primer fic, donde puse a Naraku como padre de Kagome.**

**Escribir como te sientas, pueden salir grandes cosas.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**

**Pd: aaahhh se me olvida, les dejó mi facebook ….Pearl Espinsil o www . faceboock . com /jux008**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

"Tal vez su esposa se consiguió un amante, incluso mucho mejor en la cama"

Esas palabras habían herido su ego, en ese momento no le importaba, pero ahora que estaba solo, en el medio de la cama se detuvo a pensar, incluso, había rechazado la oferta tentadora de aquella moza, pues las palabras aun fluían en su mente y no dejaba entrar otra cosa.

¿Y si Kagome lo engañaba con otro?

El solo hecho de imaginar que alguien más estuviera en esos momentos tocando ese cuerpo tan suave lo hacía arder rabia.

No, Kagome era una mujer muy sumisa, no era capaz de hacer nada por ella misma, si no fue capaz de defenderse cuando los vieron a ellos dos en una situación comprometedora, tal vez en estos momentos ella se esté lamentando haberse casado con él.

-No eres capaz de hacerlo

Su único pensamiento era como iba a conquistar a Safira, había pensado en un par de cosas, mañana por la mañana iniciaría su cortejo y utilizaría todo el poder de su seducción para cortejar aquella dama hasta lograr que ella se convirtiera en su amante, por ningún motivo le iba a dejar la partida libre a Naraku.

A la mañana siguiente…

Kagome estaba en un dilema, no sabía que vestido iba a usar en la primera cita que iba a tener Safira con Inuyasha. Kikyo le había mostrado varios atuendos pero ninguno la convencía.

Rojo, verde, rosa,…

-Siempre he creído que el rojo te favorece – comentó Kikyo

-Recuerda que usé uno el día del baile

-Bueno – su amiga roló los ojos y le dio uno turquesa – Éste se te vería bien

Kagome lo contempló y si, era perfecto, así que se pusieron manos a la obra y Kikyo comenzó a ayudarle.

-Hay algo que no te he dicho – dijo Kikyo mientras ataba los nudos del vestido

-¿Qué es? – preguntó Kagome, haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás para que su amiga tuviera el camino libre

-Koga me besó – respondió sonrojada

Kagome abrió los ojos en par en par ante esa noticia, y esbozó una sonrisa, no sé esperaba eso, siempre se había mostrado reservado con Kikyo, pero si solo la quería como amante le diría un par de cosas.

Ya estaba harta de escuchar de las amantes de caballeros reconocidos, ella misma llevaba en sus hombros todo el peso de la reputación de su marido.

Ella giró sobre sus talones y miró a su amiga, la tomó de las manos y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Me alegra escuchar eso – comentó feliz – Koga es un buen hombre, en todo el tiempo que nos conocemos, no le he escuchado tener una amante. Si te besó es porque a lo mejor siente algo por ti

Kikyo esbozó una sonrisa, aunque ella misma pensaba que tal vez él buscaba una amante y que quizás quería proponerle que lo fuera, no tenía que dolerle, era una cortesana y a eso se dedicaba, a complacer a su protector, pero había algo en él que hacía que no lo viera como tal, si no como otra cosa, parte de ella.

-No sé – ella negó, encogiéndose de hombros mientras hacía girar a Kagome para continuar abrochando el vestido – Tal vez me quiera solo para ser su amante – comentó ella, triste

Kagome suspiró – Los hombres son un asco. ¿Por qué conseguirse una amante, si tienen a una esposa dispuesta a ofrecerles todo? Una esposa ofrece amor puro, incondicional, mientras que una amante solo esta de vez en cuando y les absorbe dinero…

Ella se mordió el labio inferior ante su comentario, sin querer había herido a Kikyo.

-Kikyo, yo no…lo…

-No te preocupes Kagome – ella suspiró y sonrío de tras de la espalda de su amiga – Yo no elegí esta vida, pero si me hubieran dado la oportunidad de hacerlo, créeme que habría sido distinta a esta

Kagome volvió a girar sobre sus talones y la abrazó, y esbozó una sonrisa, prometiéndose que no solo se vengaría de su esposo, atraparía a Naraku, sino que también ayudaría a sus dos mejores amigos a unir sus vidas, después de eso podría irse a donde fuera, al fin de cuentas tenía algunos ahorros y bien podría vivir, o tal vez regresaría a casa de sus padres….No, no lo haría, era mejor hacer un viaje largo, quizás ir a Francia.

Alguien abrió la puerta y era Kagura.

-Acaba de llegar tu esposo – informó ella

Kagome asintió, Kikyo le puso la peluca y la acomodó bien para que ésta no se cayera.

-Ya estas lista–dijo esbozando una sonrisa – Lady Safira, es usted hermosa. Representa una competencia muy dura para nostras…las verdaderas cortesanas – le guiñó un ojo y Kagome se echó a reír

-Entonces que escondan a sus amantes– Comentó divertida

Kagome bajó los escalones y fue esta la sala de estar, donde estaba su esposo, sentado en un sofá con elegancia mientras bebía café.

Al verla, él se levantó y le hizo una reverencia.

-Buenos días Lady Safira

-Milord – respondió haciendo lo mismo que él

Él se apresuró y cortó la distancia que había entre los dos, la tomó de una mano y la besó, dejándose llevar por el aroma que desprendía la joven.

-Mucho más hermosa que en días anteriores

-Siempre tan halagador, milord

-Inuyasha – repuso él –Me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre de pila, nada de milord

-De acuerdo – ella asintió – Inuyasha

Inuyasha le ofreció su brazo y ambos salieron de la casa, subieron a su carruaje y le indicó al cochero que se pusiera en movimiento.

-¿Puedo preguntar a donde vamos? – preguntó curiosa

-Sorpresa – él le guiñó un ojo

Kagome se sentía completamente nerviosa, lo tenía en frente de ella y era consciente de que la miraba, así que desvió su mirada hacía la ventanilla, pero no pudo evitar mirar el interior del carruaje, ese era el mismo que había utilizado para llevarla a Hampshire y al instante un sinfín de recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

Pero ¿Cuántas mujeres había subido a ese mismo carruaje? ¿Habían hecho algo más que conversar? No quería ni saberlo ya que solo pensarlo le provocaba un dolor en el corazón.

-¿En qué piensas?

Lo escuchó preguntar, vaya, había tomado una gran confianza entre ellos dos y ahora le hablaba de tú, ella aparó la mirada de la ventanilla y del carruaje y lo miró, regalándole una encantadora sonrisa.

-Simplemente pensaba ¿Cuál será nuestro destino?

Él esbozó una media sonrisa y se recargó en el respaldo del carruaje.

-Ya te dije que es una sorpresa

Kagome negó con la cabeza – No me gustan las sorpresas. Inuyasha, si quieres ganar puntos esa no es una buena forma de hacerlo

-Confío en que, después de este día, me lleve por lo menos diez puntos

-Yo que tú no estaría tan seguro

-De acuerdo – él asintió y Kagome pensó que le diría realmente a dónde irían – Me voy arriesgar y no te diré a donde vamos

Después de varios minutos, el cochero se detuvo e Inuyasha bajó del carruaje y la ayudó a bajar.

Kagome se detuvo a mirar el paisaje, no había nada, solo arboles y más arboles.

-¿Lista? – preguntó él, ofreciendo su brazo para que la joven apoyara su mano y la condujera más adentro del bosque.

Y de pronto se detuvieron en un hermoso prado, un lago corría cerca de ahí, había flores de distintos colores y se podía escuchar el canto de los pajarillos, en centro había una manta blanca sobre el césped, con una canasta de comida, dos copas de vino tinto.

Kagome se maravillo al verlo, nunca se había puesto a pensar que su esposo hubiese planeado algo así, ella había tenido algo más en mente, como un paseo por el parque y comer algún helado o lo que sea.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó esbozando una sonrisa

-Debo admitir que no esperaba esto del Lord Inalcanzable – admitió ella

Inuyasha la condujo hasta la manta, tomaron asiento y sirvió dos copas, una para ella y la otra para él.

Él no dejaba de verla, se veía hermosa con ese vestido color turquesa, su cabello rojizo brillaba con los pocos rayos del sol que se filtraban desde las ramas de los arboles.

-Sabes…- comentó él, haciendo girar la copa – Al verte con ese vestido turquesa, me recordase una leyenda que mi madre me contaba cuando era pequeño

-¿Cuál leyenda? – preguntó interesa

-¿Cómo se supone que comienza un relato? – preguntó más para sí mismo – Ah sí, había una vez, un libertino que se enamoró de una enmascarada en un baile, ella llevaba un vestido turquesa, intentó por todos los medios acercarse a ella, pero jamás tuvo oportunidad, hasta que en un momento, ella salió al jardín a tomar aire fresco, aprovechó la oportunidad y le robó un beso de sus labios…

Kagome escuchaba con atención la historia, pues ella también la conocía.

-Pero ella huyó – interrumpió ella – Dejando como recuerdo un medallón, él decidió que dedicaría su vida en buscarla, pero, su intento se vio frustrado al comprometerse con una dama y poco tiempo después descubrió que su esposa era la misma mujer que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo

-Así es – él asintió – Y juró amarla por toda la eternidad

Ella agachó la cabeza, cada vez que escuchaba ese relato la hacía sentir triste, de pequeña siempre soñaba con el amor verdadero, a primera vista, no un matrimonio falso y sin amor.

-Tengo entendido que eres casado – comentó ella

Inuyasha agachó la cabeza, no quería hablar de su esposa, esa mujer que le había utilizado sus artimañas para mandarlo directo al altar.

-Ella no es importante en estos momentos

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó curiosa - ¿Acaso es tan malo estar casado con ella?

-Solo si estas enamorado – respondió triste – Su traición es algo que nunca se lo voy a perdonar

-¿Te engañó?

Él negó con la cabeza – No, pero por ella fue que terminé casado

Y sin saber por qué, ella soltó una risa.

-No es gracioso – dijo Inuyasha

-Lo siento – Kagome se llevó una mano al corazón – Pero te escuchaste como si hubiera sido el fin del mundo

-Para mí lo fue – de pronto él hizo la copa a un lado y se acercó a ella – Mejor hablemos de ti – le susurró sensualmente al oído

-¿Q-qué quieres saber? – preguntó nerviosa mirando esos ojos dorados que se habían vuelto sedientos de deseo

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer? – su aliento estaba muy cerca de su rostro, sus manos tocaban sus sonrojadas mejillas - ¿Qué hace una mujer tan bella, sola?

-Yo…

Cuando ella trato de apartarlo fue demasiado tarde, pues sus labios se habían fundido en sus labios, sentía como acariciaba con una mano su espalda hasta colocarla por debajo de la nunca, en ese momento fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta estar recostada en el césped, sintiendo todo el peso de su cuerpo.

Ella se había dejado llevar por el beso y pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, era como la primera vez que había estado entre sus brazos, había sentido el calor de su cuerpo una noche como para poder recordarlo toda su vida.

La seductora, había sido seducida por un canalla mas experto que ella.

-Inuyasha…- protestó ella en un susurró

-Shh – él colocó un dedo en sus labios – Te mostraré el motivo por el que me debes elegir a mi

Sus manos expertas comenzaron a desatar el vestido de la dama hasta descubrir sus hombros y por ultimo uno de sus pechos.

Inuyasha capturó uno con su boca y en ese momento Kagome despertó de sus ensoñaciones y lo empujo, alzándose el vestido.

-Lo siento…- dijo apenado

-No se preocupe, pero le advierto. Llevarme a la cama no será un motivo para que yo lo elija

Kagome le dio la espalda y comenzó abrocharse el vestido, pero unas manos cálidas sustituyeron las suyas.

-Déjame ayudarte

Ella no dijo nada y dejó que la ayudara, se hizo el cabello (o más bien, la peluca) y él al ver ese lunar abrió los ojos como platos.

En un principio creyó que había visto mal, pero cuando volvió abrirlos ese lunar en forma de corazón aun seguía ahí.

No quiso comentar nada, así que mejor prosiguió con terminar de atarle el vestido, ella giró sobre sus talones y se perdió en esos ojos color chocolate. Tres personas tenían el mismo lunar y el mismo color de ojos, Kagome, su esposa, Derek Claymore y Lady Safira. ¿Tenían algo en común ellos res?

Los reconoció, estando mucho más cerca, en la intimidad del bosque.

-¿Pasa algo, Inuyasha?- preguntó Kagome

-No – él negó – No pasa nada

Pero, sea cual sea su juego, sin duda representaba una guerra, ella estaba jugando a ser una cortesana para seducirlo, bien, pues no se lo iba a dejar muy fácil, se encargaría de hacerle saber quién era en realidad Inuyasha Taisho.

"Vamos a ver quién gana"

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Kikyo al ver que no había nadie fue abrirla, llevándose una sorpresa al ver al visitante.

-Lord Wolfe – dijo nerviosa al verlo

-Buenas tardes, señorita Kikyo – hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Kikyo se hizo a un lado para cederle el paso y lo condujo hasta la sala de estar, donde le pidió a un mozo que les llevara té y galletas.

-¿A qué se debe el motivo de su visita, milord?

Koga esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Por favor señorita Kikyo, me gustaría que me llamaras Koga – comentó él

Kikyo asintió - ¿A qué se debe u visita, Koga? – Corrigió su pregunta – Si vienes en busca de Kagome, ella no está. Lady Safira e Inuyasha tuvieron su primera cita

-No vine a verla a ella, sino a ti

Kagome abrió los ojos y su corazón latió con fuerza, pero eliminó esas sensaciones al recordar la conversación que había mantenido con Kagome, quizás si, era verdad, él andaba en busca de una amante y ella estaba disponible, o tal vez vino a disculparse por lo del beso y esto le hizo sentir un vacio que nunca en su vida había sentido.

No quería que se disculpara.

-Si es por lo del beso – ella agachó la cabeza – No se preocupe

Koga abandonó el sofá donde estaba, solo para tomar asiento a lado de ella, tomó una de sus manos y la apoyó justo contra sus labios.

-No lo hare- confesó él, besando esa mano tan adorada – Porque para serte sincero, no estoy arrepentido

Se acercó un poco a ella para besarla.

-De hecho, en estos momentos deseo volver a besarla

-Milord…- Kikyo se había echó hacia atrás

-Koga….- corrigió él

-Koga…

Pero antes de que sus labios se rozaran, escucharon como se azotaba la puerta de un solo golpe.

Ellos se apartaron y retomaron sus posiciones normales, y vieron a Kagome entrar a la sala.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó curiosa Kikyo

-¿Se puede saber por qué estas de humor? – preguntó Koga al ver la cara de su amiga

-Cállate – respondió aun más furiosa – Te odio a ti y a toda tu raza

Dicho esto, giró sobre sus talones y subió las escaleras en dos en dos hasta llegar a su habitación.

-Algo le pasó – dijo Koga, levantándose de su asiento

-Iré a ver que tiene

Pero antes de que ella se fuera, Koga la tomó de un brazo y la acercó hacia él.

-Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente

Kagome había llegado a su habitación y cuando por fin estuvo sola se dejó caer en la cama, en esos momentos, en los que había estado entre sus brazos se había sentido débil, había pensado que seducirlo era lo más fácil, pero termino siendo seducida por su propio esposo y pero aun más, ese encuentro pudo haber acabado en otra cosa.

Pero es que, el haber estado así, una vez más entre sus brazos, la habían hecho sentirse más viva que nunca.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

-Kagome…

Kagome escuchó a Kikyo tocar la puerta, pero no hizo el menor esfuerzo por levantarse y abrirla.

-Kagome – insistió ella al ver que no tenía respuesta

-Vete Kikyo. Déjame sola

-Pero Kagome – protestó ella

-Dije que me dejes sola!

Su amiga ya no hizo ningún intento así que dejó de insistir, tal vez mañana estaría mejor para hablar, ahora lo que necesitaba era estar sola.

Cuando Kagome ya no la escuchó, se dejó llevar una vez más por el sentimiento y las lagrimas salieron una tras de tras de la otra. Se pregunta ¿En dónde había quedado ese espíritu vengativo que la impulsaba a seguir adelante? ¿Dónde quedaba el sabor frio de su venganza? Al parecer, su esposo derrumbó toda esa barrera que ella misma construyó y que los cimientos se caían en pedazos aplastándola a ella, todo por un solo beso.

Fue una tonta al permitir que la besara, que esos labios tiernos y sensuales rozaran los suyos fue lo más peligroso que hizo, si hubiera hecho caso a su instinto en este momento no estaría deseándolo como lo deseaba.

Pero no quería estar en esa habitación llorando por un hombre que no la amaba y que nunca llegaría amarla, él no merecía una sola de sus lágrimas.

Así que se limpió las lagrimas, tomó una gabardina negra y después se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha, salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras con mucho cuidado, sabía que Kikyo y Kagura estaban en la sala ya que las escuchaba reírse de alguna cosa, fue directo hacia la cocina y salió por la puerta donde había entrado la noche en que Safira había aparecido.

Camino por las calles y en cuanto había sentido el aire fresco de la noche, sus sentidos se despertaron, su mente se aclaraba cada vez más, caminaba sin rumbo fijo pero se topó con él.

-¿Qué hace a esta hora, caminando sola? – preguntó él

Ella no respondió y solo agachó la cabeza.

Pero Sesshomaru había visto en sus ojos tristeza y no pudo evitar preguntar a que se debía.

-¿Por qué está así?- preguntó él

El impulso fue más rápido que la razón, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, algo en su interior le decía que si lo abrazaba sería correspondida.

Al principio Sesshomaru permaneció con los brazos inmóviles, sin hacer ni comprender nada, pero, le dio ternura que terminó por rodearla con sus brazos fuertes y largos.

-Tranquila – dijo con suavidad – Llore todo lo que desee

Kagome apoyó su frente contra el pecho de Sesshomaru y sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar una vez más.

Sesshomaru acariciaba la espalda de la joven como para tranquilizarla, esa ternura que sentía era inexplicable, era la primera que abrazaba a una mujer, después de ella.

Cuando los sollozos de Kagome desparecieron, Sesshomaru la apartó un poco de él, tomó su mandíbula y alzó su cabeza para que las miradas se encontraran.

-¿Mejor? – preguntó él

-No – ella negó – Todo está mal

Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir una vez más, Sesshomaru miraba a su alrededor para que nadie estuviera viéndolos, así que le propuso irse a un lugar más tranquilo, Kagome no lo pensó dos veces y se dejó guiar por él.

Había pensado en una modesta taberna, pero no era lugar correcto para una dama, así que hizo lo que nunca en su vida había hecho, llevar a una mujer a su casa.

Kagome tomó asiento en un pequeño sofá y como si estuviera en su propia casa se quitó la peluca rojiza que aun llevaba puesta, delante de Sesshomaru.

-Lo siento – se disculpó – Pero ya no la soportaba

Sesshomaru fue testigo de cómo esa melena color azabache caía en cascada y se acomodaba en los hombros de su dueña, era el cabello más brillante, hermoso, pero sobre todo era idéntico al de ella.

De hecho Lady Kagome Taisho, era idéntica a ella.

-No… no se preocupe – dijo un poco nervioso – Comprendo cómo debe sentirse siendo algo que no es. Imagino que esta así por algo que hizo su esposo.

Kagome suspiró, miró hacia el techo y después a su vestido.

-Antes de cumplir la edad adecuada para ser presentada en sociedad, tenía muchos sueños, uno de ellos era conocer y enamorarme de alguien a simple vista, que mi padre me diera la oportunidad de elegir a mi futuro marido – miró a Sesshomaru - ¿Sabe que recibí a cambio?

Sesshomaru esperó y negó con la cabeza.

-Una bofetada, mi padre decía que el amor era para los tontos, que solo hacia sufrir y que en estos tiempos duraba un matrimonio por conveniencia que uno por amor

No sabía porque le estaba contando todo esto, tan solo se habían visto en un par de veces y no era correcto que estuviera hablando de su vida privada y sobre todo, estar a solas en la casa de un desconocido, pero él le hacía sentir que podía confiar en él.

-Y su matrimonio fue por conveniencia – repuso Sesshomaru

-Quisiera que así lo hubiera sido – admitió ella – Pero no, mi matrimonio solo fue para salvar una reputación y un honor. No sé porque le cuento todo esto, usted y yo somos extraños

Sesshomaru esbozó una sonrisa – Las mejores amistades surgen de los extraños. ¿Cómo fue que terminó casada con él?

Kagome volvió a suspirar al escuchar esa pregunta, no quería recordar el motivo por el cual terminó casada con un infeliz, si tan solo se hubiera impuesto a su padre y decirle que no iría a ese parido de Polo, no estaría casada con él.

Inuyasha seguía culpándola de su desgracia, de haberlo llevado al altar, él tenía el peor concepto de ella, que había estado espiándolo mientras hacía dios quien sabe qué cosa con su amante y después el destino daba un giro inesperado de las cosas y terminaba casado con él.

¿No sabía distinguir, entre una mujer experta y una que no lo era? ¿Acaso su padre no pudo distinguir la confusión en sus ojos? Al parecer no, pues se había dejado llevar más por las palabras de una desconocida a la de su propia hija.

-Un día, una condesa, organizó un partido de Polo – hizo una mueca – Lo que más odio, quise imponerme ante mi padre y negarme a ir, pero él dijo que iban a ir caballeros con títulos, así que me llevó a la fuerza.

Sesshomaru la escuchaba con atención, cada palabra que ella decía lo registraba en su mente.

-Hubo un momento en que perdí de vista a mis padres y por casualidad di con Inuyasha Taisho, el lord inalcanzable, pero no fue un encuentro poco casual, ya que lo vi vistiéndose, en ese momento la condesa Mason, nos vio y pensó mal. Así que Inuyasha decidió casarse conmigo solo para salvar mi reputación y su honor.

Sesshomaru se mantuvo callado durante todo el relato, había algo raro en esta historia, si él hubiera sido el libertino, no se hubiera casado, sino que trataría por todos los medios de convencer a los testigos de que no había pasado nada entre ellos dos, que ella era inocente y no echarle todo el pesó sobre sus hombros.

-¿En qué piensa, milord?

-Bueno, con todo respeto. Su esposo es un idiota – dijo con sinceridad – Si hubiera sido él habría convencido a su padre de que nada pasó entre nosotros, no buscaría la solución más fácil. El matrimonio, piense por un momento ¿Por qué se casó con usted?

Kagome se encogió de hombros – Porque ambos no teníamos alternativa

-Por supuesto que las había. Su padre se la hubiera llevado lejos de Londres por mientras que pasaba todo eso, pero veo que él aprovechó el problema, se hizo el ofendido por lo que su hija tuvo que pasar

-¿Me quiere decir que mi propio padre fue el responsable?

-No- él negó – Solo es un comentario

-Sea como sea. Terminé casada con un libertino

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, Kagome se preguntaba si él había sufrido por amor alguna vez, ya que sus ojos aun expresaban esa tristeza.

-Ha hemos hablado de mi – dijo ella – ¿Qué hay de usted? ¿Es casado, se ha enamorado?

Sesshomaru al escuchar esa pregunta se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento, no le gustaba que le recordaran que alguna vez estuvo enamorado, porque la primera vez que lo hizo fue la última para él, había entregado el corazón y simplemente nunca lo regresaron.

-No es tema – respondió frio – No hablaré de mi

-¿Pero yo si puedo hablar de mí y usted no? – Kagome arqueó una ceja – Sea lo que sea, lo está consumiendo por dentro, en sus ojos se refleja una profunda tristeza. ¿Quién fue la mujer que le hizo daño?

Él agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por los latidos de su corazón y los recuerdos de aquella dama.

-Su nombre era Rin

Kagome parpadeó un poco, nunca imaginó que él pudiera decirle el nombre de aquella mujer que le había hecho daño, no quiso interrumpirlo por temor de que él se echara para atrás y dejara de contarle su historia.

Era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre delante de alguien, aun ni con Jaken podía decirlo, ya que ella para él estaba muerta.

-Era una hermosa mujer en todos los sentidos. La conocí hace más de diez años, ella aun era muy joven y se trabajaba en un teatro, decía que su sueño era llegar a ser algún día una cantante de ópera. ¿Hubo intimidad, se pregonara? Si – asintió – La hubo, día y noche, incluso permanecimos un día completo en una habitación. Jamás le dije "te amo", puesto que pensaba que con mis atenciones ella estaría más que satisfecha. Pero una noche, discutimos, ella quería decirme algo, yo no la dejé y seguimos discutiendo, me fui enfadado, que no recuerdo el motivo por el cual discutíamos. Al día siguiente, fui a verla, pero no la encontré, ella se había marchado con un grupo de actores, dejándome solo una carta.

Sesshomaru recordaba las últimas líneas de esa maldita carta.

-"Lo nuestro fue un error, un error que ambos buscamos, nunca te amé, no significaste nada para mí, no quiero que me vuelvas a buscar en toda tu vida…por favor, olvídame…"- hizo una pausa y esbozó una sonrisa – Y lo hice – mintió – Sinceramente el que ella hubiera desparecido de mi vida fue lo mejor que me ha pasado

Sin saber porque, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, claro que le dolía, ella lo había dejado y por consiguiente eso era traición.

-Pero de algo si estoy seguro, nunca olvidaré su traición – concluyó él

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

-Disculpe, pero eso no es traición- comentó ella – Tal vez quería decirle algo importante y usted jamás se lo permitió

Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros – Quizás. Seguramente quiera decirme que se iría con alguien más y al ver que yo no le permití hablar, decidió que lo mejor era huir

Ella suspiró, todos los hombres hacían las cosas más complicadas.

-Pero en algo estoy seguro - comentó Sesshomaru – El amor es para los débiles. Su padre tenía razón

-Y yo acabo de comprobar algo– ella se levantó del sofá, se cubrió con la capucha de su gabardina y tomó la peluca – Los hombres hacen más complicado el tema de amor, no son capaces de admitir lo que sienten ante una mujer, si tan solo no se hubiera quedado callado y le hubiese dicho por lo menos un "Te amo", tal vez en estos momentos ella estaría a su lado – avanzó hacía la salida de la sala de estar, giró sobre sus talones y lo miró por última vez – Buenas noches, señor Gray

Sesshomaru se quedó ahí en la sala, pensativo y analizando las palabras que ella le había dicho, ¿Y si era verdad de que Rin quería decirle algo? ¿Quizás un te amo? Por más que le diera vueltas al asunto, siempre terminaba en donde mismo, en que ella lo había traicionado, sólo si alguna vez se encontraran algún día, le formularía todas las preguntas que había en su mente.

Kagome entró por la puerta de la cocina, y aun se podían escuchar las risas de Kikyo y Kagura, decidió no interrumpirlas y subir a su habitación. cuando entró en ella, comenzó a desvestirse, la conversación que había tenido con Sesshomaru Gray, le había subido el ánimo, pero aun no podía creer que esa mujer lo hubiera traicionado, tal vez había tenido algún motivo muy fuerte para dejarlo.

Pero en fin, mañana iba ser un día nuevo, seguramente Inuyasha la invitaría alguna parte, duarte el trayecto a la casa de Kagura, él la había invitado a la opera, se decía que había una excelente puesta en escena, que había sido un éxito en Francia y que ahora estaba de gira en Londres, así que tendría que buscar lo que se pondría la siguiente vez que lo viera.

Kikyo y Kagura se encontraban jugando cartas, Kagura veía con el cejó fruncido a su prima.

Tanto ella como Kagura no habían querido ir a buscar a Kagome para preguntarle cómo había sido su primera cita con Inuyasha, pues la joven había llegado alterada, tal vez en estos momentos estuviera dormida así que mañana se lo preguntarían.

-Eres una tramposa, Kikyo – se quejó ella

-No te quejes – ella le guiñó un ojo – Tú me enseñaste todos los trucos

-Sí, pero no es para que los uses conmigo

Ambas miraron sus cartas, pensando el próximo movimiento que utilizarían, cuando un mozo las interrumpió.

-Señora, la buscan

Kagura arqueó una ceja, era extraño, a esta hora de la noche no esperaba a nadie, mucho menos a su amante.

-Dile que regrese mañana – dijo, mirando de nuevo sus cartas – Que no estoy para nadie

Pero antes de que el mozo se retirara en busca de la visita, alguien se había asomado en la entrada de la sala de estar.

-¿Ni siquiera para tu hermana?

Kagura giró la cabeza y al verla, esbozó una sonrisa, se levantó de su asintió y corrió hacia ella, la abrazó, la miró y la volvió abrazar.

-No puedo creerlo, eres tú, después de diez años

Continuara….

**Hola**

**Ya tenía el capítulo escrito y dije ¿Por qué no subirlo? Es una forma de agradecerles por seguir la historia y todos sus lindos comentarios, espero que les haya gustado, veamos que pasa después de esta última aparición, a ver qué rumbo toma la historia.**

**Para quien lo notó, efectivamente, la leyenda que usé en el capitulo anterior, fue uno de mis fics más queridos, que les digo, amados, nunca podré superar una historia como esa (ahhh suspiros de emoción), si no han tenido la oportunidad de leerla, háganlo, se las recomiendo (y no es porque la escribí yo)**

**Quiero confesarles, que nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan apurada como en este fic, ya que no quiero dejarlas ni un día sin actualización, así que les pido paciencia, recuerden que es una virtud de nosotras las mujeres ;).**

**Besos y Abrazos.**

**P e r l a**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Las tres se encontraban sentadas escuchando los relatos de Rin, de cómo le había ido en los últimos diez años. Tanto Kagura como Kikyo desconocían el pasado de Rin y de su relación amorosa.

-Espero verlas mañana al estreno de la obra – dijo Rin – No pueden faltar

-Por supuesto – asintió Kagura – Ahí estaremos

Inuyasha estaba en su despacho, aun no podía asimilar lo que había descubierto, su esposa disfrazada de una seductora cortesana, a lo cual por ironías del destino trataba de conquistar para convertirla en su amante.

¿Pero qué la había orillado a usar un disfraz? ¿Quería vengarse de él?

Ella tenía muchos motivos para vengarse de él, el principal de ellos era que la dejó abandonada para seguir con su depravada vida, pero al haberse dado cuenta que Safira era Kagome no pudo evitar contener una risa, vaya que si había cambiado, recordaba que la última vez que se vieron ella era apenas una niña, pero ahora, se había convertido en toda una mujer, su cuerpo tomó forma, sus senos se desarrollaron y si deseaba a Safira, ahora la deseaba mucho más al saber que era su esposa.

Ella tenía muchas cosas que explicarle, una de ellas era la duda que siempre había tenido ¿Había quedado embarazada en su primera y última noche de bodas?

Si era así, estaba en todo su derecho el no comunicárselo, ya que ciertamente no sabría cómo iba a reaccionar, un hijo era siempre bienvenido, pero cuando era engendrado sin amor, era más distinto.

Solo había un pequeño inconveniente, ella desconocía que él sabía la verdad, así que tendría que pensar en una forma para desenmascararla como cortesana y después como ese Derek Claymore.

Esbozó una media sonrisa al recordar sus palabras como ese conde cuando le dijo que su esposa tal vez se había conseguido un amante, pero a la vez se sintió desgraciado, ya que estuvo a punto de "golpearlo" o retarlo a duelo solo por el comentario.

Pero no solo él estaba detrás de "Safira" sino que también lo estaba Naraku, tenía que desenmascárala antes de que terminara la semana o si no tendría que soportar como ese hombre se le acercaba.

Y decidió que la forma para hacerlo, era la ida a la opera, ahí la seduciría, la haría desearlo y cuando ella no pudiera más, terminaría por aceptar que era su esposa y no una cortesana como se lo había hecho creer.

Después de que ella se hubiera ido, Sesshomaru salió a caminar por las calles, nunca en su vida había confesado asuntos privados a una persona que conocía poco, pero esa mujer, esa bella mujer inspiraba confianza y ternura.

Cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos fue como si ella hubiera regresado a su vida, era como si los huecos de su corazón comenzaban a llenarse y no quiso soltarla jamás.

Pero era prohibida, estaba casada con un completo animal que no se daba cuenta de la mujer que tenía a su lado, si él estuviera en su lugar, sería el hombre más feliz por el solo hecho de saber que ella era su esposa.

Lo cierto era que Lady Kagome Taisho era una mujer que no se encontraba fácilmente, sus ojos chocolate expresaban más que mil cosas, se podía ver en ellos lealtad y amor por las personas queridas.

Pasó por un teatro sin prestar atención, hasta que miró en un cartel el nombre de la actriz principal.

"Rin Brightman presenta Le Fantôme de l'Opéra / El Fantasma de la Opera, mañana gran estreno"

Esbozó una sonrisa irónica, así que ella estaba de regreso y sobre todo, había cumplido su sueño de ser una cantante de ópera. Había escuchado alguna vez que era una excelente obra y que la cantante era hermosa, pero que solo se presentaba en Francia.

Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, pero no quería verla, ya que si lo hacía no sabría cómo iba a reaccionar.

¿La estrangularía?

¿La besaría?

¿Le diría cuanto la amó?

No, negó con la cabeza, aun y en contra de desearla, no podía dejarse caer de rodillas ante una mujer que solo lo había abandonado, una vez entregó su corazón, ahora que sus heridas iban sanando poco a poco, no le daría las armas necesarias a esa pequeña arpía para que hiciera de él lo mismo que tiempo atrás.

Pero sabía que solo asistiría por dos razones, una por Kagome, ya que había escuchado que él la llevaría a la opera y dos, solo para ver el sueño cumplido de Rin, tenía curiosidad de verla en el escenario.

Sabía de sobra que ella cantaba como los mismos Ángeles, ya que en innumerables veces ella le había dado espectáculos privados, tal vez eso fue lo que le hizo enamorarse de ella, su voz.

Suspiró y siguió su camino, tantos recuerdos solo lo hacían sentir débil y él no lo era.

A día siguiente, para esa noche, Kagome se inclinó por un vestido en color azul marino, era su color favorito y tanto Kagura como Kikyo le habían dicho que ese color le favorecía más que el rojo.

Caminaba de un lado a otro en espera de Inuyasha, no sabía porque estaba nerviosa, algo le decía que después de esta noche nada sería igual, estaba a punto de arrepentirse e irse a su habitación y que le dijeran a Inuyasha que la disculparan, pero que no estaba dispuesta, pero había sido demasiado tarde, ya que alguien llamó a la puerta y segundos después entraba un mozo indicando su llegada.

Él apareció justo de tras de ese mozo y a Kagome se le paró el corazón, lucía demasiado atractivo con ese esmoquin en traje negro, su cabello color negro y esos ojos dorados que le ponían los nervios de punta.

Que dios la libreara de estar un día más con él, ese hombre tenía más poder seductor que el que ella utilizaba.

-Safira – él le hizo una reverencia, tomó su mano y la besó – Igual de hermosa como siempre, no me cansaré de repetírtelo

-Inuyasha

-¿Nos vamos?

Él le ofreció su brazo, Kagome lo miró pensativa.

"No vayas con él esta noche"

Le decía su voz interior, pero bajo una peluca no había nada que temer, él jamás se daría cuenta quien era en realidad Safira, así que estaba protegida.

Ella asintió, tomó su gabardina y cuando iba a ponérsela, Inuyasha la interrumpió.

-Deja hacerlo yo

Él tomó la gabardina y colocándola sobre sus hombros, se puso a un lado de la joven y le volvió a ofrecer su brazo.

En el trayecto Kagome no pudo dejar de sentirse nerviosa, Inuyasha no dejaba de mirarla en todo momento, tenía el ligero pensamiento de que él sabía algo, pero esto no podía ser, no había manera de que él supiera que ella en realidad no era Safira, aunque estaba su lunar en forma de corazón, pero era imposible que Inuyasha supiera de su existencia, ya que solo habían estado una noche y era poco probable que él lo hubiese visto.

-¿En qué piensas, Safira? – preguntó de lo más natural, aunque ganas no le faltaban de desenmascararla ahí adentro del carruaje

Kagome se vio forzada a sonreír seductoramente.

-Simplemente pensaba en lo que pasará después de la opera – respondió, dejando a la imaginación su comentario

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa.

-Es justo lo mismo que yo pensaba

De pronto lo vio abandonar su asiento y sentarse a un lado de ella, él pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y comenzó a acariciarle con un dedo la curva de su cuello.

-Podemos hacer lo que deseemos – dijo susurrándole al oído – Toda una noche para nosotros dos

Kagome cerró los ojos, no quería dejarse llevar por esa voz tentadora, esas manos cálidas que rosaban su piel y que se convertían en un tormento para ella, ahora sabía bien porque las mujer caían en sus redes, él era un peligro para cualquier dama que se cruzaba por el camino del Lord Inalcanzable.

Se vio obligada a apartarle la mano de su garganta y le ofreció su mejor sonrisa.

-No tan rápido milord – dijo ella – Si no quiere que le reste puntos

-¿En cerio? – preguntó divertido – Según yo, creo que llevo 20 puntos ganados

-No estés convencido – ella guiñó un ojo – Llevas treinta puntos en contra

-¿Por qué tan pocos? – hizo una divertida expresión, mientras se burlaba de sus puntos

-Diez por besarme, diez por tocarme y otros diez por desabrocharme el vestido

Inuyasha la miró serio y se aceró un poco más a ella.

-¿Entonces como voy a conquistarte, si no me dejas tocarte? – preguntó, seduciéndola con sus palabras

-Hay mil maneras de conquistar a una mujer – respondió Kagome – Sólo es cuestión de saber cuál es la indicada

-Yo solo conozco una – dijo

-¿Cuál? – preguntó ella nerviosa

-Esta

Y sin previo aviso él la había besado de una forma apasionada, que le robaba su aliento mientras se apoderaba de sus sentidos, él había deslizado una mano hasta la nunca de la joven y la atrajo hacia él.

Kagome se dejó llevar una vez más por esos labios que se movían al ritmo de los suyos, ella también pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y el besó se intensifico más, la mano libre de Inuyasha comenzó a acariciarle las curvas de sus caderas, deseando algo más que un simple beso.

Ella tuvo que separarse de él, si seguía así, era probable que pasara algo más.

Inuyasha apoyó su cabeza en su frente.

-Otros diez puntos menos, milord

Él soltó una risa, ya que eso era lo menos que le importaba, lo único que deseaba era seguirla besando, decirle que sabía todo y después, hacerle el amor a su propia esposa como lo había deseado desde hace tiempo.

-Si me vas a restar puntos por eso… - dijo esbozando una sonrisa –…entonces réstame todos los que quieras, porque no me cansaré de hacerlo

Cuando estuvo a punto de besarla, el carruaje se detuvo y Kagome suspiro de alivio al escuchar al cochero que habían llegado.

Inuyasha se vio obligado a esbozar una media sonrisa, quería permanecer a su lado un poco más.

-Esto no termia aquí – advirtió bajando del carruaje y después la ayudó a ella a bajar.

Miraba a toda la alta sociedad desfilar por las escaleras de mármol, ahí se encontraba la duquesa Mason con su esposo, esa mujer que había sido la causante de que se casara con Inuyasha. Todo el mundo la miraba con desprecio, ahora ella sentía el desprecio que sentían sus amigas Kikyo y Kagura cuando frecuentaban un lugar lujoso.

Las damas la miraban de arriba hacia abajo, como si fuera un bicho al que debían aplastar, un bicho que no pertenecía a ese mundo.

Inuyasha pareció sentir la tención de Kagome, pues la tomó del brazo y le susurró al odio.

-Déjalos que digan lo que quieran – comentó él – No saben quién eres en realidad

Kagome parpadeó un poco, incapaz de pasar desapercibido el comentario de su esposo, ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso de "no saben quién eres en realidad"?

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – preguntó curiosa, esperando una respuesta

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros – Qué eres una gran mujer, por eso yo mismo casi no frecuento bailes, porque todos comienzan a juzgarme y más por mi reputación

-Ah... – fue lo único que pudo responder y se alegró de que no hubiera sido otra respuesta

Subieron las escaleras del teatro y llegaron a la recepción, Inuyasha le entregó tanto el abrigo de Kagome como el suyo a un mozo y después subieron otro tramo más de escaleras donde los condujo al palco privado del Lord Inalcanzable.

Aun la función no comenzaba, y las luces estaban encendidas, Kagome miraba desde el palco a toda la aristocracia londinense saludándose, como si no se vieran en años, sentía algunas miradas a su alrededor y siguió el consejo de su esposo, ignorarlos.

Alguien dio la primera llamada y algunas luces del teatro se apagaron, Inuyasha aprovecho para decirle a la joven que lo esperara ya que iría por algo de beber.

En ese momento alguien le llamó desde el otro lado del palco y reconoció la voz de Sesshomaru, pero el joven le dijo que no hiciera ningún movimiento ya que se podrían en evidencia.

-¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó ella en un susurro para que nadie más los escuchara

-¿Se le olvida que la estoy protegiendo? – respondió

-No me siento protegida – respondió ella – ¿Por qué no lo vi el día que tuve mi primera cita con él?

Sesshomaru suspiró, es verdad, no había podido ir porque un asunto familiar se le había presentado.

-Por motivos personales – comentó él – Solo quiero que sepa que si algo pasa, estaré aquí del otro lado

-Gracias – dijo ella

-Usted siempre tiene la costumbre de decirme gracias, cada vez que nos vemos termina agradeciéndome

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa, era verdad, en sus encuentros siempre terminaba por darle las gracias.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, volvieron a dar la segunda la llamada y otras luces se apagaban, en ese momento Inuyasha entró al palco y tomó asiento a lado de Kagome.

-He pedido Champan – comentó él - ¿No le molesta?

-No – ella negó – Es perfecto

Y varios segundos después se dio la tercera llamada y las luces del teatro se apagaron completamente.

El escenario se ilumino por una luz blanca y la figura de una mujer apareció, ella levaba un vestido blanco, su cabello castaño estaba atado por algunas horquillas y adornado con flores blancas.

Sesshomaru al verla su corazón latió con fuerza, era ella interpretando una hermosa canción.

_Think of me, think of me fondly_

_When we´ve said good bye_

_Remember me once in a while_

_Please promise me you´ll try_

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por su melodiosa voz, nunca la había olvidado, ella había hecho su sueño realidad, y ahora se presentaba ante toda una sociedad londinense con esa voz privilegiada.

_Think of all the things_

_We've shared and seen,_

_Don't think about the things_

_Which might have been_

Después de unos minutos de interpretación el musical término, Sesshomaru quería levantarse y aplaudirle pero sabía que no era el momento. Cambiaron de escenario y ahora estaba Rin, interpretando a Christine Daaé, en lo que era un escenario.

El siguiente musical ahora estaba ella y el fantasma de la opera, que se acercaba cada vez más a ella con forme avanzaba la canción, ninguno de los dos había perdido nota.

Mientras tanto Kagome miraba con emoción es espectáculo, aunque debía confesar que se sentía como el fantasma, oculta bajo un disfraz y engañando a Inuyasha.

Cuando se fueron a un intermedio, las luces del teatro se encendieron y alguien llamó a la puerta del palco donde estaba Inuyasha y Kagome.

Él fue abrirla y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Ayame.

Kagome al escuchar ese nombre se puso de pie, giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con la mirada de la mujer que había sido la causante de todas sus desdichas.

-Ayame ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó nervioso

Ella no esperó a que Inuyasha la dejara pasar, puesto que entró sin invitación y al ver a la mujer que estaba mirándola fijamente arqueó una ceja.

-La pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú con esa?

Inuyasha tuvo que recorrer las cortinas del palco para que nadie presenciara lo que en ese momento estaba ocurriendo o estaba por ocurrir.

-Disculpe, pero "esa" tiene su nombre – dijo Kagome

Ayame esbozó una sonrisa – No veo otra forma de llamarte, aunque si lo prefieres te puedo llamar puta

Kagome apretó los nudillos de sus manos, esa mujer le estaba colmando la paciencia, de hecho jamás la había tolerado.

-Cortesana – corrigió ella

-Es lo mismo – repuso Ayame – Sales con un hombre casado y eso te convierte en su puta

Kagome se acercó a ella y ambas quedaron frente a frente.

-En ese caso usted también lo es, ya que ha salido con el mismo hombre – dijo ella – La diferencia entre una puta y una cortesana, es que usted es la puta y yo la cortesana

- No me llames así – y le soltó una bofetada en la mejilla

-Y usted no me vuelva a tocar – Kagome le respondió de la misma manera

-Señoras, tranquilas

Inuyasha intentó meterse pero Ayame lo empujó contra los respaldos de los asientos y cayó de espaldas.

-A mí nadie me llama puta

Tomó a Kagome de los cabellos y comenzó a zarandearla, pero la otra joven tampoco se quedó atrás, aunque Ayame estaba en desventaja, ya que ella no usaba peluca y Kagome no podía sentir nada, solo tenía miedo de que se le cayera, o agarraba de los pelos a esa mujer o evitaba que se llevara su peluca.

Inuyasha se levantó sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro y presenciar ese encuentro entre dos mujeres.

Cuando Kagome trató de reaccionar ya era tarde, Ayame le había arrancado la peluca liberando su verdadero cabello, ella se llevó las manos a la cara y permaneció agachada, ocultando su rostro bajo su cabello.

Buscó como pudo la puerta y salió corriendo del palco.

-Si tanto deseabas a una pelirroja natural hubieras seguido conmigo – dijo haciendo girar la peluca de Kagome entre sus manos

Inuyasha se la arrebató y salió en busca de su esposa, sin querer, había surgido la forma de desenmascárala.

Kagome corrió lo más que pudo, sin mirar atrás por temor de ver a Inuyasha, llegó como pudo a la recepción y pidió su abrigo, pero el mozo se le quedó mirando sin reconocerla.

-Soy la acompañante de Inuyasha Taisho – dijo ella – Deme mi abrigo

El hombre asintió y de inmediato le entregó a Kagome su abrigo, a lo que la joven se acomodó la capucha y salió del teatro en busca de un carruaje de alquiler, cuando logró detener a uno escuchó la voz de su esposo.

-Kagome, espera…

Pero ella no lo hizo y simplemente subió al carruaje y le pidió al cochero que arrancara y ella después le daba la dirección, sabía que algo le decía que no fuera esa noche, había sido descubierta de una manera tan absurda, se dejó llevar por la irá que sentía hacia esa mujer y gracias a eso se había logrado poner en evidencia.

¿Dónde se había metido Sesshomaru? Él le había prometido que iba a estar ahí por si algo pasara, y simplemente jamás llegó.

¿Qué iba hacer ahora?

Ahora que él sabía quién era realmente.

_**Hola xD**_

_**Aquí con un capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado, quiero decirles que ya lo tenía en mente, así como salió, así lo memorizó la mente maquiavélica de perla…jajajaja.**_

_**Bien Kagome, Ayame sí que es una puta jajaja.**_

_**Quiero hacer una aclaración muy importante, que tiene que ver con el fantasma de la opera, yo amo esta obra y sé que su primera publicación fue sino hasta 1909 y esta historia está escrita en el año 1800, pero no olviden que les dije que se puede jugar con la imaginación cuantas veces quiera uno, que no hay que ponerle limites y eso es lo que yo he hecho aquí.**_

_**Otra cosa, el apellido que le puse a Rin el de "Brightman" es en honor a Sarah Brightman, ya que soy su fan, es una soprano británica que canta….como los Ángeles n.n, bueno, sé que a lo mejor no les va a gustar ese tipo de música, pero si tienen la oportunidad de hacerlo, háganlo, se las recomiendo.**_

_**Ah antes de que me despida…..quien quiere que Sessho regrese con Rin? Es que tengo unas ideas pensadas y no sé si les agrade la pareja, quiero ver opiniones antes de escribir el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Bien, ahora si me despido.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos.**_

_**P e r l a.**_

**_pd. Guille o mejor dicho Gold77 eres un mal amigo, mira eso que ponerme en tu fic no es justo. jum! voy a cobrarte por cada Capitulo ehhh_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

En cuanto se habían ido al intermedio, Sesshomaru no dudó en ir a buscarla, para fortuna no había pasado nada entre Kagome e Inuyasha así que no iba ausentarse un par de minutos no representaría ningún problema.

Caminó por los pasillos de tras del escenario, pasaban a su lado bailarines, algunos semidesnudos, otros ensayando una coreografía, pero siempre estaban sonrientes.

Hasta que un hombre se interpuso entre su camino.

-Disculpe Monsieur – dijo un hombre con tono francés - ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

Sesshomaru lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, era chaparro y gordo con un largo y delgado bigote.

-Quiero ver a Lady Brightman – respondió en tono frio

-Me temo que la señorita Brightman está muy ocupada – comentó aquel hombre – Si le importa, puede regresar más tarde

Sesshomaru esbozó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que no entendió caballero – Sesshomaru lo miró con ojos desafiantes, dispuesto a buscarla por su propio pie – Dije "Quiero ver" no "¿Pudo ver?"

-Oh…oui – asintió el hombre, entendiendo las palabras de aquel joven – Pero le repito, está ocupada y no puede recibir a nadie, además la función comenzará en cinco minutos, es mejor que regrese a su asiento

-Cinco minutos son perfectos – dijo sarcástico – Uno para buscarla, otro para encontrarla y tres para hablar con ella

-Escuche…

-Con permiso

Sesshomaru inclinó la cabeza y fue en busca de Rin, dejando a sus espaldas aquel hombre tan desagradable, pero no fue así ya que comenzó a seguirlo, abría cada puerta de un camerino, en unos había mujeres, en oros hombres pero en ninguno estaba ella, así como abría la puerta así la cerraba.

Su única esperanza era el último camerino, llegó hasta la puerta, tomó la manilla de la puerta y la giró suavemente, pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta por completo, aquel hombre se interpuso en su camino.

-Monsieur ya le dije que ella…

-¿Qué pasa, Andrew?

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos al escucharla, era ella sin duda, aunque su voz se había suavizado un poco más.

-Nadie Mi Lady – respondió el hombre

-¿Entonces por qué tano escándalo? – preguntó ella

-Son los bailarines – fue lo único que respondió, al momento que cerraba la puerta y se interponía en medio para que aquel hombre no entrara

-¿No me lo va hacer fácil, verdad? – preguntó Sesshomaru arqueando una ceja

Y en lugar de tener una respuesta, el hombre negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

Sesshomaru asintió, apretó sus puños y golpeó al hombre en la comisura de sus labios, acto seguido lo quitó de su camino y entró al camerino. En cuanto la joven escuchó el impacto de la puerta contra la pared se puso de pie y giró sobre sus talones.

Su respiración se aceleró y de pronto comenzó a sentir su garganta seca, ahí estaba, el hombre que había dejado hace mucho tiempo sin una explicación más que una simple carta que no decía nada.

Sabía que estaba furioso, pues lo conocía a la perfección, sus ojos dorados siempre tenían un destello en color rojo.

-Sess…Sesshomaru

Fue lo único que pudo decir, ¿Qué esperaba? Preguntarle ¿Cómo estás? O "¡Que sorpresa verte! después de diez años, en lo que te dejé sin una explicación, pero aquí estas, me da gusto verte", No, ella negó en su interior, eso sería lo más estúpido que pudiera decir en un momento como este, en el que después de diez años se veían por primera vez.

-Señorita Rin yo le dije que…

El tal Andrew entró al camerino con una mano tocándose el labio.

-Gracias Andrew – ella asintió – Puedes irte. Estaré bien

Antes de que Andrew se fuera, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Sesshomaru, pero el ojidorado no se quedó atrás y le dejó claro que si lo buscaba lo encontraba y solo con una simple mirada.

Cuando estuvieron solos, él no dejaba de contemplarla, su melena estaba más larga, mas sedosa y ondulada, su cuerpo más esbelto y ese rostro que alguna vez amó seguía siendo el mismo.

-¿Quieres tomar asiento? – preguntó ella educadamente

Sesshomaru negó y se quedó en el mismo lugar.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber? – volvió a preguntar

Y él volvió a negar.

Rin se llevó una mano al pelo, el silencio era algo que siempre la amataba y más si uno de los dos se quedaba callado sin decir nada, y Sesshomaru bien que lo sabía pues la estaba castigando de esa manera.

-Te vez diferente – comentó ella, intentando hacerle hablar

-Y tú sigues igual

Respondió de una manera indiferente y fría que la hizo estremecer. Ella no respondió al comentario y Sesshomaru prosiguió.

-Sigues siendo la misma péquela arpía de siempre

Rin alzó la cabeza y lo miró – Si has venido a insultarme, es mejor que te vayas

Sesshomaru miró hacia ambos lados del camerino y se encontró con un pequeño y modesto sofá.

-¿Por qué? – él se cruzó de brazos – Después de todo es lo que te mereces

-Tú no sabes nada – ella negó

-Y créeme que ni me interesaría saberlo – respondió tajante – Veo que has conseguido lo que siempre deseabas…- hizo una pausa y añadió - ¿Con cuántos tuviste que acostarte para conseguirlo? ¿Ese tal Andrew es tu pobre victima?

-Suficiente – ella avanzó hacia la puerta y la abrió – Vete y no regreses

-Oh no – Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza, se levantó del sofá y llegó hasta ella donde cerró la puerta - ¿Por qué? – preguntó tomándola de la muñeca

-Sesshomaru… me lastimas – gimió de dolor

-Eso no es nada a comparación de lo que tú me hiciste – respondió - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste si bien sabias lo que sentía por ti?

Rin logró zafarse de su amarre y se llevó su muñeca a su mano.

-Tú no sabes nada – ella negó con la cabeza

-Claro que si – Sesshomaru asintió – Sé que eres una zorra, una mujerzuela que se acuesta con cualquier hombre que se le ponga en frente para conseguir lo que quiere. Los hipnotizas con tu belleza, nos enamoras y luego nos dejas como algo usado

Rin iba a darle una bofetada a Sesshomaru cuando se abrió la puerta y entró un niño de casi diez años.

-Mami, estuviste genial

Ella se vio obligada a esbozar una sonrisa y abrazó a su pequeño.

-Sabes que solo canto para ti – dijo acariciando la cabecita de su pequeño

El niño giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con la mirada de Sesshomaru.

-¿Quién es usted?

Sesshomaru estaba sin palabras, ese niño le recordaba mucho a él, cabello castaño, igual a del su madre y ojos dorados…como los de… no, esto no era cierto, cualquier pensamiento que se estuviera generando en su cabeza lo desechó, probablemente era el hijo de otro hombre que ella conoció durante su viaje.

-Sesshomaru Gray – él extendió la mano hacia el pequeño

-Mucho gusto – el pequeño niño estrechó su mano con la de él – Yo soy Shippo

-Amor, porque no vas con Andrew, para que te muestre desde el telón el teatro

-No –el pequeño negó con la cabeza – Mejor voy a ver a Kohaku, se está preparando para el segundo tiempo

Y el pequeño se despidió de Sesshomaru y salió del camerino, dejando solo a los adultos para que retomaran su discusión.

-Me imagino que ese niño es tu hijo – dijo secamente – Y de tu amante

-Vete – dijo ella, abriendo la puerta

-No – él negó

-Si no te vas grito –lo amenazó

-Hazlo – y él la retó

-Señor, váyase o llamo a alguien para que lo eche – su voz fue más fuerte para que la escucharan

Los bailarines que estaban ahí dejaron de ensayar al ver a su protagonista estelar discutir con aquel hombre, entonces Andrew se acercó y tomó del brazo a Sesshomaru.

-Señor…

Sesshomaru se soltó y miró a Rin.

-Esta conversación aun no termina – prometió y salió del camerino

Rin cerró la puerta y comenzó a llorar amargamente, no le daría el gusto de verla en ese estado, además, el segundo tiempo iba comenzar y ella aun no estaba lista, su maquillaje se había recorrido un poco, lo que consiguió arreglar a la perfección.

Por culpa de su deseo de verla había descuidado a Kagome, regresó lo más rápido al palco donde se encontraba, pero antes de entrar, vio salir del otro palco donde estaba Kagome e Inuyasha, a una mujer de ojos verdes y pelo rojizo.

Esperó a que ella se fuera para entrar al palco y descubrió que estaba completamente solo.

¿Había pasado algo?

No se quedó ahí a esperar, así que se fue y salió del teatro en busca de Kagome.

Kagome se recargó en el asiento del carruaje, le había pedido al cochero que la llevara a la casa de Kagura, sabía que sería el primer lugar donde él la iba a buscar, pero confiaba en sus amigas que le dirían que no estaba en casa.

¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de que era ella? Si muy apenas la conocía, solo había una marca de nacimiento y francamente dudaba que la primera noche que pasaron juntos hubiera puesto toda la atención en su cuerpo.

El carruaje se detuvo y ella bajó de un salto, le pagó al cochero y éste se fue.

Kagome entró corriendo a la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de sus espaldas, Kikyo y Kagura no estaban en casa, ya que ambas fueron por su propia cuenta a la ver la opera, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación.

Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre algo que no alcanzaba a ver bien, comenzó a quitarse el vestido y ponerse el camisón, estaba completamente cansada como para pensar en lo que pasaría mañana, tal vez él vendría a buscarla a pedirle una explicación y ella se la daría, pero no ahora.

Inuyasha había parado su carruaje a cinco metros de donde ella estaba, la había visto bajar del carruaje y después entrar a la casa de esas cortesanas. ¿Qué demonios hacia su esposa, disfrazada de cortesana y peor aún, vivir en esa casa? Si se enteraran que su esposa era una cortesana, sus reputaciones estarían más que afectadas.

Pero no se iba a quedar toda la noche esperando a que su esposa se le ocurriera salir, no, él iría hasta ella. Así que trepó la barda de esa casa y saltó hacia el jardín, buscó una manera de entrar al interior y descubrió que había una puerta en la cocina, tal vez estuviera cerrada, tal vez no y cuál fue su suerte.

¡Estaba abierta!

La abrió lentamente y entró por la cocina, salió y de ahí y el pasillo lo condujo a un pequeño despacho, después a las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones, no lo dudó y subió los peldaños uno por uno, a paso lento para no hacer ruido y no despertar a quien pudiera estar en casa.

Una vez estando en el segundo piso, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, ya que había un pasillo y en él se encontraban siete puertas, tres y tres de ambos lados y una en frente.

No tuvo que abrirlas todas, ya que el aroma del perfume de su esposa lo guiaba hacia ella, su puerta era la del fondo, la que estaba justamente en frente de él. Esbozó una media sonrisa y comenzó a caminar, igual, a paso lento, tomó la manilla y abrió lentamente la puerta.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, pero podía sentirla a ella, entró y cerró con llave la puerta tras sus espaldas, avanzó lentamente y se detuvo ante el tocador, solo para ver la peluca rubia de Derek Claymore, él esbozó otra media sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

Desvió su mirada hacia la cama y se encontró con un pequeño bulto que se movía de un lado a otro, avanzó hacia ella, subió un escalón y a pocos centímetros ahí estaba ella, durmiendo plácidamente, aunque se movía de un lado a otro, de pronto en un movimiento su rostro quedó frente al suyo y él se maravillo al ver su belleza reflejada bajo los rayos de la luna.

Tomó asiento en la cama mirando su cuerpo, ella había cambiado mucho, su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña, si no el de toda una mujer, sus caderas eran más anchas, sus senos más grandes y redondos, su cabello seguía siendo el mismo, largo y sedoso.

No pudo resistir el deseo de acariciarlo, pero fue su peor error, ya que ella pareció sentirlo y abrió los ojos.

-Inuyasha – dijo ella, incorporándose en la cama - ¿Cómo entraste? – preguntó, tapando su cuerpo con las sabanas

Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Se te olvida que soy el libertino mas escurridizo de todo Londres?

-Si – ella asintió – Lo sabía. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno – él roló los ojos – Un par de cosas me traen hasta aquí. La primera de ellas es ¿Qué hace mi esposa disfrazada de cortesana y Lord al mismo tiempo? Y la segunda ¿Quién demonios es el responsable?

Ella se levantó de la cama y se puso su bata, dejando a Inuyasha sentado en la cama, Kagome giró sobre sus talones, había llegado el momento de hacerle frente a su esposo.

-No puedo decírtelo – ella negó con la cabeza

-¿Por qué?

Inuyasha dio un golpe en la cama y se levantó solo para acercarse a Kagome, pero ella simplemente se echo hacía atrás.

-Es un secreto Inuyasha

-¿No será que te disfrazaste para vengarte de mí?

-Ah no – ella negó con la cabeza – No todo gira alrededor tuyo

Él se acercó más y cuando Kagome quiso echarse una vez más hacia atrás, él ya la había atrapado entre sus brazos y la apretaba contra su cuerpo.

-¡Suéltame! – dijo ella, golpeándole el pecho

-No – él negó – Hasta que me digas que significa todo este juego

-No es ningún juego – respondió ella

-Para mi si, no te das cuenta que si todo Londres se entera que la esposa del Lord Inalcanzable es cortesana ¿Nuestras reputaciones se verían arruinadas?

Ese "es" le dolió hasta el alma, era como si la estuviera tachando de algo que no era.

-Por eso no te preocupes – Kagome esbozó una media sonrisa – No dejaré que nadie se entere y tú con más razón no lo divulgaras

-¡Claro que no! – respondió – Porque esta será la última vez que lo harás.

Kagome no podía permitir eso, aun le quedaba mucho que investigar y encontrar pruebas contra Naraku.

-Lamento no poder acceder a tu petición – comentó ella

-Kagome ¿No me escuchaste? Se terminó este juego, recoge tus cosas que hoy mismo te llevo a Hampshire – la soltó para que ella hiciera lo que le había ordenado

Pero Kagome se quedó ahí, mirándolo fijamente, años atrás le haría caso, cuando era una estúpida e inocente mujer, ahora no, todo era diferente.

-Ya te dije que no – ella negó – Y me rehusó a irme a Hampshire contigo – se cruzó de brazos y tomó asiento en la cama

Inuyasha se llevó las manos al cabello, enfadado, frustrado, esa mujer era más desesperante que cualquier otra.

-Te di una orden – gritó

-No me grites – ella se levantó y avanzó hacia él, seductoramente – No me voy a regresar contigo cariño – dijo ella tocando el abrigo de su esposo – Y seguiré con lo que estoy haciendo – abrochó un botón de este – Y si piensas desenmascárame delante de todo Londres solo piensa en esto – desabrochó otro botón – Todo el mundo pensará en una cosa "En que la esposa del Lord Inalcanzable se hizo cortesana, solo porque su esposo no pudo complacerla en su primera noche de bodas" – giró sobre sus talones y dejó a su esposo con un profundo dolor en la entrepierna

-¿Me estas chantajeando?

-Oh – Kagome hizo un puchero – Piensa lo que quieras

-Has cambiado – comentó él

-La gente cambia Inuyasha – respondió Kagome – Y más si esta sola durante siete años

Inuyasha cerró los ojos al recordar la manera en la que la había dejado, lo admitía, eso no fue lo más caballeroso que hizo en toda su vida.

-Tú bien sabes que nuestro matrimonio…

-Si lo sé – ella asintió – Que nuestro matrimonio fue solo para salvar tu honor y mi reputación

Y de pronto, vino a él la pregunta que siempre se hacía en su mente.

¿Había quedado embarazada?

-La noche de nuestra luna de miel – preguntó nervioso - ¿Quedaste embarazada?

Kagome iba a contestarle que no, pero disidió pegarle en lo más bajo, quería hacerle sentir que era un miserable, quería que se le remordiera la conciencia por haberla abandonado durante mucho tiempo.

-Si – mintió

A Inuyasha se le iluminó el rostro al escuchar esa respuesta…

-¿Cómo es?

-No te hagas ilusiones Inuyasha – dijo ella – Porque lo perdí dos semanas después que lo supe

Inuyasha se dejó caer a un sofá, Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, nunca lo había visto tan mal, podía ver como sufría en su interior, se sentía culpable de verlo de esa manera, a pesar de todo el daño que se merecía no era justo jugar con eso.

"Si, que sufra" dijo una voz interior

"Dile que no lo estabas, que es mentira" otra voz en su interior intercedió por él.

Pero esa era una pequeña parte de su venganza.

El plato y los cubiertos ya estaban puestos.

Solo faltaba el platillo frío.

**Hola**

**Ay no, que cruel fue Kagome, yo no hubiera jugado con algo así, un hijo es sagrado. Quería terminar este capítulo con un besó y pasión desenfrenada, pero mi mente me dio un giro de 360º , para que vean que yo misma no puedo confiar de mi misma (¿?).**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, si hay alguna que no le gusto, se acepta cualquier tipo de reclamaciones, menos tomatazos, cebollazos, ya tengo mucho con la crítica.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**

**Pd: "Hoy toca…..ser feliz" **


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Inuyasha permaneció sentado mucho tiempo, asimilando lo que le había confesado su esposa, en su interior crecía un sentimiento que jamás en su vida había experimentado, el de la culpa. Si, se sentía totalmente culpable por el solo hecho de haberla dejado sola durante todo ese tiempo, no podía imaginar cómo se sintió ella en esos momentos tan difíciles, mientras ella perdía a su hijo, él se revolcaba con cuanta mujer se le cruzaba o se la había pasado con su ex amante Ayame.

Pero su sentimiento de odio no lo dejaba ver más allá de la realidad, estaba completamente cegado, culpándola de lo que había pasado años atrás en los que por un error o capricho del destino ambos terminaron casados.

¿Qué habría pasado si en lugar de él otro se hubiese casado con ella?

El imaginarse a otro besando esos labios, tocar ese cuerpo que había madurado en tan solo siete años….negó con la cabeza, no, simplemente no podía imaginarlo, ella era de él y solamente de él.

Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con su mirada, esos ojos chocolate que lo miraban intensamente.

Después de varios minutos, alzó la cabeza y se encontró con sus ojos chocolates, lo miraba fijamente.

Ella, estaba ahí, de pie y con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Por qué…-hizo una pausa - ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Kagome se encogió de hombros, se sentía culpable de haberle metido, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, le había dicho una mentira y tenía que sostenerla.

-Inuyasha, tú me odiabas en ese tiempo, me culpabas de haberte "llevado" al altar – explicó – No me sorprende que me odies todavía – comentó - ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te mandara un mensaje diciéndote que estaba embarazada y que lo había perdido?

-Si- asintió

Inuyasha se levantó del sofá y acercarse a ella tan rápido, que cuando Kagome parpadeó ya lo tenía en frente de ella.

-¡¿Para qué? – Preguntó ella - ¿Para reprocharme que era una irresponsable que llevó a la muerte a su propio hijo? ¿Para eso querías que te lo dijera? ¿Para qué me siguieras culpando de todo? – sus lagrimas no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a brotar

A Inuyasha le rompió el corazón verla así, él pensaba que ella le había arruinado la vida, pero jamás se detuvo pensar en ella, en lo que pensaba, cuáles eran sus sueños.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó, al principio Kagome se puso rígida, pero se dejó llevar.

-Además, estabas más interesado en regresar a Londres – dijo ella entre susurros – Y así poder reanudar tu romance con esa mujer

Él tomó su mandíbula solo para levantar su rostro, sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón y enjuagó cada una de sus lágrimas.

-No te odio – dijo él – Es solo que nuestro matrimonio se dio de una manera inesperada y en cuanto a ella – esbozó una media sonrisa al recordar como su esposa y Ayame se habían enfrentado – Se acabo – explicó sin dejar de verla a los ojos – Pero también debiste haberme dicho lo de nuestro hijo, así no hubieras estado sola

Kagome negó con la cabeza y se apartó de él.

-No dejes que la culpa y el remordimiento te dominen

-No es nada de lo que tú dices

Él intentó acercarse de nuevo, pero Kagome retrocedió unos pasos más, no quería estar de nuevo entre sus brazos porque tenía miedo de poder caer en su red de seducción, pero se veía tan sincero que incluso llegó a desear que todo lo que decía era verdad.

-No te acerques más –ordenó ella

-¿Por qué? – él esbozó una media sonrisa sin dejar de hacerlo

-Por favor…

Pero él simplemente no hizo caso y siguió acercándose a ella hasta acorralarla entre la pared y su cuerpo, se sentía tan indefensa, tan vulnerable ante él.

Inuyasha la miraba de arriba hacia abajo, sus pechos se movían tan rápido, al compas de su respiración sobresaliendo un poco de su camisón.

-Vete… – fue más una súplica que una orden

-¿Por qué? ¿Te pongo nerviosa? – preguntó, recorriendo con un dedo la clavícula de su esposa

-No, es solo que….

No pudo decir más, por esos labios sensuales que se apoderaban de los suyos, se olvido de todo, de quien era, de cuál era su misión, del odio que él sentía hacia ella. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y para atraerlo más hacia ella. Él tampoco se quedó atrás, ya que sus manos expertas capturaron su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

Inuyasha apartó sus labios y comenzó a dibujar una línea imaginaria por la línea de su cuello, con una mano deslizó una manga del camisón hacia abajo desnudando a la mitad un hombro y ahí depositó un beso.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas.

Pero en ese momento, Kagome volvió a la realidad, lo empujó, se acomodó el camisón.

Inuyasha se le quedó viendo confundido.

-¿Qué pasó?

Kagome negó con la cabeza, era una estúpida, se había dejado llevar una vez más por él, por su voz, por su aliento, por esos besos apasionados que robaban el aliento.

Frunció el cejo y le dio una bofetada con toda su fuerza.

-Vete y no vuelvas – dijo mientras iba hacia la puerta y la abría

-No me iré sin ti – él negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos

-Inuyasha, te exijo que te vayas en este momento – sus ojos brillaban de coraje – O de lo contrario gritare y alguien vendrá y te sacara de aquí – amenazó

-Hazlo – la retó – Y tú te vienes conmigo

-Yo no iré a ningún lado contigo

-Eres mi esposa

-Ahora te acuerdas que tienes una esposa – dijo sarcásticamente

Inuyasha se llevó una mano a la cabeza, por eso siempre había evitado el matrimonio, por las peleas maritales, en un momento todo era felicidad y pasión pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos era como si estuviera en el infierno.

Ambos habían tenido mucho esa noche, así que lo mejor era marcharse, al día siguiente continuarían con su discusión.

-Muy bien – asintió – Me iré solo porque tú me lo pides – dijo avanzando hacia ella – Pero recuerda que aun "Safira" me debe toda una semana

Ella negó, no soportaba estar una semana entera a su lado.

-Eso se acabo, nuestra semana termina aquí.

-Ah no cariño – él negó esbozando una sonrisa – Haré que la cumplas y al finalizar la semana, le dirás a Marshall que no podrás continuar su semana con él, ya que me elegiste a mi

-No haré eso – ella negó

-Si lo harás – dijo él – Porque no voy a permitir que ese infeliz te ponga una mano encima

-Hablas como si estuvieras celoso

-No estoy….lo que quiero decir es que no voy a permitir que me engañes con él – se aceró un más a ella – Y sobre todo, averiguaré que te traes entre manos y quien fue el de la idea

-Buena suerte en eso

-Aun no me conoces cariño – le guiño un ojo – Puedo llegar a ser muy persuasivo – le dio un beso en la mejilla – Buenas noches señorita Safira, espero que este lista mañana temprano, ya que estaremos todo un día fuera

-Ya te dije que…

-Me debes una semana – hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Pero cuando bajaba las escaleras vio una luz en la sala de estar y en ella provenían risas de dos mujeres y un hombre, frunció el cejo, tal vez si se quedaba a espiar un rato podía escuchar algo relacionado a su esposa y los motivos que la llevaron a disfrazarse de cortesana y lord al mismo tiempo.

-Mi hermana fue un éxito – dijo Kagura – Nunca la había visto actuar

-Si – asintió Kikyo – Pero no vi a Kagome ¿Tú si Koga?

-No – respondió el ojiazul – Creo que el lord Inalcanzable se la llevó a un lugar más íntimo – comentó en tono de burla- si supiera que es su propia esposa quien lo seduce

Inuyasha apretó los nudillos de sus manos, algo tenía que ver él en todo esto, pero lo que escuchó a continuación lo dejó atónito.

-No tenemos tiempo – comentó Koga – Kagome debe reunir pruebas que culpen a Naraku

Kikyo colocó su mano en el hombro de Koga y lo miró.

-Estoy segura que las conseguirá cuanto antes

No quiso seguir escuchando más y salió por donde había entrado tan solo hace unas horas. ¿Pruebas que involucren a Naraku? ¿Qué tipo de pruebas se referían? No tenía muchas respuestas, de hecho ninguna, pero conocía muy bien a la persona que iba a responder cada una de sus dudas, mañana por la mañana visitaría a Koga para hablar personalmente del tema.

Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a ese hombre, nunca le había agradado, incluso en la fiesta de su compromiso había quedado claro que entre amos no podía existir amistad alguna.

Inuyasha subió al carruaje y le ordenó al cochero que se pusiera en marcha, mientras iba en camino a casa estaba planeando lo que haría al día siguiente, primero visitaría a Koga Wolf para pedirle, no más bien, exigirle una explicación, en segundo lugar iría por su esposa para pasar todo un día completo con ella, si el destino la estaba poniendo de vuelta en su camino era por algo y aprovecharía cada momento con ella.

Mientras tanto, en un club de apuestas…

-Señor – un hombre se acercó a él y le susurró al oído – Ya tenemos el paquete

El hombre dio una calada a su puro y exhaló el humo, esbozó una sonrisa y asintió.

-Bien, solo encárguense de que no le falte nada – dijo en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchara – Debemos cuidar bien a nuestra invitada antes de devolverla a su familia

El otro hombre que le había dado la información asintió y se marcho del lugar.

Una vez estando solo, volvió a sonreír.

-Una joya más a mi colección

A la mañana siguiente Sesshomaru había ido a visitar a Kagome, esa noche se había sentido un completo idiota por haberla dejado a merced de Inuyasha solo por ir detrás de Rin y pedirle una explicación de su abandono.

Aunque no debía de estar ahí, aun tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza, la conversación con ella, el niño que le llamaba mamá, esos grandes detalles no dejaban de retumbar en su cabeza, gracias a ello no había podido dormir en toda la noche.

-Miren quien está aquí – dijo la voz de Kagome – Nada más ni nada menos que mí según él "protector"

-No es para que sea sarcástica señora

-Gracias a usted mi esposo me descubrió

-¿La descubrió? – preguntó sorprendido

-Si – asintió ella – Aunque sospecho que ya lo había hecho. Después de todo, Inuyasha no es un estúpido – Kagome lo miró a los ojos, se veía diferente, preocupado - ¿Qué le pasó anoche? Lo veo diferente

-Nada – él negó – Nada que pueda hacer usted

Kagome no supo que decir, su "protector" tenía una mirada perdida, la tristeza en sus ojos se reflejaba aun más.

Inuyasha estaba muy temprano ahí, esperando a Koga en el despacho, al principio el mayordomo se había mostrado reticente en mandar la solicitud de visita a ese viejo amigo, pero después de una larga insistencia logró convencerlo.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse tras sus espaldas y supo que era él, pues en un parpadear de ojos, Koga ya había tomado asiento en la silla que estaba en frente de él.

-Cuando me anunciaron tu vista no pude creerlo – comentó en forma de burla

Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa – Nunca se olvidan los viejos amigos, y más si son los de mi esposa

-¿A qué has venido, Inuyasha? – preguntó Koga, muy serio

-Sabes – Inuyasha sacó un puro, pero antes de encenderlo miró a Koga - ¿Te molesta?

-No – él negó, dándole un cenicero – Adelante

-Bueno, en realidad he venido por una sencilla razón – comentó

-Si es para preguntarme por Kagome, te diré que soy el menos indicado. No la he visto desde que te la llevaste a Hampshire

-¿Seguro? – Inuyasha arqueó una ceja y vio a Koga mover la cabeza de un lado a otro - ¿Por qué será que no te creo?

-Inuyasha, ya te dije que…

-¿Qué hace mi esposa disfrazada de cortesana y lord a la vez? – Interrumpió y Koga se quedó mudo – Ella no me quiere explicar nada, pero estoy seguro de que tú lo harás.

-Yo…no…no sé de que hablas

El ojidorado golpeó la mesa, dejó el puro en el cenicero y se puso de pie.

-Exijo saber la verdad

Koga suspiró resignado, aun no podía creer que Inuyasha Taisho se hubiera dado cuenta del engaño de Kagome de una manera rápida, pensaba que iba a tardar mucho tiempo en darse cuenta.

-Está bien – él asintió – Te lo diré, pero antes de decírtelo, debes prometer que no interferirás en nada

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Solo promételo

Inuyasha asintió, tomó asiento y aguardó a que Koga comenzara con su relato.

Lo vio tomar aire y después comenzar con su relato, Inuyasha no podía creer todo lo que su esposa se había sometido solo para lograr convertirse en un caballero y una cortesana al mismo tipo, todo para seguirle los pies al líder de una banda que se dicaba a asaltar caminos.

Inuyasha se levantó de su lugar interrumpiendo el relato de Koga, se acercó a él y lo alzó por el cuello.

-¿Tienes idea del peligro en que la has puesto? – preguntó furioso

-Lo sé pero…

-Pero nada – negó y gritó más furioso – Al menos estaba más segura en Hampshire

-Si – asintió Koga, empujándolo – Pero seguiría igual. Sola, abandonada y sin ninguna compañía

-¿Quién es líder al que debe seguir?

Hasta ese momento Koga había omitido el nombre del líder de esa banda.

-Es confidencial

-No me vengas con eso ¿Dime quien es ese infeliz al que debe seguir? ¿Lo conozco?

Y Koga asintió.

-¿Quién es? ¡Responde!

-¿En serio no te has dado cuenta? – Koga esbozó una media sonrisa – Piensa por un momento, ponte a pensar quien es esa persona. Esta muy cerca de ti, lo vez casi a diario y se podría decir que es tu rival con Safira

No, no podía ser la persona que se estaba imaginando.

-¿Naraku?

-Así es Inuyasha – Koga asintió de nuevo – Creemos que es el líder, Kagome aceptó pasarse por caballero y cortesana a la vez solo para estar cerca de él. Claro, que cuando la viste como Safira las cosas tuvieron que cambiar

-Si algo le pasa, te juro que tú serás el culpable

Dicho esto, salió del despacho y de la casa de Koga, y se puso en marcha para ir a buscar a su esposa, pero cuando estuvo a punto de llamar, la puerta se abrió y salió un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos dorados, a un lado de él estaba Kagome, disfrazada de Safira.

Ambos hombres se vieron, sus miradas dorados chocaron entre ellas lanzando chispas de fuego.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, al ver a su esposo arquear una ceja al hombre que estaba con ella.

**PD: Dedicado para un angelito que nos cuidas desde el cielo.**

**Jamás te olvidaremos.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja sin dejar de ver el hombre que estaba al lado de su esposa ¿Quién era él y que hacía con ella? ¿Acaso era su amante? Ese último pensamiento le recorrió la espina dorsal, no, ella no podía tener un amante, para eso tenía un esposo –un esposo que la abandonó durante siete años -.

-¿Quién es usted? – preguntó serio sin perderlo de vista ni un segundo.

En cambio, Sesshomaru permanecía en su misma posición, una mirada seria e indiferente era lo único que le ofrecía aquel hombre.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, Kagome fue la primera en hablar de ellos dos.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Inuyasha?

-¿Se te olvida que hoy iba a venir por ti? – preguntó con una respuesta, claro, seguía observando a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru giró e hizo una reverencia a Kagome, en señal de despedida, ignorando por completo al esposo.

Inuyasha se había sentido completamente ignorado, ese hombre no le había dirigido la palabra aun cuando él le había preguntado educadamente quien era, sobre todo que relación tenía con su esposa, porque la miraba de era manera.

No se iba a quedar con la intriga de saber quién era, así que cuando él pasó a un lado suyo, lo detuvo tomándolo del antebrazo.

-Le he hecho una pregunta señor ¿Quién es usted?

Con un simple movimiento Sesshomaru se zafó del agarre de Inuyasha. Había pasado una mala noche ya que no pudo conciliar el sueño, estaba de mal humor y con cualquier cosa iba a explotar, no tenía ánimos de discutir con él ni con nadie. Aun estaba abrumado por lo de anoche, incluso llegó a pensar en regresar al teatro esa noche para volver a verla y pedirle todas las explicaciones, aunque sería absurdo, ya que cualquier palabra que saliera de Rin eran mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras.

¿Por qué había regresado? Era mejor que se quedara en Francia y que nunca regresara a Londres, así nunca la volvería a ver, pero cuando la vio de nuevo, todos esos sentimientos que había guardado por mucho tiempo surgieron de la nada, provocándole una opresión en el pecho.

-Que se lo explique su esposa – fue lo único que respondió, bajando las escaleras de mármol alejándose de la pareja.

Y claro que le tendría que pedir una explicación a su querida esposa, después de este día buscaría convencerla de que desistiera esa absurda idea de perseguir a Naraku, no quería verla en peligro y si ella se opondría, la subiría en el primer carruaje para llevarla de regreso a Hampshire.

Una vez que estuvieron solos por completo, no dejaban de mirarse uno al otro.

-¿Me vas a dejar entrar? – preguntó, señalando con la vista la puerta.

-No – respondió rápido – Ahí estas mejor.

Inuyasha frunció el cejo ante esa respuesta.

-¿Al menos me vas a explicar quién era ese hombre y que hacia contigo?

-Claro que no – Kagome se cruzó de brazos.

Él no pudo pasar desapercibido sus ojos color chocolate, así que ella le estaba declarando la guerra, pues bien, no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente.

-¿Es tu amante?

Kagome apretó los nudillos de sus manos, ante esa pregunta quería estampar su mano en su bello rostro, pero se resistió hacerlo.

-¿Y si así fuera qué? – se cruzó de brazos.

-Kagome, no me respondas de esa manera- estaba tratando de controlar toda su ira – Me vas a explicar de una vez quien era ese sujeto.

-Y tú vas a dejar de darme órdenes, al parecer desde que nos vimos no has dejado de hacerlo y terminamos discutiendo.

-Porque así lo quieres – comentó él - ¿No podríamos simplemente tener una conversación como los adultos que somos? – Se tranquilizó un poco y la miró aun más intensamente – Te propongo algo ¿Qué te parece una tregua solo por esa semana?

Kagome lo pensó seriamente, una tregua entre ellos no resultaba mal, pero era imposible no discutir con él, lo que deseaba era que él estuviera a kilómetros de distancia de ella y tenerlo cerca no iba a resultar nada bueno de eso, ese hombre podía hacer que su respiración se cortara, que su pulso se acelerara y que perdiera la razón por completo, seguía igual de atractivo, se pasó toda noche pensando en ese beso apasionado que le había dado la noche anterior, si en ese momento ella no hubiera reaccionado el beso le daría entrada a algo más intenso…el deseo.

Respiró resignada.

-De acuerdo – asintió.

-Muy bien – él esbozó una media sonrisa, le ofreció su brazo y ella lo miró confundida - ¿Esta lista para dar un paseo a caballo, Lady Safira?

Kagome cerró los ojos por un momento, si, iba ser difícil estar a su lado, pasó su brazo por el de Inuyasha y dejó que la condujera hacia un carruaje.

Inuyasha no se había olvidado de aquel hombre, así que buscaría por todos los medios de hacer que su esposa le dijera de una buena vez quien era. De hecho, estando con ella resultaría agradable, hace tiempo que no la veía.

Pero era imposible dejarla de ver, realmente se había puesto hermosa, ya no era esa niña miedosa cuando se casó la primera vez.

Ella se detuvo antes de entrar al carruaje, otra vez era el mismo, ese coche le traía tan malos recuerdos.

Giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con él.

-No puedo subir – dijo ella.

-¿Por qué no? – Inuyasha arqueó una ceja, leyó en sus ojos el por qué y asintió para sí mismo – Esta bien – se acercó al cochero y le dijo – Iremos caminando, regresa a casa.

Mientras iban caminando por la calle, damas y caballeros se les quedaban viendo, algunas damas la miraban de arriba abajo, como si fuera un bicho raro, otras simplemente negaban.

_-Es un descarado, ¿Cómo se atreve a pasear con esa por aquí?– comentó una._

_-Dicen que es su nueva amante – respondió la otra – Pobre de la esposa, ella quien sabe dónde y su esposo disfrutando de lo lindo._

_-Por cierto ¿Qué se hizo de Lady Taisho?_

_-No sé – la dama negó – Es un misterio, algunos dicen que la tiene encerrada en una mazmorra, otros aseguran que la mandó a un convento para deshacerse de ella._

Inuyasha miró a Kagome, quien iba con la cabeza agachada mientras escuchaban a esas dos mujeres hablar mal de ella, así que fue él quien las puso en su lugar.

-Y hay quienes aseguran que la tengo amarrada en mi cama solo para llegar en las noches y hacerle el amor.

Las dos damas abrieron los ojos como platos ante el comentario atrevido, se miraron una a las otras sin saber que decir.

-Milord – una de ella hizo una reverencia –Disculpe…no sabía que…

-¿Qué las estábamos escuchando? – Interrumpió Inuyasha a la dama – Déjenme darles un consejo señoras, no se preocupen por la vida ajena, preocúpense por su propia vida.

-Sí, milord – dijeron las dos al unísono, asintieron y se fueron como alma que llevaba el diablo

Kagome miró a Inuyasha, no aguantaba las ganas de reír, jamás olvidaría el rostro de esas dos mujeres.

-Si quieres reír, puedes hacerlo – sugirió él, esbozando una sonrisa.

Y no pudo seguir reprimiendo más su risa que terminó en una carcajada, leve y sutil.

Inuyasha disfrutaba verla reír, era realmente hermosa, los rayos del sol hacían brillar ese cabello negro azabache y cuando ella lo miró a los ojos algo en él se alojó en su interior, queriendo saber más de ella, de hecho no sabía nada de ella, simplemente se habían casado, la dejó al día siguiente y nunca más la volvió a ver, si ella estaba aquí, con él, era un claro indicio de algo, de algo que él tendría que descubrir.

Si esta semana sería de ellos dos, no la desperdiciaría, al contrario, la aprovecharía para descubrirla por completo, de saber con qué clase de mujer se había casado, iniciaría con lo que nunca inició…con un cortejo.

Cuando se tranquilizó, lo miró y no pudo evitar hacerle esa pregunta que se había formulado mientras reía.

-¿Es verdad que me encerraste en un convento? Ó ¿Que "me mantienes amarrada en tu cama"?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

-Son algunos de los rumores que circulan por Londres – respondió mientras ambos seguían su camino – El más fuerte es precisamente ese, que te tengo amarrada en mi cama para llegar y hacerte el amor.

Kagome se sonrojó ante ese rumor que salía de sus labios pecaminosos.

-Ah, pero eso es imposible milord – dijo ella – Con tantas amantes que tiene el Lord Inalcanzable, dudo mucho que se conforme con su esposa.

Inuyasha la rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, donde sus miradas chocaron y sus frentes de unieron.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes? – preguntó seductoramente

La sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos, si, ella le había dado la primer señal de comenzar con su cortejo, ninguna mujer se había puesto tan nerviosa entre sus brazos ni desviaba su mirada para no verlo, no, todas las mujeres que habían pasado por él le sostenían la mirada y sonreían provocativamente.

-Yo…- ella se hizo instantáneamente hacia atrás – Yo…no sé – negó y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa –Es lo que creo, por eso me dejaste durante siete años.

Y ese fue un balde de agua fría para él, ya que sintió como una corriente fría lo atravesaba por dentro, deslizó su mano y la alejó un poco de él, al parecer su cortejo no sería tan fácil para él, primero debía de matar cada uno de esos fantasmas que habitaban en ella, de sanar esas heridas que él mismo había provocado durante esos años.

-Lo siento – se disculpó – Nunca fue mi intención dejarte de esa manera.

Kagome se encogió de brazos – Pero aun así lo hiciste.

El silencio que se genero entre los dos fue muy largo, no decían nada, solo se miraban y miraban a la gente que pasaba a lado de ellos.

Kagome fue la primera en romperlo, ya que no le gustaba estar así, sin decir nada, el silencio era el peor de los consejeros, te aconsejaba en tu interior, pero lo que decías era muy diferente a lo que en realidad querías decir.

-Será mejor que continuemos con nuestro camino – sugirió ella

Él no dijo nada y solo asintió, cada vez más culpable ¿Qué demonios había hecho con ella? Tantas veces que la culpó de su desgracia, de haberlo llevado al altar y nunca llegó a pensar en ella, en lo que sentía, en ese sentido él estaba siendo muy egoísta.

Sobre todo, como se había sentido al día siguiente de su noche de bodas, cuando él fue un cobarde y la dejó o mucho peor, cuando ella perdió al hijo de ambos, sin duda eran muchas cosas en su contra que no le favorecían en nada, si ella lo odiaba esas eran unas buenas razones para hacerlo.

Haberla abandonado.

No estar con ella cuando más lo necesitaba – que era cuando perdió su hijo-.

¿Qué otra cosa más pudo haberle pasado? ¿Era todo o aun faltaba la peor parte por contarle? Si era así, debía estar muy bien preparado para recibir el impacto de esa noticia.

-¿El Lord Inalcanzable se ha quedado callado? – preguntó ella esbozando una media sonrisa

Inuyasha se vio obligado a forzar una parecida a ella.

-¿Cómo fue que perdiste a nuestro hijo?

Se le borró la sonrisa de sus labios, sabía que se lo iba a preguntar y para su suerte había practicado esa mentira toda la mañana, Kikyo le había dicho que era mejor decirle la verdad, pero ella no le hizo caso, quería hacerle sufrir un poco, o mucho más de lo que él le había hecho sufrir.

-Fue una noche de tormenta – comenzó su relato – Esa noche estaba en la salita de estar leyendo un libro, Kanna me interrumpió y me dijo que ya era tarde, que debía descansar ya que eso no iba ser bueno para el bebe.

Inuyasha la escuchaba con atención, cuando viera a esa anciana le iba a recriminar el no habérselo dicho nunca.

-Así, cuando me puse de pie sentí un dolor en el vientre – siguió con su relato – AL grado de querer desmayarme, Kanna me sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras le hablaba a Myoga, perdí el conocimiento. Al día siguiente que desperté ella estaba a mi lada…- hizo una pausa, a pesar de ser mentira, sonaba tan convincente que se perdió en ella - …diciéndome que lo había perdido

Y se sorprendió a ella misma llorando, no el hecho de mentir de esa manera, si no, porque había deseado quedar embarazada esa noche, así no iba a estar sola durante esos malditos años.

Inuyasha no pudo resistir verla llorar y la estrechó contra sus brazos, acariciándole el cabello y tranquilizarla.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo mandaste a decir? – le preguntó en un susurro y entregándole un pañuelo.

-No quería molestarte – respondió ella, tomando el pañuelo y sacudiéndose delicadamente la nariz – Aun seguías enfadado por nuestra boda y no podía soportar que me culparas por haber perdido a nuestro hijo.

Él sostuvo sus mejillas entre sus manos, borrando las lágrimas que pasaban por sus dedos.

-Jamás te hubiera culpado de algo así – dijo él – Porque, el único culpable en ese caso sería yo, y nada mas yo.

Comenzó acercarse a ella para besarla, pero cuando estuvo a centímetros de sus labios…

-¿Así que esta es tu estrategia para conseguir que Lady Safira sea tuya?

Inuyasha y Kagome miraron en dirección a esa voz que provenía a un lado de ellos, sin apartarse un instante del uno del otro.

Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa y abrazó a Kagome.

-Creo que estas perdiendo terreno.

-Ah no lo creo – Naraku negó con la cabeza – Esperaré mi semana con paciencia – miró a Kagome y le hizo una reverencia – Y le aseguro bella dama – le tomó una mano y la besó – Que será mucho más intensa que con este caballero.

-Eso está por verse – respondió ella, apartando su mano tan rápido como puedo.

-Bien – inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida – No se diviertan mucho – y se retiró.

Inuyasha lanzó un juramento para sí mismo.

-Como odio a ese tipo – dijo sin dejar de ver la trayectoria de Naraku – Es mejor que le digas de una vez que me has elegido a mí.

-No puedo hacerlo Inuyasha – Kagome negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó él, obligándola a que ella misma dijera lo que él ya sabía.

-Es complicado – respondió Kagome nerviosa.

-¿Complicado para quién? – La volvió a presionar - ¿Para ti o para Koga? – Kagome abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su amigo – Así es Kagome – Inuyasha asintió – Koga me ha confesado toda la verdad y debo decir que no estoy de acuerdo en eso. Él es un hombre de armas tomar, muy peligros. Incluso, puedes resultar herida y créeme que me iré contra el primero que vea.

No sabía si sonreír o enfadarse, así que su esposo estaba mostrando signos de preocupación.

-No te preocupes – dijo ella – Koga ha puesto a una persona para protegerme.

Y como si no necesitara que su esposa se lo dijera, supo quien era esa persona.

-¿El tipo que estaba esta mañana contigo? – preguntó y ella asintió.

No sabía que hacia ahí tan temprano, había quedado en ir esa noche, pero sus pies lo traicionaron y fue condujeron hacia ese teatro, hacia ella, solo tenía que entrar y la vería una vez más.

Pero ¿Se iba atrever hacerlo?

_**Hola.**_

_**Ya sé, las he tenido mucho tiempo sin actualización, pero disculpen la demora, aquí ando una vez más, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y si no, bueno, cualquier crítica es bienvenida xD.**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos.**_

_**Perla**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Su primer impulso fue retroceder unos pasos, su primer encuentro después de diez años terminó en discusión, él quería que le explicara todo en ese momento, pero sabía que sería imposible, pues la función aun no terminaba y debía regresar al escenario. Aunque ese tal Andrew tampoco se lo había hecho tan fácil, rogaba porque no se lo encontrara una vez más, pero eso no iba pasar, pues estaba seguro que probablemente él estuviera ahí. Tal vez Rin le había pedido que no dejara entrar después de los sucesos de la noche pasada, pero debía intentarlo.

Entró por la puerta trasera del teatro, estaba completamente solo todos los pasillos a comparación de ayer, pero eso no lo detuvo.

Escuchó una melodía tranquila que provenía desde el escenario, esa voz era incomparable, era ella.

-No Señorita Brightman – la reprendió el pianista, deteniendo la música – Se ha saltado muchas notas ¿Está bien, señorita?

Ella asintió.

-Bien – asintió el hombre – Continuemos – dijo y volvió a tocar el piano.

Pero la verdad era que estaba mal, el haber visto a Sesshomaru no hizo otra cosa más que provocarle estragos en su vida, ella pensaba que después de esos años ya lo había olvidado, pero lo cierto era que no. ¡Dios! Seguía igual de atractivo que siempre, incluso esa mirada llena de rencor lo hacía mucho más guapo que antes.

Nunca olvidó su imponente mirada, esos labios delineados y carnosos que cada vez que la besaban –en el pasado – la hacían perder la cordura y pedir más de él. Sus ojos, cada vez que se miraba en ellos podría perderse durante horas.

Y ese cuerpo…

-No, no, no – dijo aun más frustrado el anciano músico – Lo mejor es descansar un par de minutos ¿Le parece?

-Sí, maestro – ella asintió.

- Iré afuera.

El anciano hombre se levantó del banquillo y salió del escenario, dejando a la joven sola.

Tomó asiento en el suelo de madera y miró a su alrededor, los asientos estaban completamente solos, ninguna alma que pudiera verla o incluso que percibiera su sufrimiento.

Después del debut de anoche, Shippo no dejaba de hacerle preguntas sobre quién era el hombre que la había visitado en su camerino, su pequeño hijo, tantas veces que él le preguntaba sobre su padre y ella cada año le inventaba una mentira, ahora era diferente, ya no tenía una mentalidad ingenua en que se creía cada mentira. Y de pronto allí estaba él, mirando a su hijo y preguntándole si era de uno de sus tantos amantes.

Cuando en realidad fue el primero y el último con quien tuvo intimidad, al que amó y…

-Debo confesar que no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

Al escuchar su voz, levantó la cabeza alarmada, volteó y ahí estaba él, recargado en el piano ¿En qué momento había llegado allí y por qué no lo había escuchado venir?

Se levantó del suelo y se aclaró la mente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó ella - ¿Y cómo entraste?

-Entré por la puerta trasera – respondió esbozando sonrisa sarcástica, mientras le echaba un vistazo al piano.

-No debes estar aquí – dijo ella – Si alguien te ve…

-Pero no va a pasar eso – la interrumpió al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en el banquillo que estaba en frente del piano, deslizó sus dedos por las teclas, deseoso de tocar aunque fuera una nota – Hace mucho que no tocaba un piano – confesó – Después de que marchaste.

Una de las principales cualidades por las que ella se había enamorado de él, era precisamente esa, porque tocaba el piano como los ángeles.

Algo lo motivó a tocar el piano y lo hizo, pero sus notas no eran dulces y alegres, eran más bien notas oscuras, llenas de dolor.

Rin se acercó a él…

-Dime ¿Ha que has venido?

Sesshomaru dejó de tocas, agachó la cabeza y suspiró y la miró.

-Hay muchas cosas de que hablar Rin y bien lo sabes – explicó él sin dejar de verla –No me iré esta vez hasta que respondas cada una de mis preguntas.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, se escucharon pasos que provenían atrás del escenario, Rin asintió, muy bien, había llegado el momento de hablar con él, de explicarle los motivos por los cuales ella lo había dejado.

-Está bien – dijo ella – Pero no será hoy

-¿Esta noche?

Ella asintió una vez más.

-Después de que termine la función.

-De acuerdo

-Pero ahora vete, si te ven te echaran de aquí

Sesshomaru se levantó del banquillo y se acercó a ella.

-Espero que no lo olvides – susurró para que solo ella lo escuchara –Te veo después de la función, pequeña arpía.

Rin suspiró, no le agradaba que le dijera arpía pero después de todo de algún modo se lo merecía.

-Te doy mi palabra de que estaré ahí.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, solo giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de ahí.

-Si – Kagome asintió – Ese "tipo" esta protegiéndome.

-No lo quiero ver cerca de ti – comentó él- - Así que dile que ya no necesitas de tus servicios.

Kagome detuvo su andar, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué? – Inuyasha se encogió de hombros al verla seria.

-Lo siento, pero no lo haré – ella negó con la cabeza – Esta vez no va ser como tú quieras Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se llevó una mano al pelo, no quería alzar la voz y mucho menos que esta conversación terminara en otra pelea, pero a veces, por más que intentara hablar de una manera más civilizada, no podía, ella era desesperante.

-¿No te das cuenta que puedes salir lastimada? – preguntó, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.

-Estoy consiente – ella asintió

Él suspiró resignado y la miró.

-¿No voy hacerte cambiar de opinión verdad?

Kagome se encogió de hombros y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-No

-Bien – Inuyasha asintió, acercándose un poco a ella- – Al menos déjame estar a tu lado cuando este con Naraku – dijo él, apoyando su frente en la de ella, mirando sus labios con intención de quererla besar.

El corazón de Kagome dio un pequeño salto, si dejaba que la besara se estaría poniendo ella misma en una bandeja de plata ante él y no podía permitirlo, pero por el otro lado, ansiaba esos labios, no podía seguir negando que aun lo amaba, pero el daño era que él le había hecho era más fuerte que sus sentimientos.

-No lo hagas – susurró ella.

-¿Hacer qué? – Preguntó él, esbozando una sonrisa - ¿Besarte? – él se acercó un poco más a sus labios.

-Por favor – suplicó ella – No me obligues hacerlo.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos, quería besarla, pero seguramente ella terminaría odiándolo más de lo que ya lo hacía, así que se apartó un poco de ella, tomó sus manos y se las llevó a sus labios, depositando un único y terno beso en ella.

Llegaron a un parque donde ya los esperaban dos caballos, Kagome se sorprendió al verlos.

-Antes de ir a buscarte, mandé a un mozo que los trajera aquí – explicó él al leer el rosto de Kagome.

Paseaban en silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía hablar.

-Dime – dijo Inuyasha - ¿Cómo fue que aceptaste esa propuesta de disfrazarte de hombre? – le preguntó en un susurro para que nadie oyera.

-No fue sencillo. Koga me enseñó hablar como uno, caminar, incluso llegó a enseñarme Polo y la verdad odiaba el Polo.

-¿Lo odiabas?

-Así es – asintió – Terminó por gustarme – hizo una pausa, ya habían hablado mucho de ella y de cómo había sobrevivido esos siete años, ahora le tocaba a ella hacerle preguntas a él - ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué has hecho en estos siete años?

"Apare de estar con tu amante".

Inuyasha se quedó callado, ser sincero con ella y decirle que se la estaba pasando de lo lindo con Ayame no era exactamente la respuesta que un caballero le daba a una dama, debía inventarse algo.

-Nada interesante – respondió al fin – Atendiendo asuntos de negocios.

Kagome quería reír, esa era la respuesta más tonta que le pudo dar el Lord Inalcanzable, lo conocía bien y no tenía caso que él siguiera mintiendo, su amante y lo que pasó hace días con aquella chica del club de apuestas y coquetear con "Safira", la hacían pensar que su esposo seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y se echó a reír.

-¿Por qué te ríes? – preguntó él.

-Disculpe que no le crea "Lord Inalcanzable" – respondió ella – Pero sus actos de los días pasados me hacen suponer que sigue siendo el mismo libertino con el que me case hace siete años.

-…

Él quería responder, pero sabía que era la verdad y no podía contra eso.

-Hay que seguir – sugirió él.

Ella asintió y continuaron su camino, entonces ahora le tocaba a él hacer una pregunta.

-¿Esta noche vas a ir al club? – Preguntó- Ya sabes a que me refiero.

Kagome asintió – Tengo que ir, no he tenido tiempo de averiguar cosas sobre él.

-Bien – dijo Inuyasha – Iré también, si quieres podría ayudarte.

-Gracias pero no – ella se reusó a que él la ayudara, a pesar de que quería vengarse de él, muy en el fondo no quería que algo malo le pasara – Es peligroso, podría pasarte algo.

Inuyasha se echó a reír por el comentario de Kagome.

"¿Peligroso? Mira quien lo decía".

-En ese caso estaríamos en peligro los dos ¿No lo crees?- comentó él.

-Supongo que sí – Kagome se encogió de hombros y asintió.

-De acuerdo – él asintió – Veré a Derek Claymore en el club de apuestas.

-Ahí estará

Sesshomaru caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras observaba la obra, alguien llegó y le entregó un papel, por supuesto que era de Rin, donde le explicaba que lo vería en el parque que estaba en frente del teatro.

La noche era fría, pero eso no le importaba, había llegado el momento de saber toda la verdad, pero tenía miedo, no quería escuchar de esa dulce voz tan venenosa que solo lo había utilizado, que nunca lo amo, que lo había dejado por…

-Hola

Interrumpió sus pensamientos al escuchar esa voz, giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con ella.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir – comentó él – Ya que tienes la habilidad de escabullirte.

-Te di mi palabra que vendría – explicó ella.

-A veces, confiar en la palabra de una mujer es muy peligroso – repuso él – Porque no sabes si te van a clavar una daga en la espalda como tú lo hiciste.

-¿A eso me has hecho venir? – Preguntó ella - ¿Para qué digas esas cosas?

-¿Te duele que te diga la verdad, pequeña arpía?

-Suficiente, no pienso seguir escuchando un insulto más.

Ella pasó a un lado de él, pero cuando lo hizo, Sesshomaru la tomó del antebrazo y la acercó hacia sí.

-De aquí no te vas hasta que aclaremos un par de cosas que tenemos pendientes.

Rin cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo se tranquilizara, Sesshomaru debía saber la verdad, del los principales motivos por los cuales lo había dejado de esa manera.

-¿Te importa si caminamos? – sugirió ella

Sesshomaru la soltó y así, ambos comenzaron a caminar.

-Puedes preguntar lo que quieras – volvió a sugerir ella.

-¿Es verdad que fui un error en tu vida?– preguntó

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, se acordaba de cada una de esas líneas que había escrito en esa maldita carta, pues con cada palabra comenzaba a sentir como el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos.

-Oh, por qué fuiste una cobarde, en lugar de haberme mandado esa carta me lo hubieras dicho en persona – continuó él.

-No es que haya sido una cobarde Sesshomaru, lo que pasa es que aquella noche todo fue premeditado - trató de explicar – Todos los del teatro iban a realizar una gira por Francia y tuve que irme con ellos, sabía que no ibas a dejarme ir, por eso invente eso.

Sesshomaru frunció el cejo, no le creía una sola palabra.

-No te creo.

-Es verdad – se apresuró ella – Además había algo más…-hizo una pausa.

-Rin, deja de hacer pausas – dijo un Sesshomaru muy desesperado – Y mejor explícate bien, porque no lo estás haciendo.

-Bien – explotó ella, ya no podía seguir guardando ese sentimiento - ¡¿Quieres saber por qué te deje hace diez años?

-¡Es lo que quiero saber, maldita sea!

-Porque te amaba – lo dijo al fin.

-Qué extraña forma de amar – comentó sarcásticamente.

Rin levantó aun más la mirada y lo miró a los ojos, con lágrimas a punto de salir.

-Cuando comenzamos a salir, me juré a mi misma que no me iba a enamorar de ti – explicó, exhalando un suspiro – Fue inevitable, cualquier mujer que este a tu lado, termina enamorada de Sesshomaru. Pero tú, eres muy frio, nunca dijiste "te amo" o al menos "Gracias, por estar a mi lado y compartir este momento" – hizo una pausa, el sentimiento poco a poco comenzaba a ganarle – La verdad eso nunca me importo, mientras estuvieras a mi lado lo demás podía pasar a segundo término.

Sesshomaru escuchaba esas palabras, era verdad, nunca le había dicho un "te amo" pero él no necesitaba decirlo, para él era expresarlo con acciones y no con palabras.

-Pensé que había quedado claro con mis acciones – comentó, sin perder su control, aun y cuando ella estuviera al borde de las lagrimas, lagrima por lagrima.

-No – ella negó – Hay mujeres que deseamos escuchar esas palabras.

-Si tú lo dices – él se encogió de hombros – En resumen, me dejaste porque nunca te dije que te amaba.

-No sabes cuánto deseo responderte que sí, pero no así. Tres días antes de que me marchara, supe que estaba embarazada – lo miró, pero él no se sorprendía – Quise decírtelo, pero tenía miedo, de tu reacción de que me dejaras en ese momento.

-Espera…- Sesshomaru la interrumpió - ¿Me estas tratando de decir, que ese niño es mi…

-Si Sesshomaru – Rin asintió – Es tu hijo

Él se apartó un poco de ella, de pronto comenzaba a sentir mucho calor, tenía sus sospechas, pero no podía creerle, seguramente se había acostado con más hombres después que él o incluso antes.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó al verla

La pelirroja esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Necesito un pequeño favor, y sé que me puedes ayudar.

Aquel hombre miró hacía ambos lados, esperando que nadie más los viera, no tardarían en llegar los visitantes del club y debía hacerlo rápido para que no descubrieran a la dama.

Él la dejó entrar a una sala privada, le ofreció whisky y aceptó.

-Muy bien ¿Qué favor quiere, señora?

-Sé quién es usted – comentó ella, dando un pequeño trago al licor.

-¿Y quién se supone que soy, según usted?

-Milord – ella arqueó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa - ¿No es usted el líder de una banda de…

-Silencio mujer – él alzó la voz, esperando que nadie los escuchara – Será mejor que hable de una vez señora, no me gustaría que la vieran salir de aquí.

-Necesito un favor – ella dejó la copa sobre una mesita, y se acercó a ese hombre – Hay una mujerzuela que me está robando a mi hombre – explicó – Y quiero que…la desaparezca.

-¿Y qué me ofrece? – Preguntó, mirando los senos de la dama – Este trabajo no le saldrá gratis, señora.

La pelirroja se acercó a él y le susurró al odio.

-Usted ponga el precio y yo pongo lo demás…


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Aquel hombre observó como la dama salía de la salita privada y por consiguiente del club, debía estar desesperada por deshacerse de aquella dama que le estaba –según ella- robando lo que era suyo.

Conocía a esa dama, pero lo que desconocía era la forma en que ella se había enterado de que él era y le pedía el favor de que se deshiciera de una mujer que no conocía, una mujer que le estaba quitando al conde Inuyasha Taisho, el famoso Lord Inalcanzable, sin duda ella no quería aceptar que esa relación había terminado.

-Menoumaru.

Escuchó que lo llamaban, giró la cabeza y se encontró con Naraku.

-Naraku– inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo – No esperaba verte temprano por aquí – comentó él.

-¿Acaso se te olvida que soy el dueño? – Preguntó él – Pero, pasemos a mi oficina. Quiero hablar de algo serio contigo.

Menoumaru tenía la misma altura que Naraku, sus ojos eran color verde miel y su cabello negro, se conocían desde hace tiempo, él se encargaba de administrar el club y todas las propiedades de su amigo.

-Y de que se trata – comentó, tomando asiento en una silla de cuero negro.

-Como explicártelo – Naraku también tomó asiento – He notado que en los últimos meses las ganancias han disminuido – explicó él - ¿Hay algo que deba saber al respecto? – lo miró, arqueando una ceja.

-Naraku…- hizo una pausa – Ha habido gastos, además, tus clientes son personas morosas que no han pagado sus deudas.

-Ya veo – él asintió, pero sin creer ni una sola palabra de su amigo – Escúchame bien, tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, si me entero que me estas estafando, no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

-Me ofendes, nunca te haría eso, eres mi mejor amigo.

-Y me gustaría conservar nuestra amistad – tomó un abrecartas – Porque aun siendo mi mejor amigo, no soportaría una traición de tu parte – y lo dobló a la mitad, como si con esto fuera a quedar claro lo que le pasaría si lo traicionaban, se inclinó un poco y lo miró profundamente a los ojos – Y ya sabes que le pasa a los traidores ¿Quedó claro?

Menoumaru esbozó una sonrisa.

-Más que claro, Naraku.

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza y se echó a reír, si, seguramente ella se había acostado con otro después o antes que él y ahora quería que llevara esa carga. Pero se recuperó y tomó esa misma compostura que siempre lo caracterizaba, frio y arrogante.

-¿Esperas a que crea tu mentira? – Preguntó, con una pizca de amargura – Porque no mejor me dices que ese hijo es de otro, y que te fuiste porque resultaste embarazada y tenías miedo de que te amatara por tu traición.

-Sesshomaru… – Rin estaba sorprendida, sabía que él podía llegar a ser frio, pero no de esa manera

-No te creo Rin – dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros – Es más, ¿Has notado el parecido que tenemos el Lord Inalcanzable y yo? – Preguntó y Rin negó con la cabeza – Bueno, el niño pudría ser de él, ya que tiene sus ojos

Rin respiró profundamente y terminó por abofetearlo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Dijo ofendida - ¿Me crees capaz de acostarme con otro, cuando tú y yo teníamos algo?

-Te creo de eso y más – respondió, tocándose la mejilla donde ella había acertado - Eres solo una arpía

-En primer lugar, no soy arpía y en segundo lugar, jamás tuve nada que ver con ese hombre porque nunca llegué a conocerlo.

-Oh pero estoy seguro que hubieras deseado conocerlo – se acercó a ella lentamente, mirándola con esos ojos dorados llenos de furia y pasión a la vez – Lo hubieras seducido como lo hiciste conmigo – la tomó fuertemente de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí – Tenerlo en tu cama y pasar horas con él.

Rin forcejeó con él, ese hombre le estaba haciendo daño.

-Suéltame.

-Lo preferirías a él en lugar de un pobre diablo. Un pobre diablo que te amaba.

Ella levantó la mirada para hacerle frente.

-Yo jamás….

Pero no pudo terminar su frase, pues Sesshomaru la besó. Beso que no significaba nada para él, pero para ella, era volver a renacer todo lo que en el pasado había sentido. El beso había sido inesperado, era una combinación entre amor, deseo y desprecio. Si, desprecio, pues comenzaba a tornarse agresivo al grado de lastimarla y más cuando él mordió su labio inferior.

Rin logró apartarse de él, se llevó una mano a su labio inferior ya que estaba sangrando. Y volvió a abofetearlo.

-¡Eres un maldito!

-Y tú una mujerzuela que seduce con esa mirada tierna de ángel.

Ella alzó una vez la mano para darle otra cachetada, pero la detuvo en el aire y la bajó, no tenía caso seguir discutiendo, era absurdo si quería hacer entrar en razón a un hombre, pero lo comprendía, diez años sin saber que pasó de ella, una huida inesperada solo dejando una carta diciendo que nunca lo amó, eran razones fuertes para odiarla, y eso lo entendía. Pero lo que nunca iba a entender y aceptar, era el hecho de que él hubiera sacado a conclusión que el hijo no era de él, sino de ese tal Inalcanzable – que nunca lo conoció -.

-No tiene caso seguir discutiendo con usted, señor – habló en tono formal. Ella se estaba haciendo fuerte para no derramar ni una sola lágrima ante ese hombre – Así que le pediré que no vuelva a buscarme, le expliqué lo que ha pasado, no quiso creerme. Es mejor que dejemos las cosas hasta aquí, usted siga su camino que yo continuaré con el mío – antes de girar sobre sus talones lo miró – Que tenga buena noche.

Y se alejó lo más rápido posible, solo para que él no la alcanzara.

Quería detenerla, no supo porque demonios se había comportado de esa manera. Esa mañana fue a buscarla con el único propósito de que le explicara sus razones, y cuando ella se presentó ante él sólo para explicarle lo que pasó hace diez años, él simplemente no pudo creerle, incluso hasta la culpó de preferir a el Lord Inalcanzable, pero esa absurdo, ellos dos nunca se llegaron a conocer, porque Inuyasha Taisho estaba de acompañante de la viuda Rushforth. Lo cierto era que lo había arruinado todo. Si la buscaba ella no lo recibiría, así que mejor esperaría hasta mañana, tal vez estuviera más tranquila.

Inuyasha caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de estar, había quedado con Kagome de ir por ella esa noche, ya que no quería despegarse de ella todo el tiempo, si necesitaba ayuda era mejor que él estuviera cerca.

Kikyo entró y él hombre se detuvo al verla.

-Kagome bajará en unos momentos – informó la joven

Él se encogió de hombros y antes de que Kikyo se retirara la detuvo.

-¿Cómo se conocieron usted y mi esposa?

Kikyo giró sobre sus talones, no había tenido tiempo de ver bien a ese Lord Inalcanzable, si, sin duda era muy atractivo y guapo, ahora entendía muy bien porque todas las mujeres de Londres lo deseaban.

Ella roló los ojos y se acercó a él, le pidió que tomaran asiento y lo hicieron, él en un sofá pequeño y ella en otro.

-Hace tiempo tenía un protector – explicó ella – Era muy bueno conmigo, él no tenía a nadie en el mundo ya que su esposa había muerto al dar a luz a su hijo, y el pequeño murió unas semanas después…

Inuyasha escuchaba atento el relato de la joven cortesana, pero él no quería que le explicara toda su vida, sino como se habían conocido su esposa y ella.

-Disculpe – la interrumpió - ¿Podría saltar el tema de su vida y decirme como se conocieron mi esposa y usted?

Kikyo alzó una ceja y lo miró de una manera fría. Lo que tenía de atractivo, lo tenía de arrogante y poco caballeroso.

-Para responder a su pregunta. Debo contarle mi historia.

Inuyasha suspiró y asintió – De acuerdo. Continúe

-Nunca se volvió a casar después de eso – siguió su relato – Él siempre me decía _"Una vez entregué mi corazón, amé, y me amaron. No lo entregaré por segunda vez, porque la mujer que amé, se lo llevó con ella"_ – Kikyo suspiró al recordar las palabras de su anciano protector – Y cuando lo conocí él ya era muy mayor, solo quería tener compañía nada más. Así que enfermó y murió, pero antes de hacerlo me nombro como su heredera. Entonces, viaje a Hampshire y conocí a su esposa, nos hicimos amigas, ella no tenía con quien hablar y yo andaba en busca de tranquilidad. Poco tiempo después, me enteré que era la esposa de un tal "Lord Inalcanzable" a la que había abandonado en un lugar así.

Inuyasha al escuchar esas últimas palabras, quería meterse debajo del sofá, ya que ella no dejaba de verlo con esa mirada.

-¿No tiene idea de lo que ella sufrió, verdad? – Preguntó al verlo y al ver que no respondía continuó – Claro que no, usted sólo busca satisfacer su propio placer – se levantó del sofá y antes de irse dijo – Aun no es tarde Lord Taisho. Si quiere recuperarla, tendrá que usar la cabeza en lugar de la seducción, es verdad que la mayoría de los problemas se resuelven en la habitación. Pero este, no es su caso.

Inuyasha observó como aquella cortesana se iba. Una imagen de Kagome vino a su mente, ella, en el rincón de una oscura habitación, llorando desconsoladamente por la pérdida de su hijo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, a estas alturas no sabía que era mejor, si alejarse o ser inteligente y recuperarla.

Kagome apreció en el umbral de aquella sala, él la contempló de arriba abajo, llevaba un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata en tono dorado, se había puesto una peluca rubia ocultando debajo de ella su hermosa melena color azabache, en su rostro se encontraba un pequeño bigote del mismo color rubio, tenía sujetado en su mano izquierda un sombrero y en la derecha un bastón. Él arqueó una ceja divertida sin dejarla de ver.

Ella cruzó los brazos al ver la expresión en su rostro.

-¿En qué piensa, lord Inalcanzable? – preguntó en tono varonil.

Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa, se levantó de su asiento y avanzó hacia ella.

-En que se ve atractivo, Claymore – comentó en forma de burla, después tomó el sombrero que llevaba en su mano y se lo acomodó en su cabeza – Listo – le guiñó un ojo - ¿Nos vamos? – ofreció su brazo

-Señor Taisho, si alguien nos ve salir tomados de la mano pensaran lo peor de usted y su reputación se verá completamente arruinada.

-Es verdad – él asintió y le susurró al oído – Pero a estas alturas no me importa mucho mi reputación.

-Tal vez la suya no le importe, puesto que esta por los suelos – explicó ella, apartándose un poco de él, ya que su sola presencia la estremecía – Pero la mía es la que me preocupa, ya sabe.

-Tiene toda la razón– él asintió – En ese caso ¿Nos vamos? – señaló la salida, dejando que Kagome saliera primero.

Ambos salieron de la casa y entraron al carruaje donde los llevaría al club de apuestas de Naraku, afortunadamente el carruaje no había sido el mismo de hace años, lo había cambiado, seguramente sabía el significad que representaba para ella y agradeció ese gesto de su parte.

-¿Cuál es el plan de esta noche? – preguntó Inuyasha mientras el carruaje se ponía en marcha.

-No sé – Kagome se encogió de hombros – Debo ingeniármelas para entrar a su despacho y buscar un indicio que demuestre ser el líder de esa banda de ladrones.

Inuyasha la había escuchado con atención, aun no lograba entender como una mujer como ella se arriesgaba tanto sin saber que su vida corría peligro, incluso su propia reputación si todo Londres se enteraba que ella se había disfrazado de hombre, sin duda iba estar en boca de todos, pero eso a ella no le importaba, esas eran razones para admirar a una mujer como ella. Valiente y arriesgada, todo lo que una mujer de buena cuna no haría.

Pero sin embargo se le ocurrió a él otra idea.

-Si quieres encontrar pistas, dudo mucho que las encuentres en su club – comentó él – Si yo fuera un bandido ocultaría todo lo que me involucrara en un lugar seguro.

-¿En su casa? – preguntó Kagome

-Podría ser – Inuyasha asintió – O también se la daría a un amigo muy cercano – concluyó él.

-Hasta ahora no conozco alguien cercano a él.

-Es porque no lo has visto lo suficiente, amor – comentó él, guiñándole un ojo – Marshall tiene un amigo, es digamos su mano derecha – explicó – Es el administrador de su negocio, su nombre es Menoumaru. Tal vez él esté involucrado en todas las cosas que hace Naraku.

Kagome se recargó contra el respaldo del carruaje, no había pensado en eso, en la posibilidad de que él tuviera un cómplice, pero era obvio, todo ladrón tendía su mano derecha y ese tal Menoumaru podría serlo, aunque todo encajaba a la perfección, él se encargaba del negocio sucio mientras que Naraku daba una imagen limpia.

El silencio se hizo presente entre los dos, "Amor", él se había usado esa palabra para referirse hacia ella, en lugar de utilizar su nombre, pero no debía emocionarse por completo, seguramente a todas sus amantes les había llamado de la misma forma. ¿Por qué era tan fácil odiar a un hombre cómo él y a la vez amarlo? ¿Qué era lo que lo hacía tan seductor y hacer que todas terminaran rendidas a sus pies? ¿Acaso esa hermosa sonrisa? ¿Sus ojos tal vez? O ¿Esa forma varonil que lo hacía llevarse el título de "Lord Inalcanzable"?

Estaba tan cerca, pero tan inalcanzable, arqueó un poco la cabeza sin dejar de verlo, para su fortuna él miraba hacia la ventana, preguntándose cómo hubiese sido su matrimonio con él sin que nadie los hubiera obligado a casarse por compromiso. Seguramente un cortejo, palabras de amor habrían sido suficientes para terminar completamente enamorada de él. A pesar de su forma de ser, así lo amaba, pero jamás se lo diría, nunca llegaría saber de sus labios que lo amaba desde hace tiempo.

Él giró la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron, Kagome se sonrojó y agachó su cabeza, mirando su bastón.

Pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo, el carruaje se detuvo y el cochero anunció que habían llegado a su destino. Inuyasha bajó del coche seguido de Kagome, ambos entraron al club y le entregaron sus abrigos al mozo que se encontraba en la entrada.

-Señor Taisho, Señor Claymore – un hombre se paró delante de ellos dos – Es un placer recibirlos una vez más.

-Menoumaru ¿Está Naraku? – preguntó Inuyasha

-Si señor – el hombre se hizo a un lado –Esta ahí – señaló la mesa donde se encontraba Naraku – Que tengan buena suerte.

-Gracias – dijo Inuyasha en una falsa sonrisa.

Inuyasha se dirigió hacia la dirección que la había dado el amigo de Naraku, pero Kagome y ese hombre se enfrentaron en una lucha de miradas.

¿Así que ese era Menoumaru? Sin duda provocaba el mismo escalofrió que Naraku, aunque había más maldad en los ojos de ese hombre que los propios de Marshall.

-¿Le pasa algo, señor? – preguntó el hombre en cuestión.

-No – Kagome negó y utilizó esa voz varonil que tanto había practicado – Pero me resulta extraño que sepa mi nombre.

Él esbozó una sonrisa y respondió simplemente.

-Es mi obligación saber el nombre de todos nuestros clientes.

-Ya veo – ella asintió – Bueno, que tenga buena tarde señor – inclinó la cabeza y siguió el mismo trayecto que Inuyasha.

Menoumaru lo siguió con la mirada y no supo porque se detuvo al ver el trasero del joven, no se movía como hombre sino como una mujer, pero le resto importancia, tal vez era uno de esos….sacudió la cabeza ante tal idea.

Kagome tomó asiento a lado de Inuyasha, justamente iniciaban una nueva partida de black jack, Naraku era el encargado de repartir las cartas.

-¿Dónde dejaste a Safira, Inuyasha? – preguntó Naraku.

-Tenía cosas que hacer – respondió él, observando a Kagome.

-Si fuera tú, no perdería mi tiempo – comentó – Una mujer como ella es para estar en una cama con sabanas de seda, disfrutando todo un día de su cálido cuerpo.

Kagome tragó saliva, quería devolver ante el comentario tan repugnante de Naraku.

-No todo en la vida es sexo – explicó Inuyasha.

-Mira quien lo dice, el lord Inalcanzable, el que se ha acostado con un sinfín de mujeres – dijo sarcásticamente Naraku – Si sigues pensando de esa manera perderás y Safira me elegirá a mí.

-¿Por qué esta tan seguro? – intervino Kagome.

-Bueno – Naraku se rascó la barbilla y se encogió de hombros, mirando su carta y tomando otra a la vez – Porque Safira así es, una mujer de fugo, hecha para seducir a un hombre y logar que se hinquen a sus pies. Amigo – le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Kagome – Aun eres muy joven y te falta por aprender de las mujeres, da gracias a dios que no la conoces, porque terminarías a sus pies, además, por ahora está ocupada estas dos semanas – miró a Inuyasha – Ya sabes qué pasará si pierdes.

Inuyasha no quería que tocara el punto de la apuesta, si Kagome se llegaba a enterar de que él y Naraku habían apostado a "Safira" seguramente ella terminaría enfadándose más con él al grado de odiarlo más.

-Te recuerdo lo mismo a ti – repuso Inuyasha.

Kagome frunció el cejo, confundida de las indirectas que se habían hecho Inuyasha y Naraku, no iba a dejar que su curiosidad quedara sin ser satisfecha.

-¿Qué ocurrirá si pierden? – preguntó Kagome, imaginándose lo peor.

-Inuyasha y yo…

-Nada – lo interrumpió Inuyasha – Es solo entre Naraku y yo ¿No es así, Naraku?

-Claro – asintió él – Cuando Safira elija a uno de nosotros, sabrás de lo que estamos hablando joven Claymore.

-Ah…- Kagome asintió, sin creer ni una sola palabra de lo que decían esos dos hombres.

El resto de la noche fue tranquila, cada vez que pasaba Menoumaru por su mesa Kagome no dejaba de verlo, incluso cuando no la veían aprovechaba para vigilar a ese hombre sigilosamente, lo veía hablar con algunos lores, otras veces con un mozos, pero algo le llamaba mucho la atención, un hombre se había acercado a él y le entregó algo en la mano, al instante él lo vio y se lo metió al bolsillo de su saco.

-Lord Claymore ¿Va escoger otra carta?

Kagome parpadeó y regresó a la realidad.

-¿Decías, Marshall? – preguntó un poco nerviosa, esperando que no se diera cuenta de su ausencia mental.

-¿Qué si va desear otra carta? – repitió él.

Kagome contempló sus cartas y negó con la cabeza.

-No es necesario – dijo ella, mostrando sus cartas sobre la mesa – Un black Jack perfecto – esbozó una sonrisa.

-Tiene mucha suerte en el juego – comentó Inuyasha.

-Así es – Kagome asintió.

-Pero como dicen "Afortunado en el juego…

-Desafortunado en el amor – terminó ella – Una frase gastada ¿No cree?

-Sí, gastada – Naraku asintió – Pero acertada

Entonces Naraku comenzó a relatar una historia mientras seguían en el juego, Kagome le prestaba atención, ¿Cómo alguien estúpido y divertido podía ser una persona mala? Se preguntaba Kagome mientras él seguía con su historia graciosa.

No prestó atención a la mujer que se había acercado a Inuyasha y le entregaba una nota.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa ante el último comentario de Naraku, giró su cabeza y al ver a su esposo esa sonrisa se le borró por completo. Él leía una nota y al darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando arrugó el papel y se lo metió al bolsillo de su pantalón.

Pero lo único que había alcanzado a leer era un "Te espero, Ayame".

-Si me disculpan caballeros – se levantó de su silla – Debo retirarme.

-Pero si aun no hemos terminado – comentó Naraku – Convénzalo Claymore – le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro – Dígale que se quede.

-Estoy seguro que si el señor Taisho se quiere ir, es porque algo es más importante que estar aquí – lo miró con los ojos - ¿O no es así, señor?

-Usted lo ha dicho mejor que nadie, señor Claymore.

Inuyasha se fue dejando a Kagome sola, ¿Así que después de todo no había dejado de verla? Y según él había terminado esa relación, sin duda su esposo demostraba cada vez más ser un completo mentiroso, un desgraciado que se merecía estar en una lista negra de cosas a odiar…pero el odio significaba amarlo con mucha insistencia, porque solo se odiaba lo querido.

-Señor Claymore – interrumpió Bankotsu, quien no se había negado hablar en todo ese momento, solo había dicho unas cuantas palabras pero hasta ahí – Es su turno.

-Oh, sí – ella asintió, pero antes de mover su carta miró a los dos caballeros – Si me disculpan caballeros, debo irme – se levantó de la mesa y no quiso recoger sus ganancias – Tengo cosas que hacer.

Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, Inuyasha no había dejado su carruaje, eso decía que era un buen caballero –sarcásticamente, claro- no quiso tomar un carruaje de alquiler, quería que la noche la envolviera, quería embriagarse o olvidarse de Inuyasha. Estaba profundamente dolida, pero que más podía esperarse de él, sabía de su reputación, de un sinfín de amantes, de su última amante a la cual odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Seguramente ya había llegado con ella y estaría entre sus brazos, haciéndole el amor a esa mujer…en lugar de ella!

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo y después se escuchó un fuerte trueno, ojalá se encontrara en estos momentos con alguien con el cual pudiera engañar a su esposo, de pagarle con la misma moneda todas y cada una de las que le había hecho.

Caminaba sin mirar por donde lo hacía, estaba desconcertado, esa noche había sido la peor para él, bueno, la segunda y todo era culpa de esa pequeña arpía. Seguía caminando sin importarle que comenzara a llover y la lluvia lo empapaba, tenía los ojos puestos en el piso.

Hasta que ambos chocaron, se miraron el uno al otro, leyendo las expresiones de sus miradas.

-¿Mal día? – preguntó Sesshomaru.

Ella asintió, sino hubiera estado disfrazada de hombre, habría buscado consuelo en sus brazos.

-Si – respondió ella - ¿También tú tuviste mal día?

-El peor de mis días – respondió mirando al cielo.

La lluvia los empapaba cada vez más. Sesshomaru la miró.

-Está cerca mi casa, podemos ir y te pudo prestar algo – comentó él – Aunque creo que no te va a quedar nada

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa, ante el comentario de su protector.

-Me parece bien – asintió ella.

Y así, Kagome se dejó guiar por Sesshomaru, miró al cielo ¿Acaso esa era la persona indicada para engañar a su esposo? La lluvia se lo había puesto en su camino, solo faltaba si era capaz de engañar a alguien que la había engañado muchas veces…

_**Hola!**_

_**Si, aquí ando con un capítulo más, un poco largo, once paginas, record! Jeje. Ustedes que creen ¿Kagome será capaz de engañar a Inuyasha con el hermoso Sesshomaru? No sé, por más que quiera hacerlo, no creo que sea capaz. Ahh ese Inuyasha u.u', idiota, después de que te estoy echando una mano, para que Kagome confíe un poco en ti y puedas ganarla de nuevo ¿Me pagas de esa forma? Ir en busca de la zorra de Ayame, no vuelvas a pedir mi ayuda, porque no sé si este dispuesta hacerlo….**_

_**Bien, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, si me vieran como lo escribí jamás se lo llegaran a imaginar hasta que se los diga…. ¿Se los digo?...bueno, tenía tres archivos de Word abiertos, en uno escribía una cosa, en otro otra y en el tercero comenzaba armar el capítulo….si lo sé, loco y estúpido a la vez, pero aun así, salió xD.**_

_**Gracias por leer este fic!**_

_**Besos y Abrazos.**_

_**P e r l a.**_

_**Pd: Puerto Rico, les encargo este 29 de Mayo al amor de mi vida…siii Enrique Bunbury (lo sé, demasiada obsesión con ese hombre, pero lo amo, sus canciones y esa voz sexy me inspiran en cada capítulo)**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Habían llegado a casa de Sesshomaru, él la llevó escaleras arriba y la condujo a una habitación donde pudiera cambiarse de ropa.

-Estaré abajo encendiendo la chimenea – comentó, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él dejándola sola por completo.

Kagome se quitó la ropa mojada y la sustituyó por una seca que Sesshomaru le había dado. Esbozó una sonrisa al mirarse al espejo, si, tenía razón, la ropa le quedaba grande, pero era mucho mejo algo seco que húmedo.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala donde él se encontraba, llevaba en su brazo la ropa empapada y en el otro su peluca y bigote. Entró y se detuvo al instante al ver la imagen que le proporcionaba ese hombre. Se dejó llevar por lo que tenía en frente de ella, un Sesshomaru de espaldas, con las mangas de la camisa remangadas hasta los codos dejando ver sus músculos.

¡Vaya que si era atractivo!

-¿Va a venir o se va a quedar todo el rato mirando? preguntó él, esbozando una sonrisa, pues la había sentido, ese perfume era inconfundible.

Kagome se sonrojó y avanzó hacia él, en lugar de tomar asiento en un sofá, lo hizo en el suelo, justo en la amplia alfombra que había allí, dejó a un lado su ropa y peluca, todo para que se secaran con el fuego.

Sesshomaru sirvió dos copas de coñac y una se la entregó a ella, pero Kagome negó con la cabeza.

-No bebo gracias.

-No te creo – comentó él con otra sonrisa que había sido iluminada por las llamas del fuego, tomó asiento a lado de ella – Además, es para que entres en calor.

Kagome vaciló un poco y asintió, después aceptó la copa de vino y se le dio un pequeño trago.

-¿Por qué tuviste mal día? – preguntó ella, rompiendo el silencio entre ellos dos.

Sesshomaru suspiró.

-No quiero hablar de eso – comentó, tomando asiento a lado de ella y mirando el fuego – Es complicado.

-¿Tiene que ver con ella?

Él alzó la cabeza y la miró, después asintió.

-Ella ha regresado – dijo con profundo dolor – Pero no quiero hablar del tema en estos momentos. Mejor hablemos de ti ¿Por qué tu día se convirtió en uno malo?

-Mi día tiene que ver con el "Lord Inalcanzable" – respondió, con la mirada perdida y triste

Sesshomaru pareció comprender el dolor de la dama, así que de manera no intencionada recargó su mano en una mano de la joven.

-Si no quieres hablar de él, no te preocupes – se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

-No – ella negó- Tengo que hacerlo. - bajó los ojos y contempló su copa de coñac – Hay veces que n entiendo por qué se comporta de esa manera –alzó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada atenta de su protector – Si no quería estar casado conmigo ¿Por qué lo hizo? Era más fácil evadirlo que hacerlo, así ninguno de los dos estaría en estas condiciones. Él seguiría con su vida de libertinaje y yo…-suspiró al ver que sus sueños de un matrimonio por amor se habían esfumado – Seguramente estaría casada con otro.

-Pero no sería por amor – comentó Sesshomaru – En cierto modo lo puedo comprender. Su honor se interpuso, si hubiese sido otro hombre, probablemente no habría accedido a casarse con usted.

Kagome ya no pudo contener las lagrimas y comenzó a llorar, le dolía en el alma las acciones de su esposo, a veces se mostraba cariñoso, otras se comportaba como todo un canalla, tal como se lo demostró al dejarla sola en ese club.

Probablemente en estos momentos se estaría revolcando con esa mujer o con otra. ¿Qué no tenía ella que otra mujer si lo tenía? ¿Su pelo? ¿Eran sus ojos o tal vez su estatura?

-¿Por qué? -¿Por qué? – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Acaso no soy hermosa? ¿Por qué me desprecia tanto?

Kagome agachó la cabeza, dejándose llevar por el sufrimiento y las lagrimas.

Sesshomaru negó para sí mismo, esa mujer era mucho más hermosa que cualquier otra, cuando sonreía el sol se iluminaba en su bello rostro. Él se acercó a ella, la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo.

-Escucha – su voz era profunda y suave – Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida, nunca debes compararte con alguien que no vale nada, con una zorra insignificante – dijo él con profundo desprecio hacia esa mujer – El hombre que este a tu lado será el más afortunado, porque no solamente eres bella, sino que tu corazón es el más puro, capaz de dar amor y si él no es capaz de ver eso en ti, es que es un completo ciego.

A ella se le encogió el corazón al escuchar esas palabras hermosas, las había dicho con tanta sinceridad.

Él comenzó acercarse a ella un poco más, buscando algo anhelado, hasta que encontró la curva de sus labios y los besó. Fue un beso tierno, pero en el que desafortunadamente no había sentido nada.

Sesshomaru se separó de ella, pasando sus dedos por el cabello.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó. Aunque no lo lamentaba del todo – No sé qué me paso.

-No se preocupe – ella se vio obligada a esbozar una sonrisa y rogando porque no notara sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Sesshomaru se acercó a la chimenea para agregar un poco más de leña, y Kagome aprovecho para verlo.

"Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida"

Recordaba esas palabras que él le había dicho y se preguntó si en lugar de estar casada con Inuyasha lo hubiera estado con él. Varias veces Sesshomaru le había demostrado ser un hombre valiente, pero sobre todo una persona de sentimientos, pero era prohibido, su corazón era prohibido, él seguía amando a una mujer que le había hecho daño y que había regresado. Aunque él no ha confesado seguir amando a esa mujer, ella sabía que si lo hacía, sus ojos se lo decían.

Llamó a la puerta y un lacayo abrió, se hizo a un lado y le dijo que la señora lo estaba esperando en su habitación.

Estaba furioso, quería estrujar a esa mujer entre sus manos, por su maldita culpa había dejado a su esposa sola en ese club, lleno de hombres con el riesgo de que uno pudiera descubrirla. Pero no tenía intenciones de quedarse mucho tiempo, hablaría con Ayame, la pondría en su lugar y regresaría con su esposa.

Llamó a la puerta y un lacayo abrió, se hizo a un lado y le dijo que la señora lo estaba esperando en su habitación.

Estaba furioso, quería estrujar a esa mujer entre sus manos, por su maldita culpa había dejado a su esposa sola en ese club, lleno de hombres con el riesgo de que uno pudiera descubrirla. Pero no tenía intenciones de quedarse mucho tiempo, hablaría con Ayame, la pondría en su lugar y regresaría con su esposa.

Entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él, estaba iluminada por velas, una mesa con dos sillas se encontraba en el fondo, con dos copas y una botella de vino. El sonido del agua le indico donde estaba su objetivo.

Avanzó hacia el baño y encontró a Ayame, la espuma se acumulaba en su pecho mientras se tallaba sus piernas perfectamente torneadas y ella al verlo esbozó una sonrisa.

-Creí que no ibas a venir querido – comentó ella, levantándose de la tina, siendo consiente de su desnudez, pues la debilidad del lord Inalcanzable era ver a una mujer desnuda ante él - ¿Podrías pasarme una toalla?

Ella esperó a que Inuyasha la cubriera con ella, pero en lugar de eso, sólo se la pasó y salió del cuarto de baño. La pelirroja frunció el cejo y salió de la tina de baño y fue tras de él.

-¿Por qué tan serio, amor? – preguntó ella, recargándose en el marco de la puerta del baño.

Inuyasha sacó la nota que ella le había mandado, giró sobre sus talones con el propósito de pedirle una explicación.

-¿Me puedes decir qué demonios es esto?- preguntó mientras arrojaba la nota al suelo.

-Ah, ya veo porque estas así – compendió ella - ¿No te gustó amor?

-¿Estás loca? Por supuesto que no – él frunció el cejo y avanzó a ella, con su mirada imponente y sus ojos llenos de ira – Si te atreves hacerle daño, juro que…

-¿Juras qué? – Lo incitó a terminar su frase – Cómo te lo dije en esa nota, si no te alejas de esa zorra soy capaz de mandarla a matar. Pero antes averiguare quien es en realidad.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la tomó de los brazos, apretando sus dedos alrededor de ellos, la joven gimió de dolor pero eso no le importó al lord Inalcanzable.

-No intentes acercarte a ella, porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

-Créeme que si sé de lo que eres capaz – ella se liberó de su amarre y avanzó hacia la mesita donde se sirvió una copa de vino, intentaría por todos los medios hacer que recapacitara y reanudar su relación –No sé que le viste a esa mujer, no es mucho más hermosa que yo.

-De eso te equivocas cariño – Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó un poco a ella – Ella es mucho más hermosa que tú y que cualquier mujer que haya tenido en mi cama.

-¿Incluyendo a tu esposa? – preguntó divertida – O tal vez no cuenta, ya que solo ha estado en tu cama solo una vez.

-Mi esposa – dijo con orgullo – No es tema, aunque si quieres hablar de ella lo hacemos. Kagome es mil veces mejor que tú, que cualquier cortesana. Pero si de algo te consuela, ella fue más apasionada la primera y única noche que estuve con ella, ella me dio lo que tú y todas esas que dicen llamarse "damas" ya no tenían… su virginidad, era pura.

-Eres un…

Ayame alzó la mano para abofetearlo, pero Inuyasha la tomó en el aire antes de que se estampara contra su mejilla.

-¿Te duele saber la verdad? – Soltó su brazo – Espero que esto te haya quedado claro, ya no me interesa verte, esto se termino Ayame. Puedes quedarte con todo lo que te regalé, pero a mi déjame en paz.

-De ninguna manera amor –la joven enredó sus brazos alrededor de Inuyasha y lo miró de una manera amenazante – Porque tú serás sólo para mí. Antes muerto que verte en los brazos de otra. Aunque yo preferiría deshacerme de la otra antes que de ti, así te quedarías conmigo.

Inuyasha se zafó de sus brazos y se apartó de ella, avanzó hacia la puerta.

-Bien, ya sé a quién culpar si algo me pasa – dijo él – Y otra cosa, no soy de nadie y mucho menos tuyo.

Y salió de la habitación, seguido de los gritos de Ayame.

-¡Inuyasha, regresa! ¡Juro que te mataré si no lo haces! – ella lo siguió hasta las escalera y cuando estuvo a punto de salir por las escaleras arrojó su última carta – Si sales por esa puerta vete despidiendo de tu otra amante.

Él la miró e inclinó la cabeza.

-Que tenga buena noche, mi lady.

Inuyasha subió a su carruaje y le indicó a su cochero que lo llevara de regreso al club, esperaba que Kagome aun estuviera ahí, si Ayame cumplía su amenaza y la descubría era capaz de hacerle daño, pero él era más capaz de hacerle pagar uno por uno a quien se le atreviera a tocarla.

Cuando llegó, sólo encontró a Naraku y Bankotsu jugando, les preguntó por el duque Claymore, Naraku le había dicho que poco después que él se marchara, el duque se había retirado a casa.

Volvió a salir, pero esta vez no tomó su carruaje, sino que prefirió caminar ¿A dónde pudo haber ido? Seguramente estaba en casa de las cortesanas, odiándolo a un más, y fui ahí a donde se dirigió.

Quería verla, asegurarse de que no le hubiera pasado nada, ¡dios! ¡En estos momentos lo único que quería era besarla!

Kagome se despertó, había sido muy reconfortante hablar con Sesshomaru, pero no era correcto que se quedará toda la noche con él, el fuego de la chimenea se había apagado y solo quedaban cenizas.

Sintió unos brazos fuertes y protectores que rodeaban su cintura, no sabía quién era, así que se acurrucó entre esa barrera masculina y esos brazos.

¿Brazos? ¿Barrera masculina?

Abrió los ojos de golpe, giró su cabeza y se encontró con que él estaba a su lado, abrazándola, ella tragó saliva y se aparó lentamente para no despertar a su acompañante. Lo miró por última vez, él realmente era un magnifico hombre, quien estuviera a su lado tendría mucha suerte, él que le había dicho hermosa y la había besado como jamás lo habían hecho, era el beso que siempre deseó que Inuyasha se lo diera.

Pero no era correcto estar con un hombre que no era su esposo.

Así que se levantó del suelo, tomó su ropa y fue directo hacia la misma habitación, solo para cambiarse de ropa, se miró al espejo, peluca y bigote estaban a la perfección, su ropa se había secado.

Cuando estuvo lista, salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras con lentitud para no hacer ruido y no despertar a nadie, avanzó hacia la puerta de la entrada principal y salió.

La calle estaba en completa soledad, todos estaban en sus casas durmiendo y ella era la única que estaba ahí, sola otra vez en las oscuras calles y en una fresca noche.

Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo a la casa de las cortesanas.

Inuyasha la miró y le dio gracias al cielo al verla.

-¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó él.

-Mejor dime ¿En dónde estabas tú? – le respondió con una pregunta, no quería verlo, tenía impregnado el perfume de su amante.

"Si estuvo con ella"

Se dijo así misma y esa simple idea la volvió loca de celos.

-Estuve…- Inuyasha no sabía que decirle, no quería confesarle que había ido a ver a Ayame y lo amenazó si no la dejaba, por supuesto que ella no le iba a creer, por más que él lo deseara.

-¿Estuviste con ella, verdad? – preguntó de una vez por todas – No me tienes que negar nada, vi la nota.

-¿Qué viste exactamente?

-Que te esperaba – el corazón de Kagome latía con fuerza, quería abofetearlo, decirle que lo odiaba pero que lo amaba al mismo tiempo – Y claro, antepones tus deseos que tus sentimientos. No te importa dejar a tu esposa en un club lleno de hombres, porque es más importante tu amante que yo.

Antes de que pudiera responder, el cochero había seguido a Inuyasha y se estacionó a un lado de ellos, entonces, hizo lo que un hombre estúpido y loco por su esposa haría, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hacia el carruaje.

-¿A dónde pretendes llevarme? – preguntó ella, haciendo un esfuerzo para que dejara de empujarla.

-A casa, este no es el lugar correcto para discutir – explicó él.

-Me importa poco si es o no es un lugar correcto – estalló en furia.

-¿Se te olvida que estas disfrazada como hombre? – preguntó él.

-¿Se te olvida que estas arrastrando a un hombre hacia tu carruaje? – contraatacó ella.

-Por si no lo has notado, tu voz no es de hombre, es de mujer – y ganó él.

Kagome quiso decirle algo, pero esa guerra la había ganado, entonces él aprovechó para tomarla entre sus brazos y meterla al carruaje, después le indicó a su cochero que los llevara a casa.

-¿Qué pretendes, Inuyasha Taisho? – dijo furiosa.

-Hablaremos de una vez por todas de mis amantes – explicó él – No fui a verla para lo que tú crees.

-¿No? – ella arqueó una ceja incapaz de creerle.

-Kagome, es verdad ¿Por qué no me crees?

-Será ¿Por qué eres el lord Inalcanzable? Es más libertino de los hombres.

Inuyasha suspiró, llevándose las manos a su cabeza mientras el carruaje seguía en marcha.

-Ella me mandó una nota – comenzó a relatar su versión.

-Sí, porque quería verte.

Pero era claro que Kagome tenía su propia versión.

-No precisamente – Inuyasha negó, se cambió de lugar y tomó asiento a lado de ella.

Kagome tenía enredados sus dedos contra el vestido, no soportaba estar cerca de él, tan solo hace unas cuantas horas había estado platicando con Sesshomaru y ahora estaba con él.

-Por favor – le susurró al oído – Escúchame por una vez en tu vida – la tomó de la mandíbula y la hizo verlo – Por una vez en mi vida quiero ser sincero.

Ella lo pensó y después de tanto meditarlo asintió, accediendo a escucharlo.

-Sólo por esta vez Inuyasha.

-Muy bien – él esbozó una sonrisa.

Así que fue sincero, le dijo el motivo por el que se había ido de esa manera, que ella no había alcanzado a ver toda la nota completa, sin omitir nada.

Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par, si Ayame estaba tras de Safira iba a ocasionar muchos problemas.

-Inuyasha, si ella se entera que yo soy Safira – dijo Kagome – Esto traería muchos problemas.

-Lo sé – él asintió – Por eso he estado pensando que lo mejor será que…- miró su bigote y su peluca y él mismo se los quitó, maravillándose de ese pelo color azabache que salía a la luz de la luna y se acomodaba en sus hombros, si era hermosa y todo esto ante la mirada de asombro de su esposa – Que mi esposa aparezca.

-No comprendes – protestó ella.

-Si comprendo Kagome – Inuyasha asintió – Pero sólo quiero que entiendas que no pienso permitir que te arriesgues más, sólo como mi esposa no te va a pasar nada.

-Inuyasha…

-Por favor, Kagome…

Él se acercó a ella y cumplió su deseo de besarla, no era una amante, no era esa cortesana de nombre Safira, era su esposa a quien besaba y esos labios eran los más dulces que en su vida había probado y se alegró al sentir que ella también le correspondía.

No sólo había estado deseando esos labios toda la noche, sino que la deseaba a ella.

¿Qué podía decir, ella? No podía pensar, el beso de Sesshomaru y de Inuyasha eran totalmente diferentes, por fin su esposo la besaba, no como en su papel de cortesana sino como ella misma, como su esposa, aunque le dolía en el fondo de su corazón, lo amaba y lo deseaba, pero no sabía si entregarse por completo a esa pasión.

-Kagome…- le susurró al oído – Te deseo…

Entonces ella abrió los ojos y…

Continuara.

_**Hola!**_

_**Si lo sabía, ella no era capaz de hacer algo incorrecto con Sesshomaru…ella si es una dama! Ahora, esa Ayame….grrr odio a esa mujer, mira que amenazar a Inuyasha con desaparecer a Safira jaja si supiera que es la misma Kagome, y ahora, éste joven le pide a Kagome que regrese como su esposa…mm que pasara? ¿Tomará una decisión sabia? Y ahora con ese beso y ese "te deseo" ¿Creen que si sea capaz de entregarse a su esposo? No sé, esta vez no digo nada, aun hay muchas cosas por las que Inuyasha debe pasar, no puedo dejarle en bandeja de plata a Kagome, por lo menos que sufra un poco.**_

_**Les voy a comentar algo, siempre me ha gustado poner a Ayame de amante de Inuyasha- en el fic de Pasión así fue – no sé porque, tal vez es porque ella es bonita, pero no más que Kagome.**_

_**Otra cosa, veo que mi fuerte es el género de época, así que cuando se termine este fic, creo que seguiré con otro que apenas se está elaborando en mi cabeza y en Word.**_

_**Detalles: Bueno, sólo les diré que esta vez nuestro Inuyasha no será muy libertino, es más creo que no lo será…el fic podría titularse "Conquistar a un Granuja" ó podría extraer el nombre de Lord Inalcanzable a "El marqués Inalcanzable"¿Sugerencias? Su opinión cuenta, después de todo, sólo escribo para ustedes.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos.**_

_**P e r l a**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Entonces ella abrió los ojos y...

"Yo también te deseo"

-¿Cuánto me deseas? – le preguntó con voz suave y seductora.

-Mucho – Inuyasha se apresuró en contestar.

Kagome se apartó lo más lejos de él y tomó asiento del otro lado del carruaje.

-Pues sígueme deseando– dijo ella – Porque no tendrás nada de mí. Además, yo no te deseo – mintió, pero él jamás lo sabría.

Inuyasha permaneció un momento pensativo, se recargó en el asiento. Está bien, reconocía que decirle "te deseo" había sido un error, pero se dejó llevar por el momento, por la pasión, por esos deliciosos labios rojos.

-Escucha yo…

-No, escúchame tú a mi – Kagome lo interrumpió - ¿Crees que es fácil para mí todo esto? Llegas y actúas como el esposo que nunca has sido y encima me dices "Te deseo" – lo miró a los ojos y siguió - ¿Qué esperabas que te contestara? "Sí amor, yo también te deseo, hace siete años que no hacemos el amor" Pues no – estalló en una furia contenida – Fueron siete años Inuyasha, siete años en los que yo estaba sola y tú…- esbozó una sonrisa irónica – No quiero saber dónde estabas porque francamente no me interesa saberlo. Sólo quiero que sepas una cosa, con un simple beso y esas palabras apasionadas, no vas a conseguir que olvide tu abandono.

Finalizó, cruzándose de brazos y sintiéndose muy orgullosa por el primer paso que había dado, era verdad lo que decía, no se iba a dejar llevar por unos cuantos besos y unas palabras que prometían miles de promesas, para ella sólo estaba el daño causado, aun la herida estaba abierta y era muy difícil que pudiera sanar.

-Yo...- titubeó un poco, lo primero que le había dicho Kikyo que no hiciera fue lo primero que hizo – No sé como reparar el daño que te he hecho- la miró a los ojos con profunda sinceridad – Sólo dime que hago para conseguir que me perdones.

"¡Arrodillándote estúpido!" fue lo primero que pensó, pero ella no era de esa clase de mujeres que gozaban ver a los hombre sumidos en su derrota y humillándose.

-Comienza por perdonarte a ti mismo – quería llorar, pero su orgullo se lo impidió – Cuando ya lo hayas hecho, entonces pensaré si perdonarte o no. Y por favor, haz que el cochero regrese, porque no pienso representar el papel de tu esposa.

-Pero si eres mi esposa.

-Pues en estos momentos me siento como si no lo fuera.

-De acuerdo – él asintió – Haré que den la vuelta, pero una cosa te voy a decir, esto no se va a quedar así. Si quieres que cambie y sea el esposo que siempre has deseado… asintió – Esta bien, lo seré. Lo seré por ti.

En el trayecto ninguno de los dos había hablado, llegaron a casa de Kagura y antes de que Kagome saliera se puso la peluca para que nadie la reconociera al salir.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas pero no palabras, Inuyasha abrió la puerta para que ella saliera, por un momento Kagome se quedó esperando a que él saliera del coche para ayudarla a bajar, y él esbozó una sonrisa, pues había leído sus pensamientos.

-Si salgo y te ayudo a bajar, van a pensar lo peor de los dos – le guiñó un ojo - ¿Se te olvida que estás en tu papel de hombre?

-No se me ha olvidado – y salió.

Antes de comenzar a caminar, se detuvo, pues Inuyasha le había hablado.

-Recuerda lo que te he dicho.

Kagome giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con su mirada dorada.

-Cambiaré a partir de este momento.

Ella esbozó una media sonrisa – Lo me lo digas con palabras. Demuéstralo.

Él asintió – Bien, lo demostraré.

Golpeó la puerta del carruaje y el cochero puso en movimiento el carruaje. Kagome lo observó desaparecer en medio de la noche.

-Eso espero, Inuyasha – suspiró, pues nada le gustaría en este momento que su esposo cambiara.

Al día siguiente Sesshomaru despertó y se dio cuenta que ella no estaba ahí. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

¡La había besado! La había besado y no lo pudo evitar, no podía negar que ella una mujer hermosa, pero demasiado frágil, era una mujer que por circunstancias de la vida le había tocado un destino que ella no había elegido. El tiempo habían dañado un corazón que aunque no fuera a simple vista, se notaba que era fuerte por dentro.

Aun seguía sin comprenderlo, el beso había sido inesperado para ambos, sólo su interior le había dicho que la besara, pero cuando lo hizo sólo pensaba en una persona, en Rin y lo idiota que se comportó con ella el día anterior, ella accedió amablemente en hablar con él pero sólo terminó por lastimarla e insultarla. Pero debía de comprender sus razones, diez años sin saber de ella y de pronto como si nada aparecía en su vida.

Debía ir a buscarla y pedirle una disculpa, que nunca había sido esas sus intenciones.

Si eso es lo que iba hace, pero antes iría a buscar a Kagome y disculparse con ella por lo del beso, no era de caballeros su comportamiento.

Esa mañana, Kagome bajó las escaleras sin mucho ánimo, en todo lo que restaba de noche no había podido dormir, por un lado pensaba en Inuyasha, y en como cambiaria, por el otro pensaba en como averiguar sobre el amigo de Naraku tal y como lo había sugerido Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha… ¿De verdad vas a cambiar?"

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mujer que sollozaba, provenían desde el interior de la sala, se acercó un poco al escuchar la voz de Kagura, Kikyo y de otra mujer.

Se detuvo justo antes de la entrada y escuchó la conversación.

-¡Cómo se atreve! – Exclamó Kagura furiosa – Ese hombre es un maldito, mira que dudar de su paternidad y encima decir que podría ser de…

Pero Kikyo la interrumpió haciendo una seña para que no dijera más, entonces Kagura asintió, Kagome podría escucharlo y eso sería un golpe mortal para ella.

-Otro – finalizó su frase -Hermana, nunca me has dicho quien es él, tal vez si me lo dijeras iría a buscarlo y…

Era verdad, Rin jamás le había presentado a Sesshomaru y tampoco a su prima, pues Kikyo estaba lejos y Kagura, bueno, ella también estaba retirada.

-Por eso nunca quise decírtelo – la interrumpió ella, casi al borde de las lagrimas – Sesshomaru piensa que mi hijo es de otro, piensa que lo dejé porque nunca lo amé – levantó la cara y miró a su hermana a los ojos – Tu sabes porque me fui

-Lo sé – asintió ella –Le hubieras dicho todo y si él no aceptaba al niño, aquí tendrías un hogar. Pero no, en cambio te fuiste a Francia.

-Mi sueño siempre había sido ser cantante y actriz – repuso ella- Y lo logré.

-Sí, lo lograste – asintió Kikyo – Pero haber huido no resuelve nada Rin, sólo dejas un corazón herido. Bueno, en este caso, tres. El de él, el de Shippo y el tuyo.

-¿Qué debo hacer? – las miró a las dos sin saber ella la respuesta.

-Por el momento nada – dijo Kagura – Ya le explicaste tus razones, ahora deja que él las asimile, si te busca no te hagas la orgullo- asintió cuando Rin negó – Si cariño, eres demasiado orgullosa y te quedas callada cuando sabes que algo está mal.

-También debes hablar con Shippo – explicó Kikyo – Dile que su padre está vivo y que se llama Sesshomaru Gray.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos, se llevó una mano al corazón al escuchar el nombre de Sesshomaru ¿Era padre? Y por si fuera poco lo había besado. Así que ella se había ido por que estaba embarazada de él.

La despertó el timbre de la puerta e hizo como si hubiera bajado las escaleras, se asomó por la sala y les dedicó una sonrisa a las tres mujeres.

-Iré abrir – dijo ella.

Kikyo y Kagura esbozaron una sonrisa y le agradecieron el gesto, pues tenían un problema mayor como para preocuparse por abrir la puerta.

Kagome abrió la puerta y se encontró con él.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó ella, saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-Vine a pedirle una disculpa por mi comportamiento de anoche – dijo él – No era mi intención b…

-Disculpa aceptada – Kagome asintió – Fue un impulso.

Sesshomaru asintió y miró a la joven, pero había algo en ella, algo malo estaba pasando.

-¿Le pasa algo? – preguntó él.

-A mi nada – ella se encogió de hombros – Pero mejor respóndame ¿Cuándo me iba a decir que tenía un hijo?

Sesshomaru se puso serio, sin saber que constar.

-¿Cómo lo supo?

-No importa cómo me haya enterado – dijo ella – Sino su falta de sensibilidad es lo que me sorprende ¿Cómo es posible que le haya dicho todas esas cosas a ella? Decirle que era probable que su hijo fuera de otro.

-¿Está aquí, verdad? – preguntó él.

-Yo…no…- Kagome dudó, pero si ambos decían hablar debían hacerlo una vez – Antes de que le diga si está o no esta, quiero que me escuche. – Dijo ella – Ayer me di cuenta de que aun la sigues amando – comentó ella y Sesshomaru agachó la cabeza – Es hora de dejar el orgullo atrás Sesshomaru, cuando amamos a alguien debemos aferrarnos a él, abrir las puertas de nuestro corazón para dejarlo entrar y…

-Las abrí una vez y mira lo que pasó.

-Pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Si no hablan y arreglan las cosas, mañana despertaras preguntándote "¿Qué habría pasado si yo hubiera hablado con ella?"

-Hablé con ella.

-Y terminaste insultándola – comentó ella – Ella está en la sala hablando con su hermana y su prima. Lo más correcto es que le digas como te sientes realmente. Hazlo por el bien de ese niño

Sesshomaru asintió y ambos entraron a la casa, ella lo guió por el pasillo y le dijo que la esperara por un momento, mientras ella lo anunciaba.

-¿Quién era, Kagome? – preguntó Kagura.

-Alguien quiere hablar con la señorita Brightman.

Rin alzó la cabeza y frunció el cejo, pues no esperaba que alguien fuera visitarla a casa de su hermana y mucho menos alguien del teatro.

-¿Esperas a alguien? – preguntó Kikyo.

-No – ella negó con la cabeza.

Entonces Kagome hizo pasar a Sesshomaru y Rin al verlo se puso rígida.

-Necesitamos hablar – dijo él.

Entonces, Kikyo y Kagura se levantaron y abandonaron la sala junto con Kagome, pues las tres no tenían nada que hacer allí, pero antes de salir, Kagura cerró las puertas de la sala para darles más intimidad.

-Así que ese es el tal Sesshomaru – comentó Kagura.

-¿No es el que te ha estado cuidando en estos días? – preguntó Kikyo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo Kagome

Kikyo se encogió de hombros y respondió – Lo he visto por aquí un par de veces.

Rin y Sesshomaru permanecieron en silencio, hasta que ella preguntó.

-¿Cómo sabías dónde encontrarme? – ella fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-Una larga historia – respondió él, avanzando un poco hacía ella – Ayer…

Entonces recordó las palabras de Kagome "Lo más correcto es decirle cómo te sentiste realmente" Si, comenzaría por el principio.

-Anoche no quise decirte todas esas estupidez – dijo él – Pero es que al verte, la forma en cómo regresaste a mi vida y la manera en que me enteré que tengo un hijo, sacaron el mi lado malo – siguió avanzando a ella – Rin, no soy perfecto y tú lo sabes. En el pasado querías un hombre tierno, que demostrara su amor. Pero entiende, demostrar mis sentimientos nunca se me ha dado bien – siguió explicando hasta que terminó acercándose a ella - ¿Cómo habrías reaccionado si hubiera sido al contrario? ¿Que yo te hubiese abandonado y después regresaría a tu vida como si nada?

Negó para sí mismo, pues había un caso similar al de ellos dos, el de la mujer que estaba protegiendo.

-Supongo que estaría dolida – respondió ella encontrándose con su mirada – Dispuesta hacerte pagar todos esos años de soledad.

Si, no cabía duda, Rin reaccionaría de la misma forma que Kagome.

-¿Ahora comprendes mi comportamiento de ayer? Ya sé que no justificaré que haya puesto en duda mi paternidad – la miró – Todo esto se habría ahorrado si al menos me hubieras contado que estabas embarazada.

Esa platica era más amena que la vez anterior, por lo menos no se estaban insultando el uno al otro, era como si una magia de paz rondara por esa habitación.

-Entonces yo tampoco me justifico – dijo ella – No fue mi intención dejarte de esa manera, que pensaras lo peor de mi. Entiende, tenía miedo de tu reacción.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa – Es mi carácter – deslizó un dedo por su piel – Pero sería incapaz de hacerte daño y bien lo sabes.

Rin asintió dejándose guiar por las caricias de Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? – preguntó ella.

-Reparar todas las heridas que nos ha causado el tiempo – respondió él – Primero debemos decirle a nuestro hijo quien es su padre.

-Es un niño encantador, se parece a ti.

Sesshomaru volvió a sonreír.

-Espero que no

-Espera que si – comentó ella con una sonrisa y después se puso seria - ¿Algún día podrás perdonarme? – preguntó con tristeza.

-El tiempo lo dirá.

Ambos salieron de la salita, Rin fue en busca de su hermana, ya que iría con él en busca de Shippo para decirle de una vez quien era él. Las tres los vieron partir.

-Espero que se solucione todo – comentó Kikyo. Mientras veían por la ventana partir a Rin y a Sesshomaru.

Kikyo y Kagura se alejaron de la ventana y Kagome permaneció ahí, mirando a la gente pasar, rostros felices era lo que más había visto y se preguntó ¿Cuándo sería el día en que ella sería feliz?

¿Cuándo sería el día en que él fuera a buscarla sólo para decirle que la amaba y que la quería a su lado? Agachó la cabeza y negó, pues sabía que ese día jamás llegaría, Inuyasha nunca cambiaria, por más que él tratara de hacerlo, no iba a poder.

Llamarón una vez más a la puerta y pensó que era él, esbozó una sonrisa y se apresuró en abrir la puerta, pero cuando lo hizo, esa sonrisa desapareció.

-Lord Naraku…

-Mi hermosa Lady Safira – él hizo una reverencia y tomó su mano para besarla - ¿Hace un hermoso día no cree?

Kagome se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, por suerte se había puesto la peluca rojiza por si algo llegaba a pasar y vaya que si llegó a pasar algo.

-¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó una vez instalada en la misma sala.

-Casualmente pasaba por aquí y me dije ¿Por qué no venir a visitarla?

-Ya veo – esbozó una falsa sonrisa.

-¿Cómo va su cortejo con Inuyasha? – No pudo evitarlo, o más bien si quería preguntarle para saber los logros que ha hecho su rival – Espero que no se esté aburriendo de él.

-La verdad si – ella asintió – Es muy aburrido, sólo deseo que esta semana termine para que comience la nuestra.

-Paciencia mi lady – Naraku se levantó de su asiento y ocupó un lugar que estaba junto al de Kagome – Yo también estoy impaciente de que nuestra semana inicie, afortunadamente sólo faltan tres días y tendremos una semana libre y todos los días para nosotros solos, porque estoy seguro que usted me va a elegir a mí.

-¿Y qué le hace pensar eso? – preguntó seduciéndolo con la mirada.

-Porque usted es apasionada y no se merece alguien frío como Inuyasha Taisho.

-Pero él es rico – repuso ella

-Yo soy más rico que él, pida lo que quiera y será suyo. Creo que ya se lo he demostrado cuando le mandé ese collar de zafiros azules.

Kagome fingió una sonrisa de gratitud.

-Por cierto ¿Por qué no lo lleva puesto?

-Sólo lo usaré cuando estemos los dos – le guiñó un ojo – Ya sabe a lo que me refiero.

-Si – asintió él – No cabe duda que es usted una mujer de fuego.

Lo cierto era que ese collar ya no existía, se lo había regalado a Kikyo, pero ella en lugar de quedárselo se lo había dado a una cortesana que tenía problemas económicos, además de estar en cinta, había sido una buena acción por parte de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Naraku?

Ambos voltearon y vieron a Inuyasha parado en la entrada.

-¿No se supone que no debes ver a la dama mientras es cortejada por otro?

-Lo siento – se disculpó – Fue inevitable

Se puso de pie seguido de Kagome, le dio un beso en la mano.

-Nos vemos dentro de tres días mi lady – dijo mientras depositaba un beso y después se iba.

Una vez solos Inuyasha no pudo evitar preguntar qué era lo que estaba haciendo él aquí.

-¿Qué hacia aquí?

-¿Te importa?

Inuyasha cerró los ojos, y se recordó así mismo que esa no era la forma de conquistarla, mostrándose posesivo y celoso.

-Sólo curiosidad – respondió esbozando una sonrisa, aunque se imaginaba los motivos - ¿Estas lista?

Kagome frunció el cejo.

-¿Para qué?

-No preguntes y vámonos.

La tomó del brazo y ambos salieron de la casa, no sabía a donde pretendía llevarla, sólo sabía que cuando ambos estaban juntos algo siempre pasaba, una chispa mágica ardía entre ellos dos y los arrastraba con ella.

Continuara.

_**Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Creo que ya me he extendido mucho así que me iré rápido con el fic, siento que se lo estoy haciendo repetitivo, y creo que le daré un giro a la historia, a partir del siguiente capítulo se terminara la semana de Inuyasha y comenzara la de Naraku, y así Kagome tendrá tiempo de investigar sobre él y quienes ese famoso líder.**_

_**Por cierto, les haré un comunicado, es probable que haga un final alterno para todas aquellas que quieren ver un final SessxKag, no diré nombres puesto que estará gritando de la emoción con esta nota (No es así Eli). Gracias a Carola por la sugerencia, así tendré a ambos lados felices. Hey es la primera vez que me exigen un final alterno, sería algo así como una prueba para mí :p nah tampoco**_

_**Creo que eso es todo, que andén bien y sobre todo se cuidan mucho.**_

_**No se pierdan la nueva historia "Conquistando a un Granuja"**_

_**Besos y Abrazos.**_

_**P e r l a!**_


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

El día era cálido y no había ningún rastro de nubes en el cielo, lo que hacía ser un día prometedor. Kagome miraba desde la ventanilla el paisaje verde, arboles que se alzaban a lo alto del cielo, yerba con un matiz verde y dorado, pajarillo volando alrededor de los árboles y deteniéndose en una rama.

Suspiró para ella misma, como desearía ser un ave y volar alto y lejos de todo.

Iba con la incertidumbre a donde la llevaría esta vez, no le gustaba estar a su lado ya que temía perder el control y esta vez terminaría en sus brazos y pérdida en sus besos.

Pero ¿Bastaría con una sonrisa, una mirada tierna, esos labios carnosos sobre ella, pero sobre todo, su promesa de cambiar... El que ella confiara en él? ¿Se podía fiar de esa promesa, y dejar expuesto una vez más su corazón?

Negó para sí misma, hombre que ha mantenido una vida de libertinaje es muy difícil que se pudiera confiar en él. Pero, también podría ofrecerle el beneficio de la duda. Sólo así quizás no estaría tan expuesta.

-¿A dónde vamos? – ella preguntó por décima vez, apartando su vista de la ventanilla para ver aquellos ojos dorados que ardían con intensidad.

Sabía cuál sería la respuesta de Inuyasha, pues él se recargó en el respaldo, se cruzó de brazos y esbozó una media sonrisa –sonrisa que la hizo ponerse nerviosa-.

-Una sorpresa señora mía – respondió con tanta tranquilidad - No esté tan impaciente amor mío –le guiñó un ojo y esbozando esa sonrisa que a ella le hacían derretirse.

Kagome frunció el cejo y recargó malhumorada junto al respaldo.

Pasando por su mente aquellas palabras "Amor mío" ¿De verdad era su amor o era parte de su "cambio"? Si este hubiera sido el Inuyasha el día de la boda, se habría entregado con más amor.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza, contemplando su rostro, no ha cambiado en nada en el trascurso de esos largos años en los que ella se había visto… ¿obligada? – no, negó, más bien había sido desafortunada al vivir en completo exilio, mientras él se daba sus grandes comodidades.

"Es hombre ¿Qué te puedes esperar de él?" la regañó mentalmente su subconsciente. ¿Qué esperaba de él? Esperaba y sigue esperando más, que sea sincero y le diga una vez los motivos por los cuales la abandono –si, aunque le cueste reconocerlo, su esposo la había abandonado, sin importar si estuviera bien, su "embarazo" – Porque por más que hubiese admitido que esa boda había sido para salvarla, ella no se creía esa historia.

"¿Con quién más estuviste estos siete años? ¿Qué labios bastaste? ¿Qué cuerpo tocaste? ¿Quién más te observó sonreír? ¿Les has dicho "te amo"? ¡Respóndeme!" esas preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente, sabía de sobra a quien había besado, que cuerpo había tocado, el de esa viuda pelirroja cuyo nombre no quería mencionar.

-Señora mía me gustaría saber en que está pensando.

Inuyasha interrumpió los pensamientos de Kagome, ella se sobresaltó al ver sus ojos dorados penetrando en lo más profundo de su alma.

-En nada – se encogió de hombros.

Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa – No eres buna mintiendo.

-¡Y tú no eres bueno diciéndome a donde vamos!

Explotó ella, ya no podía mas seguir con esta farsa, ser tres personas a la vez, amar a su marido aun cuando ese se comporte de lo peor y al mismo tiempo le pida confianza y que crea en su cambio, sentía sus mejillas arder y comenzaba a nublarse su visión.

Inuyasha frunció el cejo al verla, se pasó de un asiento al otro sólo para estar a su lado. Pasó un brazo por su cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

-No, déjame.

Ella intentó forcejear pero fue inútil, estaba sentada en su regazo, con un Inuyasha que le estaba secando con su mano las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar.

La miraba con intensidad, acariciando su espalda de arriba abajo, algo que a ella la hizo estremecer.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó en un leve susurro.

-Nada – ella negó.

-Kagome – él levantó una ceja al ver que ella no decía nada - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¿Quieres saber qué es lo que me pasa? – Preguntó ella e Inuyasha asintió – Eres tú

Sintió como el cuerpo de Inuyasha se tensaba, dejó de acariciarle la espalda y en su lugar la enredó en su cadera con un abrazo protector.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo? – preguntó a un lado de oreja.

Kagome agachó la cabeza para evitar su mirada, pero él deslizó un dedo por debajo de su mandíbula alzando poco a poco su cabeza y regresando esos ojos color chocolates a su mirada dorada.

Frunció el cejo, pues no le gustaba lo que veía en ellos. Esos ojos chocolate se transmitían muchos sentimientos: Dolor, incertidumbre, confusión pero sobre todo amor. Quería besarla, demostrarle con hechos que estaba dispuesto a cambiar, curar las heridas que le causó hace siete años.

Ella quería apartar su mirada de él, pero Inuyasha se lo negó, dejó de abrazarla por la cintura y cautivo su cuello con sus dos manos, todo para que no dejara de verlo.

-Dime – exigió saber.

Y no pudo más, sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, una por una, un dolor se acumulaba en su pecho obligándola a respirar con dificultad.

-Kagome – pronunció su nombre con dulzura, enjuagando cada una de sus lagrimas.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – Preguntó ella - ¿Por qué?

Inuyasha alzó una ceja sin entender su pregunta.

-¿Hacer qué, Kagome?

-Hacer promesas que tal vez no puedas cumplir.

Inuyasha apretó los dientes, ella aun dudaba de él. Era evidente ¿Qué podía esperar? ¿Qué confiera en un maldito libertino que la había dejado sola de la noche a la mañana?

-¿Sigues dudando de mi promesa, verdad?

-¿Tú qué crees?

Él suspiró, si, dudaba de él.

-Kagome…- Inuyasha recargó su frente en la de ella – Por favor – le suplicó – Comprendo que es difícil confiar en mí, pero al menos créeme cuando digo que voy a cambiar.

-¿Y si no lo haces?

-Te he prometido que te lo demostraré con hechos y no con palabras.

Kagome tragó un poco de saliva, sus lagrimas se habían convertido en un leve sollozo, el dolor que sentía en su pecho había desaparecido y sólo quedaba una pregunta que hacerle, una que había esperado tanto tiempo.

-¿Por qué me dejaste?

-Kagome…

Ahora era él quien apartaba su mirada de ella, si le decía que la había dejado porque estaba ansioso por regresar a los brazos de su amante, sería mentirle, pero si le decía la verdad era posible que tal vez no creyera en sus palabras.

-Porque…

Antes de que pudiera responder, el carruaje se detuvo, escuchó como el cochero se bajaba y golpeaba la puerta del carruaje para anunciar que habían llegado. Inuyasha se vio obligado a dejar a Kagome en el asiento y sin que ella se diera cuenta, él le había quitado la peluca y liberando su hermosa melena.

-Así está mejor – comentó él, enterrando sus dedos bajo su cabello.

-Inuyasha – Kagome protestó.

-A donde vamos no vas a necesitar esto – dijo haciendo girar la peluca en el aire con un dedo y aventándola al otro asiento- Espera aquí – dijo él al bajar del carruaje – Tengo que ver si todo está listo.

Kagome frunció el cejo sin comprender absolutamente nada, se giró y se alejó de ella. No iba a esperarlo ahí sentada, así que decidió bajar del carruaje con o sin ayuda de su esposo y lo encontró intercambiando algunas palabras con un pequeño niño, él estaba de rodillas y escuchaba con atención lo que el pequeño le decía. Inuyasha de vez en cuando esbozaba una sonrisa y reía, nunca lo había visto así.

"¿Pues como no? ¡Te dejó hace tiempo!"

Era cierto, así es como se lo imaginaba. Él regresando a su vida, diciéndole que la amaba y ambos rodeados de sus hijos y nietos.

Kagome apartó la vista de ellos dos, esa visión le producían emociones que no podía controlar y mejor contempló el paisaje, en frente se situaba una modesta cabaña con dos ventanas al frente, una puerta de color rojo y un pequeño jardín con flores que iban desde el rosa pálido, rojas y blancas.

El pequeño le tendió las riendas de dos caballos, uno era blanco y el otro era negro como el color de su cabello.

Inuyasha al ver la expresión del niño, siguió su mirada y se encontró con Kagome, él esbozó una sonrisa al verla avanzar hacia él. Se levantó y le presentó al pequeño.

-Kagome, él es Erick – dijo, mientras acariciaba la cabeza rubia del pequeño – Erick, ella es mi esposa, Lady Taisho.

El niño hizo una no elegante pero bien estudiada reverencia – Lady Taisho.

Una mujer menuda salió de la cabaña, llevaba un niño en brazos y al verlos les dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

-Erick, ve a lavarte las manos para comer – ordenó ella

-Si mami – el pequeño asintió y se alejó de ellos.

La mujer se acercó a Inuyasha y Kagome y los saludó. Inuyasha tomó la mano de Kagome e hizo las presentaciones.

-Señor Taisho, de haber sabido que vendría, habría preparado algo especial.

-No se preocupe Emmy, sólo estamos de paso – respondió el con una amplia sonrisa.

La señora Emmy insistió en que mínimo tomaran una taza de café, algo que ninguno de los dos pudo evitar negar. Poco después salieron de la cabaña y subieron a los caballos para adentrarse en el bosque.

-¿Quién era ella? – preguntó Kagome, ya que durante la corta charla no habían mencionado de donde se conocían.

-Emmy Sanderns era la esposa de un hombre que trabajaba para mí – explicó él.

-¿Y qué le pasó?

-El hombre limpiaba una pistola, se le disparó por accidente y la bala penetró…- hizo una pausa al ver la expresión de pánico en ella – Me hice la promesa de que a su familia no les iba a faltar nada…

Kagome lo escuchaba con mucha atención, esa parte de Inuyasha que no conocía le era nueva, ver como se preocupaba por otros y saber que era la única que comenzaba a conocer esa faceta la hacían sentir única, seguramente no andaba por ahí comentándoselo a sus amantes.

Conversaron de cosas sin sentido y por primera vez no terminaban discutiendo, sino que se sorprendió por hacerla reír en varias ocasiones.

-¿Me has traído aquí sólo para pasear a caballo? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que no pasó por desapercibida Inuyasha.

Él esbozó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

-Porque si es así, déjame decirte que ya me has llevado a un prado– dijo ella – Esta siendo repetitivo en sus paseos, Lord Inalcanzable.

Inuyasha se irguió, escuchar ese apodo que se había ganado – tal vez no con esfuerzo – de los labios de Kagome solo lograba que el deseo que sentía por ella aumentara.

-¿Repetitivo eh? – preguntó él arqueando una ceja y Kagome asintió – Señora mía, al lugar donde vamos a ir sólo pueden entrar los caballos.

-¿Y qué lugar es ese?

-¿Impaciente por llegar?

Kagome no respondió y en cambio alzó la vista al cielo y frunció el cejo ¿De dónde habían salido esas gruesas nubes? Si el cielo estaba despejado cuando salieron de la casa de Kagura, ahora lo que prometía ser un día cálido prometía ser una tarde de lluvia.

Inuyasha detuvo su caballo y Kagome lo hizo detrás de él. El Lord Inalcanzable bajó del caballo negro y la ayudó a ella a bajar de su caballo.

En frente se extendía un inmenso prado, no había flores, sólo yerba y arboles alrededor de él, era solitario y no se escuchaba nada más que el sonido del bosque, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que el prado estaba preparado para una partida de Polo, de izquierda a derecha habría dos postes, Kagome se giró y se encontró a Inuyasha con dos palos de madera y una pelota.

-¿Una partida de Polo, señora? – preguntó con voz sensual.

Dios mío, quería jugar una partida de polo, los dos solos y alejados de cualquier ojo.

-No estoy segura – ella negó.

Él arqueó una ceja y por ultimo esbozó una sonrisa. Se quedó en su lugar para contemplara, era hermosa, sus ojos brillaban y en esos momentos se veía tan frágil tan necesitada de un abrazo, cosa que deseaba hacer más que nada. Aun le debía una respuesta, respuesta que flotaba en el aire.

Se acercó a ella lentamente.

-¿Temes que te gane?

Kagome arqueó una ceja y volvió a negar. Tomó el palo de madera y subió al caballo, sin darle la oportunidad de que se acercara más a ella e intentara algo.

-Veamos quien le gana a quien, Lord Inalcanzable – cabalgó hasta el prado y se detuvo para esperarlo.

El reto estaba hecho y eso a él le encantaba, con un ágil movimiento subió a su caballo y se reunió con ella. Una vez frente a frente.

-Quien meta dos de tres gana – explicó Inuyasha, soltando la pelotita al campo.

-Espero que pierda, señor Inalcanzable

Y así el juego comenzó, ninguno de los dos quería perder.

Kagome golpeaba la pelotita hacia el lado contrario de Inuyasha, pero cuando estaba a punto de introducirla por en medio de aquellos dos postes de madera, quien sabe de dónde había salido él, arrebatándole la pelota para llevarla hacia el otro lado. Claro, él había sido más rápido y anotó primero.

-Uno de tres – dijo con una sonrisa.

-No esté tan contento señor

Ahora el turno de anotar había sido de ella cuando en un descuido por parte de él, ella le había quitado la pelota llevándola hacia el otro lado del campo.

-Empate – restregó ella, haciendo girar el palo de madera entre sus manos.

-Fue suerte – él se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que su suerte se le está por acabar muy pronto.

-Eso crees tú.

Ambos forcejeaban por ganar la pelota pero ninguno lograba quedarse con ella, se inclinaron sobre su caballo para tener mayor acceso a ella, pero Kagome se inclinó tanto que comenzó a resbalarse y para no caer se agarró del cuello de Inuyasha y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Él giró para recibir todo el peso de su esposa y los dos quedaron tendidos, en medio del campo, sus caballos se habían alejado dejándolos completamente solos.

Se miraron a los ojos el uno al otro y no pudieron contener las ganas de reír.

-Eres pésimo jugando a esto – comentó ella.

-Y usted no se queda atrás – dijo él, acariciando el hermoso cabello de Kagome que caía en cascada, acariciando toda su frente.

Tenerla así, hacía que todos sus sentidos de dispararan al cien, sentía su frágil cuerpo sobre él, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, tenía ese deseo de besarla aquí, ahora y por toda la eternidad.

Pero el miedo se lo impedía, no quería besarla y después ella saliera huyendo.

Kagome se quedó ahí, esperando a que él hiciera algo.

"Bésame, si en realidad sientes algo por mi…sólo hazlo"

Le clamaba a gritos que la besara y que la hiciera suya, en estos momentos ya no importaba una promesa, el deseo era más intenso.

Un relámpago seguido de un trueno los devolvió a la realidad.

-Iré por los caballos, no tarda en llover.

Inuyasha se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse, después fue por los caballos y al siguiente ya se encontraban de regreso a la cabaña y entrando al carruaje que los llevara de vuelta a casa.

En el trayecto ninguno de los dos había hablado, Kagome sentía que le quemaban los labios y eso que ni siquiera él la había besado como lo deseaba.

El carruaje se detuvo en frente de la casa de Kagura, Inuyasha le extendió su peluca a Kagome, pero en lugar de que ella la tomara para ponérsela, se lanzó a sus brazos y se sentó a horcajadas de él, besándolo con intensidad, donde el deseo salía por cada poro de su piel.

-Kagome…- Inuyasha gimió.

-Por favor…hazme el amor – suplicó ella.

_Hola._

_Sí, soy yo, en verdad no sé como ofrecerles una enorme disculpa, sé que las deje por mucho, mucho tiempo sin actualización._

_Mis motivos….son varios, me había ido de vacaciones, se me presentó un buen trabajo y digamos que me consume mucho tiempo, sólo llegó a casa a dormir – así se los dejo-._

_Espero que les haya gustado, me tomó mucho tiempo escribirlo (dos semanas)._

_No sean duras conmigo ¿Si?_

_Besos y Abrazos._

_ a._


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

**Seduciendo a mí Esposo.**

Inuyasha contempló esos ojos color chocolate, en ellos se reflejaba todo el deseo, todo el anhelo de los últimos cinco años. La atrajo hacia él, hacia su pecho y la besó con pasión, sabía a una mañana de primavera, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, incluso sentía su piel arder bajo su contacto.

Kagome pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se dejó llevar por el beso y las sensaciones que crecían en su interior, deseaba que la tomara aquí, ahora, en ese instante.

Pero no, regresó a la realidad, no podía tomarla aquí, en el carruaje o en cualquier otro lugar. Sólo le haría el amor cuando lo hubiese perdonado por completo.

Se apartó de ella y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

-No puedo – le susurró en su oído.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó sorprendida.

Kagome se decepcionó ante la respuesta de su marido, ella pensaba que la llevaría a su mansión y le haría el amor o incluso en el carruaje. Pero nunca se imaginó su rechazo.

-¿No me deseas, Inuyasha? – preguntó ella, bajando los brazos a sus costados.

-No es eso – él se apresuró a decir – Lo que pasa es que…

-El famoso Lord Inalcanzable rechaza a su propia esposa- interrumpió ella, con cierta ironía - ¿Has rechazado alguna vez a otras de tus amantes?

Inuyasha frunció el cejo – En primer lugar tú no eres mi amante – dijo severo – Eres mi esposa.

-¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta de eso?

Ella se quiso bajar de sus rodillas, pero Inuyasha la atrapó bajo sus brazos, era como si sus brazos fueran cuerdas alrededor de su cintura.

-No mi señora – respondió él – He sido consiente estos siete años. Y si – la acercó a él y posó sus labios sobre los de él – Te deseo como no tienes una maldita idea, los baños de agua fría en la madrugada son una tortura ¿Sabes?

-¿Entonces? – su corazón latía con fuerza, su pecho se movía de arriba abajo, algo que no pasó por desapercibido Inuyasha - ¿Por qué no me tomas ahora, aquí o en donde sea?

Inuyasha le dio un beso en los labios y luego hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y la recargó contra la pared del carruaje.

Suspiró.

Kagome lo observaba, podía ver como él se debatía entre hacerlo y no.

Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza – No puedo hacerlo porque no quiero que pienses que llevándote a la cama tratare de convencerte que he cambiado – tomó sus dos manos y las besó – Cuando te haga el amor será porque estas realmente convencida de que he cambiado y de que te amo.

-¿Y si digo que al diablo con todo eso? – le susurró al odio - ¿Si quiero que me hagas el amor de una vez, qué harías?

-Kagome, ya es tarde. Debes entrar, además está lloviendo con fuerza y no quiero que…

¡Al diablo con la lluvia! Dijo ella y lo besó, dejando en ese beso toda la pasión que sentía, como si con eso lo fuera a convencer.

-No te lo suplicare por tercera vez Inuyasha – volvió a susurrarle al oído – ¡Hazme el amor de una maldita vez!

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa y suspiró una vez más.

-¿Es mi última oportunidad, verdad?- preguntó con picardía.

-Si – asintió ella – Es tu ultima…- se desató los cordones de su vestido y este se deslizó por todo su cuerpo, revelando un camisón blanco que transparentaba toda su anatomía - …Oportunidad. Tú elijes.

Inuyasha se mordió el labio inferior y recorrió con un dedo la curva de su garanta hasta el nacimiento de sus labios, pero lo que más le excitó no era el hecho de verla semi desnuda, sino que respondía a sus caricias.

Tomó su bastón y golpeó el techo del carruaje, se escuchó del otro lado la voz del cochero e Inuyasha sin ver el rostro de su esposa, le indicó el nuevo destino.

-A casa.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa, había ganado, había logrado seducir a su esposo en ese pequeño momento.

Pero la felicidad doró poco, Inuyasha volvió a su estado original el vestido de Kagome y que la cubrió con su abrigo, acercó su frente a la de él para después bajarla de su regazo y sentarla a un lado de él.

-Está lloviendo y no quiero que pesques un resfriado, además si quieres concluir esto en la cama, será mejor que esperemos hasta llegar a casa.

-Si My Lord – ella asintió, esbozando una sonrisa.

Ahora que lo recordaba, iba a ser la primera vez que entraría a su casa. Cuando se habían casado, esa misma noche la llevó a su hacienda en Hampshire y por un lado la duda la invadía.

¿Qué es lo que vería? ¿Sus empleados iban a pensar que era una nueva amante? Y de pronto el miedo la invadió, no quería que sus empleados pensaran que era su amante, sino su esposa. Ella era Lady Taisho, esposa del Lord Inalcanzable.

El carruaje se detuvo en la entrada de la mansión, Inuyasha bajó primero del carruaje y la lluvia lo recibió con una fuerte bienvenida, empapándolo de pies a cabeza.

Después le ofreció una mano a su esposa y ella bajó, ambos corriendo hacia la entrada y un mayordomo de edad avanzada los recibió en la entrada. En ningún momento Inuyasha le quitó el abrigo.

-My Lord, My Lady – el hombre hizo una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes Myoga – respondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, abrazó a Kagome por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él – Te presento a…- esbozó una sonrisa al verla y después miró al hombre – Mi esposa, Lady Taisho.

-Mi señora, a su servicio.

Kagome se sorprendió ante las presentaciones, no se lo había esperado de su parte, iba a cambiar cortesías con el mayordomo, pero Inuyasha la tomó entre sus brazos y fue escaleras arriba, se detuvo en el primer escalón y giró sobre sus talones para ver su mayordomo.

-Estaremos muy ocupados – dijo Inuyasha y esto hizo que Kagome se sonrojara – Haz que preparen el baño dentro de una hora y avísanos cuando esté lista la cena.

-Si My Lord.

Entonces subió las escaleras con su precioso tesoro en brazos.

-Eres un descarado – susurró Kagome - ¿Qué crees que pensará ante tal comentario?

-Que eres mi esposa, que estamos enamorados y que lo estamos demostrando de una sola manera.

Llegaron hasta la habitación, pero antes de abrir la puerta, Inuyasha le dio una última oportunidad a su esposa.

-Esta será la última oportunidad para huir, si deseas que te lleve a casa, adelante dilo y lo haré – su mirada se oscureció – Si no, no habrá nada que me impida hacerte el amor en estos momentos.

Kagome esbozó una media sonrisa, se aferró aún más al cuello de su esposo, no había nada que la haría cambiar de parecer.

-¿Qué espera para abrir la puerta, esposo? – Preguntó ella – Estoy empapada y comienzo a sentir frio.

Y él le regaló una de esas sonrisas que la hacían sentir calor.

-En ese caso – giró la perilla de la puerta y la abrió con un pie – Le aseguro que entrara en calor en unos instantes mi señora.

Ambos entraron y cerró la puerta con otro pie.

Bajó a Kagome al piso y sintió como su cuerpo se deslizaba por sus manos, deleitándose bajo su contacto.

Kagome observó la enorme habitación, en frente de ella había una enrome cama de cuatro postes con sabanas en color blanco. En el fondo un pequeño escritorio, en frente de la cama una pequeña salita y más en frente una chimenea. Era tal y como se la había imaginado, las paredes eran de color crema, dos ventanas balcones adornadas por cortinas en color blanco.

Se sentía una paz en torno a ella.

Ella avanzó por la habitación hasta detenerse en medio, justo entre el borde de la cama y un sofá, misteriosamente había fuego en la chimenea, pero eso no era lo le llamaba la atención, era la enorme cama y no pudo evitar observarla.

¿Cuántas mujeres habían dormido en esa cama? ¿Quién había sido la primera mujer que entró a esa habitación?

Sus brazos la rodearon por la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Inuyasha hizo a un lado su cabello y besó la cuerva de cuello.

-Sé justo lo que estás pensando – dijo él – Y la respuesta es: Ninguna. Tú eres la primera y la última.

Ella giró sobre sus talones sin soltarse de los brazos de su esposo, lo miró a los ojos y en ellos había sinceridad.

-¿Seguro? – Ella arqueó una ceja, no muy convencida – No me importaría saber la…

Él le colocó un dedo en los labios – Admito que si he traído amantes aquí – confesó – Pero ninguna ha entrado a esta habitación. Sólo han pasado de la puerta a la habitación de huéspedes y de la de huéspedes a la puerta. Ahora si te sientes incomoda podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión.

-¡No! – Ella se apresuró a contestar y negó con la cabeza – Es sólo que me resulta…- buscaba la palabra, aunque en el fondo la conocía muy bien.

-¿Difícil de creer, verdad? – terminó la frase por ella y Kagome asintió.

Inuyasha la atrajo más hacia él. ¡Dios! La deseaba demasiado, aún no había podido creer lo estúpido que había sido por haberla dejado todo ese tiempo sola, pero nunca era tarde.

La besó en las mejillas, en la frente y por ultimo depositó un casto beso en sus labios.

-Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo créeme que no cometería el mismo error y creo que aún no es tarde para comenzar de nuevo ¿No crees?

Ella asintió ante esas palabras.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? – Preguntó, soltándose de sus brazos de mala gana e ir a una pequeña cantina – Tengo vino…

Kagome se cruzó de brazos y lo siguió.

-No gracias– dijo ella, tomando asiento en el borde del sofá mientras contemplaba a su esposo, quien llenaba una copa con un líquido color café claro.

Estaba reviviendo la misma escena de hace siete años, una chimenea, copas y vino y por ultimo él. Ya sabía dónde iba a terminar esto, besos ardientes, caricias que vienen caricias que van y todo concluía en un lugar.

Observó la cama con sábanas blancas.

Si, asintió. Ahí.

Pero ella misma le había pedido que la llevara a su mansión y la hiciera suya.

Inuyasha esbozó un sonrisa pícara – Recuerdo que nuestra primera noche tomamos vino.

-Recuerdo que esa noche estabas muy molesto conmigo – comentó ella.

Inuyasha dejó la copa de whisky y se acercó a su esposa, le quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en el sofá. Sus ojos dorados recorrían cada centímetro del anhelado que cuerpo que tenía en frente de él.

En ese instante, él sabía que ya no había marcha atrás, que ella sería suya esa misma noche, y por qué no, para toda la vida.

-¿Esa noche te lastimé? – preguntó, deseaba saber si le había hecho daño.

-No – ella negó – Sólo me lastimaste a la mañana siguiente, cuando anunciaste que te iras.

-Pienso redimir cada uno de los errores que he cometido contigo – dijo, tomó sus manos y las besó – Empezando por esta noche.

La atrajo hacia sí y la besó con pasión desenfrenada, no podía reprimir más el deseo, la deseaba aquí y ahora y siempre. Ella siempre debió haber dormido en esa cama y no en otra, una que se encontraba a kilómetros de ahí.

Él borraría los recuerdos de aquella primera noche, una noche que había sido completamente gris.

Sus manos expertas y suaves, fueron desatando cada nudo de su vestido, se lo quitó por los hombros y este cayó en cascada por todo su cuerpo. Kagome sacó un pie y después el otro para liberarse por completo de aquel vestido.

Él dio un paso hacia atrás para contemplarla, ella estaba ante él con un simple camisón de seda que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, pero que no cubría nada y dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Intentó cubrirse al ver como Inuyasha la recorría con la mirada, con esos ojos dorados ardientes y llenos de deseo. Él se lo impidió capturando sus manos.

-No…- negó con la cabeza. Besó cada uno de sus dedos y después la observó – Quiero apreciarte esta noche. Si voy hacerte mía quiero deleitarme observando cada delicado… – acarició sus mejillas, después su cuello –…centímetro de tu dulce piel.

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo lograba conseguir que tan potentes palabras tuvieran un efecto sobre ella?

Se sobresaltó al sentir aquellos brazos que la volvían abrazar por la cintura y la atraían más hacia él, sujetándola de sus nalgas y presionándola contra su entrepierna para después fundir la unión con un beso.

Kagome comenzó a sentir que todo le daba vueltas, sentía la erección de su esposo en su abdomen y esa intensa corriente conocida comenzó a recorrer por cada parte de su cuerpo. En ese beso, en esa pequeña unión sólo había paso para el deseo. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y en cambio él la sostuvo contra su pecho y ella envolvió sus largas piernas alrededor de su estrecha cintura.

La llevó hasta la cama y la depositó en el lecho, ahí terminó por desnudarla completamente y dejar las ultimas prendas en el rincón de la habitación.

El pecho de Kagome subía y bajaba, al verlo retroceder y comenzar a desnudarse. Empezó por su saco, después desatando en nudo de su pañuelo y por último los botones de su camisa. Cada prenda que se iba quitando, era prenda que terminaba desparramada en la habitación. Contuvo el aliento cuando se quitó la camisa delante de sus ojos, su esposo era de hombros anchos, abdomen plano, brazos largos y fuertes.

Ahora entendía muy bien porque ninguna mujer podía resistírsele, ella misma no podía hacerlo en estos momentos, estaba bajo el hechizo de su mirada dorada.

Él se tumbó a un lado de ella en la cama, por más que la deseaba debía ir lento.

Kagome agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, era la segunda que vez estaría con él, un sinfín de emociones se acumulaban en su ser.

Él la tomó de la barbilla y alzó su cabeza hasta que sus miradas se encontraron en aquella oscuridad.

-¿Nerviosa, amor?-preguntó

Ella asintió – Un poco.

-No debes sentir nervios. Te prometo que será delicado – se acercó a ella -…mucho mejor que la primera vez.

Y la besó, fue guiándola hasta que su espalda se encontró con aquellas almohadas de pluma. Colocó sus brazos al redor de su cuello mientras él dejaba besos ardientes en su frente, mejillas y labios.

Sus manos comenzaron a explorar ese cuerpo que había soñado con ya hace tiempo volver a tocarlo, volver a sentir como se arqueaba ella contra él y esta vez no fue la excepción, con una pequeña caricia ella se estaba entregando completamente.

Inuyasha fue bajando sus labios hasta besar la curva de su cuello, fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos y con su lengua lambió su pezón izquierdo, ambos ya erguidos mientras que con su otra mano atendía al otro y después pasaba al derecho. Kagome se arqueó contra al sentir su lengua tibia, su cuerpo comenzaba a vibrar, se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, como si con eso consiguiera decir que la tomara ahora.

-Inuyasha…- gimió.

-Aun no- susurró él – Aun no estas listas – y volvió a lamber sus pezones.

Con su otra mano libre, fue bajando hasta el pequeño triangulo de oscuro bello que se encontraba en medio de sus muslos. Abrió con cuidado sus piernas, ayudado por él, y de un asalto introdujo un dedo en su húmeda cavidad, después un segundo dedo.

Kagome estaba al borde de la locura, esos dedos se movían de una manera mágica en su interior, de arriba hacia abajo y en círculos.

Dejó de atender sus pezones y reclamó sus labios con un beso voraz y hambriento y ella se lo devolvió de sumo agrado.

-Por favor…-le rogó ella en sus labios –Por favor…

-¿Por favor qué, amor? – susurró él.

-Entra en mí…-dijo

-¿Es lo que deseas? – Le preguntó y la miró a los ojos y en ellos supo toda la verdad –Abre más las piernas para mi amor.

Ella lo hizo y él se colocó en medio de su entrada, presionando la punta de su miembro ante las puertas de su paraíso.

Entró en ella lentamente y permaneció en su interior para que ella se acostumbrara a la sensación. Esbozó una sonrisa al verla, sus cuerpos se complementaban de una manera perfecta, ella se amoldaba a su cuerpo. Ya no podía resistirse y comenzó a moverse en su interior de una manera lenta y suave, arrancándole gemidos y suspiros de deseo.

Mientras se movía en su interior, sus manos acariciaban sus muslos, tomó sus dos piernas con las dos manos y las enredó en sus caderas.

-Aprieta – le susurró al oído.

Ella no sabía a qué se refería al principio, pero después apretó las piernas contra las caderas de su esposo, haciendo más excitante la unión. Kagome también se movía al mismo ritmo que el de su esposo.

Volvió a reclamar sus labios, con una mano acariciaba un pezón y la otra la pasaba por debajo de sus caderas y la atraía más hacia él.

Ninguna mujer lograba hacerle sentir lo que en estos momentos ella sentía, esa entrega era más por amor que por alimentar el placer carnal. Lo que le llenaba el corazón era ver como se le entregaba a él, la forma en que lo había seducido para que la llevara casa y terminaran en la cama, adoraba la forma en como comenzaba a convulsionar ante su cuerpo, estaba por llegar a la culminación de la pasión.

-Si…-susurró contra su oído – Hazlo amor.

Kagome ya no pudo resistir más, las corrientes eléctricas eran cada vez más potentes y toda sensación culminaba en un solo punto y si, tras las palabras de su esposo, se dejó ir.

-Ahhh…

Él se tumbó a su lado mientras que ambos esforzaban por tranquilizar sus respiraciones

Estalló en mil pedazos al sentir que había llegado al orgasmo y pocos segundos después Inuyasha se unía a ella.

-Te amo- él le susurró al oído y la atrajo hacia ella para estrecharla con fuerza en sus brazos.

Esa tarde habían hecho el amor más de dos veces, una en la tina del baño y otra después de cenar.

Kagome abrió los ojos, la habitación sólo era alumbrada por una pequeña vela, sintió un pequeño frio en la cama, giró la cabeza y el lado de su esposo estaba vacío. De pronto los recuerdos de la primera noche vinieron a su mente, observó al puerta, esperando a que él entrara y le anunciara que se iría pero que podía quedarse aquí o lo que era peor aún, tal vez era capaz de correrla.

Pero no, por más que pasaban los minutos él no había entrado.

Frunció las cejas, se levantó de la cama y se puso la camisa de su esposo que yacía en el suelo.

Salió de la habitación, bajó con cuidado las escaleras y una música llamó su atención, provenía de la sala de estar, ella inclinó la cabeza y fue hacia dónde provenía esa melancólica música. Y ahí estaba él, tocando un piano en color negro. Fue hasta él y se detuvo a un costado, él alzó las cejas pero no dejó de tocar.

Kagome esperó las últimas notas para poder hablar.

-No sabía que tocabas – dijo ella.

-Aun no sabes muchas cosas del famoso "Lord Inalcanzable" – dijo con ironía, haciendo reír a Kagome.

-Creí que te habías ido – dijo ella, con cierto matiz de tristeza en su voz.

-¿Por qué haría eso? –preguntó él.

-Así fue como paso, después de nuestra primera noche juntos, al día siguiente te marchaste.

Inuyasha suspiró, cerró la tapa del teclado y atrajo a su esposa hacia él. Donde hundió su cabeza en el abdomen de su mujer.

-Si no hubiera sido tan ciego, en estos momentos seriamos una familia. Habríamos tenido hijos, yo hubiera estado ahí cuando perdiste a nuestro hijo.

Un nudo en la garganta se le acumuló a Kagome, debía decirle que nunca estuvo embarazada que sólo lo había dicho para lastimarlo.

-Inuyasha…

-Pero te prometo que esta noche todo va a cambiar – alzó la cabeza hacia ella – Esta noche me esforzare y seré un mejor esposo. Incluso, esta noche intentare dejarte embarazada…

Continuara…

_Hola!_

_Antes que nada, lo siento mucho por no haber actualizado a tiempo, ya sé que tengo mucho sin hacerlo que no tengo perdón. Nunca me había demorado tanto._

_Pero bueno, la espera valió la pena ¿O no?...digan que si eh!._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, aunque sé que más de una me dirá_

_-"¿Qué?" "¿Estás loca?" "Kagome, cómo pudiste caer en sus redes"_

_Pero les puedo asegurar que apartir de este capítulo todo –y me refiero a TODO en general- va a cambiar._

_Besos y Abrazos_

_Las quiero mucho, gracias por estar siempre ahí, esperando a que está loca actualice, por seguirme con cada locura que hago y estar ahí…simplemente se les aprecia y se les quiere un montón._

_Perla_


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

Abrió los ojos sólo para darse cuenta que aun era de noche. Sintió el aliento de otra persona sobre su rostro. Alzó los ojos y se encontró con su marido. Esbozó una sonrisa, aun estaba dormido y estaba con ella, dormido y estrechándola contra sus brazos. Sus piernas se entrelazaban con las del otro.

Después de haber hecho el amor más de una ocasión esa noche, se sentía orgullosa por haber logrado seducirlo, ese momento de felicidad era de ella y de él. Se tomó la libertad de soñar con que esto hubiera sido su noche de bodas, en cambio de una noche fría y sola.

Negó con la cabeza, no, no se permitiría soñar con el pasado. Eso había quedado precisamente ahí, en el pasado y enterrado. Pero su mentira aun prevalecía. Él le prometió que después de esta noche iba a dejarla embarazada.

¿Cómo lo tomaría él, si se llegara a enterar de su gran mentira? ¿Le perdonaría, así como ella había dejado atrás lo que había pasado entre ellos dos?

"_Sí, estoy segura de ello. Él me perdonara"_

Se dijo así misma.

Pero para que fueran felices por completo, primero tendría que desenmascarar a Naraku, ese era el trabajo que se le había encomendado y no iba a permitir que Inuyasha estuviera cerca del peligro, si algo le pasara nunca se lo perdonaría.

Con mucho cuidado levantó el brazo que estaba recargado en su cadera, entonces él giró sobre el colchón y le dio la espalda, ese momento lo aprovecho para levantarse y buscar su ropa.

Una vez vestida, contempló la cama donde estaba él dormido. Si quería verlo alejado del peligro tanto ella como Safira e incluso Derek Westmoreland debían permanecer alejados de él, por lo menos hasta que todo esto pasara.

Antes de irse, observó que en una silla estaba su peluca, la tomó y esbozó una sonrisa, seguramente él había ido por ella cuando estaba dormida. Así que sin pensarlo se la puso y salió de ahí.

La casa estaba en penumbras, bajó con cuidado las escaleras y se encamino hacia la puerta principal. Una vez afuera, se cubrió con la capucha de su abrigo y cerró la puerta tras de ella. Afortunadamente la lluvia había cesado y con paso apresurado camino hacia la casa de la cortesana Kagura.

Una vez ahí, brinco la barda y entró por la puerta de la cocina, camino con paso lento para no despertar a nadie, pero alguien encendió una vela y la joven se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué hora es esta de llegar, señorita?

Kagome giró sobre sus talones y ahí estaba Kiko, con una taza de té y en la otra mano una vela.

-¿Y tú qué haces despierta a esta hora?

La cortesana arqueó una ceja y dejó la vela en la pequeña mesa que estaba en frente de ella y se acercó a su amiga.

-No podía dormir pensando que estaba quien sabe donde – confesó al fin – En la tarde vi el carruaje de Lord Taisho, pero desapareció en medio de la ….- se detuvo antes de seguir y lo comprendió todo tras el enrojecimiento de la mirada de la chica que tenía en frente - ¿Estuviste con tu marido toda la noche?

Kagome no respondió y sólo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué regresaste? En lugar de quedarte toda la noche en su cama – le recriminó la joven de cabello negro.

Kagome suspiró y tomó asiento en una de las sillas que había ahí. Se pasó las manos por el cabello un par de veces y luego se masajeó las sienes.

-No puedo dejar que le pase nada – confesó – No quiero que este cerca de mi mientras atrapo a Naraku. Él podría salir lastimado.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? Kagome, él es hombre y tú mujer. Él podría protegerte.

-No – ella negó – No lo quiero cerca de mí – golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano -Me dolería saber si algo le llegara a pasar.

Kikyo se encogió de hombros – Si eso llegara a pasar, fue por salvarte.

Kagome se levantó de la silla, pero Kikyo siguió en su lugar.

-Si viene hoy en la mañana a buscarme, dile que estoy indispuesta o que no me encuentro en casa.

Y tras estas palabras salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación.

Kikyo le dio un sobró a su taza de té y esbozó una media sonrisa – Ten por seguro que se lo diré.

Al día siguiente.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y esbozó una estúpida sonrisa de enamorado cuando en toda su vida nunca había sonreído de esa manera. Pensaba en despertar a su esposa con un dulce beso y porque no, con hacerle el amor esa mañana. Pero cuando giró para encontrarse con ella frunció el cejo, no estaba en la cama. Se recargó en la cama y por instinto buscó la ropa de su esposa, pero no había señal de ella incluso de la peluca.

Se levantó y se puso una bata, seguramente se había levantado y se encontraba desayunando en el comedor. Bajó las escaleras y fue hasta el comedor, estaba vacio y no había rastros que alguien estuviese ahí. En la biblioteca, en la sala de estar, en el jardín. Ella no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

Hasta que se encontró con su mayordomo.

-Myoga.

El mayordomo se detuvo ante la llamada de su amo y le hizo una reverencia.

-¿Desea el señor que sirvamos el desayuno?

-No – negó él - ¿Ha visto a mi esposa?

El anciano mayordomo arqueó las cejas y negó con la cabeza.

-No señor. No la hemos visto.

-Gracias – respondió furioso – Puedes retirarte.

Fue hasta las escaleras, pero antes de subir el anciano lo detuvo.

-¿Desea entonces que sirvamos el desayuno?

Inuyasha giró sobre sus talones, estaba furioso y se podía notar con facilidad, sus ojos ardían de furia mal intencionada.

-¡No!

Y dicho esto subió escaleras arriba, abrió la puerta y la cerró de un azote.

Comenzó a buscar la ropa que usaría ese día. Iría hasta la casa de esas cortesanas y traería a su esposa de regreso a casa.

¿Quién se creía para abandonarlo de esa manera?

Sin una nota ni nada.

Simplemente se había esfumado, como si se hubiera evaporado.

¿Y lo de anoche que había sido?

¿Acaso sólo lo había seducido y utilizado para tener a un hombre entre sus….

De pronto comenzaba a sentir esa desesperación, si ella había salido a mitad de la noche, dispuesta a ir a la casa de las cortesanas, en el camino tal vez se encontró con alguien que desearla hacerle daño.

No, ella seguramente estaba ahí con esas mujeres que consideraba sus amigas. Así que, iría por ella y si se negaba a venir con él, la obligaría.

Su carruaje se detuvo justo en la entrada. Llamó desesperado a la puerta y con la primera mujer que se encontró fue con Kikyo.

-L-l-lord Taisho – esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa – ¿Qué le trae por aquí? – preguntó con voz serena.

Estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera se había hecho a un lado para dejarlo entrar a la casa.

Él frunció el cejo – Quiero ver a mi esposa. Sé que está aquí así que no intente negarlo.

-Ella…- hizo una leve pausa. Ella se encontraba arriba, dormida aun – Se encuentra indispuesta.

-Bien – asintió y apartó a la joven de un delicado empujón y entró a la casa.

Kikyo lo miró indignada.

-¿Dónde está la habitación de mi mujer? – preguntó, girando sobre sus talones y encontrándose con los ojos negros de la joven.

-Ya le dije que ella no se encuentra en casa – comentó la joven, jugando con el delantal de que tenía atado en la cintura.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja y estuvo a punto de reír.

-Hace un momento me acaba de decir que mi esposa se encontraba indispuesta.

-Bueno… bu – balbuceó y de pronto esto le pareció ridículo todo esto, así que se rindió – Primer puerta a la derecha.

Inuyasha asintió y le hizo una reverencia – Gracias.

El sueño era más que bello, deseaba que fuera realidad. Ahí estaba ella, sentada sobre el regazo de su marido mientras contemplaban a una niña y un niño correr por el jardín. Él siguiéndola a ella y después llegando hacia sus padres para abrazarlos.

Pero en sueños comenzó a sentir esas cálidas manos que recorrían sus piernas de una manera deliciosa que le arrancaban suspiros de deseo, pero esas manos se detuvieron en su entrepierna y acariciaron el valle donde se concentraba el mayor deseo.

Entonces abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con que estaba tenida boca arriba y ahí estaba su esposo, con sus dedos en su entrepierna y su vestido recorrido a mitad de sus muslos. El corazón de la joven le latía con fuerza, contemplaba los ojos llenos de deseo por parte de su esposo, pero era más ira que deseo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella, apartando la mano de Inuyasha de ahí y recargándose en la cama.

-¿Se puede saber por qué demonios te fuiste? – Preguntó furioso – Dejándome ahí solo.

-Ahora sabes lo que se siente querido – respondió ella con una sonrisa fría – Despertarse solo y no encontrar nada más que las almohadas.

-¿Acaso lo de ayer…fue una venganza de tu parte? – Preguntó y se ponía cada vez más furioso al ver el rostro inexpresivo de su esposa.- ¿O me vas a decir que estas arrepentida?

"No" quiso decirle que no, que lo de anoche había brotado de su alma, que en verdad deseaba estar esa noche entre sus brazos, que se había entregado una vez más a él por amor.

-Tómalo como quieras– se levantó de la cama pasando a un lado de él, negándose a verlo, porque si lo hacía todas sus fuerzas se iban a reducir a la nada.

Pero Inuyasha la tomó de un brazo y la arrastró hacia él, sentándola en su regazo.

-Mírame a la cara cuando te lo pregunto – dijo, tomando su rostro con una mano.

-Inuyasha…- ella trató de apartar su rostro, cerraba los ojos, pero era imposible, su aliento la embriagaba –Inuyasha…por favor.

-No hasta que me respondas – respondió él, muy cerca de su oído – Dime que lo de anoche no fue planeado y te creeré.

Debía apartarlo de su vida por un tiempo hasta que esto pasara y si para alejarlo tenía que mentirle así lo haría o incluso hasta decirle la verdad, que nunca tuvo un hijo de él.

-La verdad es que no sentí nada – respondió con fría seriedad. Mirándolo a los ojos – Sólo te utilicé.

Entonces él la soltó y se apartó de la cama.

Kagome se levantó y con el corazón encogiéndose poco a poco decidió decirle de una vez la verdad, la utilizaría con tal de alejarlo de ella.

-Sí, te utilicé – repitió – Porque quería quedar embarazada de ti. De hecho cariño hay algo que nunca te he dicho…- hizo una pausa, no podía, veía esos ojos dorado con el cejo fruncido, se veía a simple vista que estaba controlando su respiración. "perdóname, amor, no quiero hacerte daño" se dijo así misma y se armó de valor ya había iniciado y no podía parar – La verdad querido, es que. Nunca estuve embarazada, esa historia la inventé sólo para hacerte daño – esbozó una media sonrisa – Y por lo que veo lo conseguí.

Inuyasha sintió que el piso comenzaba a moverse, se apartó de ahí hasta recargar su espalda en la puerta y con el cejo semi fruncido miró a la mujer que estaba sentada en la cama, mirándolo con frialdad.

-¿Por…por qué? – preguntó él.

-¿Por qué? – Ella se levantó de la cama y se puso una bata blanca para cubrirse -¿Tú porque crees, amor? No debes dejar siete años sola a una mujer de lo contrario no sabaras nunca lo que trama en contra de ti.

-No te entiendo Kagome…- él negó con la cabeza. No comprendía nada.

Kagome lo único que deseaba era correr a sus brazos y decirle que en parte era verdad y en parte mentira. Pero ya estaba decidida y no había marcha atrás.

-Inuyasha si mentí que había estado embarazada y haber perdido al niño fue sólo para vengarme de ti. Para hacerte sentir mal, para hacerte pagar cada año y día de soledad.

Inuyasha alzó la cabeza y la recorrió con la marida.

-¿Así que todo esto es porque te hice?

Ella se cruzó de brazos y asintió – Así es cariño. Por fin estas comprendiendo.

-Ya lo veo – él asintió – y se acercó a ella, sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca, pero él en ningún momento llegó a tocarla como ella estaba deseando - ¿Y lo de anoche, qué fue para ti?

-Simplemente me demostraste que eres un hombre muy fácil – ella esbozó una sonrisa e intentó acariciar sus mejillas pero se sorprendió al ver como él se apartaba bruscamente de ella.

-Que estúpido fui – reconoció él – Intentando hacerte ver que estaba dispuesto a cambiar y tú simplemente estabas maquinando tu venganza. Mis promesas para ti eran sólo basura – la miraba con furia, tenía los dientes apretados – Muy bien señorita Higurashi, espero que se sepa victoriosa. – le hizo una reverencia – Usted ha acabado con lo que quedaba del caballero Lord Taisho – algo en él se había quebrado, ya no era el mismo hombre dulce de ayer –Gracias a usted, el canalla Lord Inalcanzable ha regresado y con más fuerza.

Giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación.

¿Qué había querido decir con eso de que "el Lord inalcanzable había regresado y con más fuerza"?

Quería saberlo y fue tras él. Lo detuvo en medio de la escalera y le preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-¿Q…qué has querido decir con eso, Inuaysha?

Él volteó a verla y la miró por última vez.

-Que el lord inalcanzable regresa a su vida anterior, querida. Eso es lo que quise darle a entender.

Se llevó las manos a la boca. No, él no podía regresar retomar esa vida de libertinaje y de perversión.

-¿Y qué hay de tú promesa, de cambiar, para mí?

Se detuvo en medio del vestíbulo, todo lo que deseaba era girar sobre sus talones, tomar a esa mujer entre sus brazos y llevarla hasta la primera habitación, hacerle el amor y hacer que entrara en razón, pero su orgullo era más fuerte.

-Murió en tu habitación – le hizo una reverencia – Que tenga buen día milady.

Giró sobre sus talones y avanzó con pasos decididos hacia la puerta.

Kagome se sobresaltó al escuchar el fuerte azote, corrió hacia la sala de estar y desde la ventana contempló como él subía al carruaje y se marchaba de su vista, una lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas rosadas.

-Lo siento amor.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Los siguientes días fueron un martirio para Kagome. Inuyasha no volvió a visitarla después de su último encuentro y ahora estaba saliendo con Naraku, un hombre que nunca se había esperado que fuera, le sorprendiera verlo comportarse como un caballero, nunca insinuando nada, se llegaba a preguntar si realmente era él el líder de los bandidos al que estaba persiguiendo.

No había logrado averiguar nada, el hombre era totalmente trasparente con ella.

En esos días, Koga estaba cortejando a su amiga Kikyo. Sesshomaru se había reconciliado con aquella cantante de ópera con la cual compartían un hijo, todo por el bien del pequeño.

Por sus amigos se sentía feliz, pero ella estaba desdichada.

Lo que más le dolía era saber que su amado esposo estaba de nuevo en las andadas. Se decía que lo veían con una cortesana diferente y que se aburría de ella después de haber tenido una noche de pasión desenfrenada. ¿Verdad o mentira? ¿Creer o no?

Frunció el cejo y arrojó un florero que estaba en una mesita, éste se estampó contra el armario de madera, esparciendo sus rosas rojas y el agua por toda la habitación.

Se arrodilló en el suelo, sus lágrimas salían involuntariamente, derramándose por cada una de sus mejillas.

-Eres un maldito miserable Inuyasha Taisho. Te odio.

No se dejaría humillar por él. No iba a demostrarle que estaba dolida por sus nuevas conquistas.

-Y algún día vendrás a mí, arrastrándote de rodillas y pidiéndome mi amor. Pero te despreciaré.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?

Kagome giró la cabeza y se encontró con Kikyo, con el rostro de preocupación.

Ella se acercó a su amiga.

-Kagome – Kikyo se arrodillo para estar a la altura de su amiga - ¿Estás bien?

-Déjame.

Kagome se puso en pie, contempló el desorden que había causado. Flores rojas esparcidas en el rincón de su habitación, así tenía el corazón, sus fragmentos estaban esparcidos por todo su interior.

-Pero K…

-¿No escuchaste? – Se volteó a verla – Quiero estar sola. Además, no tarda Naraku en venir por Safira, y quiero estar lista para cuando él llegue.

-Si Kagome – asintió la pelinegra – Lo que tú digas.

Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación, dejando sola a Kagome

Minutos más tarde se encontraban paseando a caballeo en el parque. Kagome tenía una expresión seria y pasaba por inadvertidas cada y una las bromas que Naraku decía, lo cierto era que comenzaba a fastidiarse de ese hombre, pero lo que más comenzaba a cansarla era fingir todos los días ser algo que no era.

Para su desconsuelo la tarde pasó lenta, desafortunadamente no logró sacarle información acerca de su fortuna. Era un hombre muy reservado. Sólo esperaba que Derek pudiera hacer algo esa noche, tanto por el bien de ella.

Estaban reunidos en el club de apuestas. Inuyasha y Derek Westmoreland no dejaban de lanzarse retos y apostar entre ellos dos. El ojidorado observaba a su esposa desempeñar el papel de hombre a la perfección.

-Tranquilos caballeros – dijo Naraku – No querrán acabar temprano está noche.

-Alguien tiene que demostrarle al niño como se juega – comentó Inuyasha entre risas.

Era consciente del daño que le estaba causando a su esposa e incluso a él mismo.

-Niño o no Lord Taisho, puedo darle una paliza.

-Muchacho ata esa lengua afilada que tienes.

Inuyasha la amenazó y Kagome pudo leer en sus ojos las mil maneras en las que él podría castigarla por su falta de respeto.

-O de lo contrario te retaré a duelo.

-Señores, no es para tanto – interrumpió Bankotsu – Además, estamos aquí para relajarnos. ¿Cómo te va con Lady Safira? – le preguntó a Naraku.

El hombre observó sus cartas y se llevó una mano a la mandíbula.

-Una mujer muy desabrida, no afloja en nada ni un beso.

Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa – Es porque no eres el Lord Inalcanzable.

-Si – asintió el hombre –Eso es verdad. Reconozco que usted tiene carisma para las mujeres. No por algo eres el mayor amante de todo Londres – Narakú suspiró –Lo que si es que estoy pensando romper esa relación con ella. Es una mujer de piedra.

Kagome se tensó, si eso llegaba a pasar, si Naraku dejaba a Safira todos sus planes de atraparlo se irían por la borda y sólo dependería de Derek Westmoreland.

-Te la sedó de nuevo Inuyasha.

-No – él negó – Tengo otras perspectivas más altas.

En eso, una mujer delgada, con un vestido rojo de lino se acercó a ellos. Ara alta, cuerpo esbelto, ojos negros, cabello azabache y un listón amarillo en el cabello.

-¿Qué desea tomar mi Lord? – preguntó la joven a Inuyasha.

-¿Cómo te llamas encanto? – sus ojos dorados no dejaban de ver los ojos negros de la joven.

-Er…Eri milord – respondió la joven con algo de timidez.

-¿Qué me ofreces, encantadora Eri?- preguntó él seductoramente, reparando en el escote prolongado de la joven.

-Lo que le apetezca tomar.

-Y si deseo tomar té… tomarte.

La mujer se ruborizó ante el comentario de aquel hombre, bajó alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de los otros tres.

Kagome explotaba en furia, nunca había visto a su marido desplegar tanta seducción en una sola mujer. Ardía de rabia, porque esas palabras no estaban destinadas a ella, sino a la mujer del listón amarillo.

La joven se acercó a él y le susurró algo al oído, haciendo que el hombre se echara a reír y poco después la joven se fue con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Me sorprende tu despliegue de sensualidad y seducción – comentó Naraku.

-Es así como se debe seducir a una mujer mi estimado amigo – respondió en tono alegre.

-¿Y si la mujer no quiere ser seducida, Lord Taisho? – preguntó Kagome, en su disfraz de hombre.

-Toda mujer desea ser seducida hijo. Desean tener un hombre entre sus piernas que las hagan temblar de pasión.

-No todo en la vida es copular. También esta enamorar a una mujer.

-Aun te falta mucho por aprender niño. Pero si, te aseguro que una vez que una dama te abre sus dulces muslos es ahí donde se desata la pasión.

-¿Es por eso que no se ha enamorado?.

-El amor es para los débiles que no tienen corazón.

-Entonces por sus palabras, debo decir que usted no tiene corazón.

Bankotsu y Naraku contemplaban a los dos hombres que habían liberado una batalla verbal, ninguno de los dos era capaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

-No – él negó – No lo tuve y nunca lo tendré.

-Por eso no se ha casado aún.

-…

-Muchacho no sigas.

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera responder esa pregunta, Naraku se le adelantó.

-Mira que puede retarte a duelo.

-Tranquilo Naraku. Si hay que darle una lección de vida a este niño ten por seguro que así será – miró fijamente a Kagome – Mira niño. El amor te hace débil, hay algunos que les llega de golpe. Pero existimos aquellos que cuando el amor nos llega, no nos damos cuenta y hacemos estupidez y media, haciendo que la mujer que acababa de entrar en nuestras vidas y que con la que vas a ser feliz por siempre, se aleje de uno. Yo soy uno de ellos, ese que hace estupidez y media y veme – se llevó las manos al pecho – Mis errores han alejado a mi esposa - Se levantó de la silla y apuró su vaso de whisky.

Lo vio desaparecer de su vista, sabía con exactitud que esas palabras se las había dicho a ella, pues no podía reparar en sus ojos. En esos ojos dorados sólo había dolor y un sentimiento que no podía descifrar bien.

Tenía que salir de esto esta misma noche, averiguar lo que hacía Naraku y así ser libre de ser Kagome y con esto solucionar los problemas entre ese hombre y ella.

Pero estaba entre impedir que su marido se acostara con esa mujer o descubrir al hombre que tenía en frente y que se reía como estúpido.

Después de tomar una decisión, apuró su copa y se levantó de la mesa.

-A mí también discúlpenme caballeros. Iré en busca de una dulce compañía.

Kagome aprovechó una pelea que había entre varios hombres, algunos caballeros se hicieron a un lado, otros simplemente los rodearon en círculo para contemplar la pelea. Naraku se levantó de la silla para ir a impedir que destruyeran una parte de su negocio.

Esa era la oportunidad que había esperado para desaparecer entre unas cortinas y llegar a un pasillo, con paredes en color rojo y antorchas encendidas y tres puertas, dos a los lados y una al fondo.

Tragó saliva, seguramente la oficina de ese hombre estaba en alguna de esas puertas.

El ojidorado llamó a la puerta y se escuchó un sensual "adelante" y entró a la habitación. Ahí estaba, parada en frente de él, con su vestido rojo de lino.

-Creí que no iba a venir milord.

Inuyasha cerró la puerta y apoyo la espalda en ella, cruzándose de brazos y recorriendo con la mirada a la mujer que tenía en frente de él.

-¿Y por qué no?

Eri comenzó a desatar los listones de su vestido rojo de lino pero Inuyasha se lo impidió.

-Será mejor que no lo hagas.- dijo él, sentándose en la cama.

-Pero creí que…

-Creíste mal mujer – Inuyasha volteó a verla – Era sólo para darle una lección a alguien.

Eri hizo una mueca con los labios y se acercó a él.

-Pero puedo complacerlo milord – le susurró al oído.

-No – él negó con la cabeza – Sólo alguien puede hacerlo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién, milord?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros – Mi esposa – miró a otra parte de la habitación – Cree que soy un maldito infeliz – esbozó una media sonrisa – Y tiene razón. Un maldito que sólo le ha hecho daño, o mejor dicho, entre ambos nos hemos hecho daño.

La joven bostezó al escuchar el discurso de Inuyasha y éste la alcanzó a ver.

-Si tanto te aburro, puedes retirarte. Pero aquí, no va a pasar nada entre los dos.

De mala gana la joven asintió y salió desilusionada de la habitación, ya que ella esperaba estar en los brazos de Inuyasha.

La primera era una bodega donde guardaban licor, la segunda curiosamente está cerrada con llave. Sólo quedaba la del fondo, se detuvo por un momento, probablemente alguien estaba en esa oficina o tal vez no.

Así que con mucho cuidado, abrió lentamente la puerta y entró en aquella oscura habitación. Estaba en penumbras y avanzaba a paso lento, de no haber sido por sus reflejos habría tropezado con una mesita de noche.

Llegó hasta el escritorio, encendió una lámpara de gas y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus documentos algo que pudiera poner en evidencia a ese hombre. Pero a medida que buscaba y repasaba los papeles no había nada que lo pudiera poner en evidencia.

-Maldición.

Sólo cuentas y más cuentas por cobrar de sus clientes morosos ¿Era todo lo que ese hombre guardaba ahí? Existiría una caja fuerte dónde guardaba las cosas más importantes.

Recorrió con la mirada todo el despacho, una réplica de la Mona Lisa estaba en frente de ella, seguramente detrás de ese cuadro estaba la caja fuerte.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de ir hacía ella, escuchó voces que provenían desde afuera, su corazón latió con fuera y su primer instinto fue apagar la lámpara de gas y ocultarse detrás de una cortina.

-Si Naraku se entera que lo estás estafando. Te matara.

Kagome frunció el cejo ¿Estafando a Naraku? ¿Quién?

-Eres su hombre de confianza – prosiguió el hombre – Nunca lo creerá de ti Renkotsu.

-Mukotsu deja de ser tan cobarde. Si estamos utilizando el dinero de Narraku es para financiar nustro trabajo de contrabando. ¿Acaso crees que con sólo ser salteadores de caminos vamos a conseguir tanto dinero? ¡Por supuesto que no! Aparte, él nunca se dará cuenta.

Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par, había dado con el líder de la banda de salteadores de caminos. Pero no era Naraku como ella se lo esperaba, sino el segundo al mando y que además lo estaba estafando.

Renkotsu buscó unos papeles en el escritorio de Naraku, fue ahí cuando reparó en la lámpara de gas, salía humo del mechero y además estaba caliente.

Se hizo una seña a su amigo que cerrara la boca y comenzara a buscar al polizón que se había metido como un ladrón en la oficina.

-Además – prosiguió él, cargando su pistola – Cuando sea rico pienso dejar Londres e irme a Paris. Amigo mío he encontrado lo que buscaba, es hora de irnos.

Mukotsu cerró la puerta y ambos permanecieron en el interior del despacho, esperando a que saliera en pequeño polizón.

Kagome al no escuchar más voces salió de su escondite, el despacho estaba en la plena oscuridad, no había nadie a su alrededor. Tenía que buscar a Koga, decirle que Naraku no era el líder sino Renkotsu.

Antes de salir por la puerta un hombre gordo y feo se interpuso en su camino.

-Vaya pero si es el duque Westmoreland o debo decir Safira ¿O prefiere que la llame Lady Taisho?

Kagome se quedó muda al saber que él la había descubierto y vio como él se acercaba a ella.

-Así es Lady Taisho, no tiene caso seguir fingiendo. Un hombre sería demasiado estúpido si no se diera cuenta y gracias a dios no soy tan imbécil como para caer en esos juegos.

Como no tenía caso seguir fingiendo, Kagome se quitó la peluca y su cabelló le cayó en cascada.

-Renkotsu esta mujer nos ha descubierto – dijo alarmado aquel hombre -Debemos deshacernos de ella.

-No – él negó – Tengo planes mucho mejor para ella. Su esposo es un hombre rico ¿Cuánto crees que nos pague por el rescate de su esposa?

Ante esa pregunta, Mukotsu esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-No te pagará nada maldito- dijo desafiante.

-Vaya – rió Renkotsu con fuerza – Es usted desafiante señora. Si su esposo no está dispuesto a pagar su rescate, sé de alguien que lo hará gustosamente. Alguien que la deseara fuera de su camino.

Kagome arqueó una ceja ¿Quién deseaba verla muerta?

-La viuda Rushforth – asintió al ver la expresión de pánico en la mujer – Sí, con tal de tener el camino libre con ese Lord Inalcanzable.

-Por mí que se lo quede – respondió la joven. Con la respiración exaltada.

-Ay – aquel hombre hizo una mueca – Si él se queda con ella ¿Quién nos pagara su rescate?

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa, mostrándole una mordaza y una cuerda.

La amordazaron y le ataron los brazos. Por ultimo colocaron un saco negro sobre su cabeza para que no viera la guarida de los hombres. Tuvieron que sacarla por la parte de atrás para que nadie los viera.

El ojidorado salió de la habitación y regresó con Naraku y Bankotsu. Cuando el hombre estaba por felicitarlo por su encuentro con Eri, él simplemente dijo que entre ellos dos no había pasado nada. En cambio, preguntó por Derek y se sorprendió al escuchar que había ido en busca de una compañía.

_-Idiota – se dijo así mismo – No hubieras actuado por impulso._

Si alguien la descubría la joven estaba perdida.

Así que la esperó impaciente, para ver si aparecía por las escaleras. Pero ni rastros de ella, poco a poco los clientes comenzaban a dejar el club hasta quedarse solo con Naraku.

Algo andaba mal, lo sabía y se lo decía su corazón.

-El duque Westmoreland ha tardado – comentó.

-Seguramente se ha encontrado con una mujer – respondió Naraku sin dejar de observar su juego - ¿Desde cuándo tan preocupado por lo que haga ese chico? Después de la molestia que te causo. Será mejor que lo tengas apartado un poco de ti.

Si, estaba preocupado y maldito sea él por haberse ido y perderle de vista. Su loca esposa seguramente se había metido en problemas y eso lo presentía, su interior se lo decía.

Alguien llegó hacia él y le entregó una nota, él frunció el cejo, pero seguramente había sido ella quien se la habría mandado.

Abrió la pequeña nota y en cada palabra se le iba el alma a los pies.

"_Lord Taisho, disculpe las molestias. Pero, tenemos a su esposa, o mejor dicho al duque __Westmoreland ¿O tal vez conozca a Lady Safira? Pero en todas es la misma. Sabe cómo arreglarlo. 2,000 monedas de oro por la vida de su amada esposa y no es negociable. _

_No dé parte a las autoridades o lo primero que recibirá de su esposa será un dedo."  
><em> 

**Bueno, en vista que no les agradó el anterior, he decidido modificarlo un poco, así que con esto ya entramos a la recta final ya que si, le he dado tantas vueltas a este fic que para ser sincera no encuentro por donde terminarlo, pero les diré que el final será muy diferente a mis otros fics.**

"**La muerte es sólo el comienzo hacía una nueva vida"**

**Besos y Abrazos **

**Perla **


	29. Chapter 29

**Antes de comenzar a leer, si no leyeron la modificación del capítulo anterior. Les recomiendo que lo hagan, porque no quiero que a la mera hora pase esto: "¿Qué? ¿A qué hora pasó todo esto?"**

**Capítulo 29**

Inuyasha observaba a Naraku, éste estaba serio. ¿Cómo podía haber mandado esa nota si él había estado en todo momento con él? Bueno, no, casi en todo momento, sin olvidar que tuvo que perder de vista tanto a su esposa como a él sólo para fingir ir con esa mujer a una habitación.

No, negó para sí mismo, era mejor que no se confundiera, era probable que tuviera hombres que hacían el trabajo sucio por él y seguramente uno de ellos tenía a su esposa.

-¿Alguna novedad?- preguntó Naraku, intrigado al ver a Inuyasha.

El ojidorado no respondió. Hizo bolita la nota y la guardó en el bolsillo de su saco.

-No. Todo está perfecto, si me disculpas ya es tarde y debo irme.

Se levantó de la silla y dejó unas cuantas monedas de propina para la mesera. Se disculpó con los hombres con la excusa de que le había salido un imprevisto.

Al salir de allí se dirigió a la casa de Koga, ese maldito miserable, por su culpa su esposa había estado en ese lío tan grande. Llamó varias veces, hasta que una mujer abrió la puerta.

-¿Dónde está tu patrón? – preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

-El señor está dormido – respondió la mujer.

-Ve por él y dile que Inuyasha Taisho está aquí.

-Pero señor…

-Mujer es de vida o muerte – apretó los dientes para contener la furia.

La mujer salió despavorida escaleras arriba en busca de su amo. Minutos después aparecía Koga con ojos somnolientos, Inuyasha no le dio tiempo de hablar cuando ya le había dado un golpe en la cara, justo en la mejilla derecha, haciéndolo tambalear y caer al suelo.

-Te advertí que si algo le pasaba, tú serías el único responsable.

Koga frunció el cejo, llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? – Repitió – Que la han descubierto. Han descubierto a Kagome y por si fuera poco me piden dos mil monedas de oro por su rescate.

Ante esto, Koga se dio media vuelta y fue hasta su despacho, seguido de Inuyasha. Cuando el ojidorado entró, vio a Koga que estaba escribiendo algo sobre un papel.

-¿Qué vas hacer? – preguntó el ojidorado, frunciendo el cejo.

- Debemos actuar rápido e ir tras Naraku para que responda.

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y siguió avanzando – No creo que él sea el responsable.

Sacó la carta que le habían mando y la dejó caer sobre el escritorio de madera. Koga tomó la carta y comenzó a leerla.

-¿Sólo esto? – Dijo mostrándole el papel – No dice más, ni un lugar donde verse para hacer el intercambio. – analizó la nota para ver si encontraba algo extraño en ella – Si dices que él no es el responsable, estoy seguro que sabe perfectamente quien es la persona quien tiene a Kagome.

-Entonces debemos hacerle una visita a Naraku, para que responda por esto. Mientras más tiempo tardemos, es menos tiempo para Kagome.

-¿Sabes? – Le preguntó Renkotsu a Kagome – Nunca había visto a una mujer vestida de hombre, pero es la cosa más fascinante que he visto en mi vida. – La miraba lascivamente provocando que a la joven le causara asco – La verdad no sé si regresarte a tu marido o no – el hombre esbozó una sonrisa, acariciando una de sus mejillas – Una mujer como tú sería un desperdicio que él te tuviera, después de todo, ha tenido una infinidad de amantes.

Acto seguido se echó a reír.

-Pero veamos cuál es tu precio. Dos mil monedas para que regreses a él o la persona que está dispuesta a dar lo que sea con tal de verte muerta. ¿Quién crees que pagara más? ¿Lady Ayame o el Lord Inuyasha?

Kagome frunció el cejo. ¿Así que esa mujer deseaba verla muerta? ¿Con que propósito? Jamás le había hecho daño a ella, al contrario, ella era la que se había metido en sus vidas, la que había pasado más tiempo con su marido que ella con él. En ese caso, la que la quería ver muerta sería precisamente ella como derecho a esposa.

-¿Qué dices? – Renkotsu se llevó una mano a la oreja al escuchar los murmullos de Kagome –Ah, permítame Lady Kagome – y le quitó la mordaza de la boca – Ahora si ¿Qué me deci…

-Vete al infierno. No me interesa quien pague más por mi salvación o verme muerta – lo miraba desafiante, como si ninguna de sus palabras hubiese hecho efecto sobre ella.

-Eso lo averiguaremos – y le volvió a colocar la mordaza –Todos tenemos un precio, es solo cuestión de saber cuál es – le guiñó un ojo y la dejó sola.

Kagome se recargó en el tronco de un árbol y suspiró. Maldiciendo el día en que había aceptado ayudar a su amigo, maldiciendo el día en que se casó con Inuyasha, maldiciendo el momento en que se encontró en aquel lugar con él, semidesnudo, pero aun así no podía maldecir el amor que sentía por él.

Ambos no comenzaron bien, dónde el odio y la desconfianza era lo único en lo que estaba construido su matrimonio. No se conocían el uno al otro, su matrimonio había sido prematuro, así como su separación. Eran dos corazones que simplemente no latían al mismo tiempo, se necesitaría más que el amor para complementarse el uno al otro. Para borrar el pasado que él tenía y dejar en el olvido el historial de sus amantes.

Sólo haría falta si él estaría dispuesto a embarcarse en esa aventura. Ya se lo había prometido un sinfín de veces, de su promesa de cambiar, era probable que Kagome no lo hubiera visto, pues sus ojos aún estaban cubiertos por la venda de la duda.

Cerró un momento los ojos, ella lo había lastimado diciéndole sobre la supuesta pérdida de su hijo y ¿Cómo había reaccionado él? alejándose de ella y regresando a su antigua vida. Una lagrima amenazó con salir, seguramente ahorita estaría en los brazos de aquella mujer que se le insinuó en el club de Naraku, estarían haciendo el amor y riendo al mismo tiempo.

¿Y ella? ¿Acaso tampoco tenía derecho a reaccionar de la misma manera que él? Él la había dejado siete años y nunca protestó, en cambio, con su mentira mal intencionada, Inuyasha había preferido alejarse de ella.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la luna, brillando tan hermosa y esplendida en el cielo y fue ahí cuando la lágrima que amenazaba con salir fue liberada.

Lo amaba y no podía permitir que otra u otras se lo quitaran así porque sí. Era un libertino que debía ser reformado, pero para ser felices tendrían que partir desde el principio.

_-Lo único que queda sería comenzar de nuevo. Dame una oportunidad para verlo de nuevo._

El camino se le había hecho una eternidad, si no hubiera sido un hombre prudente en estos momentos estaría amenazando a Naraku y preguntándole sobre el paradero de su esposa. Se recargó incomodó en el respaldo del asiento. De vez en cuando se pasaba los dedos de las manos por su melena negra.

Contemplaba desde la ventanilla la ciudad, cubierta por el manto nocturno. Había desperdiciado cada hora del día por estar con una infinidad de amantes cuando en lugar de eso pudo haber aprovechado ese tiempo por estar con ella.

Aún estaba la herida de su mentira, cuando ella le había confesado que nunca estuvo embarazada. En primer lugar se había sentido dolido y traicionado, pero comprendió que no la podía juzgar ya que él había hecho cosas por las cuales no se había ganado la confianza y su amor.

_¿Amor?_

_¿Qué era el amor?_

_¿Qué sientes por ella en estos momentos?_

Muchos sentimientos estaban a flor de piel. La preocupación de saber quién la tenía y si ella estaba bien, de no quererla perder y aferrarla a sus brazos para no dejarla ir nunca. En el pasado se había comportado como un completo idiota, por no decir más.

Esos siete años suponían un abismo tan grande entre ellos, donde solo existían dudas, errores, desconfianzas, pero estaba dispuesto a cambiarlo todo. Tal vez no lo demostró de la mejor manera, pero si volvía a verla, si volvía a tenerla entre sus brazos, de ver esos cálidos ojos color chocolate, ver esa sonría tan sincera y encantadora que supondría era una invitación en su vida y en su corazón.

Hace siete años, aquel día de su fatídico encuentro donde los llevó a ambos al matrimonio, no había sido culpa de ella –cómo siempre la culpaba – o de él. Sino más bien fue el capricho del destino que quiso unirlos desde ese día.

Lo que habría dado si aquel día hubiese sido ella con la que hubiese estado en lugar de Lady Ayame. Esos ojos hermosos, lo habían visto con tal inocencia, ella se merecía un cortejo y no una boda exprés.

Estaba decidido a cambiar, pero las palabras se las llevaba el viento y lo que hacía falta eran hechos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él por merecerla?

Suspiró para sí mismo. Esta pesadilla tenía que terminar por el bien de los dos, una vez que la recuperaría y la tuviera sana entre sus brazos se la llevaría a Hampshire para comenzar desde cero, justo donde había comenzado todo, y se pasaría el resto de su vida desmostarle que la amaba.

-Hemos llegado.

Anunció Koga, abriendo la puerta del carruaje, Inuyasha asintió y ambos hombres bajaron. Se quedaron por un momento contemplando la mansión de Naraku.

-Kagome…

Inuyasha iba salir corriendo en dirección hacia la entrada, pero el ojiazul lo detuvo.

-No seas imprudente – le dijo el hombre – Debemos contemplar la posibilidad de que él la pueda tener tanto como no – lo soltó – Lo haremos juntos.

Acto seguido, llamaron a la puerta, pero nadie contestaba, entonces Inuyasha se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba sin llave. Se miraron uno al otro y Koga asintió.

Entraron a la mansión pero todo estaba desordenado, como si hubiera pasado un torbellino adentro de la mansión. Cuadros, floreros y espejos tirados al suelo.

-Será mejor que tengamos cuidado – sugirió Koga, sacando un arma.

El ojidorado asintió y lo siguió por detrás. Mientras más avanzaban más escuchaban los gritos de furia de una voz masculina que provenía justo del estudio.

-¡Ese hombre! – Gritó la voz – ¡Juro que cuando lo tenga entre mis manos lo voy a matar!

Koga se sobresaltó al escuchar un objeto estrellarse contra la puerta, volteó a ver a Inuyasha y le susurró.

-Creo que puedes tener razón. Ya no estoy convencido de que éste sujeto sea un salteador de caminos.

Giró la perilla de la puerta lentamente, sólo había visto la chimenea y los muebles iluminados por el fuego. Entonces salió una botella volando por el aire hasta llegar al fuego y este cobraba vida con el licor.

Abrió un poco más la puerta y ahí estaba Naraku, sentado en escritorio con una botella de whisky en la mano.

Naraku se percató de la presencia de alguien y tomó el arma que descansaba a un lado de él.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó el hombre.

Koga guardó su arma y entró al despacho con las manos arriba de la cabeza y seguido de Inuyasha.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó furioso, pero hizo a un lado su arma -¿Cómo entraron?

-Sé que no es el momento…

-¿Dónde está mi esposa? – Interrumpió de golpe Inuyasha, acercándose a Naraku y apretándole el cuello contra sus manos - ¿Dónde la tienes?

-Inuyasha, tranquilo – Koga lo apartó de él para que llegara a hacer algo estúpido (aunque ya lo había hecho)

Naraku se apartó de los dos hombres, llevándose las manos al cuello donde hace rato Inuyasha lo estaba asfixiando.

-¿De qué demonio me hablas? – preguntó arqueando una ceja con expresión confusa.

-No te hagas estúpido – vociferó el ojidorado y si no hubiera sido por Koga que lo sostenía, se hubiera abalanzado sobre él una vez más – Sé que la tienes y exijo saber dónde está.

Naraku alzó un dedo para obligarlo a cerrar la boca – Mira, en primer lugar no sé quién es tu esposa y mucho menos no sé en donde esta y segundo, no estoy de humor para tus preguntas. Así que les pido que se retiren de mi casa.

-Sabes perfectamente quien es, ha estado entre nosotros – dijo él con la mirada puesta en aquel hombre - ¿El nombre de Lady Safira o Lord Claymore se te hace familiar?

Naraku observó con los ojos muy abiertos a Inuyasha y éste asintió.

-No tengo idea en donde esta – él de encogió de hombros – Después de que te fuiste con una de mis chicas é… ella había desparecido. Pero nunca regresó. No sabía que era tu esposa y mucho menos si esta disfrazada de hombre – frunció el cejo -¿Me pueden decir que significa esto? ¿Por qué están los dos aquí, preguntándome por tu esposa? Y sobre todo ¿Qué tengo que ver en esto?

-Creemos que eres el líder de una banda de salteadores de caminos.

Naraku se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos ante la confesión de Koga y acto seguido hizo algo que ni Inuyasha ni Koga se esperaban. Él se echó a reír.

-Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado toda mi vida. ¿A qué idiota se le ocurrió esa locura?

Inuyasha observó a Koga, y éste disimuló no escuchar nada.

Más de rato, estaban los tres hombres sentados sobre el piso de alfombra, bebiendo lo que quedaba de la única botella de whisky.

-Reconozco que me he aprovechado de los que van a apostar a mi club todas las noches – confesó el hombre, dándole un pequeño trago a su copa – Pero jamás he sido un salteador de caminos y no sé porque llegaron a esa conclusión.

-Estábamos casi seguros que eras tú, todas las pistas te señalaban a ti – explicó Koga.

-Te equivocaste de hombre –negó con toda la serenidad del mundo.

-¿Y por qué estabas decorando tu casa? – preguntó Inuaysha.

Naraku suspiró y al recordar lo que le había hecho su hombre de confianza esa ira se volvió a reflejar en sus ojos.

-Por mi gran hombre de confianza. Renkotsu, ese maldito infeliz hijo de puta me ha estado estafando. Era mi amigo y no le importó robarme. Pero les juro que cuando lo encuentre, recibirá el mejor trato que se le da a una rata traicionera.

-¿Cómo que te ha estado estafando? – estaba más intrigado Inuyasha que el propio Koga.

-Él se encargaba de llevar las cuentas, me entregaba notas alteradas. Cuál fue mi gran sorpresa que voy viendo los verdaderos números. Se ha estado llenando el bolsillo por más de mil libras.

Inuyasha había llegado a una conclusión, Kagome había ido hasta el despacho para buscar algo que incriminara a Naraku y en lugar de encontrarse con él, se había topado con Renkotsu, éste al verse descubierto por ella la secuestró y así pidió el rescate de su mujer.

Si, asintió para sí mismo, coincidía con Naraku, era un maldito infeliz hijo de puta y si lo tuviera en frente lo mataría.

-Así que… estoy seguro que ese maldito tiene a tu mujer – concluyó él.

-¿Sabes cómo dar con él? – preguntó Inuyasha.

-No – Naraku negó – Es muy escurridizo, no será fácil dar con él. Lo único que sé es que no vive en la ciudad.

Inuyasha se levantó seguido de Koga, no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo, si Naraku no sabía en donde estaba Kagome, él mismo la encontraría e iría al fin del mundo con tal dar con ella y saber que se encontraba en buena salud.

Tanto él como Koga se separaron en el camino, el ojidorado tenía mucho en que pensar y lo haría en la soledad de su mansión.

En cuanto entró lo recibió su mayordomo, quien le entregó una nota y era de la persona de quien menos se lo esperaba.

"_Mi buen estimado Lord Taisho:_

_No hace falta que me presente con usted puesto que creo que sabe quién soy. ¿Ya consiguió lo que le pedí? Espero que sí, porque no olvide que tengo a su mujer._

_Nos vemos entre los límites de Londres y __Westminster_

_Tiene hasta las tres de la madrugada para conseguirme esas dos mil monedas de oro o de lo contrario comenzaré a entregarle a su esposa en partes"_

Arrugó el papel y lo tiró al suelo, comenzaba a cansarse de esos mensajes. Fue primero a su habitación donde sacó un pequeño cofre de caoba con destellos de oro a los costados. Después fue a su despacho, se detuvo justo en la chimenea, hizo a un lado un atizado y en seguida la chimenea comenzó a cobrar vida. Se abrió en dos y entró a otro despacho mucho más pequeño que el otro donde guardaba las pertenencias de sus antepasados. Dejó el cofre sobre el piso y recorrió la alfombra, para develar una puerta secreta. La abrió y su cara se iluminó debido al tesoro familiar. Había perlas, diamantes de rubíes, esmeraldas y monedas de oro.

Una vez contadas las monedas y puestas en el cofre, salió de ese pequeño despacho y regresó a la posición normal el atizador.

Decidió a encontrarse esa madrugada con aquel hombre. No le iba a informar nada a Koga, lo haría por su cuenta, rescataría a su esposa y mataría a ese infeliz.

Sus pies pisaban la húmeda yerba, a su paso había rastros de fuego, dos hombres se encontraban dormidos, uno de ellos tenía abrazada una botella de ron, el otro permanecía dormido con los brazos cruzados y al fondo, la figura de una mujer, quien dormía sobre unas mantas.

Esbozó una fría sonrisa, sacó una daga de su hermosa melena larga y sus largos de fuego ardiente cobraron vida mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

Se arrodilló y contempló a la pálida mujer, movió la cabeza hacia un lado y recorrió la manta con que la joven había usado para cubrirse del frio y lo hizo hasta la mitad de la cintura, observaba su respiración tranquila.

Esbozó una sonrisa de maldad pura, la tenía donde quería, dormía plácidamente sin llegar a imaginar que nunca iba a despertar de ese sueño.

-Jamás debiste cruzarte en nuestro camino – dijo con profundo odio hacía la joven –Tú me robaste lo que debió ser mío hace mucho tiempo, si tú no hubieras intervenido, yo sería ahora su esposa. Por eso, si no es mío, tampoco será tuyo. Buenas noches bella durmiente, espero que nunca despiertes de tu sueño.

Y clavó la daga en su corazón…

Kagome se despertó de golpe, para su sorpresa se encontraba sudando y se sintió relajada al saber que todo había sido un sueño. Escuchaba a lo lejos las risas de Renkotsu y de su cómplice Mukotsu.

"_Fue sólo una pesadilla. Tranquila"_

Pero la había sentido tan real, no sentía miedo por ella, sino porque Lady Ayame pudiera hacerle algo a Inuyasha y es ahí donde ella no iba a poder soportarlo.

Intentó no volverse a quedar dormida, pero el sueño la venció nuevamente, siendo ajena a lo que pasaba.

Inuyasha dejó el cofre sobre el escritorio y salió del despacho. Iba en dirección a su habitación cuando vio a Ayame parada justo en la entrada principal. Lucía demacrada, pálida, con los ojos rojos como si no hubiera dormido en días., su cabello estaba completamente enmarañado y por sin ningún lado, nada que ver con el sedoso cabello que un día le conoció y que había recorrido siento de veces.

Llevaba puesto sólo un camión y un batín de bajo de este.

Él se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ayame? – puso su mano en su frente para comprobar que no estuviera enferma – No te vez bien.

-No pagues esas monedas de oro.

El ojidorado frunció el cejo ¿Cómo sabía ella sobre esa cantidad?

-No se las pagues a Renkotsu – ella trató de acercarse a él, pero éste se alejó – Yo podría dar el doble con tal de que la desaparezcan de nuestras vidas y así, ambos seríamos felices. Yo sería tu esposa y tu única amante.

Inuyasha estaba aterrado, era como si ella hubiese perdido toda la capacidad de razonamiento, ella se había convertido en una mujer esquizofrénica que le producía escalofríos.

-No sé de lo que me estás hablando – fingió él.

-Ambos sabemos de lo que estoy hablando – respondió ella y dio un paso hacia el frente, acorralando a Inuyasha entre la pared y su delgado cuerpo –Por favor, ya no me rechaces. Te he estado deseando desde la soledad de mi habitación, esperando cada noche tu regreso – derramó una lágrima– Pero nada, todas tus atenciones eran para tu esposa, esa mujer que llevaba doble vida. Fingiendo algo que no era. Yo jamás te he fingido nada Inuyasha – lo miraba fijamente, intentando robarle un beso desesperadamente –Ella es la culpable de nuestra desdicha, desde el primer momento en que se casó contigo.

Inuyasha la tomó de las manos cuidadosamente para no lastimarla.

-Te equivocas cariño – dijo dulcemente para no alterarla más de lo que ya estaba –Ella no tiene la culpa de nuestra ruptura. Esto debió terminar desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso desde antes que muriera tu marido.

-¿Entonces? ¿Le pagamos a ese hombre para que la aleje de nuestras vidas?

Él suspiró profundamente, se sentía un completo desgraciado al ver en lo que se había convertido lo que alguna vez había sido una mujer tan hermosa y con quien había compartido momentos felices llenos de frivolidad.

Era el único culpable de su desgracia.

-No Ayame – él negó con la cabeza – Voy a pagar el rescate de mi esposa porque la quiero sana y salva. La quiero aquí, conmigo.

-¿Y yo? ¿En qué parte de tu vida quedo?

-En el pasado. Junto al Lord Inalcanzable, es ahí donde perteneces.

-No – ella negó y alzó la voz. Poniéndose más histérica de lo que ya estaba – Tú eres mío…mío…mío…

Se desmayó y éste la sostuvo, tomándola entre sus brazos y llevándola a la sala de estar donde la dejó sobre un sofá.

Consultó su reloj, eran las dos de la madrugada y se tenía que apresurar para estar puntal a la cita. Fue hasta el despacho y tomó el cofre, observó por última vez a Ayame y a su Mayordomo, quien estaba a lado de la joven.

-¿Qué desea hacer con la señorita? – preguntó el anciano.

-Llévala a su casa. Ella no puede estar aquí.

Dicho esto, salió de la mansión y se dirigió a los establos, amarró el cofre al caballo y montó. Salió a todo galope hacia su destino.

_-No regresare sin ti…_

Pero lo que el ojidorado nunca se imaginó fue que alguien más lo seguía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Continuara…

**Hola.**

**Sí, creo que esta soy yo, cuando estas en la intimidad, grandes cosas suelen pasar. La imaginación vuela y comienzas a escribir. Quiero pedir una disculpa se el capítulo anterior no les gustó (me refiero al que no estaba modificado).**

**Espero que les haya gustado, a mí en lo personal Ayame me dio mucho miedo y puede (ojo, dije puede) que desencadene una tragedia ha como la vi.**

**Me despido y hasta el siguiente capítulo, que creo yo, será el último (siii por fin, después de un año!).**

**Capítulo más epilogo.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Perla **

**Por cierto, les comentaré que es probable que me retire por un tiempo, me quiero dar unas merecidas vacaciones ya que cuatro años escribiendo es mucho tiempo. Pero aun no sé, todo depende de mí loca cabeza y si las quiere dejar solas. **

**No se trata de complacer a una sola persona, sino a todas y que les agrade lo que escribes. Se agradece la ayuda, pero muchas de las veces puede que no sea lo que una esté buscando, pero tampoco es para llegar a ignorarnos si no te complazco. Discúlpame mucho, pero no escribo porque si, escribo porque hay un montón de piezas en mi cabeza esperando ser unidas para formar una historia.**

**Esta soy yo, mi forma de escribir y así como cada palabra fue creciendo, así lo hice con ella. Espero que algún día te entre bien en esa cabeza :) **


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

Myoga había encargado un carruaje para llevar a Lady Ayame regreso a su casa, en cuanto entró a la sala de estar el sofá estaba sólo. Observó por los cuatro rincones oscuros de la sala pero no había rastro de ella.

Frunció el cejo y la comenzó a buscar a los alrededores de la mansión, comenzando desde el estudio de su amo, la cocina y las habitaciones incluso en los establos, pero no había rastro de ella.

Se encogió de hombros, decidió dejarlo por sentado, tal vez ella había regresado a casa de la misma forma en la que había llegado.

Cerró todo con llave, pero no se fue a dormir, estaría a la espera de que su amo regresara.

Espoleaba el caballo a no más poder, escuchaba la respiración agitada del animal y los músculos moverse bajo su cuerpo, debía llegar ahí antes de las tres de la madrugada o de lo contrario ese maldito infeliz le iba hacer algo a Kagome y eso no podía permitirlo.

-¡Inuyasha!

Escuchó que alguien lo llamaba, detuvo el animal y giró la cabeza. Era Koga quien se aproximaba con la misma velocidad de un rayo.

Se detuvo a un lado de Inuyasha.

-¿Cómo lograste seguirme? – preguntó el ambarino, arqueando una ceja.

-Supuse que habías recibido otra nota. Así que en lugar de irme a casa fui a verte, cuando te vi salir a todo galope hacia esta dirección decidí seguirte.

Inuyasha negó – Será mejor que te vayas. Puede resultar peligroso.

-Muy peligroso – afirmó Koga, con un leve asentimiento de cabeza – Pero no voy a permitir que lo hagas solo. Podrían ser más.

-Y nosotros únicamente somos dos.

-Te equivocas…

Otra voz salió de la nada y ambos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía esa voz. Era Sesshomaru quien se acercaba a los dos a galope lento.

-Tres suponen mucha ventaja – dijo Sesshomaru – Además, quien está en peligro es Lady Kagome.

Inuyasha se resignó a que ambos hombres lo acompañaran, después de todo, como le había comentado Sesshomaru, tres eran mucha ventaja. Bajaron de los caballos, aún faltaba media hora y tenían tiempo suficiente para idear un plan.

-Bien – dijo Koga, tomando una rama seca de la tierra y comenzó a trazar círculos y cruces en ella – Este eres tú – señaló a Inuyasha – Nosotros nos ocultaremos aquí – refiriéndose a Sesshomaru y a él – Mientras Renkotsu esta embelesado con el motín que obtendrá del rescate de Lady Kagome. Vigilaremos los alrededores para ver si no hay más cómplices. Una vez que Kagome esté segura contigo – volvió a señalar a Inuyasha – Te la llevaras tan lejos como puedas mientras Sesshomaru y yo atrapamos a esos desgraciados.

-El plan es simple – comentó Inuyasha - ¿Pero si ocurre algo que no estaba planeado?

-Bueno… para eso estaremos vigilando, si pasa algo que pudiera arriesgar la vida de tu esposa, entonces entraremos en combate – finalizó el ojiazul, tirando la rama seca a la tierra.

Inuyasha consultó su reloj, había llegado la hora, así que se adelantó a los dos hombres y prosiguió su camino. Se detuvo justo en el punto de reunión donde le había dicho Renkotsu. Y al llegar los vio, ahí estaba él, sosteniendo a su esposa.

Kagome al verlo quiso correr, pero el hombre la detuvo del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

Inuyasha bajó del caballo y avanzó dos pasos en dirección hacia ellos dos.

-Siempre tan puntal mi estimado Lord Inalcanzable – bromeó el hombre, con una amplia sonrisa.

Inuyasha frunció el cejo.

-Así que, después de todo, resultaste ser el líder de esa banda de salteadores de caminos.

-Por supuesto – Renkotsu se encogió de hombros – Y hubiera seguido en el anonimato de no haber sido por tu estúpida y entrometida esposa. – Miró a la joven quien sostenía de un brazo - ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

Inuyasha asintió, se dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia su caballo, observó los alrededores del bosque donde se suponía estaban Koga y Sesshomaru. Sacó el pequeño cofre que contenía las dos mil moneadas que había pedido el hombre. Giró sobre sus talones y lo colocó justo en medio de ambos, dónde había ordenado Renkotsu.

-He cumplido y ahora espero que tú hagas lo mismo – lo miraba desafiante – Suelta a mi esposa.

Renkotsu esbozó una sonrisa de pura maldad, observó a la mujer. Le dio una orden a Kagome, y esa fue avanzar varios pasos hasta detenerse a un lado del cofre, así, si pasaba algo en el intercambio, bien podría llevarse a la chica.

Sin pensarlo, Kagome se alejó como pudo de su captor.

Inuyasha contempló el aspecto de su esposa, por lo menos sabía que se encontraba en excelente condición física, aunque si ese hombre la hubiese tocado, lo mataría y lo le hubiese importado ser juzgado.

Renkotsu vio que Inuyasha se adelantó un paso y éste lo detuvo.

-Espera muchacho. Yo iré primero y después tú.. No vaya ser que me estés tomando el pelo.

El hombre avanzó varios pasos hasta detenerse a un lado de Kagome y del cofre.

-Naraku te manda saludos – comentó Inuyasha.

Renkotsu esbozó una sonrisa – Siempre tan cordial. Un día de estos iré de visita.

Pero en ese instante escuchó unos pasos de tras de los arbustos, éste frunció el cejo al ver en la trampa que habían caído. Sacó su arma y apuntó al hombre.

-Vaya, después de todo. Era una trampa – esbozó una media sonrisa, mientras se apartaba del cofre.

-Baja el arma Renkotsu –dijo Koga con la mirada seria.

-Nunca me ha gustado que me den órdenes – respondió, negando con la cabeza.

-Pues esta si la vas a tener que seguir – las palabras de Koga eran claras.

Entonces Mukotsu salió en escena, justo al lado de Koga.

-Será mejor que usted lo haga señor – dijo Mukotsu con voz ronca.-Tengo perfecta puntería.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?

La voz de Sesshomaru era fría como el viento que se dejó sentir. El hombre lo apuntaba hacía la nuca.

Koga sacó una segunda pistola y amenazó con disparar tanto a Renkotsu como a Mukotsu.

Kagome observaba en diferentes direcciones, Renkotsu contra a Koga, éste a su vez a Renkotsu y Mukotsu, él a Koga y Sesshomaru y éste último a Mukotsu.

Al ver la situación, Inuyasha avanzó varios pasos a un lado para tener de vita a Renkotsu, sacó su pistola y lo amenazó.

La escena se había convertido en un triángulo, todos contra todos y la única que estaba en medio era Kagome, si no la sacaban de ahí iba a ocurrir una desgracia.

-Es mejor que todos nos tranquilicemos, caballeros. Mi esposa está en medio de esto.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya – se echó a reír Renkotsu – Esto es mucho mejor que un duelo. Me pregunto quién ira a ganar.

Kagome podía escuchar los latidos de su frenético corazón y no era porque estuviera justo en medio del peligro, sino porque ahí estaba, su caballero de armadura negra había venido a su rescate. Después de todo, él si tenía corazón.

En ese momento deseaba lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle que lo amaba y que estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad, aunque él no se la pidiera. El simple hecho que estuviera aquí por ella, decía mucho más, como que la amaba y que en realidad le importaba.

Nunca lo había visto con el rostro de preocupación y está era la primera vez que lo veía.

Justo en ese momento sus miradas se encontraron y él esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

-Ben Kagome – Inuyasha extendió una mano hacia ella.

-De ninguna manera – dijo Renkotsu, ahora apuntando con el arma a Kagome – Ella permanece donde está. Ahora, ustedes tres bajen sus armas si no quieren que le dispare a esa mujer. Mukotsu, toma el cofre.

-Ni se te ocurra – gruñó Inuyasha.

La tención estaba a flor de piel, cualquiera que hiciera algo en cuestiones de segundos todo se vendría abajo. Se podrían escuchar las respiraciones de todos los presentes.

Inuyasha lo presentía, había llegado el momento de sacarla de ahí y ese llegó justo cuando sus miradas se encontraron, fue ahí cuando le hizo una señal con la mirada a Kagome, ella al comprender lo que le quería decir, en ese instante todo había ocurrido en cámara lenta.

Él corrió hacia ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo mientras que le disparaba directo al corazón a Renkotsu, pero ambos hombres habían reaccionado a tiempo y se dispararon uno al otro.

Renkotsu al ver el agujero de su pecho, se llevó una mano a la herida y vio su sangre, esbozó una media sonrisa, se arrodilló.

-Como… es… posible. – dijo mientras veía su sangre salir del cuerpo – Que alguien…como tú…. Acabe conmigo….de una manera – hizo una esfuerzo para respirar su último aliento de vida – De una manera…tan fácil.

Y dicho sus últimas palabras, cayó al suelo muerto.

Mukotsu al verse en medio de Koga y Sesshomaru, tiró la pistola e intentó huir, pero Koga se lo había impedido.

-No tan rápido – dijo el ojiazul – Me parece que usted me estaba amenazando con un arma y eso es un delito grave – esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Yo no fui – Mukotsu negó cuando Sesshomaru le ataba las manos – Él me obligó.

-Bueno – Koga arqueó una ceja – Tendrás que rendir cuentas ante la justicia e informarnos si hay más de ustedes.

El ojidorado observaba como se llevaban a Mukotsu. Aún tenía mantenía el arma apuntando a aquel hombre muerto, su mano le temblaba y estaba en la espera que se levantara y detonara fuego contra ellos pero esto nunca ocurrió.

Afortunadamente la bala de aquel hombre había salido desviada del alcance de Kagome y de él.

Justo en ese momento él pensó que lo mejor que podría hacer en su vida era dejarla en libertad, ya bastante había sufrido estando a su lado, ella merecía ser feliz, pero no quería dejarla nunca.

Entonces unos delgados brazos lo rodearon por la cintura y se relajó un poco más. Giró sobre sus brazos y se encontró con esos ojos chocolate que tanto amaba, debía decirle que la amaba en esos momentos, antes de que cualquier cosa pasara.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó él - ¿No estás herida? – cerciorándose de que no estuviera herida.

-No – ella negó – ¿Y tú?

-Para tu desdicha, estoy bien.- esbozó una sonrisa.

Ambos se echaron a reír ante el comentario de su esposo. Mientras el amor los invadía.

-Inuyasha, yo…

Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, él la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él y la besó con amor, como si fuera el último beso que le iba dar en toda su vida y sabía a gloria.

Esas horas habían sido de total angustia, imaginándose si no la volvería ver.

La estrechaba más fuerte entre sus brazos.

Koga se acercó a preguntarles algo, pero al ver el momento tan íntimo, se fue alejando poco a poco, dispuesto a darles algo de intimidad.

-Te amo – susurró él –Incluso llegué a pensar en dejarte en libertar por todo el daño que te he hecho.

-Qué idea más absurda – dijo ella – -No, yo no quiero eso – Kagome negó y deslizó sus brazos hasta su cuello y lo acercó hacia ella, recargando su frente en la de él – No quiero que me dejes en libertad, quiero que me ates a tu vida y que nunca me dejes ir Inuyasha – lo miró a los ojos – Es lo único que deseo.

-Perdóname por haber sido un canalla y dejarte mucho tiempo sola –la besó en ambas mejillas y después la miró y en sus ojos había sinceridad y amor hacia ella – Te amo y te prometo a partir de hoy que me dedicaré a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa - ¿Por qué no mejor a vivir el presente? Te llevara mucho tiempo recuperarlo.

Él asintió – En eso tiene razón señora Taisho.

Pero ella se había puesto seria de repente y él lo notó.

-¿Sucede algo? – inquirió él.

-Disculpa por haberte mentido sobre nuestro…

Inuyasha le puso un dedo en los labios obligándola a guardar silencio.

-Sé porque lo hiciste, ambos nos hemos hecho daño. Aunque más yo, pero te prometo que a partir de este momento no habrá más amantes en mi vida.

-¿No más amantes? – preguntó en broma.

-Bueno si – él asintió, acariciando su cabello y observando la vestimenta de su esposa – Una muy hermosa – le susurró al oído y Kagome vibró ante su cálida voz – Que es mi esposa.

Cuando la iba a volver a besar, ella apartó el rostro y ante la mirada de confusión de él, ella le preguntó:

-Ya que estamos sincerándonos ¿Es verdad que habías vuelto a retomar tu vida de libertino?

Inuyasha esbozó una amplia sonrisa y la atrajo más a él.

-No amor – él negó – Eso quise que creyeras. Le dije a Bankostu que esparciera el rumor de mi supuesto encuentro con mujeres fáciles.

-¿Entonces no mas amantes?

-No – él negó - ¿Cómo te lo puedo demostrar?

Entonces, ella esbozó una sonrisa picara y le dio un beso en el cuello a su marido, haciéndole ver, la manera en que ella se pudiera convencer.

-Esa idea me agrada, señora Taisho.

Y ante su mirada ardiente, se llevó los labios de su esposa a su boca.

Después de una reconciliación, llegaron a su mansión. Éste le dijo que subiera, ya que él iría a ordenar un baño de agua caliente, cosa que no les agradaría a sus empleadas de servicio.

Kagome entró a la habitación de Inuyasha, encendió una vela, mientras observaba la habitación no pudo ruborizarse, aquí había pasado la noche más maravillosa de su vida y se prometió que así iba a ser todos los días y parte de las noches.

Comenzó a quitarse el saco cuando sintió un aire helado detrás de ella.

Giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con un fantasma, uno que había visto en sueños.

Continuara….

Hola

Adelante, díganme perversa, maldita desgraciada (y todo lo que quieran llamarme) ¿Pero saben qué?...el suspenso siempre ha sido lo mío muahahaha (risa de diabla). Sé que les dije que este sería el ultimo fic + el epilogo, pero la verdad, fueron muchas páginas y lo dividí por partes.

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, no mate a nadie, bueno si, a Renkotsu, pero la pregunta del millón de dólares es ¿Qué pasara? ¿Esta vez uno de los dos (Inu x Kag) saldrán heridos?

Michell, si soy yo, la de la blusa azul, si te refieres a la cuenta del facebook (FB: Pearl Espinsil)

Chicas, les dejo el titulo y resumen de lo que podría ser mi próximo fic, es algo totalmente nuevo y diferente a lo que he hecho y creo que no me voy a ir de vacaciones, me van a tener un ratito más.

"_**Con Aroma a Deseo"**_

Jamás pensó que con sólo el simple hecho de aceptar la propuesta de su esposo, de asistir a un club swinger (intercambio de parejas), todo su mundo se vendría abajo.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

Pero no era un fantasma, era Lady Ayame, quien la miraba con esos ojos rojos de tanto llorar, su cabello enmarañado y su pesadilla se había convertido en realidad. Ella avanzaba paso lento con sus pies descalzos.

En sus sueños ella llevaba una daga y no una pistola.

-Ayame…- dijo ella en voz queda.

Pero ella no respondió y avanzó hacia ella. Sus manos temblaban y la pistola se movía de un lado a otro.

-La bella durmiente usurpando mi lugar – decía con profundo rencor - ¿No lo entiendes? Él me amaba a mí, tú sólo eres un estorbo en su vida, en nuestras vidas y tarde o temprano te va a dejar para regresar a mi lado.

-Ayame, baja eso – ordenó con calma para no alterarla.

Con cada paso que daba Ayame, era un paso que daba hacia atrás Kagome. De vez en cuando observaba en dirección hacia la puerta para ver si Inuyasha se aprecia, o salir corriendo en busca de ayuda.

-¿Qué se siente princesita? – Preguntó la pelirroja – ¿Sabías que Inuyasha y yo pasamos los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas, aquí, en esta habitación?

Kagome trató de controlarse, Inuyasha le había explicado que ninguna mujer había pisado la intimidad de ese dormitorio así que estaba libre de su libertinaje. No podía creerle, había confesado su amor a su marido y ambos acordaron iniciar una nueva vida juntos.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, pero lo que en realidad sentía era lastima. Como una mujer tan bella había pasado a convertirse en ese aspecto. Era sin duda alguna el efecto Inuyasha.

¿Alguna vez a ella le pasara?... No, eso nunca le pasara a ella.

-Todo era felicidad entre nosotros, hacíamos el amor cada noche, en cualquier jardín de algún evento social, en el despacho de mi difunto marido. Todo era delicia y pasión, hasta que tú debiste aparecer en ese partido de polo – sus ojos estaban cada vez más rojos – Yo lo tenía controlado, él me deseaba y me prefería a mí.

-Lo que tú le dabas era únicamente eso, pasión. ¿Nunca pensaste en el amor?

-No seas cursi – se burló ella -¿Desde cuando hablas de amor? Si hace siete años que te abandonó para estar a mi lado.

Kagome cerró los ojos, ese era un golpe duro, recordaba que al día siguiente él la había dejado ahí, en una habitación desnuda y una despedida fría.

– Por cierto ¿Sabías donde estuvo después de tu noche de bodas?- al ver que ella no respondía, Ayame prosiguió - Regresó a mi lado – dijo ella, restregándoselo en la cara – Me deseaba tanto como para poder estar lejos de mi.

-Tú sólo lo deseaba, no lo amabas.

-Ja! ¿Y desde cuando lo amas? No me digas que después de aquel evento en donde tu reputación estuvo casi arruinada de no haber sido por su caballerosidad. ¿Nos estuviste espiando? De todas formas, esta noche, he decidido desaparecerte de nuestras vidas para siempre. Una vez que ya no estés aquí, él será totalmente mío. Como debió ser desde un principio.

Inuyasha escuchaba murmullos desde el pasillo y el corazón se le fue a los pies al escuchar la voz de Ayame. Fue corriendo hasta la habitación y encontró a la pelirroja con un arma y apuntando a su esposa.

La noche se le estaba comenzando a ser eterna, no salían de una, cuando ya estaban en otra.

-Ayame…

Ella se volteó y miró aquel hombre.

-¿Qué haces? Baja eso por favor.

Kagome suspiró al ver entrar a Inuyasha.

La pelirroja ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una media sonrisa - ¿Y si no quiero, corazón? – Volvió a mirar a Kagome – Ella ha sido la causante de mi desdicha. La causante de nuestra ruptura. Debe morir – su mirada iba de Kagome a Inuyasha – Así los dos podremos estar juntos ¿No lo comprendes? – Derramó una lagrima al verlo y volteó a verla – Es la única solución. ¿Qué opinas, Inuyasha? Puedo liberarte de ella como siempre lo has deseado – le dedicó a Inuyasha la más tierna de las sonrisas - Vamos a ver quién es más rápido, si la bala o tú cariño.

Pero antes de que pudiera disparar Inuyasha se había abalanzado sobre Ayame y ambos forcejeaban el uno al otro.

-Suéltala Ayame – dijo Inuyasha, tratando de quitársela.

-No- ella lo miró – Primero muerta.

El ojidorado intentaba quitarle el arma y la pelirroja luchaba porque no lo hiciera.

Entonces se escuchó un disparo.

Kagome se sobresaltó al escucharlo, se llevó las manos a la boca, esperando que no fuera él quien había recibido el impacto.

Ambos cuerpos no se movían, hasta que Ayame cayó de rodillas junto a Inuyasha. El ojidorado hizo a un lado la pistola y vio la herida en el vientre de la mujer con la que alguna vez había pasado momentos alegres.

Una lágrima resbaló por el rostro pálido de la joven.

-¿Por…qué…la tuviste….que elegir? – Su respiración era agitada y le comenzaba a salir sangre por la boca – Debí…ser…yo…con la…que te…casaras…porque…yo…si…te amo…ella no…

Él ojidorado negó para sí mismo, ella nunca lo había amado sólo era una obsesión que sentía ella hacia él.

-Tranquila, vas a estar bien.

A Kagome se le escapó una lagrima involuntariamente, ver en ese estado a una mujer que había sido hermosa en el pasado y que ahora con cada aliento que daba, se le iba la vida.

Ayame miró a Inuyasha- ¿Me…besas…por…ultima…vez?

Antes de hacerlo, Inuyasha volteó a ver Kagome para pedirle su aprobación. Ella estaba conmocionada, seguramente si estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella le pediría un último beso. Así que no tenía que negarle nada, eran sus últimos momentos de vida y asintió.

Giró sobre sus talones para darles la espalda y no ver el momento del beso.

Pero Inuyasha en lugar de besarla en los labios la besó en la frente y los ojos verdes de Ayame comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente…

Meses después.

-¿En serio va a jugar? – preguntó Kikyo sorprendida preguntándole a su marido.

-Así es amor – respondió Koga abrazándola.

Hacía más de cuatro meses que ellos dos se habían unido en matrimonio y ahora esperaban a su primogénito.

Aquel día era cálido e Inuyasha y Kagome estaban en Londres de visita, ya que habían dedicado irse a Hampshire.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Inuyasha está de acuerdo? –volvió a preguntar Kikyo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Por supuesto…

Kikyo y Koga voltearon al mismo tiempo y se encontraron con Inuyasha.

-Me amenazó con que si no la dejaba me lo haría pagar por el resto de mi vida – miró a Koga – Gracias a ti, a ella le gusta el Polo.

-¿Estás listo?

Kagome apareció vestida como Derek Claymore.

-Señor Claymore – dijo Koga – No lo había vuelto a ver después de mucho tiempo – bromeó Koga con una sonrisa -¿Qué le trae por aquí?

-Asuntos de negocio – ella guiñó un ojo y miró a su marido - ¿Esta listo, Lord Inalcanzable? No me gustaría que perdiera contra mí.

-Por cierto, Sesshomaru le manda saludos – dijo Koga – En especial a Lady Higurashi, dice que gracias a ella, él ahora es feliz a lado de su esposa Rin y su pequeño.

Ella sonrió, había recibido una nota de su amigo, expresando su gratitud por ayudarlo a vencer los temores y las dudas del pasado, lo que sabía era que él y su familia se habían ido a vivir a España y que ahora eran muy felices y esperaban un hijo.

-Me alegro por él, se merece ser feliz- entonces miró a su esposo y regresó con el tema del juego -¿Esta listo, Lord Inalcanzable? No me gustaría que perdiera contra mí.

-Créame señor Claymore, nadie puede ganarme. Soy un experto jugando polo.

-Creo que hace tiempo le gané.

-Ah, pero esa fue sólo una vez. En esta ocasión no me vencerá tan fácilmente.

-Eso lo veremos.

Ambos subieron a sus respectivos caballos, tomaron un palo con el que usarían para golpear la bola. Kagome lo hizo girar en el aire y contempló a su esposa, que la miraba atentamente.

Conocía esa mirada picara y algo se tramaba, lo conocía bien.

-¿Cuánto quiere apostar a que yo gano, Lord Clayomre?

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa, miró a su alrededor, aquella tarde se habían reunido en Hyde Park para presenciar una partida de polo, y ella no se podría perder ese deporte extremo al cual le había tomado interés. Nadie les prestaba atención, así que ella se acercó a su marido y le susurró al odio.

-Apostar es una manera de sentirse inseguro de uno mismo, milord – le guiñó un ojos – Le volveré a ganar.

-No esta vez.

-Eso está por verse.

Se alejó de él y así el partido daba inició.

Y si, le ganó a su marido una vez más, demostrando que era mejor que él en ese deporte.

Ella se acercó a él aun montada sobre su caballero, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué le pareció, milord? Este es mi día de suerte.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa, bajó del caballo y sin previo aviso, tomó a su esposa de la cintura, sorprendiendo a su esposa y a extraños.

La atrajo hacia sí y le quitó el bigote pósitos.

-Milord, acaba de ocasionar un escándalo – susurró ella.

-Si – asintió él sin importarle que los estuvieran viendo – Toda mi vida ha sido un escándalo.

Se miraron uno al otro, él se fue acercando poco a poco a los labios de su esposa. Kagome cerró los ojos para recibirlo, pero sintió un leve viento en su rostro y cuando volvió abrirlos, se encontró con esa mirada dorada y una sonrisa.

-Pero tienes razón, no es correcto dar un espectáculo. –y de pronto le susurró en su oído – Prefiero esperar a que estemos en la intimidad de nuestro hogar y así pueda hacerte mía.

Al principio habían llegado al acuerdo no tener hijos, pues primero deseaban forzar los lazos de su amor y disfrutar del uno al otro. Habían viajado a Francia e Italia, deleitándose de la compañía del uno al otro.

Después de lo ocurrido con Lady Ayame, Inuyasha vendió la mansión y compró una nueva y esta vez, Kagome la decoró a su gusto, formando un nuevo hogar para los dos, una cosa donde comenzarían a escribir una historia nueva.

Estando en la intimidad de su habitación, Inuyasha pasó sus labios por la cuerva de su cuello, ella aún no se había quitado esa ropa masculina, si acaso la película y el bigote.

-¿Sabes que estoy pensando? – le susurró al oído y ella negó – Que sería placentero quitarle los pantalones a mi esposa.

Kagome al escuchar ese comentario se echó a reír.

Giró sobre su cuerpo y enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Inuyasha.

-¿Cuántos pantalones has quitado?

-¡Ninguno! – Exclamó – Sólo haré una excepción con los de "Derek Claymore" –quitándole los pantalones y arrojarlos a un rincón de la habitación.

Inuyasha la volvió a besar, quería sentirla una vez más, se sentía agradecido por la oportunidad de volver estar con ella, de iniciar una nueva vida.

Cuando el beso terminó, Kagome tembló bajo los ojos dorados de su marido.

-Esta noche… – le susurró al oído - Haremos el amor y te haré un hijo…

-Si… -susurró ella

**Epilogo.**

Acunaba a su pequeño entre sus brazos, esbozó una sonrisa al verlo dormir plácidamente. El pequeño tenía sujeto un mechón de su cabello negro azabache. Le dio un beso en la frente y lo acorrucó en la cuna, cubriéndolo con sábanas blancas.

Después fue al tocador para contemplar su reflejo en el espejo, se cepilló unos cuantos cabellos rebeldes, acomodó o más bien dicho desacomodó unos cuantos listones del camisón blanco que llevaba puesto y por ultimo de un cajón sacó una peluca color rojiza.

La sostuvo entre sus manos y esbozó una sonrisa.

Inuyasha observaba unas hojas que tenía sobre su escritorio, de vez en cuando se pasaba las manos por el cabello, estaba tan inmerso en los asuntos de negocios cuando no escuchó la puerta abrirse y mucho menos los pasos delicados de su esposa.

Una mano cremosa de posó sobre los papeles, obstruyéndole la vista.

Esbozó media sonrisa al saber de quien se trataba. La sostuvo entre sus manos y se las llevó a los labios, donde depositó un tierno beso. Pero cuando alzó la mirada para verla, abrió los ojos de par en par.

Libró la mano de su mujer y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla negra de cuero.

Estaba deliciosamente tentadora con ese corto camisón de color blanco que le llegaba a la mitad de los mulos y que además era demasiado transparente. Los listones de su camisón dejaban ver el nacimiento de sus abultados senos y esa peluca roja, cayéndole en cascada por los hombros, era ver la reencarnación de Afrodita.

La recorrió con la mirada, de arriba abajo, bebiéndosela en todo momento.

-¿Qué significa esto, Lady Taisho? – preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

Ella negó y esbozó una media sonrisa y rodeó el escritorio lentamente, seduciéndole con sus movimientos.

Cuando llegó hacia su esposo se sentó sobre sus piernas y le cubrió la boca con un dedo.

-Me está confundiendo Lord Taisho – dijo de manera seductora, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cuello – Me llamo Safira.

-Safira – pronunció el nombre que su esposa había usado en el pasado para atrapar a un salteador de caminos – Señorita, si mi esposa se entera que está usted aquí, me… - hizo una pausa y esbozó una sonrisa – Nos matara a ambos – corrigió él, siguiéndole el juego a su encantadora esposa.

-No se preocupe por ella Lord Inalcanzable- respondió ella, desabrochado uno de los botones de su camisa gris de lino - La he encerrado en los establos y dudo mucho que pueda salir de ahí, así que tenemos la noche para nosotros dos. ¿Desea una aventura con una cortesana?

-Eres encantadora Safira – comentó él, recorriendo el cuerpo de su esposa con un dedo, pasando por sus mulos – Aparte de seductora – curvas – Provocativa – se detuvo en sus senos –Sin dudar que eres hermosa- y por último se detuvo en la peluca que llevaba puesta esa mujer que tanto amaba– Pero yo quiero una aventura con mi esposa.

Dicho esto le quitó la película, arrojándola a un rincón del despacho y atrajo sus labios a los de ella. Los largos mechones de su cabello los cubrieron a los dos. Kagome lo rodeó con las dos manos, mientras el deseo comenzaba recorrer por su cuerpo.

Interrumpieron el beso y se quedaron unos segundos recuperando el aire.

Se miraron uno al otro y Kagome esbozó una sonrisa.

-Hola – dijo ella suavemente.

-Hola – asintió él -Lady Taisho, siempre es un gusto verla. –comentó, dándole un pequeño beso en su nariz – Pero me puede decir señora mía ¿Qué hacía con la peluca de Safira?

– Intentaba seducir a mi esposo – respondió de manera tímida.

Inuyasha suspiró y la atrajo más hacia él, casi pegándosela al pecho.

-Pero me seduces en todo momento – comentó él – Cuando caminas, cuando sonríes, esa forma tuya de mover las pestañas y coquetearme de manera descarada. ¡Mue vuelve loco! Y sólo puedo pensar en que llegue la noche para hacerte mía.

-Es de noche – explicó ella, alzando los brazos al aire para invitarlo a quitarle el camisón – Y te deseo.

-¿Y los criados? ¿Y el niño? – preguntó él.

-No hay criados, les di la noche libre y nuestro pequeño hijo duerme como angelito – bajo sus brazos y volvió a desabrochar uno de los botones de su camisa – Además ¿Desde cuándo le ha importado eso al Lord Inalcanzable?

-Desde que se ha reformado.

-Uy que aburrido – Kagome hizo un puchero – El Lord Inalcanzable ha perdido sus facultades en el arte de seducción para complacer a una sola dama. A su esposa.

Inuyasha frunció el cejo y Kagome rió ya que sabía muy bien que el reto que le había lanzado no podía dejarlo pasar por alto.

-Te enseñaré amor mío, que aún queda mucho de ese legendario Lord Inalcanzable en mí.

-Muchas palabras y poca demostración, esposo.

Entonces, ella se sobresaltó al sentir como su esposo se levantaba de su asiento con ella en brazos. Kagome enredó sus piernas en las caderas de Inuyasha y gimió de deseo cuando su miembro duro y rígido rosaba su parte intima.

Sostuvo a su esposa con un brazo, mientras que con el otro hacia a un lado los papeles que hace rato estaba leyendo y que carecían en estos momentos de importancia y después la dejó encima de éste.

El pecho de Kagome latía con fuerza y más cuando lo vio deshacerse de esa camisa negra de lino, sus ojos chocolates recorrieron el vientre plano de su marido.

-Usted elige señora Taisho – le susurró tentadoramente en el oído - ¿Seducción rápida…- sus manos de deslizaron por el dobladillo de su camisón, mientras lo deslizaba hacia arriba deleitándose con el rose de sus curvas -… O seducción lenta? – y se lo quitó por encima de la cabeza.

-Seducción…- susurró su nombre al sentir como besaba la curva de su cuello -…Rápida.- respondió, quería que su seducción fuese rápida, pues lo deseaba demasiado.

Él contempló las curvas de su esposa. Hacía un mes y medio que había dado a luz a su primogénito y en ese tiempo había recuperado su figura, pero lo que más le fascinaban eran esos señor abultados demasiado tentadores y excitados de anhelo hacia él.

-Oh no – negó él. Sus dedos jugaban con la punta de uno de sus pezones hinchados tanto por la leche materna como de excitación – Respuesta incorrecta cariño. Al Lord Inalcanzable siempre le ha apetecido seducir de manera lenta. Mírame.

La orden fue clara y miraba esos ojos dorados con tanto amor que casi le dolía el corazón. Amaba demasiado a su esposo.

-¿No tienes idea de lo que voy hacerte está noche, amor?

Kagome tembló de deseo al escuchar su voz, negó con la cabeza incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

En cambio, Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver a su esposa en donde él deseaba, ella había iniciado con el jugo de seducción, bien, veamos cuanto tiempo iba a soportar una seducción como la que él estaba pensando en darle.

Al ver que no respondía y que sólo tenía la mirada perdida en él, Inuyasha se acercó a su esposa y le dio un delicado beso en los labios y al sentirlos tan suaves y dulces por poco hacía que perdiera la fuerza y se tumbara encima de ella para hacerle el amor.

-Te haré el amor – dijo él y Kagome cerró los ojos al sentir el calor de sus palabras sobre su oreja – Haré que esta noche grites mi nombre y se escuche en todos los rincones de la casa. El placer que recorra tu cuerpo sea el mío…

Decía mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, sus hábiles dedos se movían por cada cuerva de su cuerpo, una se detuvo en sus senos, masajeando un pezón y la otra exploraba su feminidad. Al sentir la humedad de la joven, introdujo en dedo delicadamente en su interior y comenzó a moverlo en forma de círculos, arrebatando suspiros y gemidos de placer.

-Dejaré mi marca en ti y así todo el mundo entero sabrá que eres mía – dijo al fin, dándole un beso en la curva de sus labios.

-Inu…yasha – suplicó ella, moviéndose instintivamente de arriba hacia abajo al compás de sus dedos. –Por favor…

No…- negó él – Te prometí una seducción lenta.

Ella lo atrajo más hacia él y capturó sus labios, besándolos con frenesí y el deseo arrebatador que sentía.

-Al diablo con la seducción. Tú ganas, aun tienes facultades para seducir a más de una mujer – dijo ella – Pero por favor, hazme el amor de una vez. Te deseo tanto.

-Noto tu deseo – respondió él divertido – Pero esta es una guerra de seducción que usted inicio mi señora – dijo sin dejar de mover sus dedos en el interior de su esposa –Además, no quiero seducir a alguien más, quiero seducirte a ti.

Retiró los dedos de su interior, llevándose su aroma y su sabor a su boca.

-Túmbate.

Volvió a ordenar y sin decir ni una sola palabra, Kagome boca arriba del escritorio, pudo escuchar cómo se quitaba los zapatos, medias y los pantalones. Ella suspiró de alivio por fin le iban hacer el amor.

Él se inclinó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente, Kagome arqueaba su pelvis él al sentir la dureza de su esposo, buscando en cada momento que entrara en ella.

-Aun no…- le susurró en los labios.

-¿Cuándo…será? – su voz era entre cortada – Me estoy muriendo de deseo y no lo notas.

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa, contempló sus ojos chocolates – Créeme que lo noto mi vida. Pero quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable para los dos.

El ojidorado se quedó maravillado al ver el fuego de la chimenea que hacia contraste con la hermosa piel cremosa de su esposa. La deseaba y él tampoco podía soportar tanto seduciéndola, en el pasado sus seducciones duraban cierto tiempo, pero Kagome, su amada esposa lo hacía perder la razón y volverlo loco de deseo.

-Eres hermosa – dijo él, dándole un beso en el hombro – Y eres sólo mía.

-Sí, sólo tuya – Kagome asintió – Hazme el amor de una vez – tembló bajo su cuerpo y era de deseo.

-¿Por qué tiemblas? – preguntó Inuyasha, cerca de su oído.

-¿No lo ves? Me estas volviendo loca. Te deseo mucho.

-No más que yo.

Sin hacer caso a las peticiones de su mujer, fue descendiendo lentamente por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en sus pezones erectos y dispuestos a recibirlos con gusto. Capturó uno con su boca, su lengua maestra se movía en forma de círculos sobre él, succionando se vez en cuando hasta sacar pequeñas gotitas de leche, éste la lambió, saboreándola en su boca y con su otra mano libre, estimulaba al otro.

-¿Sabías que tengo dos?

Lo escuchó reírse sobre su pezón y atendiendo las demandas de su esposa, prosiguió con él otro. Y en cada uno de sus asaltos, escuchaba los gemidos de su esposa, incluso el latido de su corazón.

Fue bajando más abajo, con su lengua dejaba un camino ardiente hasta su obligo y de su ombligo hasta…

-Ahh…

Le había separado las piernas un poco, se inclinó sobre ella y saboreó el dulce néctar de su interior. Kagome gimió y se arqueó ante él, apoyó sus piernas en sus hombros y alargó sus manos hacia la cabeza de su marido para acariciar su cabello sedoso, moviéndose al compás de la lengua deliciosa de su marido.

Era la mujer más deliciosa que había conocido en su vida, la amaba y era su esposa, pero ya no podía continuar seduciéndola, necesitaba hundirse en ella, tocar las paredes su interior y llevarla con él al cielo.

Retiró su boca y la arrastró hacia él, el corazón de Kagome daba grandes palpitaciones, por fin iba a entrar en ella.

De la misma manera que sus dedos habían penetrado su interior, así lo hizo con su miembro, de una forma dulce y tierna. Inuyasha cerró los ojos de placer, al sentir que su miembro rozaba las paredes de su húmeda cavidad. Escuchó el leve gemido de su esposa mientras la penetraba y esbozó una sonrisa.

Podía ver sus ojos perdidos de deseo, estaba desnuda y encima de su escritorio mientras estaba por hacerle el amor. Estaba seguro que iba a recordar ese momento por toda la vida. Ella había llegado a él con la intención de seducirlo, pero la seducida había sido otra.

Se movió de arriba abajo y ella se arqueaba ante él.

Estaba seguro que nunca más se aburriría de esa mujer, la amaba y ella había perdonado cada uno de sus errores. Como el hecho de haberla abandonado hace siete años, pero eso era ya parte del pasado, ahora ambos gozaban del amor, de la llegada de su hijo y de la pasión que emanaba de sus cuerpos.

Kagome lo rodeó con sus largas piernas las caderas de Inuyasha y lo atrajo más hacia ella. El placer que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, como pequeñas descargas eléctricas que iban dejando rastro y acumularse en su parte intima, donde todo su deseo estaba por explotar en mil fragmentos.

Ella se dejaba llevar, tenía que haber pasado mucho tiempo para que los dos estuviesen gozando de una dicha y una felicidad sin igual. Amanecer en los brazos de su marido siempre era la experiencia más hermosa y hacer el amor la más deliciosa.

Lo cierto era que lo amaba, no podía cambiar su pasado, pero estaba el presente, el presente que estaba viviendo.

-Inuyasha…-se arqueó ante él al sentir que su liberación estaba cerca y a la vez lejos.

-Vamos cariño. Dámelo.

-No…no puedo.

-Sí puedes.

Tras estas palabras estalló en un grito de deseo que se escuchó por todos los rincones del despacho de su marido y segundos después él había llegado al climax, derramando su amor en el interior de su esposa.

No se tumbó a su lado, sino que la tomó en brazos y ambos se recostaron en un sofá, junto al fuego, ella arriba de él.

Ninguno de los dos había pronunciado una sola palabra. Inuyasha acariciaba los mechones de su cabello, ella, con su cabella apoyada en el pecho de su marido contemplaba el fuego de la chimenea.

-¿En qué piensas? – Interrumpió él los pensamientos de su esposa - ¿Lord Inalcanzable no ha perdido sus facultades aun?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos dorados de su esposo.

-Sigue siendo el mismo libertino con el que me casé, Lord Inalcanzable – comentó ella en forma de burla.

-Pero soy tu único libertino.

Se inclinó sobre el sofá y ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

-Tu único libertino – repitió una vez más.

-El Lord Inalcanzable, que ironía. Desde ahora se le conocerá como el Lord Alcanzable – y dicho esto se echó a reír.

-Si – asintió él – Pero alcanzable para una sola mujer. Tú.

El ánimo de la joven desapareció y comenzó a jugar con los bellos de su esposo y una tristeza atravesó sus hermosos ojos.

Ella tenía miedo que las mujeres del pasado de su esposo volvieran y que él, al sentirse aburrido con una sola mujer, buscara diversión en una de ellas.

-¿Por qué triste, amor? Acabamos de hacer el amor.

-¿Qué va a pasar cuando te aburras de mí?- no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

-Nada – Inuyasha se encogió de hombros – Porque jamás pasará eso. Prometí que iba a estar contigo hasta el último día de mi vida. Me vuelves loco de amor así como de deseo- cada palabra que decía era de amor y sinceridad y al escucharlo, Kagome esbozó una sonrisa –Eso es lo que más me encanta de ti, tu sonrisa, ya que con ella iluminas mis noches. Cuando estamos separados, sólo pienso en llegar a ti, para estrecharte entre mis brazos y decirte lo mucho que te amo.

-Yo también te amo Inuyasha. Más de lo que te imaginas.

-Entonces deja de pensar en eso. Nunca me aburriría de ti. Eres mi mujer y la madre de mi hijo. Hemos dejado el pasado atrás y comenzamos una nueva vida juntos. Sé que el pasado no sé puede borrar, pero tenemos nuestro presente y un futuro que queda por venir. Sólo falta ver si estás dispuesta a caminar conmigo ese camino largo.

A Kagome se le encogió el corazón, aparte de ser seductor, decía cosas que la hacían enamorarse más de él y si, estaba dispuesta a dejar esos perjuicios y miedos a un lado y para siempre.

-Si – susurró contra sus labios –Estoy dispuesta a caminar a tu lado.

Él esbozó una sonrisa y esta vez la besó con amor.

-Vamos a dormir. Nuestro hijo debe reclamando tus atenciones.

Kagome se echó a reír y así, desnudos salieron del despacho, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, pero el pequeño angelito aun dormía plácidamente, siendo ajeno de lo habían estado haciendo sus padres minutos antes.

Se acostaron en la cama e Inuyasha la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, estrechándola contra sus brazos.

-Siempre te amaré, mi dulce Kagome.

-Y mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá.

Ambos se contemplaron el uno al otro y se fundieron en un beso. Siendo este la promesa de un amor eterno y verdadero, en donde ya no había más dudas, demostrándose que nunca era tarde para decir un "te amo".

Fin.

Agradecimientos.

Quiero agradecerles a lo largo de este tiempo, el que me hayan seguido una vez más en esta aventura que se llama: Escribir.

Nunca me ha gustado hablar de cuantos comentarios llegó la historia, pero bueno, gracias a ustedes llegamos a más de 500. Es un record para mí y esto no hubiera sido posible sin ustedes.

Si les confieso que si alguien me hubiera dicho algún día "Perla, ese fic va gustar mucho" no me lo creería.

Siempre me disculpo por todas aquellas largas de espera para que actualizara un solo capitulo, puedo decirles que ahora la historia está completa y pueden leerla cuantas veces quieran.

Gracias por su larga espera y sobre todo paciencia, por soportar a una loca traumada con el suspenso, pero me encanta, es lo que hace más deliciosa a la historia, estando a la espera de que es lo que va a pasar.

Gracias a tod s

Besos y Abrazos

Judith

"Escribir es la expresión más profunda del alma"

No me olviden, que tal vez nos veremos por aquí con cosas nuevas.


End file.
